Sapphires's and Whiskey
by sisko44
Summary: Second Book and a new chapters in Kate McKinney and Tig's life. A continuation of Sapphires and Whiskey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 1 Revised 5/4/2010**

Kate was riding in the passenger seat of her tow truck looking out at the rocky terrain, lost in thought. The warm sun was shining into her open window, the breeze felt cool as it blew across her skin. Her boots were resting on the dash board with her long legs tucked in front of her. Without the breeze it would border on hot, with it she was comfortable and relaxed.

_Well Kate, you sure have come a long way in the last couple of years. Thank god for Dougie and the shop. It's the only thing that has kept you on the right track._ She smiled as she glanced over at Doug. He was driving the tow truck signing along to Toby Keith's 'I Love This Bar'. Doug was like her older brother, since she technically didn't have one. They'd been close ever since he'd started working at McKinney's for her Dad over 20 years ago.

_Man he has aged well. _Doug stood at 6'1", with a strong stocky build. He had dark shinny hair, which her wore on the short side. His face was usually covered with a short clipped beard or a five o'clock shadow. His eyes were a gorgeous hazel, that sparkled, surrounded by thick dark lashes. Kate looked back out the window, not really focusing on anything. _I wonder if that is how you would have aged Wes_. _It's been ten long years, and I still miss you_. Kate rubbed her face. _Stop it McKinney. Don't let yourself go down that road again. No use in dredging up old memories of how bad you fucked it up._

Doug turned onto route 5, heading north. The route twisted and turned its way through the Siskyou mountain range. He kept the truck at the posted speeds, this was a dangerous stretch to drive, you had to be careful. Accidents were common. All too often cars would get impatient and pass when they shouldn't. Doug looked over at Kate. _Wonder why she is so moody lately. _It dawned on him then,_ today is the anniversary of Wes's death. Damn I miss my little brother. Kate's still messed up over that cluster fuck. She's 'gotta move pass that shit. No one blames her but herself. _

"Wonder what the bike in old man Henderson's barn looks like?" Doug threw out there, trying to make conversation.

"Not sure, He just called Jesse the other day and mentioned we could have it. He is cleaning out the barn. Hard to say, but it was worth a drive up there to check it out."

Doug looked into his rear view mirror and saw several motorcycle's . They hadn't been there a few minutes ago. He kept an eye on them as they began to gain ground on the tow truck. _Jesus, those guys are movin! _

One bike was several car lengths ahead of the four following him. _Looks like he's running hard to get_ _away from them._ "Hey Katie, take a look behind us."

Kate looked through the rear window of the tow truck and saw a lone biker trying to outrun four others. She watched in fascination as the four riders in back pulled out hand guns and started firing at the lead biker. _Shit! _She turned around, ducking low, and opened the glove box pulling out a glock. She rummaged around in the glove box and found the clip, and loaded the gun.

"Here, the safety's on." She sat the gun next to Doug on the seat.

"You stay down!" Doug ordered Kate as he heard several bullets hit the truck.

Kate leaned over the front seat and reached under groping around until she found the shotgun. She pulled it out, threw a couple of shells in and dropped the extras from the glove box into her pants pocket.

She peeked over the edge of the seat. The lead biker was gaining on them quickly, and was getting ready to pass. She felt Doug veer to the right trying to give him room, but this section of the road was up against a steep cliff edge, he only had about 2 feet of shoulder to work with. The biker didn't hesitate. She saw his bike lurch forward as he gunned it, then heard the roar as it passed by them. She watched long enough to see the patches on his cut as he passed them.

"He's wearing a Son's cut Doug." She looked behind them and got a better look at the four bikers following him_. It's the goddamn Myans!_

Doug moved back over as soon as the biker cleared the tow truck. He looked ahead towards a sharp curve and couldn't believe his eyes. "Oh shit! This ain't 'gonna be good. Hang on Kate." Doug slammed on the brakes and headed for the small shoulder.

Kate looked up to see what had freaked out Doug and froze in disbelief. A red Mustang had started passing a gasoline tanker, it was in their lane heading right at them. The Son's biker tried to maneuver away from the Mustang, but ended up lying his bike down in a last minute effort to save himself. He slid along the pavement and headed towards the guard rail along the right shoulder.

The Mustang driver panicked, and cut back into the southbound lane cutting off the truck driver. The tanker began jackknifing and sliding sideways taking up both lanes of the highway.

"Common man, get it stopped." Doug spoke out loud, willing the tanker to get stopped before it hit the tow truck. "I got nowhere to go!" The tow truck screeched to a halt on the small shoulder.

The Mayan's who couldn't see around the tow truck began passing as soon as Doug had slowed down and gotten over to the right. The two bikes in the lead hit the Mustang's drivers side as it crossed back into the South bound lane. The impact threw the bikes and riders onto the southbound shoulder. The Mustang did a complete 180 just missing the tow truck. The last two Mayan bikers had to lay their bikes down to miss the Mustang and slid directly into the path of the tanker.

Kate watched as the two Mayan bikers slid under the truck, just missing the rigs tires. She heard the roar of an engine behind them and turned around in time to see the Mustang driver panic and leave the scene. The two bikers he'd hit were not moving.

Kate turned back around in time to see the tanker coming right at them. She heard the roar of it's engine, and the squeal of the tires on the pavement. Kate sat frozen in place. _Please don't flip, please don't flip. Get it stopped_.

"**Move**! **Go Katie! Get out your door! I'm right behind you!"** She felt Doug pushing her into action. They scrambled out of the door. Doug grabbed Kate and threw her over the guardrail, jumping over after her and lying on top of her to protect her in case there was a blast from the tanker.

The squealing noise suddenly stopped. Doug picked up his head, holding down Kate's. _Did he actually get the tanker stopped? _Doug tried to see through the smoke and dust. He could see the tanker had stopped inches from the front bumper of the tow truck. _That was too close! _

"**Ok, ouch!** Seriously. I have pebbles stuck in my cheek! Let me up!"

"Sorry." He let go of her head and eased up off of her. "I want you to stay here, by the truck."

Doug stayed low and headed to the cab, grabbing the shot gun. He slowly eased his way around the tow truck, using it for cover. _No telling who survived this mess. I need to protect the Son's biker if I can get to him._

As soon as Doug moved away into the smoke Kate got up and dusted herself off. She went to the cab of the tow truck and looked around until she found the glock on the floorboard. _No way am I leaving Doug unprotected, to many Mayan's lying around with guns. I'm not loosing another Winfield to them. _She tested the mechanisms, and reloaded the clip just to make sure it was in working condition. Mimicking Doug's actions, she walked quietly around the back of the tanker, working her way toward the Mayans who were down.

She reached Doug as he was approaching one of the Mayans who had slid under the tanker. The Mayan was moving, trying to pull his leg out from under his bike. Kate slid past Doug towards the other Mayan biker who was down behind his bike and out of Doug's line of vision. As she got nearer to him saw he was crawling towards a gun laying a few feet from his reach. _Don't do it! _She raised her glock in both hands and spread her feet out for leverage, remembering how she was trained to shoot.

Kate flinched when she heard the shot gun go off. She looked over towards Doug and saw him lean over the biker he'd shot and spit on him. _Shit! Shit!_ She looked back over at the Mayan she was holding the gun on just in time to she him reach for the gun on the pavement. "Don't do it asshole!" Kate yelled at him.

He grabbed the gun and leveled it at Doug. _Just take a deep breath and fire at your target. _She heard her Dad's voice, guiding her on the practice range. She pulled the trigger and nailed the Mayan in the chest. He fell back, the gun dropping to the road. Kate lowered the glock and walked towards the Mayan. She kicked the gun away from him and then looked down into his face. Recognition hit her like a kick to her stomach. She nearly cried out in her shock. He had been there the night Wes had been killed. _You so deserved that! _ She stood over him, shaking with the realization of what she'd just done.

Doug reacted quickly, moving towards Kate, once he recovered from the shock of seeing Kate gun down the Mayan. "Christ Katie, I told you to stay by the truck!" _Shit, this must be surreal for her after what the Mayans did to her and Wes._ He grabbed the gun out of Kate's hands and pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "Shit, are you ok?"

Kate pushed away from him careful not to look at the dead Mayan. "I'm ok. We've got to help the Son's biker." Memories of Wes's death and the Mayan's attack on her flooded Kate. _Don't think Kate, just take care of business_. She turned away from Doug and started walking towards the Son's biker who wasn't moving. _Please be alive_. She approached him carefully, not sure if he was armed or not. As she got closer she checked for a pulse and found a steady beat. _Thank God!_

She turned back looking for Doug and saw him talking to the tanker driver. They were in a fairly heated discussion. She left them to it and headed to the truck to grab a blanket and their first aid kit. _No way we can call the police or an ambulance, her brain was working furiously on what to do. _

Doug saw Kate and stopped her on her way back to the fallen biker. "The diver and I are gonna drop the Mayans and their bikes over the gorge edge on the southbound side. The two who hit the Mustang didn't make it. He doesn't want trouble, has too many accidents on his record and is afraid of getting fired, so he will help me then he's outta here."

"I will be helping out the other biker. He's out cold, but his pulse is strong and he's breathing OK."

"Alright, as soon as we get this cleaned up I will drive the tow truck up to you. We will load his bike up and take him to a hospital." Doug took off at a lope, they needed to work quickly.

Kate knelt next to the biker and tried to decide what injuries he'd sustained. His helmet had a big dent in it, but it had stayed on. The back of his head was bleeding. His face had some serious road rash and his left leg had a huge gash in it. She tied a bandanna around his upper thigh as a tournaquit. His side was bleeding, so she pulled his cut back and his shirt up revealing a long furrow on his side. _You're lucky. I think a bullet did that. Wow, it_ _doesn't look like you have any broken bones. That's pretty amazing. _She looked closely at his cut._ Sgt at Arms, Redwood Original…Shit . That's the original charter that Dad had been with. You're a long way from home big boy. What the hell were you doing all alone?_

Kate heard the tanker start his engine, and slowly pull away. She saw Doug pull up next to them and heard the winch whining as he pulled out some chain to attach to the bike. The bed slowly tilted and slid down at an angle to accept the broken bike. He worked quickly attaching the chain and pulling the bike onto the bed, leveling it off and securing the bike with more chain. He looked around the area and found a gray bedroll off to the side partially open. He whistled. _No wonder you were on the run from the Mayans. There must be a cool dozen glocks hidden in this bedroll. _Doug secured it and threw it in a lock box on the back of the tow truck.

"How bad is he?" Doug knelt down on the other side of the biker.

"I don't think he has any broken bones. He's not losing too much blood. Mostly road rash and a few cuts. He took a nasty blow to the head, and it's cut, though I think we can move him."

Kate helped lift his shoulders enough for Doug to get behind him and drag him towards the cab. He climbed in backwards dragging the biker in behind him. Kate lifted his legs and they got him into a sitting position on the seat. Kate covered him with the blanket, and had Doug lay him across her lap. She pulled off his helmet as Doug did a u-turn and headed south.

"I'll head towards the clinic in Hilt."

"No Dougie. Let's take him back to the shop. I will put him in my apartment up stairs. I'll call Travis, he owes us big time, I think he can patch him up. We don't know if he's wanted, plus the Mayan's will be looking for their missing boys. They will check the hospitals, he will be unprotected if we take him there."

"I don't like him being in your apartment. We don't know him. He's not some lost stray dog Katie. I found a bed roll full of glocks that he was carrying."

"I'll be fine. I know how to protect myself. It will just be until he comes to and gets his buddies to come collect him. Besides you and I both know the Son's run guns."

Doug slammed his palm onto the steering wheel. _ Shit! I'm not gonna win this battle. I can't take him home to my house with Sarah and the kids. She's right, until we know his story he has to remain hidden. The apartment above the shop will work fine. _"Alright, but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Duly noted, you're worrying over nothing." _Right, it's like every day we see crazy shit like this go down._ _I shoot Mayan's all the fucking time._ Kate's hands began to shake as she replayed the events in her head. She began to gently stroke the bikers hair trying to calm down. _Well Wes, I finally got the chance to get some revenge for your death, and what they did to me._

"Thank God it's Saturday and no ones working overtime today. The shop will be quiet, we can slip him up stairs without anyone noticing." Doug stole a quick look to see if he recognized the Son. _Damn he looks familiar, If my memory serves me correctly their Sgt at Arms is a guy named Tragger. _

"I don't think we should call or contact the charter until we know more about what happened. He might not want to be found. Think we should wait till he wakes up? I mean he was runnin guns, alone." Kate looked over at Doug to gage his reaction.

"I don't know Kate. We are gonna have to really think this through. Don't need the Mayans commin after us over this, if we do call the charter and they come for him, it will be like waving a red flag right in their faces. We will be caught in the middle. Let's just concentrate on getting him in the apartment and fixed up for now. We can figure out how what to do later."

Kate texted Travis, a friend from High School who was now the local veterinarian explaining what they needed him to do. He replied quickly that he would meet them at the shop with supplies. "Travis will be there when we get back."

"You all right Katie?" Doug grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. "It's not everday you shoot somebody and drop them over a cliff."

"I'm a little shook up, but fine. I recognized the one I shot, he was there the day Wes was killed. It feels good to finally get some payback." Kate pulled her hand out of Dougs and pulled the hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, payback." Doug took a deep breath, _tell her, you never have_. "I never got the chance to go after them either. Your dad kept an eye on me 24/7 until I let it go. I know he was right, I couldn't win a fight against a whole charter. I would have ended up in the plot next to Wes. But it hurt like hell knowin what they did to you, and to Wes. I wanted to help you so badly Kate, but your Dad shipped you off to your Aunts so fast I never got the chance to talk to you. I felt like I should have kept a better eye on you two, I wasn't a very good big brother."

Kate waved her hand at Doug, "Please don't, It's been a long time. I loved Wes, and my stupidity got him killed." She held her palm up at Doug so he wouldn't interupt. "No, it's true. If I hadn't been racing, posing as a guy, none of that shit would have went down with the Mayans. End of conversation." She looked out the window as she held onto the mystery biker, tamping down the rush of all the old guilt and pain.

It killed Doug to see her fall back into the silence she'd used as her defense. She would never talk about that time, or exactly what had happened, especially to her. _Katie, you're killin me. _"Honey, stop putting that wall up. You know I love you like a little sister. You never meant for Wes to get hurt. What happened wasn't your fault. You gotta learn to let it go, or it will end up tearing you apart."

_You know you're my rock Dougie._ Kate thought to herself and wiped away a stray tear. She concentrated on the face in her lap. He had dark curly hair which sat in disaray on top of a high forhead. He had dark long eye lashes resting on well defined cheek bones. He wore a mustache and a small patch of hair under his lips, she smiled, and giggled out loud, thinking of the nickname for that patch of hair. _The French tickler_. _Shit Katie, your loosin it._ She covered her mouth and stole a quick look at Doug to see if he'd heard her.

"Hey, don't go all hysterical on me. Keep it together McKinney." Doug looked sideways at Kate. She was pale and had a wild look to her eyes. He'd heard her make a funny noise and cover her mouth. _She's barely keeping her shit together._

"I'm fine, really. Just had an odd thought."

They pulled into the lot at McKinney's garage opening a bay door and parking the tow truck inside. No one needed to see what they were up to. If they were going to keep the Mayan's off their back then keeping him a secret was top priority.

Travis had been waiting at the shop. Between he and Doug they got the biker up the narrow stairs to the apartment above the garage. While he worked on the biker, Kate and Doug unloaded his Dyna and rolled it into a large storage room locking it up. Once they cleaned up the blood in the cab of the tow truck they went up to the apartment.

Travis was finishing up on stitches in the bikers leg when she checked on them. "How's it goin?" Kate asked as she picked up several blood soaked towels.

"He took a pretty good knock on the head, I'm a little concerned with it. If he doesn't come around by tommorow morning then we can start worrying. He took a few stitches on the back of his head, I think his helmet must have cut him. His leg patched up fairly easily although he's got a shit load of stitches. I left you an ointment for his road rash. I think a bullet grazed his side, I wrapped it up. I left some extra bandages for the side and leg wound." He finished wrapping the injured leg. He helped Kate clean up the rest of the mess.

"Thanks Trav, you really helped us out. Listen, don't talk about him being here. We need this to be a secret for your safety and ours." Kate stopped Travis and made sure he got the hint.

"Ok. I won't say anything to anybody. I'm not sure I like the fact you got him here with you." _Lord knows I don't want him with you here alone. _Travis had been trying to get Kate's attention for the last 6 months, but she'd been tough to corner.

"Don't worry, Dougie will be here too." _Why does everyone think I can't handle myself? Christ, I'm a grown woman I don't need a bunch of babysitters._

Travis reached into his kit and pulled out a white bottle. "These are some strong antibiotics. I gave him a shot of some today. Make sure he takes two of these a day once he comes around."

"Got it. Thanks again." Kate walked Travis out to the door of the apartment seeing him off.

She returned to her bedroom, tucking the covers over the biker trying to make sure he was comfortable. She stood over him her mind working over the possibilities of what she was going to do about him. _Who are you?_ _I think we need to keep you a secret until you wake up. The bedroll of guns makes the stakes much_ _higher. Duh, Kate, your so stupid. Look for clues in his cut._

Kate looked around for his clothes. _Maybe I can find his wallet with an I.D._ With all the commotion she'd overlooked that simple solution. She found a pile of clothes laying on the rocker in the corner and went through his cut pulling out a simple wallet with a money clip attatched. His driver liscense had the usual picture, he looked pissed off in it. _Alexander Tragger, so the mystery man has a name. _Kate found a wad of money in the clip, out of curiostiy she counted it. _Four hundred and some change. Damn, you sure don't mind carrying some serious cash do you? _She found a health insurance card tucked in behind his liscense, noting it was a veterans insurance. _Military, huh?_ She found a cell phone in another pocket, but it had been beaten up pretty bad during the crash and was in pieces.

She walked back over towards the sleeping stranger in her bed. _Alex, it fits you_. She looked closely at his tats now that he was bare chested. He wore the usual Son's markings along with an unusual 'old school' Marine tatoo on his forearm. She ran her fingers along the tatoo as she looked at it. _A Marine, now that's interesting._

Doug stood in the doorway of Kate's bedroom watching her. He'd never seen her act like this around anyone. Kate wasn't the take care of everyone type. She had a funny look on her face. _Shit, I'm really gonna have to watch her. Today was pretty fucked up._

"So…what's his name?" Kate jumped, tucked her hands into her jean pockets and turned a bright shade of pink. Doug ignored her reaction and walked into the room. "I saw you looking at his liscense."

"Alexander Trager."

"Huh, I thought that's who it was. So what are we gonna do with him?" Doug wanted to get a feel for where Kate was in all this.

"Let's give him a chance to wake up. We will let him call his buddies and arrange for a pickup after hours. Hopefully we can keep the Mayans off our backs and word won't get out that we helped him." _God knows we are out in no mans land, getting caught up between the Mayans and the Sons would be a bad move. I've worked to hard to get Dad's business back on track to get caught in this shit storm._

"What about the guns?"

"Let's take 'em to the cabin. Get them off the property. I don't want anything to blow back on the business." Kate headed towards the doorway, out of the bedroom, leaving a small light on in the corner. _If he wakes up he will be able to see his surroundings._

Doug turned and headed for the apartment door. "I will take the guns out to the cabin on my way home. Sarah has been blowing up my phone. I missed a date night. It will give me time to get a cover story set up with her." Doug rubbed his beard and shook his head. _I hate lying to her, but it's for the best. _"You call me if he comes around before I get back in the the morning." He gave Kate his best 'look' trying to get his point across. "I'm serious Kate. We don't know him, what he's like."

"Doug, my Dad was a Son. I know what they're about. I can handle myself. You worry to much. Go home to Sarah and the kids, I will be fine." Kate gave him a big hug and a smile and shoved him out the door. _After all he's just a man_.

She puttered around the kitchen and made herself a quick meal of ramon noodles and a beer. She ate her meal making a mental list of things to do. _Drop off his phone with Cheyanne._ It had gotten pretty tore up during the wreck. She was a whiz with electronics and owned a shop downtown. _ Have Doug work on his bike and get it repaired. _That was something her dad had taught her, you helped out people when you could. It didn't matter who.

Thinking of her Dad made her smile. She had been close to him as a child. Her Mom had died when she was only a couple of months old, in some kind of car accident. He had spoiled her trying to make up for him being the only one around. She'd grown up in the shop, learning how to fix motors and run the place. By the time she was in high school she become a permanent fixture at McKinneys.

Kate discovered she liked to draw at an early age, and took her talent a step further and learned how to use an air brush to make tank designs and detail work on hot rods. The summer after graduating high school had been a catalyst, and she made some bad choices. By August the shit had hit the fan, and her dad had shipped her off to ther Aunt. She was to attent college that fall, and her Aunt was supposed to help Kate get back on track. Her dad had loved her but had no control where she was concerned.

She had been away for ten long years since that fateful summer. She'd been called home two years ago when she found out her dad was dying from cancer. She had been at loose ends, and coming home to her sick dad had been hard. On the flip side, having the family business to run had given her a purpose again.

McKinney's had been her dads dream. He'd gone nomad when Kate was a toddler. He'd never told her why, the subject was strictly off limits, but she'd learned that the Son's were still close to his heart. The shop was considered a friend of the club. They often did work for the Oregon chapter since Hilt was on the border of California and Oregon. Many of the Nomads would come to McKinney's for work.

Kate washed her dishes, grabbed another beer and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom to check on her 'mystery man'. She took a swig of her beer and placed it on the table. She pulled the white rocking chair out of the corner, leaving it next to the bed.

She noticed he'd been restless, the covers were tossled and he had a fine sheen of sweat on his brow. She used a damp washcloth and gently wiped the sweat from his forehead, careful of the road rash on the right side of his face. She grabbed the tube of ointment and rubbed it gently over the scrapes, they looked swollen and angry. _Don't need an infection to set in. _

Looking down on the biker she lightly stroked his hair and ran her fingers down the side of his face. The artist in her had her examining his face as if she was going to draw him. _You have the most beautiful face structure, high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Your hair is so curly and soft. I bet it does whatever it wants giving you a wild and tossled look. I wonder what color your eyes are? _The eyes were always herfavorite part._ They are the window into the soul._

Kate smiled, when she would run her hand down the side of his face he would turn into it, and almost smile. How sweet. The big bad biker liked her touch. _God Kate, don't even go there with him_. She new once he woke up he'd be gone. It wouldn't do any good for her to get attached to a complete stranger. She knew the life he led, especially being the Sgt at Arms. Telling herself that over and over didn't help. She was no angel herself. Her life had been a living hell for a few years, coming home to McKinney's had been her balm.

Kate felt the pull of sleep, she snuggled into a blanket and stretched her legs out onto the bed and settled into the rocker. Without a second thought, she fell asleep holding his hand.

Tig woke up with a start. The sudden jerking movement hurt like hell, his head exploded with a white hot pain. Opening his eyes was an effort. _Goddamit, what the hell is wrong with me?_ He tried to blink away the fuzziness. It felt like a jackhammer was pounding away at the base of his skull.

As he slowly woke up he realized he hurt in more than one spot. His side felt like it was on fire and his right thigh was throbbing. Tig's memory of the chase and crash hit him. _Shit, way to go Trager, you had to dump the Dyna. Where the fuck am I? What happened to the guns? I can't just lay here unprotected. Common Tig, get your shit together. _

He tried to move his right hand but realized to late it was intertwined with someone else's hand. Surprised, he moved his head to look at whoever it was. His head spun, and a soft moan escaped him as the pounding intensified. He tried to focus, to see anything, but realized he was close to blacking out. "Shit_._"

Kate felt the tug of his fingers against hers and heard his moan and muffled exclamation. She came awake with a start, swinging her legs off the bed and releasing her hand from his. He was moving his head to the side and rubbing his eyes with his left hand. He brought his right hand up to the bandage wrapped around his head and was trying to take it off.

She grabbed his hands gently, and pulled them away from his face afraid he would open up the scrapes, or take off the bandage. "Easy, it's ok. You're safe."

Tig struggled to form the words he wanted to say. He could hear her voice and feel her hands holding his. "W-where mmm I?" He knew it hadn't come out right. _Fuck Tig! You sound like your fucked up_. _Can't say what I'm thinkin, nothin' is commin out right._ In his exasperation he tried to sit up, pain exploded in his side, he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Darkness sucked him back into oblivion.

"Whoa, stay put. Please, you're safe, I promise." Kate kept pushing him gently back into the bed. He finally pushed it to hard and passed out. "Oh you're a stubborn one." Kate used the wash cloth again and gently wiped away the layer of sweat on his face and chest and arms. He wasn't carrying a fever but his body was working hard to recover from his injuries.

Kate checked the clock it was nearly 6:00 a.m. Might as well get up and start the day. She grabbed his clothes and cut and headed for the kitchen to see what could be salvaged. His cut, because of the leather, had held up surprisingly well, it only had one spot with a small rip_. I can sew that up_. She checked his shirts and jeans for sizes, his old ones were going in the trash.

She fixed herself a pot of coffee and jumped into the shower. She realized a little late that she didn't have any of her clothes with her, she was used to living alone. She wrapped up in a towel and headed into her room. _Please don't wake up._ She quickly rummaged around for her clothes and darted back into the bathroom to finish getting ready. _Whew! Smart move McKinney._

Kate usually opened up around 7:30 in the morning. Her crew would wander in and start clocking in between 8:00 and 9:00. She didn't care when they came in as long as they gave her a full eight hour day. Guess I'm gonna have to hope that if he wakes up he will stay put since he doesn't have any clothes.

Kate took a quick peek in on Alex finding him in the same position as before. _Ok, please stay put._ She ran downstairs and got the business open for the day. Luckily Doug showed up early and he went upstairs to keep an eye on their biker in case he woke up. They didn't need him showing his face downstairs when no one knew he was there.

She grabbed her keys, purse and ipod and climbed into her F150. She headed towards Cheyennes small appliance shop to drop off Alex's phone in hopes of her being able to salvage it or replace it for him. On her way she ran over her to do list. Get the phone fixed, get replacement clothing and hit the grocery store. A couple hours later she walked back into the apartment.

Kate found Doug sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and sucking down a coffee. "So how pissed off was Sarah last night?"

"She was ok with it, our sitter had to back out anyway." He shrugged and grabbed the grocery bags to start unpacking them with Kate.

"You have any pressing projects right now?" Kate looked at Doug. "I was thinking you could work on getting his bike fixed up."

"I can give the tune up to North. I will take an inventory of what needs replaced and let you know what to order. I'll probably get Turk to help me out so we can get it done in a hurry. It's gonna need a lot of help, you sure about this?"

"Yep, I'm just trying to do what I hope someone would do for me if I needed help. Besides it's what we do."

Doug smiled at Kate and pulled her into a hug. _She's always had a big heart, that's what gets her in_ _trouble._ "I'm worried about you, you doin' ok with all this?"

She stepped back from the hug and looked up at Doug. "Doug, I've never been in this situation before, but this is what feels right. I remember Daddy takin' in some of the nomads and fixin their stuff up while he let them work for a few weeks of pay. I can't just turn my back on him when he needs help."

"You're right Katie." _I just can't shake this bad feeling in my gut. This is gonna bring trouble to her door._

Kate worked the rest of the day logging payroll and balancing accounts. Stuff she hated to do, and normally did on Sundays when she had the shop to herself. She'd washed the new clothes she'd picked up for Alex and caught up her own laundry. Periodically she'd check in on Alex and bath him with the cool cloth talking to him, trying to reassure him that he was in a safe place.

This afternoon as she checked on him, she couldn't resist tracing his marine tattoo along his forearm. She continued her exploration of him, pulling off the blanket and checking his leg wound. She noticed he had a lanky build. He was probably well over six foot. He was muscular in a deceptive way, she could feel the corded muscles beneath her touch but he didn't have that 'cut' look. His skin was warm to her giving off a strange tingle. _Jesus Kate, you are insane. That just doesn't happen, you need sleep. _

She covered him back up and sat in the rocker, stretching her long legs out onto the edge of the bed and snuggled into her blanket. She reached over and grabbed his hand without a thought as to what she was doing. _I'll just take a little nap._

Alex woke up suddenly, his body tensing. He blinked his eyes trying to clear them. _Ok, you're in the same room, wherever that is. Someone is holding my hand. It must be 'her'. _He'd heard her talk to him and felt her gentle touch even though he couldn't quite wake up. At times he felt like he'd go crazy, her touch had been soothing and electric at the same time.

He managed to turn his head and focus on her. He took her in studying her from head to toe. She had beautiful reddish brown hair with highlights the color of gold. It was shoulder length in a simple cut. Her face was softened in sleep, with highly arched eyebrows and a mouth with full pouty lips. Her nose was proportioned nicely to fit her face shape, slightly rounded at the tip.

She looked to be in her late thirties, but you could never really be sure he mused. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket, her long legs lifted onto the edge of his bed. She had on some simple wool socks and faded worn jeans. He enjoyed watching her sleep, studying her, so he was careful not to wake her. He laid his hand gently on her leg wanting to touch her. _Damn they are fine long legs. I wouldn't mind having them wrapped around me. Shit Tig, where the hell did that thought come from? I don't even know where the fuck I am, I'm all tore up and all I want to do is have sex with a girl I don't even know._

Tig shifted slightly just testing his side and his leg and the pain hit him in waves. His head still swam, he was struggling to concentrate. _Shit, this ain't good_. He felt gingerly behind his head finding stitches under the bandage_. I need to find out what happened to the guns, get a hold of Clay._ He tried to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed but grunted in pain as his body refused to listen to his brain. _Fuck me_. And with that he blacked out.

Kate woke up later that evening and realized Alex had likely woken up and tried to get up. His left leg was dangling over the edge of the bed and he'd shifted positions. She tucked his leg back in and covered him. She noticed he felt much cooler and his eyes were fluttering. He was mumbling in his sleep. She continued to talk to him and touch him, he seemed to calm down when she did.

Kate got the feeling Alex was going to wake up sometime soon so she decided she'd spend the rest of the night close by until it was time to get some sleep then she'd crash in her rocking chair again. She spent some time on her computer again, finishing up on some odd and ends.

The mood to sketch hit her, she grabbed her pencils and sketch book and settled in to her rocker. She turned on the tv and flipped it to Nitro Circus, she liked to watch the ridiculous stunts and to see the latest trends with off road bikes.

She looked over at Alex. _You're the one I really want to sketch_. She began with a simple outline, getting his features set up in position then started adding details and shading. Several hours later she had a finished drawing of him in her bed. She closed the sketch pad and slid it under the bed. _Don't need him seeing that._

At some point Kate drifted off to sleep watching the tv. She had been watching CSI reruns. She woke up long enough to click off the tv and fell back to sleep.

Alex heard the hum of power tools in the background and mens voices as they worked. He slowly opened his eyes. _Hey, I can actually focus without my head feeling like it's going to explode_. The room was lit from light filtering through drawn curtains and he could make out that he was in someone's bedroom. He turned his head and saw _her_ again.

He stretched, testing his sore muscles and various injuries. His side was down to a dull ache, he'd thought maybe he'd broken some ribs, but with further inspection he discovered a bandage over what looked to be a wound from a bullet grazing him. His head ached, but nothing like it had. His right leg was fucked up, he felt a long bandage running the length of his thigh. It felt hot and swollen and hurt like a bitch. _At least I'm alive. Wonder who my guardian angel is._

The bandage around his head was annoying the hell out of him. He reached up and pulled it off, feeling the back of his head and several stitches. He laid there for a while thinking of what had happened and how he really needed to get moving, let Clay know what was going on. Mostly he just stared at the woman with her long legs resting on the bed, fast asleep in the rocker.

She began to stir, stretching her long arms out and above her head. Then she rubbed her face with her hands. She opened her eyes and looked toward Alex. She was startled to see the most amazing blue eyes looking back at her. "Oh" She continued to look at him, lost in his eyes, not fully awake.

"Jameson Whiskey" he rasped, with a lopsided grin.

"What?" Her groggy response made his smile broaden.

"I meant your eyes look like Jameson Whiskey, they are the most amazing golden color with flecks of green and browns. Like a good whiskey. I've been lying her watching you sleep and wondered what color your eyes would be when you woke up." His reply took Kate off her guard; she had been guilty of the same thought earlier.

"Got a name Whiskey?" He flashed her another sly grin. He was having fun fucking with her.

"Kate." She was slowly getting her thoughts together and waking up. She looked down at her thigh and realized he was rubbing a small circle on her thigh causing a trickle of heat to wander up her leg. _Fuck Kate, get away from him. _Shaken by her resopnse_ s_he pulled her legs off the bed and sat up straighter in the rocker.

"Easy, I don't bite." He put both palms in the air, not wanting to startle her. He'd felt the connection too, so a little space was good. "I'm Alex Trager, but most of my friends call me Tig."

"I know your name, I looked on your liscence." Kate's response was softly spoken. She was unsure of what to say or how to proceed with him. She was feeling shy and uncertain all of a sudden_. What the hell is wrong with me? I never let anyone get me all worked up._ She was known to be cold and calculating, tough and resourceful. She had worked hard to gain respect working in a business that was dominated by men. Most of the men who had tried to get close to her had found this unsettling.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions." Kate threw out there, wanting the conversation to move on. "Let me get you some water, put a pot of coffee on, and if you're hungry I can make some breakfast. I will be glad to answer any questions after I've had my coffee." She needed some space between them. This was getting weird. Rising from the rocker she tucked it back into the corner and carefully folded the blanket laying it across the arm.

Tig pushed himself into a sitting position, swinging his legs off the bed. He had to fight not to grunt out loud with the effort. He hurt, but it wasn't anything he hadn't put up with in the past. He lifted his hand to his face rubbing the bridge of his nose. His head was sore and swimming, but the dizziness was fading. It left him with a dull throb to pound on the back of his head. _It feels like a really bad hangover._

Kate stood quietly watching him. She didn't want to crowd him. She tried had to ignore the sight of Alex's long legs, but failed miserably. She followed them upwards, noticing a sheet hastily being jerked over his waist. Her line of vision kept moving up, following the dark v of hair to a broad chest covered in a layer of dark curly hair. She briefly noted a long jagged scar on his right shoulder as she moved her way up to his face. That's when she realized she had been caught shamelessly checking him out, and if the grin on his face was any clue, he knew it. _Shit, McKinney_. _Real smooth_. Her face immediately went crimson, but she held his gaze defiantly.

Tig's eyebrow arched giving him a mischievous look. _Wonder if she likes what she sees_. "I'd love a shower, then we need to talk." He was careful not to let her hear the laughter in his voice. Until he had a grasp of the whole situation he definitely was going to tread carefully.

"I will get you a couple of towels. Make a right down the hallway. While you are in there I will grab you some clean clothes and leave them on the bed." Kate managed to say it with no trace of the emotions she was feeling. _God Kate you're such an imbecile, you might as well have jumped him right there._ "Idiot." She mumbled to herself as she walked out of her bedroom.

Tig stiffled a laugh when he heard Kate's muffled idiot remark. No need to let her know he heard her. She was proving to be an interesting distraction. Plus he owed her God knew how much for helping him out. _No need to be cruel_.

The shower felt amazing. He let the hot water soak the pain out of his muscles. He was careful washing his hair because of the stitches. He let the spray hit him in the face, helping to ease the ache in his head.

Wrapping the towel around his waist he headed back to the bedroom and found a pair of new jeans, his own belt, and a black t-shirt. He laughed as he picked through the pile, there were two packages of underwear unopened, tighty whities and boxers. He took his time getting dressed; his body kept reminding him of the recent events which landed him in this position.

As he worked on getting dressed without popping the stitches in his thigh he was thinking about what to do next. He needed, really needed, to know about the guns. But how the hell did he ask about that? _Shit, the fucking Myans had really screwed the works this time_. He noticed his leather was repaired and cleaned up as much as possible. He searched inside for his phone, but had no luck finding it. His wallet and money clip were intact. _I really need that phone_.

Tig decided that shoes and socks could wait. _I'll pass out if I try for that_. He headed in the opposite direction looking for the kitchen, following the scent of coffee and bacon. He slipped quietly into the kitchen walking straight for the coffee maker. He found a cup poured, turned around leaning against the counter and took a careful sip to judge how hot it was. He almost purred outloud, and took a large swig this time, the coffee tasted good and he hoped the cafeinne would help his head.

"I guess black is ok?" Kate watched in fascination as he looked over the rim of his cup at her. Her really had the most amazing blue eyes. "Sapphires" slipped out before she could stop herself. _Shit why am I so easily distracted around him? _

"Sapphires?" He echoed. _What the fuck?_

"Your eyes, they are the color of Sapphires, glittering and translucent. You're not the only one who wondered what color the eyes would be when they opened." Kate looked him square on, even though she was more than a little disconcerted by his gaze.

His face went from cool and calculating to amused in a split second, leaving Kate helpless in the wake of his transformation. His smile flashed and her heart broke into a million pieces. She knew her time with Tig was short lived, she wasn't going to let herself go down a road she would regret.

She turned her back on Tig and pulled the bacon out of the oven where she had been keeping it warm. She piled the scrambled eggs next to the bacon and turned to put it on the small table. The table already had some toast and plates sitting out. "Help yourself, I'll be right back."

She headed down the hallway to the bathroom and grabbed the Tylenol. No doubt he was hurting and she had one hell of a headache. The coffee hadn't touched it.

Tig sat down gingerly. He made a plate for both of them. He was just starting to eat when she walked back into the kitchen.

"Glad you have your appetite" She said lightly, not sure where to head with the converstaion. " I brought you some Tylenol for your head. I'm sure it's got to be sore." Kate added and set them on the table.

Tig grabbed the bottle and popped the cap off shaking two out onto his palm. "Thanks. I can definitely use em."

They finished eating in companionalbe silence.

Kate was thinking it was nice not to try and carry a forced conversation to be polite. Tig had been thinking along the same lines. It was unusual to spend time with a female who kew how to just 'be'. No extra chatter or fake conversations, it was very relaxing.

They both cleared the table, he began filling the sink with water and soap. He washed, she dried and within a few minutes they had the little kitchen cleaned up. Alex grabbed both of their coffee cups and refilled them, setting them on the table and sitting back down. Kate followed his cue, and sat down across from him.

His expression went from relaxed to guarded as he looked across the table at Kate. "Where am I?"

"You are in the apartment above my business. I own McKinney's Repair and Paint. We fix just about anything with a motor. We are located in Hilt." Her chin was raised looking him straight in the eye with her reply.

Tig fought to keep a straight face, but damn she was cute when her hackles went up. She must get a lot of flack being a woman and running a shop. "Where is my bike?"

"It's in the shop downstairs. We had to do a lot of work to get her up and running. I think they are still waiting on a few parts." Kate replied as she lifted her coffee up for another swallow. She looked over the rim at Alex and saw him struggle for the next words. His eyes closed, he was rubbing this eyebrow and the bridge of his nose with his right hand. It was as if massaging would help make the awkward thought he was trying to put into words come out easier. She hid her smile behind her coffee cup.

He had tilted his head slightly to the side and pulled his hand away from his face before he looked her in the eyes and said, "I had something attached to my bike, a gray bedroll. It had some 'cargo' that was delicate in nature. What happened to it?"

Should she tell him she knew what the 'cargo' was? "The bedroll, which I know is full of guns, is hidden at my cabin up in the mountains. I didn't want that on my property."

"Thanks, I appreciate your taking care of me, my bike and the cargo." _Smart girl. Way to keep the guns_ _away from your business_. Tig was pleased with her decisions. "My cell?" He arched his eyebrows with the question.

"It's with a friend who is good with electronics. It was basically destroyed, but she is trying to get your contact list out and onto a new phone. I was afraid I was going to have to start calling names off your phone to find out where you belonged, but you saved me the trouble my waking up." Kate rested her chin in her hand, he elbow on the table, looking at Tig. She was letting him process all the information and then she would get her chance to ask questions.

"How many days was I out of commission?" He was rubbing the side of his head with his hand, and grimacing.

Kate noticed how Tig had suddenly turned a little white, and how he was rubbing his temples. He must really be hurting. I better get him back in bed before he passes out on me. "You were out for four days. Today is the fifth day. No one knows you are here except for me, Dougie and the doctor who patched you up. We decided it was better that way, so please stay put until we iron everything out."

Tig concentrated on Kate's face trying to keep the dizziness at bay. His head was pounding so hard his vision was getting fuzzy again. He knew he was in trouble, and was likely going to pass out. He hoped to hell he wouldn't embarrass himself and loose the perfectly good breakfast she had made. "You must have been in the tow truck that I passed." He wanted to get more answers but he didn't think his body was going to let him.

Kate sensed he was struggling to hang on. "Yes, I was in the tow truck, and saw the whole thing happen. I really don't mind answering your questions, but you are pushing yourself way to hard right now. Let's get you up and moving back into the bed. I will stay and talk as long as you like, but if you pass out at least you'll be in a bed. I wouldn't be able to lift you by myself if you did."

"I think I need to make a pit stop first." He rose quickly and started down the hallway moving as fast as his leg would let him. _Shit, this is goin' to be embarrassing_. Tig made it to the bathroom and shut the door. He barely made it to the toilet as he threw up, gripping the seat and sinking to his knees. Stars danced behind his eyelids as he struggled to remain conscious. He heard Kate knock softly and ask if he was ok. He managed to give a weak reply. "I've been better, but I'm ok, just give me a couple of minutes."

Kate leaned on the far wall listening to him be sick. She fought the urge to barge in and gave him a few minutes. Ok, that's long enough. Kate knocked again, "Alex? I'm coming in." She found him on his knees swaying, his hands rubbing the front of his face. "Come on." Kate gently reached under his arms and helped him to his feet. Not an easy task with his sore leg, but between the two of them they got him up and moving towards the bedroom.

So far he had silently taken her help, but she could tell by the way he stiffened up when she touched him he wasn't used to anyone helping him.

Tig struggled with staying on his feet and moving. He knew she would never get him into the bed alone. He concentrated with all he had just to keep going. He was barely aware of her encouraging him to sit back onto the bed, the pounding in his head had reached epic proportioins. His stomach lurched again, and a groan escaped him_. Shit, I'm gonna puke all over her._

Kate understood his predicament and reached for the waste basket she had been throwing bandages into. She placed it in front of him saying, "just throw up in this trash can, no worries."

"Jesus." Alex ground out. He reached for the can and began to throw up again. Once that wave passed he looked at Kate with the saddest eyes, breaking her heart. "I'm so sorry Katie, but this headache is making me sick." Eventually he was down to dry heaves, and was swaying. She handed him a glass of water from the bed stand and ordered him to rinse_. God knows there is nothing nastier than that taste in your mouth. _

Kate tried to lighten the mood by teasing him. "Honestly, my cooking wasn't that horrible was it?" She took the trash can from Tig and sat it on the floor.

Tig managed a weak smile, "Fucking horrible." He laid back into the bed and tried to push Katie away when she started to fuss and tuck him in.

Kate ignored his weak protest and pulled the covers up over him. "Don't worry, I will be here when you wake up. We can finish talking then. Just rest, you need to sleep and heal." She didn't even realize what she was doing as she pushed the damp hair off his forehead, and placed a gentle kiss just above the bridge of his nose. "Sweet dreams Tig. Feel better."


	2. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Revised 5/4/2010**

**Part 2 **

Kate stood in the doorway watching Tig settle into a troubled sleep_. He just pushed himself way to hard this morning. Stubborn man. _She was lost in thought about how comfortable she felt around him_. I just gave him a kiss. I don't even know him. What the hell are you doing McKinney?_

Kate took the trash can she was holding and took care of cleaning it out. Loosing herself in thought as she worked she told herself firmly that nothing good could come out of falling for someone she didn't even know. _He probably has a steady girl friend anyway_. One night stands and drunken bar encounters were all she wanted. She had her 'boy toy' for when times got a little dry. Things just worked out better that way.

She had learned the hard way before, and had paid a high price for believing in fairy tales, and happily ever after. _Leave your feet planted firmly in reality Katie my girl_. She vowed she would have to distance herself from Alex. No more stolen touches and stray feelings.

It was strange, she hadn't wanted or felt any of those feelings in a long time, she wasn't sure why he brought that out in her. There was no need to make a cluster fuck of her feelings. She just needed to keep her distance and not open herself up for any chances to get hurt.

Feeling better after her little self pep talk, she took a quick peek in the bedroom and saw Alex was still sleeping hard. She figured he would be out for a while again, so she decided to go see how the shop was doing. With Dougie out this morning she wanted to stay on top of things.

Checking in at the office with Jesse her receptionist, Kate looked over all the current work orders and then did a walkthrough of the garage. It was a habit with her to check on the progress of all the jobs, and to talk to all the 'grease monkeys'. It gave her the chance to see their work habits and to catch up with them on a personal level. She prided herself on keeping a well oiled business. They worked hard together and partied hard together, they were family.

Kate had worked hard to prove herself when she had taken over two years ago. Many of the older guys who had been there with her dad had not liked a woman running the show. They had caused so many problems that Kate had finally had a big meeting, explaining in no uncertain terms. "My Dad was a great guy to hang out with, but he let this business slide. If things don't change McKinney's will not make it another year. People have been stealing, cheating on hours and free loading long enough. All that is done. Don't like the way I want to run this business? Get the fuck out!" She'd lost over half the crew that day, and fired 5 more for embezzling in the next 2 weeks.

She made a special stop into Dougie's booth. He had been working on Dyna that Tig rode. The bike was almost complete, only a few parts were still on order but should show up on today's UPS drop. The gas tank was in her paint booth awaiting the final coat. The original tank was toast, so Kate had worked up a neat design using the S.O.A. and the Reaper on a new tank. His original tank had been very low key, but she went with her gut feeling and worked up a totally wicked design.

The tank looked like it had been ripped open, the paint showed old rusty ragged edges and 'inside' the rip the reaper was reaching out as if to pull you in. On the reapers hand was the rings Alex had been wearing. The reapers mouth was open as if screaming, and the background behind the reaper was a depiction of hell. Fire and skeletons littered the ground. The S.O.A. was on the outside of the rip and had a three dimensional metal quality to it. The overall tank color and the color on the fenders was a color she had designed with her paint manufacturer called Midnight Purple. It changed color in different lights from a deep reflective black to a deep rich purple as you moved around it, but it primarily came off as a black. Dougie had called it "over the top" and had said if Alex didn't like it he was a stupid SOB.

Tank art was her baby. She had gotten the garage into paint when she took over. Her degree was in art, it was her passion and it showed. She was becoming well known in Northern California for her original tank designs. She had just finished an article for Iron Horse, showing off her designs. Sinking her "rainy day money" into all the newest equipment when she had taken over McKinney's had been a gamble at the time, but her investment was paying off.

She decided now was as good a time as any to add her final finish coat. She put her iPod on her favorite play list, putting the earplugs in and turning it up to cover the equipment noise. She put on her painting overhauls, her hat and mask. As she entered the booth she hung her 'Disturb n Die' sign on the door. Switching on the booth exhaust and testing her sprayer she started moving around the tank. This was possibly the easiest part, but had the most effect. It had to be perfect to make the tank 'sing'. Taking her time she meticulously worked a fine spray over the entire tank and fenders. Satisfied with her final layer she left the pieces to dry.

Kate opened the door and saw Dougie had come in for the afternoon shift. Time always flew when she was in the booth. She got out of her 'paint' clothes and motioned to Dougie they needed to talk. She wanted to catch him up on what had happened this morning.

They walked to her office, Dougie shut the door and Kate grabbed a water. "Well our biker woke up last night and this morning." Kate described to Dougie the events of the past 12 hours or so. "We know his name is Alex, and that's about it. He punked out before we could get to many details exchanged. I told him if he wakes up he has to stay put, to keep him our little secret."

"Here, Cheyenne dropped this off while you were in the booth. She says it's a new phone, but she was able to transfer the contacts. It's already changed over through the same provider so it's up and running. You know her contacts are hooked up. She will catch you later for the charges." Dougie handed her a new black flip phone.

Curious Kate ran through the contacts, laughing as she read some of the names. Most were one name, and unusual ones at that. "The only number I found that might work was to a garage named Teller and Morrow. I figure maybe he works there or someone might know him there, but I guess since he is awake now it won't matter." Dougie threw out there.

"I'm thinking the best time for someone to come pick him up is after hours, preferably around midnight. We don't want prying eyes on our garage to point out to the Mayan's that we know anything about their missing boys." Dougie looked Kate in the eyes to see how she would react. He knew she had left stuff out in the retelling of this morning's events. She was edgy and had her 'tude goin in full force.

Kate looked at Dougie shaking her head yes, "That makes sense. Have we had any visits from the Mayans?"

"None to the shop directly, but we have two sitting in a car down the block." He hated telling her, knowing she might take the information hard and decide to go bust some ass. Watching her closely he saw her expression harden. He knew she was calculating the whole situation.

"We can't let them know we have seen their stake out. We will have to make a distraction when he does get picked up, to get them away from the garage. We have some time to plan that out." Kate smiled in anticipation, she loved to create a little mayhem once in a while, and it cleared the mind.

Dougie smiled with her relieved she wasn't going to challenge them outright. It wouldn't bode well for the shop if she declared outright war with the Mayans. She had to play this out smart. He knew more than anyone in the shop what Kate had been through in the years between college and her coming back to McKinney's. When push came to shove Kate could back up her shit.

"Well my parts came in, so I will get that Dyna ready for the tank. It should be done drying by morning right?

"Yep, and hopefully our boy Alex will be heading home tomorrow night." Kate began shuffling some paperwork around on her desk as Dougie left. She had to pay some bills and get payroll ready.

A few hours later Kate decided to head up to the apartment to check on Alex. She smelled the coffee on her way up the stairs and smiled to herself. At least he had stayed out of sight.

She opened the door with her key and took in the kitchen with a quick glance, seeing the fresh pot of coffee she decided to pour herself a cup. She heard the TV on in the other room, sports center if she wasn't mistaken.

Turning with her cup of coffee in hand she almost screamed, letting out a small "eeeek" instead. Her coffee slopped out onto her fingers and she hastily set it onto the counter with a "fuck" and started sucking on her offended fingers. She glared at Alex who had 'snuck' into the kitchen without making a noise. He had totally scared the shit out of her.

Pissed off she said rather hotly to him "What are you part cat? You could warn someone before you sneak up on them."

Alex moved forward neatly trapping her against the counter. Grabbing her wrist, he took her hand away from her mouth checking out her hand. His grip like iron, he drug her to the sink and turned on the cold water, holding Kate's hand under the stream.

Kate initially had struggled trying to break his grip. She didn't like being man-handled. She felt the anger and let it burn. This emotion she knew and could handle. She didn't want to explore how big and strong his hands were. How even though he was stronger than her he really wasn't hurting her.

Working hard to ignore the fact he once again had her trapped up against the counter. Kate could feel his hip pressing against her lower back. With his face tucked neatly over her shoulder she felt his chest rumble and the warmth of his breath when he said "Hold still, if you quit fighting me I will lighten up on my grip." _Damn him she could almost hear the humor in his voice, he thought this was funny?_

Alex pulled her hand up towards his face to get a closer look. He pulled his hip far enough back that Kate could turn as pulled her arm towards him. Once she had shifted around he threw his hip into her again, pinning her against the counter once more. Kate tried to shift free but he was using leverage and a few extra inches to keep her in place. She raised her face defiantly toward Alex, throwing daggers with her eyes.

Tig only had to angle his head down a little to lock eyes with Kate. _Damn she fits perfectly into me_. He was used to much smaller women, Kate was pushing 5'11" and she was in great shape. No anorexic girly girl, she worked for a living and was firm in all the right places. _What the hell Tig, you're getting a serious stiffy._

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he realized she was still mad. He just kept pushing her buttons, enjoying this way too much. He looked down at her hand satisfied that it wasn't burnt badly. Tig pulled her fingers toward his lips. She was trying to pull her hand away, but he was much stronger than her. Closing his eyes he began rubbing his lips over her fingers in a gentle kiss. _Just a little taste, you shouldn't go here with her, she's not for you Tig._

When he felt her stiffen against him he instinctively used his free arm to trap her other arm against her body_. You're not getting away from that easy_. His teasing mood had suddenly gained a mind of its own. No longer in control, he opened his mouth and began sucking on her fingers, a jolt of electricity shot through him. A deep throaty rumble escaped Alex as his body hummed to life.

As Alex began pulling her hand towards his face, Kate made a fist with her free hand. She tensed up to take a swing at him to make him stop, but that didn't work as he trapped her arm against her side. She looked up at him to tell him to stop_. Common Kate, get some control here. He will be gone in a few days, don't do this._

Meeting his gaze was a mistake; she froze like a doe caught in the headlights. She was mesmerized by the transformation on Alex's face as he pulled her hand close to his lips. His gaze softened as he closed his eyes and began laying feather light kisses on her fingers. She felt small bursts of energy run down her arm sending shock waves through the rest of her body. _Jesus, it's been a long time since anyone has_ _made me feel like this_. Her body had taken on the role of a traitor, she couldn't think anymore, couldn't fight against his assault.

Kate watched him open his mouth and begin sucking gently on her finger tips. Her hand felt like it was on fire. She couldn't control her soft moan as he began alternating between nipping and sucking on her fingers. _Oh, my, God. Don't stop._

Feeling Kate melt into him and hearing her moan was all the encouragement TIg needed to continue. _That's it Katie, I just want to taste you._ He grabbed Kate by the waist and lifted her onto the countertop. Before she could form a coherent thought he held her face in both of his hands.

His kiss began softly, barely touching, moving in no particular direction. His fingers were rubbing the base of Kate's head, while his thumbs worked in little circles on her cheek bones. She felt dizzy and hot, her breathing uneven, her mind shutting down. His whiskers made her skin tingle, his hands held her head in place as he deepened the kiss.

Tig was taking his time, he held her head with gentle pressure rubbing the base of her neck and stroking her cheeks. He didn't want to let go, afraid she would snap out of it. He eased into the kiss teasing her with light butterfly movements. As soon as her lips parted he felt her breathing coming in hitches. _Jesus, don't fuck this up Tig_.

He dove into the kiss turning the softness into a deep demanding pressure. His body was humming a silent beat, building a burning deep within his gut. His desire slammed into his arms and legs, a pulsing living bolt of energy, flowing out through his fingertips. His tongue darted in and out tasting and tickling, slowly he lengthened the depth of the kiss.

His left hand continued to cup Kate's head, her long hair resting on the back of his hand, making his nerve endings dance. His other hand was working its way slowly down Kate's back pulling her closer to his body. He couldn't get enough of the way she felt, trembling with her desire. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. She was wiggling her way closer into him, making him tight in response.

Kate felt like she was floating_. Don't think McKinney, just enjoy_. She wrapped her legs around Alex's waist to help anchor her body. She opened her mouth wider and enjoyed flicking her tongue into his mouth, playfully nipping and sucking on his tongue as they danced together. She felt his hand moving down her back and she leaned into him wiggling to get closer.

Her hands gained a life of their own. She reached low down by his waist band and lifted his shirt wanting to feel his skin against her hands. She worked her hands up his chest being careful not to touch his sore side. She felt him shiver when she stopped and played with each nipple. Each thumb slowly made circles around them, and she gently squeezed with her thumb and finger.

Alex growled in appreciation. Breaking the kiss he threw his head back and let go of Kate long enough to tear off his shirt. He looked at her then, her faced was flushed, her lips full and pouty from his attentions. Her eyes were half closed. The soft light in the kitchen made them look like liquid whiskey. He gazed at her with a searching expression, "You a 'right with this? Or do we stop. It's 'gotta be now, don't think I can stop later." Tigs voice was soft but taught with emotion.

Touched that he thought enough of her to ask, Kate didn't hesitate in her reply. "Let's just concentrate on each other right here, right now, no hesitations. No regrets." Only God knew if they would see each other again. Strangely at peace with that, she wanted this.

As she spoke she reached out and put both hands on his face pulling him towards her. She rained soft careful kisses on the side of his face that was littered with road rash. Running her hands through his hair, she continued kissing him across his forehead and over his closed eyes, working her way to his ear.

Alex let her explore at her pace, trying to gain some semblance of control back. This was different, he wasn't sure how or why yet, but his instincts told him this was special…she was special. Her answer had surprised him. It had been a long time since anyone had thrown him for a loop. When he had asked her if they should stop he had fully expected her to tell him to throttle down.

With a smile tugging at his lips Alex's hands began pulling Kate's t-shirt up. His hands instinctively knew where to travel. His left hand began feeling her right breast through the fabric of her bra. He grinned in appreciation when he heard her gasp as he lifted her breast with his fingers and used his thumb to do circles around her nipple. His right hand was working on the clasp of her bra.

Kate continued nibbling on his ear lobe and tongued his ear, nuzzling him. She gasped as she felt the rough pad of Alex's thumb brush through the silky fabric. Arching her back and pushing into him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Liquid fire pulsed from her chest and flowed down into the center of her womb.

Her head thrown back, eyes closed and panting Kate reached down and pulled her t-shirt off. She continued leaning into his right hand as he released the clasp on her bra. Alex lowered his head down into the base of her neck and began kissing her, both hands lifting and kneading her breasts. His kisses trailed lower until he was bent low enough to lick and nip at her right nipple.

With his mouth still on her breast, his arms reached behind Kate. He lifted her off the counter and turned to the kitchen table. _I will never make it to the bedroom with my sore leg_. Tig set her down on the table; he stepped back and worked feverishly on his belt buckle.

Kate vaguely registered the fact that he'd picked her up and sat her on the table. She felt him move away from her and watched him try to undue his belt buckle. Tigs hands were shaking so bad that he was struggling. She stood up and took his hands in hers and brought them to her face. She kissed both palms as she reached down and undid his buckle. She undid his button and fly dropping Tig's pants to the floor.

Kate reached down and rubbed Tig's hard shaft through his boxers. Fingers trailing down his shaft, she cups his ball sack squeezing just a little. His hands were still holding her head, as he leaned in to crush her lips in a harsh demanding kiss. He pushed into her hands with his erection, hips thrusting, matching the motion with his tongue in Kate's mouth. _Careful Tig, she's not some croweater_.

He released her head and moved down to her jeans. He managed to get the button undone and didn't even mess with the zipper. He just grabbed the jeans and tugged them down over her slim hips. Tig's pulse is pounding in rhythm with the jolts of electricity running through his veins.

Skin to skin, their mouths intertwined, he reached down inside her panties and began rubbing her. Kate realizes that with Tig's injuries they need to be moving towards the bedroom. He wouldn't have the strength for anything to exotic. She stepped out of her jeans she grabbed Alex's hand leading him towards the bedroom.

Tig got the full view of Kate from behind sending his body into overdrive. _Christ, she's got a beautiful_ _body_. She is not the curvy kind he is used to, but rather is tall, with long and lean legs and strong calf muscles. _The line of her legs flows all the way up to her chest, no hips to speak of_. _God she's smokin._ Her ass is tight and firm, but not large. Her waist fits her shape perfectly. Her shoulders are broad but not thick; her long arms are toned with definition, making her biceps and forearms sleek and sculpted.

As if on cue Kate realized Alex had stopped. She turned looking back, her face covered by her tousled hair. _Did I do something wrong?_ Suddenly she is shy and a little scared. She looks at Tig, his face is drawn tight, his eyes are boring into her.

His body on the verge of exploding, Tig closed the distance shoving her up against the wall. "Shit Katie, I can't wait." She hears Tig's breath coming in hitches, his voice strangely tight and forced. "Jesus, I'm so sorry."

Something helped Kate realize he was struggling for control, she willed herself to relax and just go with the flow. The dam had broken for Tig. He was panting and pleading with her. He turned her around and she reached out to try to find a hold on the wall. His knees pushed her legs wider as he placed both hands on her hips lifting her up. Then suddenly he lowered her and his erection filled her in one strong push.

Alex froze, she was so tight and hot he nearly let it all go at that moment. His erection was throbbing, his blood screaming at him, his body needing the release. He heard Kate's grunt and pressed his lips to the back of her neck, nuzzling away her hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Jesus, I'm so sorry" his voice was breaking with emotion.

The feeling was so intense for Kate that she had grunted. It wasn't because she was in pain; it was just so unexpected, so fast. He was so big that she could feel his tip hitting her wall. She wanted more, deeper_. Oh God I'm so close_.

They stayed locked in this position for what seemed like an eternity for Kate. She couldn't find the words, so she just showed him. She reached down and found his hands guiding them to her breasts as she arched her back trying to start a rhythm. She reached out to the wall and pushed forward to get her hips to tip for him. Panting Kate let her orgasm build.

Tig is gone now. He is past the point of control, pumping into her at a furious pace. He felt Kate's orgasm clenching, taking her over the edge. "Oh God Alex, yes! Shit, shit, shit!" Kate moaned while he continued to thrust into her.

Tig's orgasm hit him from nowhere. A jolt slammed into his chest and rocketed out through his tip. Yelling Kate's name, his body locked, his breath stolen, he struggled to get his world back to rights. He could hear himself trying to catch his breath, his head buried up against Kate's shoulder. Slowly everything came back into focus. Realizing he was still whispering 'fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over, he stopped and gently kissed her shoulder.

Alex felt like such an asshole. Kate wasn't some sweet meat from the MC. _Christ Tig you totally_ _screwed the pooch. Losing control like a fucking teenager you basically raped her from behind_. He wouldn't be surprised if Kate turned around and slapped him, never speaking to him. He deserved to be tossed out on his ass.

Kate's voice breaks into his internal tirade. "Uhhmmm, can you let me down a bit?" Her voice was raspy and low. As he gently places her on her feet, Tig backed up to give her space. She turned around to face him looking at his face to judge his temperament. She knows he is upset about how rough he handled her. She just had to convince him that she was ok.

His face guarded, he met Kate's gaze. Her eyes were that golden shade of whiskey that he found so alluring. She smiled up at him and the sun broke through the clouds. "That was amazing." Kate leaned in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

She walked away towards the bathroom leaving Alex to stand there with his mouth hanging open.


	3. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_FYI this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Comments are welcome. This was not edited by anyone other than myself. _

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 3**

Kate turned on the water, making it nice and hot. It had been a long day in the shop. A shower would feel heavenly. She flipped the handle for the shower and climbed into the small tub. Letting the heat of the water relax her, she let her mind wander. Well damn, I totally didn't think I'd be jumping in the sack with Alex today. What the hell was I thinking? Ok, maybe I wasn't thinking, and for once I don't give a fuck. Kate was stunned at that realization.

She heard Alex come in as he asks "mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, if you don't mind it being a little crowded." She chimed back at him.

Pulling back the curtain Alex steps into the tub. Kate is facing the other direction, just letting the water flow down over her head and back. He immediately feels a wash of guilt thinking he had been too rough with her. Kate reaches into the corner and grabs for the shampoo. Alex reaches around her and takes it from her.

"Here, let me." Alex pours a dollop into his palm and begins massaging it into her scalp, careful not to knot her hair. "Oh, god that feels wonderful." She purred in bliss. They continue soaping each other up, and enjoying the shower in companionable silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

Kate steps out of the shower, and begins drying off. Wrapping the towel around her she finds a spare toothbrush and starts brushing her teeth. As she is combing her hair out she reluctantly breaks the silence. "So we have to talk about _things_. I'll make us some chili. There is a case of cold beer in the fridge. The hockey game should be on fox tonight. We can chat and watch the game."

Kate knows she is rambling, but she is suddenly feeling a little awkward. She just had the most incredible sex with a complete stranger. The worst part of it was it had _felt_ right. How strange was that? God he must think she was a complete slut, giving it out on the first attempt. She is grasping for straws, thinking 'how can I salvage my composure?' Answering herself 'Just keep acting like it was a normal day Kate'. Don't let him see you sweat. "So that ok with you?" She finishes and looks in the mirror at Alex.

As Kate rambled on, Alex came to understand that she was feeling as strange about the sex as him. Was she struggling with the same feelings of 'what the fuck just happened?' That had been the best fucking sex he had ever had with anyone. Period. The problem was it felt like more than sex. He felt like Kate _fit_. This was turning into a major cluster fuck. "Ya, a 'right" is all he can spit out at the moment, as he meets her gaze in the mirror.

Kate squeezes by him and heads towards the kitchen, collecting her clothes along the way. By the time she gets to the kitchen she's got her underwear on and is slipping into her jeans. Alex came in doing the same thing. She pulls on her t-shirt and heads to the fridge. Grabbing two beers, she twists off the caps and sets them on the counter.

Concentrating on getting the rest of the ingredients for the chili instead of rambling some stupid shit, Kate takes a healthy swig of her beer. Deciding that had tasted good she tips back for another gulp. A little calmer now she looks over at Alex and sees he is leaning against a counter, doing the same thing.

Trying to lighten up her mood Alex lifts his bottle at her winking and says "Now all we need is a cigarette."

Smiling, Kate reaches into her purse on the counter and pulls out a pack and a lighter. She throws it onto the table and says "help yourself."

Alex walks over to the table, setting his beer down next to the pack. He moves over to Kate, taking her head in his hands "You are full of surprises aren't you?" Throwing Kate a warm smile, he gives her a short soft kiss, and then releases her turning away. He stops and picks up the smokes and his beer, making his way into the living room.

Alex settles into an end of the old couch. He pulls a cigarette out lighting it and taking a long hit. Laying his head back, he begins thinking about what his next move should be. 'I've got to get a hold of Clay. The boys probably think I'm dead. Shit, I wonder if the Mayans made a move on the whole charter, or if it was just blind luck and they came after me. '

After running the whole situation over and over in his brain he decided 'no way this was blind luck, or fate'. Something didn't fit. He had been with Clay when the call came from Jimmy O. He was asking the Sons to make an extra run for a small batch of guns. They had already made their monthly drop, and most of the MC would be running a charity ride when Jimmy wanted the delivery.

Clay Morrow, the President of the Sons of Anarchy, had asked Alex to make the run. Being the Sons Sargent at Arms, he was the obvious choice. So Alex had made the pickup from the Irish, and headed out to meet the Oregon Charter. It was too obvious for Jimmy to be the rat. Plus it didn't feel right. Somehow the information on the guns had gotten out. The four Mayans had been waiting for him just outside of Hilt. The chase had ensued, and he had ended up here with Kate.

Alex didn't like what he was thinking. The rat had to be in SAMCRO. Someone in the club had tipped off the Mayans. The normal group of guys had been in Church when clay had given him the assignment. The question being, was it a personal attack? Or was it a move against the charter? Alex would have to move on this carefully. A lot of shit had been happening internally with the club.

Alex is brought out of his reverie when Kate walks into the room. She plunks a fresh beer on the table in front of Alex and grabs the remote. "The game should be on, I'm pretty sure the Kings play the Red Wings tonight." Alex reaches over and grabs her hand easing the remote away from her. He shuts off the TV.

"We need to talk. We can watch the fucking game later." Alex growls. His mood had suddenly gone south thinking about all the shit he was gonna have to deal with in the next few days. He looks sheepishly over at Kate, sorry for being so cranky with her.

"O.K." She looks at him trying to gauge his mood. "So, here's the deal in a nutshell. I have a new cell phone for you, with all your old contacts loaded on it." He looked at her in surprise, she held up her hand palm out to keep him quiet until she was done. "I've got connected friends who owe me. Back to the matter at hand."

Kate turns sideways on the couch and hugs her knees to her chest as she continues her thought. "I have your guns safely tucked away at my cabin in the mountains. The Mayans have a car with two guys constantly watching my shop. They have even made a visit to take a peek around. They obviously found nothing, but they are still nosing around." Kate noticed Alex's face went very still, he rubbed out his cigarette rather roughly, then rubbed his face with both his hands. She heard a muffled "Well fuck".

When Alex turned to look at her again his face was set in hard lines. She dove back into her explanation before he could interrupt her train of thought. "So Dougie and I talked about how we can get you out of here without the Mayans seeing you. We have that covered. You need you to call your boys and arrange a pick up tomorrow night at midnight. We will handle the Mayans. Your crew can pick you up and together we will go pick up your guns at the cabin. Then you can get back to your life." Kate added the last thought on a whisper, looking away.

What the hell was wrong with her? She knew he was leaving. Knew he had a life separate from hers. They had had great sex, it didn't mean anything. They knew nothing about each other. Life would move forward. 'Move on Kate, get a grip.' She thought to herself. Besides you don't want another fucked up relationship. You promised yourself.

Alex stood up grabbing his beer and taking a couple of swigs. He walked over to the window hoping to get a view of the street, but it just looked into the parking lot and back area of the garage. As he was looking around he was processing what Kate had said. He knew he couldn't ride yet, his leg just wasn't cooperating. He figured her plan sounded fine, if things went south with the Mayans the Son's would handle it.

"A 'right, I will call Clay and set up the pickup for tomorrow night." This ought to be an interesting call he thought. Grimacing, he grabbed his phone. 'glad it is the same phone, at least I don't have to figure a new one out.' He dialed Clay but got his answering machine, so he hung up.

"Who's Clay?" Kate is curious and blurts it out before she can stop herself. She looks at Alex as he is giving her 'the look' which translated into don't ask. She grabbed the pack of smokes and lit one. Taking a big drag off her cigarette she stretched her legs out in front of her and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever, I'll shut up."

"The less you know the better off you are. I'm just trying to protect you, you get that, right?" Alex looked at Kate making sure he made eye contact to get his point across. He gave her one of his most intimidating looks to go with it. "Look I need an address to give them, and a contact number like your cell, just in case."

Kate went into the kitchen and grabbed a note pad and a pen. She wrote down the address and name of the shop and her cell number. Grabbing a couple more beers she headed back into the living room. Alex was already talking to someone as she handed him the paper.

"A 'right, ya man, it's cool. You ready for the address?" Alex's voice was low and gravelly. Kate plunked down onto the sofa and sat the beers on the coffee table. She watched Alex holding the phone in one hand and rubbing his forehead with his fingers. He seemed slightly agitated, and was favoring his hurt leg. He looked tired and a little pale.

"Listen Juice, the timing has to be perfect. Midnight is the mark." Alex leaned over and grabbed his beer from the table, taking a big swig. "I will fill you in on all the details later. Nah, I don't need to talk to Clay, the guns are safe we will pick 'em up tomorrow. K, later." Flipping the phone shut, he limped over to the couch and straitening his bad leg out lowered himself down.

Rubbing his thigh lightly around his stitches he leans back into the cushion and closes his eyes. Jesus, his leg was killing him. Juice, the clubs computer whiz, had just about flipped when he had called. Alex liked Juice, secretly keeping an eye on him. He was a big hearted kid, a little short on common sense at times, which had caused issues. He also loved pills, of any kind, and often got carried away with them causing problems with his responsibilities.

Alex smiled thinking of the last mess he had caused with not loading ammo in duffel of AK's. When the Son's had made their move on the house full of NORDS they had to go with no ammo, discovering the lack of clips on site. It had worked out ok, but when they got back to the club house they had found Juice out cold on the floor. As a cruel payback they had deposited him on the front lawn of a local buisiness with a sign on his back. 'Slightly RETARDED child…'. Alex often still called him 'Retard' referring to that day.

Kate wondered what Alex was thinking. She was watching him rest his head with his eyes closed. He had gone from a look of concentration, his brow furrowed in deep thought, to an amused smirk. She thought she could watch his face all day, it was so expressive.

Suddenly she had the urge to draw him. She pulled out her phone, shutting off the flash she took a couple of quick pictures of him. She would grab a few more later and then she'd have them to look at when she was drawing. The drawing would be a piece of him she would always have.

Alex finally breaks the silence, sitting up and looking at her while he took a swig of beer. "It's a go for tomorrow night, a couple of the boys will be around with the tow truck to load my bike on since I'm not ready to ride yet." No one rode his bike, he rarely let anyone ride 'bitch' either. "Need to ask a favor though. Could we crash at the cabin so we can make our delivery the next day on our way home?"

"Yeah, that won't be a problem. It's my dad's old hunting cabin. There are lots of bunk beds, cots and couches so everyone should be able to find a place to crash." "How many should I plan on? I will stock up the place."

Alex gave a nonchalant shrug, "No clue, though I'm guessin two guys. Not sure how Clay is gonna handle the drop yet. I just figure he's gonna want it done."

"Ok, I get a favor in return. I will need to borrow your cut tomorrow night for the bait. Dougie will be riding past the Mayan stake out, nice and slow to bait them into following. That will allow your guys to slide in and pick you up. By the time he loses the Mayans, you will be long gone. I will ride along with your crew to the cabin and meet up with Dougie there. You'll get your cut back then."

Kate had told a little white lie, switching her and Dougies roles. She instinctively knew he would never let her be the bait, being a girl and all. What he didn't know was how good a rider Kate was. She had in her illustrious youth, raced in 'outlaw races' posing as a guy, because women weren't allowed in. Her bike had a custom motor which was fully loaded, and it could fly. She knew exactly what route she would take to lose the Mayans. She even had a Kevlar flak jacket in case things got dicey. The less he knew the better, as far as she was concerned.

Kate didn't want Dougie taking the risk of being bait. Although she was confident in her abilities she was realistic that something could go wrong. Dougie had a wife and two little ones, she didn't want to chance anything happening to him, she would never forgive herself. Even Dougie had no idea Kate was going to be the bait. They had argued until Kate had 'given in'. In reality she knew she would make the switch before Dougie could stop her. He'd have to deal with it.

Alex gave her his standard "A 'right" with a shrug of his shoulders. He felt the plan should work, and if all it took was someone to wear his cut for a little while he supposed it would be a good exception to the rule.

"So how is my girl coming along?" Kate knew Alex meant his bike. Kate looked at her watch, noting it was 7:30. The garage would be clear by now, as normally some of the guys would stick around and do some overtime to finish what they were doing at the time. "Why don't we go see?"


	4. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_FYI this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Comments are welcome. This was not edited by anyone other than me. _

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 4**

Grabbing their beers, she led the way to the apartment door. "Sorry there are some steps. Your leg up to that?" He just gave her that 'Alex' look, which she was figuring out. It basically meant shut the fuck up, don't act like an idiot. Kate just gave him her sarcastic smile back, rolled her eyes at him, and turned around leaving him in her dust.

She thought she heard him mutter "fucking smartass." When she got to the bottom she opened the door and took a quick look around. It was clear. She didn't want to hover, so she took a swig of her beer and lit a cigarette while she waited.

Alex came through the stairwell door and Kate was afraid he might pass out. He was white as a ghost. He stopped, taking a long drink of his beer. She let him recover without making it obvious by going into the office and checking her desk. Dougie had left her a post it with a simple 'the dyna is ready to go'. She came back out as he was topping off his beer and lighting a cigarette.

Alex took in the shop as he came through the stairwell door. Fuck his leg hurt, damned if he would show that to Kate though. She had disappeared into an office, giving him time to rest his leg and take a big pull off his beer. The shop looked a lot like Teller and Morrow. Several cars were on lifts in the front of the shop. She had a couple of bays in the back set up for bikes. State of the art machinery and tools lined the walls. The shop had that used but organized kind of feel. He felt right at home here.

Kate was excited to see the dyna put together. She knew what the tank and fenders looked like but didn't know what Dougie had chosen for the rest. She trusted his judgment, he built beautiful bike's. She headed toward his dock looking towards Alex motioning for him to follow her.

She flicked the lights on in the last dock, and his dyna sat there in all her glory. Her first thought was 'shit! It's fucking tight'. She stopped herself and let Alex discover her first. She wanted to read his reaction. A bike was a personal thing; they had rebuilt a lot on his ride trying to stay true to the original as much as possible. Kate had gone a little crazy with the paint, she couldn't stop herself. Now, after spending some time with him, she was worried he would be pissed.

Alex kept walking towards the bike, he absently set his beer down on a workbench and dropped his cigarette onto an ashtray. In a trance he circled his bike, his left hand lightly sliding over it like a caress. "Christ, they did a lot of work to you baby, I must have really fucked you up when I laid you down." He can't get over the paint job. He loved how the black changed to purple and changed back to black as you walked around it. 'I'll probably catch hell for that from the boys, but fuck 'em, I love purple,' he was thinking in his head.

Kate watched in fascination as Alex's face went from a deep frown of 'what the fuck' to an assessing contemplative look. It changed again as he was checking out the tank art, into that 'fuck the world smirk' that Kate loved.

Alex stopped and really took a long look at the tank. It had so much going on in the design. He loved how the artist had incorporated the Reaper into it, but it was so different. The "ripped" metal, the rings he always wore, including his marine core one. How the background resembled what he considered hell would look like. Jesus, it was like the artist had looked into his mind and pulled out his 'vision'. It flowed into the whole bike design by pulling some of the art onto the top of his fenders.

Not being able to contain herself any longer Kate walked over and began checking out all the things Dougie had done. She bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything until Alex did. She realized that Dougie had basically rebuilt the bike. He must have put in some major over time. She stepped back, leaning against the workbench and drank the rest of her beer waiting for a response from Alex.

Alex's thoughts were a jumbled mess. His bike was fucking gorgeous. Why would anyone go through such trouble for a complete stranger? Most people would have seen the cut and left him to lie on the road. 'By all rights I should be dead, or in the hands of the Mayan's' he thought to himself. 'What's the catch here? What am I missing?'

He looks at Kate with his head cocked sideways as if he is trying to figure something out. His eyes are shuttered half closed, intense and brooding. He lifts his hand to his face and rubs the bridge of his nose closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Kate realizes that he makes that motion a lot when he is bothered or upset. 'Well that's a tell' pops into her brain and she stows it away for future use. She gives him time to work through his thoughts, since her beer was gone she lit another cigarette.

Searching for the right words, he takes another pull off his beer draining it. He hooks his left thumb into his belt loop and shifts to ease the pressure off his bad leg. He is not used to _owing_ anyone. This was new territory for him. No one was _nice_ to Alex Trager. People either feared him, respected him or showed open animosity to him. His only friends were the brothers in his MC.

Finally he manages a soft "Beautiful." He is to shaken to say more, he doesn't want Kate to know she had touched him in that way. Gesturing with his empty beer in hand, towards the bike. "I _want_ the bill for all the parts and labor. You will get your money for _everything_." His voice grew in strength and he clipped out the last words sounding absolutely cold. 'Don't let her in, your no good for her' his inner voice was telling him.

Kate felt her stomach hit the floor, disappointment flooding her, Alex's words had cut deeply. She really couldn't tell if he liked the bike or not, he was so closed off. He seemed pissed about the money. She had never intended to give him a bill, she'd just done what she felt was the right thing to do. Was it wrong to help out a person in need, not judging them by how they look, or if they wore a cut? She had often wished someone had done that for her when she could have used some help.

"I don't want your _FUCKING MONEY_, I DON'T NEED IT! You can also stuff your _hardass attitude_ where the sun doesn't shine, you don't scare me." Hurting and pissed she pushed away from the workbench and headed towards the stairwell door. She ran up the stairs and threw open the apartment door so hard it hit the wall with a good whack. "Shit, that's gonna leave a mark." She went to the fridge snagging a couple more beers for her. She slammed the fridge shut and twisted the cap off one and took a big gulp.

She reached above the fridge into the cupboard and rummaged through her stash of hard liquor. She grabbed a pint of her favorite flavored vodka, raspberry Stoli, and tucked it under her arm. Turning to her purse on the counter she picked out her iPod and grabbed her portable speakers off the counter.

Burning with a need for some space and a place to cool off without his grumpy ass anywhere near, she headed to her bedroom for her favorite fleece blanket to take up to the roof top with her. She had a great spot set up on the roof with a couple of camp chairs and an old whicker couch. For warmth on cooler nights she used an old burn barrel cut off short, and had small camp fires.

Alex had made the trip up the steps as quick as he could manage. He wished he didn't have to drive her away, he hated pushing her buttons. He literally hurt inside, wanting to make up to Kate and tell her how she really felt. Problem was, he couldn't.

Alex stood in the threshold of the door watching Kate. This was strange territory for him, he felt like he had known her forever. She was easy to be around. He could talk to her, real conversations that just flowed, or they could spend time just not talking at all. She was quick witted, and wasn't afraid to stand up to him. And shit, the sex was so damned satisfying, he already wanted more of that. He'd never met a woman like her. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Throwing all her 'roof top supplies' in a small laundry basket she left her room and headed back down the short hallway to the apartment door. Alex stood leaning into the jamb of the open door. His face was impassive, eyes hooded just watching Kate like he was bored. "Move" she looked at him eye to eye. He wasn't going to intimidate her. No way.

Alex stood looking at her, wanting to apologize, wanting more, and knowing he could never give her what she deserved. Normally he wouldn't give a shit, but this hurt on a level he had never felt before. He couldn't let her see his confusion, he had to be strong enough to keep her away.

He was taken aback by how she handled being upset like she did. No tears, no yelling, no games. Just raw emotion pulsating out of her. She had a 'fuck you' attitude to go with it. He had to fight grinning at her, wondering absently if she knew how hot she was when she was pissed. Her eyes were hard, her mouth set in a pout. She held her chin up high her head at an angle. She was daring him to make the next move.

He stepped through the threshold saying "A'right" and raising his hands in surrender. She flew past him heading up the stairs that led to the roof leaving Alex standing there looking at the empty doorway.

Alex realized he was really hungry, and was well on his way to getting lit. A little food would do him some good. The chili that was cooking away on the cook top smelled amazing. He figured Kate needed some food too, she was slamming the beers as fast as he was.

Rummaging around the kitchen he found the utensils, bowls and even some shredded cheddar cheese. He made 2 bowls, threw the spoons in his pocket, put the cheddar cheese in his teeth to carry it. He tucked a couple of beers under his arm and grabbed the two bowls of chili heading out the door to the stairs leading to the roof top.

He figured out going up the stairs backwards was easier on his leg. When he got to the top he saw the door wasn't latched, so he just nudged it open with his butt. He peeked around the corner of the door and found Kate's hideaway.

He had to give her credit. It was a nice little set up. She had a small fire going. White Christmas lights were strung around the wall giving off a soft glow. Her iPod was belting out Operator's Soulcrusher on a small set of speakers. There was a table between a couple of camp chairs and across from them was a whicker sofa with a cushion.

He noticed Kate was currently snuggled within a fleece blanket on one of the camp chairs. Her feet were propped up on a piece of fire wood. She had an open fifth of vodka in her lap and she was singing along to the music, if you could call it signing. He wasn't too sure.

Alex couldn't help himself, he was grinning at her when he walked into her line of vision. Of course she didn't see the grin through the bag of cheese he had caught between his teeth. He sat the bowls of chili down, pulled out the spoons, and took out the cheese from between his teeth. Giving her his best smile he said "hey, I brought dinner, can I stay?"

"Sure, cool you brought the cheese. Pass it over will ya?" She grabbed her bowl off the table and reached for the cheese. Kate was starving, and getting shit faced.

Alex threw some cheese on his chili then passed it over to Kate. He settled into the other camp chair, stretching his sore leg out in front of him. He looked over at Kate who was tearing into hers with utter abandon. It was great to see a girl not worry about eating in front of a guy. He hated that false shit.

They continued to eat, just listening to the music and watching the fire. He actually liked Kate's taste in music, it was a mixture of rock, metal, and some occasional odd songs mixed in. Amazingly, she had songs from some of his favorite bands like Alice in Chains, Guns n Roses, Operator, Metallica and Another Animal.

Alex couldn't remember the last time he had relaxed this much. He didn't have to _be_ anything. Here with Kate around the fire he was just _Alex_. He found himself getting lost in the lyrics of the current song. It was Broken Again, by Another Animal. He'd gotten into listening to the band because the lyrics connected with him, and the music called to his aggressive nature. He took a pull of his beer and laid his head back letting the music soak in. "All the things you tried to hide ~ And every time you had to lie ~ I'm broken ~ every smile I had to fake ~ you can't break me, you can't break me" Shit, he could relate.

Kate was lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't spent this much time with a man in years, placing herself in exile on purpose. Relationships and Kate didn't seem to work out. She already had 2 strikes, and she really didn't feel like finding out if the third time really was the charm.

She thought back about her first relationship. She had known Wes since she was in Junior High. He had gotten hired at McKinney's right out of high school. She'd had puppy love long before they really hooked up. She was always in the garage, when she wasn't out getting into trouble. Wes had taken to keeping her in his 'radar', and had taught her all about fixing bikes. Kate had talked him into helping her build her own custom bike from spare parts and junk yard stuff.

She had started riding her bike to high school her junior year. Kate ran with the wild kids, hell she'd lead the pack. She partied hard, and still managed to hold decent grades. Her dad had threatened to ship her off to her aunt if she slacked off. He had tolerated her wild behavior, but used her love of the shop, and her bike to keep her in school. If she messed up shed be gone. So Kate had gotten by and graduated.

The summer after graduation had been a rollercoaster of highs and lows. Kate had snuck into some 'outlaw' races and the subsequent parties, getting hooked. She loved the bikes, the guys and the alcohol. The races were strictly for guys, so Kate had dressed as one, and raced. She loved the speed, the danger, the high she got from it.

She worked with Wes to make her bike go faster. He had confronted her when he realized what she was doing. She had pleaded with him to keep her secret, he had reluctantly agreed. If she won he would collect her winnings, as if he was the racer. By the end of the summer, she was winning races and they were a couple.

Kate felt the same sharp pang of regret that always hit her when she thought about Wes and that summer. Her world had been turned upside down, when after winning a race, she had been exposed as a girl. The Mayan she had beaten fair and square had taken it personal. He and his 'brothers' had taken Kate's bike, beaten the hell out of her and raped her. Wes had been beaten, forced to watch, and then brutally killed as Kate was forced to watch him die.

She had confessed everything except the rape to her dad. His answer was to ship his pain in the ass daughter off to her Aunt. Let her deal with the train wreck that was Kate. Kate felt responsible for Wes's death, and though she had learned to live with that day, and the consequences, it still haunted her.

Alex had noticed Kate's mood had changed. She was no longer stretched out 'singing' to the music. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and was hugging herself rocking. She had her head turned away from him resting on her knees.

Kate put her legs down, rubbing her eyes and face. She took a hair tie off her wrist and secured her hair back into a loose ponytail. Shaking off her melancholy mood she grabbed the Stoli bottle, ignoring the shot glass and drank a swig right from the fifth.

"Want some?" She tilted the bottle at Alex.

"Hell yah" He didn't bother with a shot glass either. "You a 'right?" Shit he didn't know why he had asked that. With women it was like opening a can of worms, they either blathered on endlessly or cried and had hysterics. The question had just shot out on its own.

"Fine" Her answer was short and clipped. She looked away when she said it though, and couldn't meet Alex's gaze. He sensed she was hiding her hurt, but he understood. Perfectly. So he let it slide.

"Pass it back, need more" Kate looked over at him, holding out her hand to take the bottle. Alex handed it back to her with sly grin, she was getting crocked and starting to slur her words.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate turned sideways in her chair towards Alex, with her legs dangling over the arm.

"Do I get to ask you one in return?" He replied.

"Ummm, ok I guess that's fair." She took another swig from the fifth. " Pinkie swear to tell the truth?" Kate reached over to hook pinkies, a giggle escaping her as she saw Alex's face. She couldn't help fucking with him.

To her amazement he actually reached out and hooked pinkies with Kate. His answering smirk and low snigger took Kate by surprise. Oh my God, he actually had a sense of humor. For once it was Kate who was left with her mouth hanging open.


	5. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or **explicit sexual content **bothers you don't read any further.

_FYI this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Comments are welcome. This was not edited by anyone other than me. _

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 5**

_To her amazement he actually reached out and hooked pinkies with Kate. His answering smirk and low snigger took Kate by surprise. Oh my God, he actually had a sense of humor. For once it was Kate who was left with her mouth hanging open._

Taking another swig of vodka for courage Kate finally blurted out her question. "Do you think I'm a slut? I mean I don't even really know you, yet the first day you're up and moving around we fuck. No, fuck isn't what I meant to say. That doesn't sound right. It wasn't fucking, it was different because it felt _right_." Kate looked at Alex, holding up both of her hands palms up to keep him from replying.

"To be honest, I haven't slept with anyone in over a year. And the last time I was totally drunk, it was a horrible one night stand. I don't know why I act like I do around you. You make me crazy. I can't think straight when you're around. And now I'm drunk and rambling on." Kate ended her question/confession with a soft sigh, as she buried her face in her hands in embarassment. Alcohol always turned her inner filter off, she always talked too much and too honestly.

Alex grabbed the bottle of vodka off the table and took a big swig. He needed some time to answer her question, and digest the rest of her admission. "You're not a slut… I pushed your buttons in the kitchen and lit a fire neither one of us could put out. I never had any intentions of seducing you, and I sure as hell wouldn't have taken you the way I did if I had planned it." He in a softer manner than he normally used, he knew that question/confession had cost her, and he wanted to console her.

He took another hit off the bottle and looked over at Kate. Who still had her head buried in her hands. "Hey look at me Whiskey." Alex wanted to see her face for the next part. Once she had raised her head and met his eyes he continued. "Your right, we didn't fuck. It was more than that, you _fit_. I can't explain how I feel around you either. All I know for certain is that whatever this is, it _can't_ happen." He held her gaze, allowing her to see the pain she felt echoing in his own eyes.

"Here with you I'm just Alex. When I go back to my world I'm "Tig" the Sargent at Arms for the Sons. I am _not_ a nice person, I'm a fucked up asshole with issues. Even my friends call me a psychotic, unpredictable, and a sexual deviant. I have a duty to the MC, and I take pride in taking care of business, no matter what that may be. I have done some shit even I have issues with, and deal with on a daily basis. That is my life. I will never walk away from my brothers." As much as it pained him to tell her that, he never broke eye contact with Kate.

Kate listened quietly to Alex's declaration, unable to avoid seeing the truth in his words. Hell, she'd told herself virtually the same thing the entire time she was taking care of him. It still hurt to hear it, to hear how he thought of himself. She knew there was more to him than a 'psychotic, unpredictable, sexual deviant.' She sensed he emphasized all his bad traits in order to put emotional distance between them.

Even though he was trying to drive her away, Kate _believed_ there was more to him. His own words showed he was a man who was loyal, tough and intelligent. He just worked really hard at hiding it. She was certain it was a survival mechanism for him. She took another hit off the vodka, while looking to form the correct words in her alcohol fuzzed brain.

"O.K. so you don't think I am loose." Kate stifled a giggle. "You realize we have a mutual attraction that we didn't expect, yet you think we can't have any interaction once you leave tomorrow night. Doesn't that about sum it up?" She looked at Alex as she finished, watching his face.

'Well shit!' Alex thought. 'She's too quick by a half.' She was leaning back into her chair, her face relaxed, her eyes were hooded. She was getting royally fucked up. He was well on his way there too. He was feeling relaxed and enjoying the time with her. To be honest he didn't want tonight to end.

The fire was burning down so he went to the pile of wood and added a couple of pieces. The iPod switched over to a country ballad and on impulse Alex walked over to Kate and held out his hand to her. "Come 'ere, I want a dance."

Kate was shocked and surprised by his invite. She wasn't too sure how she could stand upright, her buzz was in full stride. She let him pull her to her feet. He had a half cocked grin on his face as he steadied her and pulled her into his arms.

She tucked in perfectly against his chest, her head resting on his shoulders. His 6'2" frame was usually awkward when it came to dancing with women. They were often so short it felt ridiculous. Not with Kate. He figured she was around 5'10", by far the tallest woman he'd ever been with. He thought he was crazy, he hated dancing. With her he was enjoying it. She _suited him_.

Kate felt like she was floating. He felt so strong, and comforting. She laid her head on his shoulder and just let him take the lead. It was a nice surprise for the big bad Alex to let loose and be so spontaneous.

"O.K. my turn for a question," Alex broke their silence. Though his inner voice was screaming 'Don't Do It!' He stopped dancing and held her head in his hands, tilting her head so their eyes met. "Will you spend one last night with me?" Before Kate could respond he placed a finger across her lips to shush her. "It's all I can offer right now, and I want to give us both a night we can remember." His blue eyes were reflecting the light from the fire, burning brightly with emotion.

Kate reached up and removed his hand from her lips. She looked at him searching his face while she considered his offer. She wanted this, wanted tonight. She knew it would hurt tomorrow, but hell she'd hurt before and survived. She answered his question with a soft sigh as she got on her tip toes and kissed him gently on his lips. She pulled her head back with a smile on her face and said "Need I say more?"

Alex pulled her into his arms again and leaned down into Kate for a bone melting kiss. He continued to keep them moving to the music. He wanted this time to last, to enjoy what she was offering to him. He needed this time with her, a special memory for his long dark nights. Breaking off the kiss, he whispers "This may take all night."

Kate answered with a smile. "I sure hope so." The party needed to move to a more comfortable and warmer setting. She took Alex's hand and led him to the stairs, but had to hold onto the door frame to keep from falling. She looked up at him and giggled. "I g-guess I'd better slow down.

Alex pulled Kate behind him and led her down the stairs, intending to catch her if she fell. He held the rails on both sides, keeping most of his weight on his hands so he didn't have to use his bum leg. He had a good buzz going on, but he was still in control of his body.

It was obvious that he had a higher tolerance to alcohol than Kate. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he paused a moment to make sure is leg would hold his weight. Kate ran into the back of him and let out a soft "wooft" as she hit him. She slipped on the bottom step and landed hard on her butt. She began laughing and pushed on Alex's butt to get him to move, only to have the opposite effect.

Alex was laughing at Kate when she ran into him and knocked herself onto her ass. When she pushed against his butt to get him to move He teased her by saying "Ooh baby you want to be bad like that?"

He turned to her to help her up, but she ignored his hands and made a move for his belt instead. Kate knew what she wanted. She wasn't afraid to play a little rough with him. He had lost control earlier and was worried she was offended. Time to show him she didn't mind a little adventure in the sack, or out of it, as the case may be.

She grabbed his belt buckle pulling him closer. Then released it and undid his zipper. If the bulge in his boxers was any indication, he was enjoying this as much as she was. "No I want to be bad like this." She grabbed his jeans and yanked them down to his ankles.

Alex shifted his weight onto his right leg, grabbing the rail with his left hand. He looked down and saw Kate's face deep in concentration as she was pulling his jeans down. His body instantly responding to the idea of Kate's mouth going there. He loved the intensity of her gaze. He was holding his breath waiting for her to make her next move.

Kate saw the wound in his left thigh and was amazed he had never complained once. It was still angry and red, the stitches pulling tightly on the swollen skin. She traced the wound lightly with her right hand then rained kisses slowly up his leg. She heard Alex's sharp intake of breath and felt his right hand stroke her hair.

Kate worked her way higher and put her mouth over the bulge in his boxers. Licking and nipping until Alex was hard as a rock. She cupped his balls in her right hand, stroking him. Her left hand was encircling the base of his erection, squeezing and pulling.

Kate was enjoying the feeling of power she was getting. She knew by the small noises Alex was making he was enjoying this. His breathing was coming in quick bursts, his hand gripping her hair. Kate grabbed the boxers and in one smooth motion pulled them down to his ankles. Alex stepped out the pants puddle at his feet, then the boxers.

She wasted no time getting back to Alex's thick shaft. Taking him slowly into her mouth she twirled her tongue around his sensitive tip. Her body was beginning to respond, warmth flooding her. She became bolder when Alex grabbed onto the back of her head and wrapped his fingers in her hair. He made a hissing sound when she began sucking and nipping in intervals.

He was on fire. Jesus, her mouth was so hot and wet. She was making him crazy, no way would he be able to last if she kept this up. His hips began pumping against her, his left hand gripping the rail for support, his right hand pushing her head tighter to him.

Alex let go of the railing and grabbed Kate's shoulders. He had to stop this now or it would be too late. He pulled her up and grabbed her t-shirt ripping it off. He started undoing her jeans and got them started, Kate finishing the job. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

They were both breathing hard and lost in the moment. They stood locked in an embrace kissing each other stupid, their hands wandering, exploring each other. When they both came up for air Alex managed to say "bedroom" so Kate led the way. This time she took off quickly thinking she actually wanted to make it there this time.

Kate was lighting a candle on the table beside the bed. Alex stood in the threshold watching her. Her skin glowed softly, her hair tousled and a mess. He couldn't get over her natural beauty. She walked around the bed and came to the doorway taking his hands and drawing him into the room.

Alex let Kate bring him into the room. He wanted to be sure this is what she really wanted. Taking over, he gently spun her around and laid her gently on the bed. He paused just drinking in the view. His eyes glowed a strange pale blue in the candle light, Kate was locked in their depths waiting for Alex to make the next move.

"God you're beautiful. I love your long legs." Alex begins kissing his way up her body. Climbing onto the end of the bed he worked his way slowly up nudging between her legs. "You've got amazing calf's" he mummers between licking her and using his hands to massage the parts he is naming. He got to her knees, nuzzling her with his mustache, tickling on purpose. He turns her legs open, lowered his head and reigns kisses behind her knees and up the inside of her legs.

Kate was lost in a world of pleasure and anticipation. His hands felt wonderful they slowly massaged her. His mouth felt like heaven, soft butterfly kisses mixed with tingling scratches from his beard and mustache. She closed her eyes, enjoying all the different sensations.

Alex, hoped he had relaxed Kate enough, begins working towards her pussy. He is secretly pleased when she didn't object to him kissing her in that intimate area. He slowly begins circling in towards her folds, gently teasing her with kisses. He wanted to taste her, know her as intimately as possible. He is hanging on to his control by a thread. His body was pulsating and humming. Jesus she tastes sweet, he focused on her so he could dominate his desire.

Kate was adrift in a sea of pleasure. When Alex begins kissing her on her sweet spot she grabs onto his hair and holds his head. His lips feel cool, a sharp contrast to the fire that has consumed her body. When his tongue starts darting in and out she can't help herself and arches her hips in time with his rhythm. Her body is a swirling mass of nerve endings. She is panting, losing the ability to focus on anything except the need to follow her body over the edge.

Alex instinctively knew she was almost reaching her orgasm. He changed his position slightly and caught her clit in-between his tongue and teeth. She reacts instantly her body arching off the bed, her body shaking. Alex moved up her body driving into her. He slides his arms under her cradling her body as he builds a steady rhythm.

Kate felt like her body shattered into a million pieces. She was filled with amazement, having never felt this strong a sensation before. Her body is shook and she felt like jell-o. Slowly she becomes aware of her surroundings again and is surprised that her body is responding to Alex again. His mouth met hers, setting of small explosions in her nerve endings. He filled her, pushing against her sensitive wall, sending her into wave after wave of pleasure.

Alex fought for control. He felt Kate's orgasm hit her, her walls contracting around his erection. It nearly made him cum in reaction to her release. He is holding out, want to make her go again- _needing _to feel her under him as long as possible.

Sooner than either one of them wanted, bodies in tune with one another, the next climax hit them together. They both spiraled over the edge. Alex smothered Kate's mouth catching her scream. Then he buried his head in her shoulder and let out a long growl during his release. He collapsed on top of her. Neither one could move, they both laid there trying to catch their breath.

Eventually Alex managed to slide his weight off to one side. Kate followed him, reaching down and pulling the sheet over them both as she buried her head into the hollow of his shoulder. She fell asleep letting him hold her.

Alex was wide awake, his mind on overdrive. He is absently stroked Kate's hair while he is thinking about what happened, and what will happen. His mind is running over the possibilities of who would want to set him or the club up. Tomorrow he would go back to being 'Tig'. He needed to get his brain back into Tig mode. He was certain that shit was gonna hit the fan and he wanted to be ready for it.

He made a mental note to talk directly with Clay tomorrow and find out how he wanted the drop handled. He also needed to hear Clay's thoughts on what had happened. He might have some intel that he'd missed out on while he was MIA.

Alex was worried that he wouldn't be able to walk away from Kate like he was planning. She was easy to be with. He actually enjoyed talking with her. She wasn't clingy, bossy or bitchy. She was intoxicating to him, a breath of fresh air. His life had become all about the MC, which had been ok with him. But now that he'd met Kate he had a feeling it wasn't gonna be enough anymore.

He saw a lot of the MC guys handle wives, and girl friends. He had seen some relationships work, and some that ended up shit. He admired Clay and Gemma, maybe even envied them for having the relationship they did. His outlook on women had become very jaded. He'd had no luck with past girlfriends. Hell even the mother of his two girls was completely sour on him.

This was why he chose hookers and crow eaters, no attachments, no confusion. He never stayed in bed with anyone after the fact, yet he was cuddling with Kate now. He usually was rough and mean to the women so they wouldn't come back for more. He'd been careful and worked hard to make sure Kate had her pleasure as well as him. He had never done that with anyone before.

Alex's head knew he needed to make a clean break from Kate, but she had already filled a void in his heart. How the hell was he going to do this? He knows she is the _one_, his little taste of heaven. He _knows_ he is on a path to hell. Would it be fair to Kate to drag her into his life?

He looked at the alarm clock by the bed, 3:00 a.m. 'I better try to get some sleep, it is gonna be a long day tomorrow.' He continues to stroke Kate's hair and smiles when he realizes she is softly snoring. He tucks his chin above her head, relaxing all his muscles, taking a few deep breathes and clears his head. He whispers "sweet dreams baby" and drifts off, letting the darkness take him.


	6. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future**.

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_FYI this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Comments are welcome. _

_Special thank you to Cat, as a beta you rock!_

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 6 "Bait"**

Alex woke up to an empty bed. He looked at the alarm clock to see it is 2:00 in the afternoon. Shit, he didn't plan on sleeping that long. He stretched his sore leg as he got up. He found his clothes laying on the end of the bed and slipped into his jeans. Making his way to the kitchen he made a fresh pot of coffee and found Kate's note.

Alex,

Got lots of shit to do today. I won't see you till around 10:00 p.m. for your pick up. Make

yourself at home, stay in the apartment till after 8:00, the shop is open all day. Dougie will

be coming up to the apartment sometime this afternoon to iron out any details for tonight.

Get some rest.

Kate

Alex spied a bottle of Tylenol on the kitchen counter and grinned. 'Kate must've had one hell of a hangover'. He popped a couple to help ease the stiffness in his leg. Then decided a shower was on the top of his priority list.

Kate was working on a paint job in the booth. Her Ipod was blaring and she was singing along with the music while getting into the job at hand. Her headache was finally easing. 'Damn hangovers are a bitch', she lamented to herself.

She had woken up around 9:00 in the morning still wrapped in Alex's arms. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept that soundly, without the normal nightmares she fought. He had been snoring softly, his left leg draped over her and pinning her to the mattress. She had slowly worked her way out from under him, she wanted him to keep sleeping; and he still needed the rest.

Kate was kind of avoiding Alex. She intend to see him until everyone met up at the cabin later. She would have hell to pay when she pulled the switch with Dougie later, best to just be low key today. If she didn't see either of them, she wouldn't have to worry about covering up her intentions.

She finished up in the paint booth. Jesse, her office secretary was waiting for her with a few general questions. Once they finished up on the office work, she plunked down into a chair and gave Kate the stare, a look which meant 'what the Hell are you up to?' and that Kate couldn't avoid. "Ok, I haven't said shit so far, but what is up with you this week?" Jesse was more than office help, she was Kate's best friend.

Kate had wanted to confide in her from the beginning about the man in her apartment, but she also wanted to protect Jesse, so she had kept Alex to herself. Now Kate was stuck. Jesse always knew when Kate was lying. "Come on Kate, no bullshit either, my bullshit meter is fully charged." Jesse flashed her huge grin.

She was five years younger than Kate's 35. A natural blonde with a pretty face. Her biggest asset, and one she shamelessly flaunted was a great rack. Kate had rescued her from a nasty situation four years ago, and the women became instant friends. Kate had given her a job two years ago at the shop when she had taken over. Jesse had become the sister Kate had never had.

Kate rubbed her temples and tilted her head back over the back of her chair. Jesus her head hurt again. She sat up and rummaged in her desk for the bottle of Tylenol she kept there. Jesse reached into the small fridge and threw Kate a bottle of water. "Thanks, you read my mind."

Kate began her explanation. "I really really shouldn't tell you. But I think I'm gonna need your help anyway', Kate continued. She told her friend how she and Dougie saw a biker, wearing a Sons of Anarchy cut, was being chased by four Mayans, passing the tow truck and having to lay down the bike to avoid an oncoming collision with a Mustang traveling in the wrong lane. Because of that, the other bikes and a tanker got involved in a pile up, with the Mustang leaving the scene without a scratch. The Mayans were killed and the tanker driver didn't want trouble and left.

Though she left out some of the details that she felt Jesse didn't need to know, Kate added, "We brought the biker back to my apartment, he's been recovering from his injuries since that night." Kate new Jesse would chew over the information like a dog with a bone, and would get all the missing details eventually, but for now, her friend's curiosity had been satisfied.

Kate decided a diversion was needed. "Hey we need to head to the grocery store, and run a few errands. You can grill me on the way." Kate grabbed the keys to her F 150 and pulled her purse out of a filling cabinet. "Get your stuff and come on."

Jesse was still sitting in her chair looking at Kate with a huge grin on her face. "I knew it! You have been holding out on me!" Jesse jumped up and grabbed her stuff out of her office space. Following Kate out to the truck.

"Look, we have to buy food and alcohol to stock the cabin for tonight. Alex's 'brothers' are coming to pick him up and there is some important cargo stashed at the cabin. They will be spending the night there and leaving sometime on Sunday."

As they were leaving the parking lot Kate told Jesse, " You are going to come shopping with me, and drop me back off at the shop. Then you will be heading up to the cabin with the supplies and getting everything cleaned up, and ready to go. Which means you will be there to meet everyone tonight."

As they ran around town and collected the stuff for the cabin, Jesse drove Kate nuts with questions. It felt good for Kate to talk about what had happened, although she left out the fact that she'd slept with Alex. She wasn't opening that can of worms right now. She still had to work that one out with herself.

After Alex got out of the shower he settled down with a beer and some left over chili to watch TV. He made his call to Clay they discussed the pickup, delivery of the guns and some of the possibilities of what had gone wrong. He felt better after the call had ended. Clay had sounded genuinely concerned for him, and glad he had managed to stay alive. The talk with Clay had helped him get back into 'Tig' mode.

He was bored, and getting claustrophobic being caged up in the apartment. He decided he would make a trip to the roof and hang out up there for a while. It was going to be a long ass day. He was just getting ready to go through the door when he heard the key turn in the lock.

He expected to see Kate, but got a surprise when a man came in instead. Tig sized him up as they stood staring at each other. Tig guessed the man was around 40 in age he guessed, standing around 6' and built like a bull dog. He had a thick neck, and a wide barrel chest with strong thick arms and big meaty hands. His eyes were a dark brown. His face was covered in a short clipped beard and mustache, with a shaved head. Tig, who had a talent for sizing people up, liked him immediately.

Dougie let him get acclimated, then stuck out his hand to shake with Alex. "Hi Alex, I am Doug. I work with Kate. You're looking a hell of a lot better than last time I saw you." He grinned as Alex took his hand and shook it.

"Call me Tig, and thanks for helping me out."

Doug moved through the threshold and into the kitchen. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, leaning back into his chair getting comfortable. Tig followed suit. "So I just wanted to make sure everything is set for tonight. Is your crew still on for midnight?"

"Yeah, they know the timing is important. They're bringing the tow truck, and the van. You _will_ be the bait, right?" Alex wanted to go over the plan with him to be sure it was going to work.

"I am. I will be wearing your cut, riding by the Mayans nice 'n slow like so they see me. Then I will lead them all over town, eventually losing them. I have a route all worked out. Once I have lost them I will head up to the cabin and meet everyone there. Kate will be riding with your crew to give directions to the cabin."

"A 'right. "we can take care of the Mayans for you. This seems like a lot of trouble when we can just get rid of them." Tig looked Dougie in the eyes to read his reaction.

"Yeah, you could, however there is more to this than meets the eye. Did Kate tell you what happened the night we picked you up?" He asked because he figured Kate had not told him on purpose, not wanting to reveal or re live the fact she had killed a Mayan.

"No we haven't really talked about what happened." Tig admitted, then wondered why the hell he hadn't asked.

Doug told him in detail about that night. Telling him how all four Mayans had died. He watched Tig's face when he told him how Kate had blown a hole in the chest of one of the Mayans. He obviously was not happy. That reaction made Doug feel better.

He did not know what kind of man Tig was. He only knew he was with the Son's and the Sergeant at Arms at that. Being upset over Kate's actions was a sign to Doug that he cared. Doug knew a couple of the Nomads that drove through Hilt once in a while. They were a rough crowd, yet they maintained a simple set of standards. In many ways they were more civilized than the hypocrites who ostracized them.

Finishing the story, Doug continued. "So we figure they really don't know what happened to their riders, they are casing our place waiting to see if anyone from the Son's comes through or if any of their boys or bikes show up. We don't want open trouble with the Mayan's. We've got no way of protecting ourselves. If any of their boys come up missing while watching our shop, it'll be obvious that we are involved." This is how we want to handle it."

"Why did you save me from the Mayan's? Why kill for me? Especially Kate?" Tig was pacing the small kitchen, trying to work out the nervous energy that was consuming him. She could have been shot, could've been hurt or killed because of him. Fuck that.

"She has a history with the Mayans, owed them a payback. So did I. This helped even the score in my book." Doug shook his head at Tig when he looked like he was going to ask more. "That's all I will say, you want the whole story you will have to ask Kate."

"On another note" Doug added with a more serious tone that took Tig's full attention. "I consider Katie as my little sister, I look out for her as she tends to get herself into _situations_. I've known her since she was a teenager. I get the impression you and Kate got real close last couple of days. I don't want to see her get hurt. You watch your step with her or you and I will have an issue."

Tig pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and shaking his head. What kind of shit had Kate been involved in that she could off a Mayan and consider it a payback? She had killed someone to protect him. Put him up in her apartment to heal, keeping him off the grid. She had given him solace and comfort, along with mind shattering sex. This was all done without expecting anything in return.

He looked up and realized Doug was expecting an answer, and had been watching him the whole time he'd been thinking. Tig gave him a nonchalant shrug as he replied, "Kate's a grown woman. She's old enough to make her own decisions. You don't like that, talk to her. I don't plan on giving you any issues, but if I do, you come see me, we can work it out." He glared harshly at Doug, adding a feral smile that signaled the conversation was over.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Alex. He was perplexed by Kate, and her actions. Without a face to face conversation about what had happened there were no answers to be found. Around 10:00 p.m. he finally couldn't stand being cooped up in the apartment and went downstairs to wait for his guys to show up.

He saw the light was on in Kate's office, but she was nowhere to be found. His cut was lying across a chair, along with some leather pants, and his helmet. He wanted to talk to Kate alone before everyone started showing up, so he went looking for her.

He found her in the paint booth. He smiled watching her through a small window on the door. She was covered in dark blue overalls, work boots and a baseball cap. She had some funky music blaring on the speakers, dancing and singing along as she worked. It looked like she was putting a finish coat on a fender for a bike.

He watched as she cleaned out the sprayer, and set her pieces out to dry. She was meticulous, it was obvious she was a perfectionist. It also dawned on him she was the artist who had done his bike. "Jesus, you can be thick in the head" he muttered to himself. No wonder she had been so upset last night.

She turned off the vent fan and stripped out of her paint clothes. God she had so much nervous energy, she'd hoped some work would calm her down. She checked her watch, it was almost 11:00 p.m. She would clean up and then grab Tig's cut, leave her note in its place, then hide with her bike until 11:45. Then the fun would begin. She grinned to herself, excited and edgy at the same time.

"You're in a fine mood tonight" Tig had opened the door to the paint booth and walked in.

"Shit! Goddamit Alex! You have to quit sneaking up on me." Kate yelled in surprise. "What part about disturb and die don't you get?"

Tig just stood there and laughed at her. "You know you're kinda sexy in them overalls." He reached out to grab her to give her a kiss but she danced out of his reach.

"Uh uh, not tonight big boy." Shit, she had wanted to avoid him. This was not good. She heard Doug's truck pull in. Son of a bitch. 'Ok think fast Kate.' She ran out past Tig's reach and spoke over her shoulder. "I want to change into something different. I'll just be a few minutes."

She ran to her office, locking the door behind her. 'Shit shit shit, now what?' She heard Doug talking to Tig about his bike. Tig was thanking him for the work he'd done, and talking shop about some of the parts they had used. Good I've got a few minutes, to figure something out. Ah, I've got it, I'll sneak out the window and leave the door locked. Doug will use his key when it gets close to time, then find the note. Perfect!

She opened the closet door and grabbed the clothes she had stashed earlier. She put on the flak jacket over a t shirt, then slipped on a gray hoodie. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail on top of her head, securing it with bobby pins. She carried Tig's cut with her as she moved her chair under the window, climbed up to it and slipped out. "Keep going Kate. Almost there. Get to your bike, and wait it out'.

She ran across the lot using the edge of the building for cover. She had her bike hidden with Tig's helmet in an alley down the block. She took off at a trot staying in as much cover as possible. She slowed as she got further down the block, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. Glancing at her watch she saw she had about 10 minutes, then she was on.

Doug glanced at his watch, told Tig he was off to be bait, and headed towards Kate's office. Doug tried the handle and found it locked. "What the fuck! Hey Kate open up!" When Kate didn't answer Doug got a funny feeling in his gut. He pulled out his keys "Goddamit Katie! What the hell have you done?"

Tig heard Doug yelling at the door, and realized something was wrong. He headed towards the office to see what was happening. By the time he got over there Doug was in the office. Tig heard Doug's voice "Awe shit Katie, I'm gonna blister your hide when this is over." He walked in to see Doug holding a note, rubbing his bald head.

"What?" Tig asked him. Doug just handed him the note and picked up his jacket. "Looks like I'm your guide to the cabin tonight." Disgusted, he plodded out into the work area as Tig read the note.

Dougie,

I know your gonna be pissed. I can't let you be bait, you've got Sarah and the girls. I won't be responsible for hurting you like I did Wes. I don't think I could live through that again. Guide the Sons to the cabin. I will meet you there. Don't worry, I've got a route all figured out and safety nets in case. Jesse is at the cabin waiting with food and alcohol. See you at the party later.

Love,

Kate

Tig heard the rumble of a bike as he walked back into the garage. He felt just as helpless as Doug as they watched Kate glide past the Mayans and throw a rock through the back window. The car roared to life, following Kate as she throttled her bike hard.

Doug picked up a shop stool and chucked it across the garage. It hit a tool bench spilling the contents across the floor. He yelled "Fuck!" at the top of his lungs. Tig was pacing and considering jumping on his bike and trying to follow when his phone rang. He practically yelled when he answered. "Yeah!"

Juice pulled the phone away from his ear and looked sideways at Bobby. "Is it clean for us to come in?"

"Yeah, come on" Tig ground out and hung up.

The crew pulled in two minutes later. Much to Tig's amazement Juice, Bobby, Half-sac, Chibs and Clay were here. They all piled out, gave Tig various forms of greetings. Clay had grabbed Tig by the shoulders making him hold still while he checked out the damage on his friends face. He gave him a bear hug and told him not to scare them like this again. It had taken Tig by surprise. Clay rarely showed that much emotion.

His bike was loaded and secured onto the tow truck. Chibs drove the tow truck and Tig climbed in with him, not in the mood for idle chat. The rest of the guys rode in the van, along with Doug who led them to the cabin. Tig was upset over Kate's stunt. If she got hurt, or god forbid, killed being bait to get him free, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it. He thumped the dash board in frustration.

Chibs looked at Tig and knew he was gone. He wasn't sure what was happening but he needed to calm him down at the very least. "Easy brother, whatever it is we will work it out. We've got a bit of a drive so why don't we talk it over?"

So Tig explained who Kate and Doug were, how they had killed the Mayans, helped him and arranged for tonight's pick up. Then he told Chibs how she had switched at the last minute to be the bait, instead of Doug. Chibs picked up on the fact that Tig was concerned about the girl. 'Well bugger that, Tiggy it's about fucking time you found someone to care about.'

"Weehll" Chibs drawled in his thick Irish accent. "Sounds like your wee Katie is a tough one to handle. I'm bettin she will be jus fine. A woman with enough bullocks to pull that off is bound to be able to handle herself. Can't wait to meet her later." Chibs added that last comment looking directly at Tig and wiggling his eyebrows just to see what reaction Tig would give him. He loved fucking with Tigger.

Not to be disappointed, Tig looked at Chibs while pointing his finger at him and said "She is off limits. Period."

"Ohh Ouch Laddie, I understand completely." Chibs answered with a chuckle.

They rode the rest of the way in silence.


	7. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_FYI this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Comments are welcome. _

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat. _

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 7 "Toll"**

Kate rode by the Mayans car and chucked the rock through their back window. She laughed and let out a yell to release her nervous tension. 'That ought to get them going!'

As if on cue, the car's engine roared to life, the headlights glaring brightly as it raced after her.

Kate opened up the throttle and her bike howled beneath her. She knew the route well and concentrated on the job at hand. She followed the route with ease, enjoying the speed and the thrill of the chase. Her pursuers never got close enough to take her down, but she made sure she didn't lose them too soon. She didn't want to give them an excuse to double back to the shop.

Her plan met up with one setback, as she hadn't allowed for unforeseen obstacles. Her pre-determined route was blocked by a stopped train that forced her to have to double back. That detour allowed the Mayans and opportunity to fire a few rounds at her. One slammed right into her chest, nearly knocking her from her bike. She managed to stay upright, but breathing was a struggle. 'Damn! That hurts!' she thought, grateful that the flak jacket had stopped the bullet.

Her right calf was burning and hurting like a son of a bitch. There was no time to stop and check it out. 'Ok, Kate, time to quit fucking around and lose these assholes!' She raced towards the downtown area where she planned to use the maze of one way streets and local traffic to lose the car for good. This time, everything worked out in her favor and she finally had shaken the Mayans off her tail.

Kate headed towards route 5 and to her cabin in the mountains. She was able enjoy the ride. 'Damn that had been an adrenaline rush!' Her leg was still stinging, and she needed to take a leak. She pulled off to the side of the road and went into the bushes to take care of one of her problems.

When she got back to the bike she pulled her jeans up and looked at her calf. Shit, a bullet had entered her leg on the outside of her calf, and was still in there. 'Shit!' Can't do anything about it right now,' she thought, tying a bandanna around her calf as a tourniquet. It would have to do until she got to the cabin.

She sat on the seat of her bike, collecting her thoughts for a few minutes. Now that the run was behind her, reaction was setting in. She was shaking like a leaf from a realization that she had actually pulled it off. It had been a few years since she had done anything this intense.

She looked at her watch and realized she was about an hour behind the crew heading to the cabin. It would take at least another hour for her to get there. 'I gotta get my ass in gear.' She didn't want Dougie to worry any longer than needed. She sent him a text telling him she was in the clear and on her way. She realized he probably wouldn't get reception at the cabin, but she felt better for trying.

Her bike wasn't equipped with a stereo, so her mind used the familiar miles to dredge up her fucked up past. Memories she'd thought long buried came back to her as if they were yesterday.

_Following Wes's murder, she had moved in with her Aunt and Uncle. She'd made a promise to herself, to change her wayward lifestyle in the hopes it would ease the guilt she felt over losing Wes. Becoming what everyone expected of her, and trying to make her Aunt and her Dad happy became the center of her existence. She became 'little miss straight and narrow'. No bikes, no alcohol, no parties. Her life had been predictable and stable, something she had never experienced. She soon discovered that living to please everyone around her and acting the way everyone wanted her to act left her dead inside._

_She had graduated with degrees in art and business and accepted a job right out of school managing an art gallery in New York City. It would turn out to be another huge mistake in her life driven by her need to leave her old life behind. It seemed to Kate trouble was her middle name and had followed her to New York and her new job. This time, trouble had come to her under the name of Maximus Damidov._

_She learned the hard way that if something seemed too good to be true, it usually was, but that lesson was a long time in coming. Max was the owner of the gallery. He had hired her after her first and only interview and giving her an exurbanite amount of money, along with a rent free apartment above the gallery. She had blindly taken the job, ignorant of the city and of the type of person Max was._

_Max was born to Russian parents, his family owned many of the businesses in and around New York. For the first year Kate had worked hard to make the gallery take off. Max had been supportive, yet distant. He kept strange hours, and it seemed he was never alone. He had been surrounded constantly by two other men. He had a steady stream of women on his arm, but never dated the same one for long. _

_Max wore expensive Italian suits. He was a striking man in his early 30's with shockingly black hair that fell in waves. He had worn it on the long side, in a loose fashion. His eyes were a golden green, reminding Kate of a tiger. He was a solid 6' 3", muscular, yet lithe. His voice was surprisingly rich, and he only had a hint of an accent, unlike most of his 'friends' he hung out with._

_Max became more interested in Kate during her second year of employment. He began to woo her over a 6 month period. She had been leery of dating him, knowing he was her employer and she'd seen his track record with women first hand. Max wasn't the type to take 'no' for an answer. He kept coming after her and eventually wore her down. He promised her he was done with the 'playboy' life. He loved Kate and wanted to build a relationship with her. _

_The first time Kate had seen him naked she was surprised to see his body was covered in tattoos. He had brushed off her questions, saying they were from his life in Russia. He was very possessive, and protective with her, she had no suspicions of him cheating. Things had gone well. She met the family, passing some kind of secret 'rite' with Max's father. Max had been ecstatic, asking Kate to marry him._

_She had agreed, happy for the first time in years. But that happiness wasn't destined to last. The bubble had burst when a strange woman approached her asking questions about Max. It turned the woman was an FBI agent, one of Max's past lovers, who had come to Kate to warn her off. Kate should get out or she would go to jail when they built their case against Max and the Mob. The cold hard truth was Max was a lieutenant in the Russian Mafia. Kate ran a gallery as a front to smuggle stolen art, drugs or whatever they needed to move._

_Kate had scrambled to gather her wits. She didn't want to see Max go to jail, even though he was connected to a mob. The unfortunate truth was she had loved him. She gathered evidence, hiding it in safe deposit box in more than one place. With instructions to several people if she died they should send it to the FBI. She had smuggled enough money out of the business in a few weeks to give her a good start somewhere else. _

_Taking her evidence she had faced down Max's father. If the Russians respected one thing it was a good blackmail. He had actually laughed amazed Kate had figured all that out on her own. He respected Kate's tenacity. He was truly sorry she couldn't accept being a part of his family. He arranged a fake death for Kate, Max would never know the truth. Evidently he had confided in his father he truly loved Kate._

_But the whole experience had left her psyche crushed. Her life, once so concrete, had been torn apart by circumstances beyond her control. She drifted aimlessly, with no purpose or direction until the phone call from Dougie, had brought her home. Dougie had told her that her Dad was dying of cancer and had asked for her. She had come home in time to have him apologize for pushing her away, and to tell her he wanted her to run the business. Kate had agreed, after all, she had nowhere else to go._

Kate shook her head, trying to clear the memories. Though she'd been riding on auto-pilot, she sensed she was getting closer to the cabin, and needed to keep watch for the turn off.

Tig and Doug had been sitting on the small porch pounding beers waiting for Kate to get in. "So who the hell was Wes?" Tig asked, trying to figure make sense out the note Kate had left. He knew it was something significant from her past. He wanted answers.

"He was my kid brother" Doug looked at Tig. "Like I said before, I really shouldn't be the one telling you this. I think you need to understand her past, at least this part of it. And I doubt she would ever tell you all of it." So Doug told him about how Kate had started hanging with his kid brother and they had gotten into the outlaw racing. "She was one of the best racers I've ever seen," he added.

He kept talking, but it still hurt him to think of all the shit from that summer. "Kate raced dressed like a guy. When she won, Wes would collect the money, dressed in Kate's gear. They pulled in major bucks that summer. I tried to warn them it was dangerous, and if they got caught, the shit would hit the fan. But they were young, in love, and didn't want to hear it."

He paused a few minutes taking a swig of beer, and then continued. "In the last big race of the year Kate beat a Mayan out for first place, and took the overall standings too. This guy was a real hot head and tackled Kate of her bike at the finish line. When he ripped her helmet off they discovered the secret. Of course Wes came to her rescue, but the Mayan and his brothers took them to a small warehouse out on Route 24." Doug took a long pull from his beer. He needed it for the rest of the story.

"They beat both of them up real bad. They played with 'em, made 'em pay. She never said for sure, but we know she was raped. When they were done with her, they put a bullet in the back of Wes's head. She watched it happen. Christ, when we finally found them it had been three days. She was torn up emotionally and physically. It was a real cluster fuck, and she blames herself for Wes's death." Doug was rubbing his bald head, leaning forward trying to get the memory to recede.

"So now you might be able to understand how she could shoot that fucking Mayan, and why it was so important for her to save your ass. Hell, I don't like she pulled that switch on me tonight, but I understand it." Doug looked at Tig, resignation written all over his face. "She's a wild card, it will take a strong man to understand her and accept her as she is. If that someone was like you, I think I would approve."

Tig took a pull from his beer as he digested the story, and the hint that Doug approved if Tig wanted to go forward with Kate. "Sorry about your brother. That is some fucked up shit." He sat back kicking his long legs out in front of him.

"Thanks, it was a long time ago. But I'm betting you know from experience, we carry shit like that around for the rest of our lives." At that Doug went into the house to grab another beer.

Tig had been furious with Kate for taking such a risk for him, and wanted to give her a piece of his mind. The story had taken his anger and replaced it with fear. Now he just _needed _to know she was ok. He couldn't shake the feeling she didn't care if she died. It was that kind of finalism that made you do stupid shit. He knew from firsthand experience. He understood how life could make you feel like that.

The closer she got to the cabin the heavier the fog was becoming. Visibility was down to a quarter mile, even though she knew her way, it would be easy to miss her turn off if she wasn't careful. She had to slow down and lost time because of it. It was pushing close to 2:00 a.m. when Kate finally pulled onto the dirt trail back to the cabin.

The lights were on, and there was music flowing out into the night. Kate had tried to roll in as quietly as possible, but that really wasn't an option with a Harley. She stopped behind her F 150 cutting the engine to back it up and parking in the shadow of the truck.

She opened the back door to the cab and began losing some of the layers of clothes from the ride. She wanted to unwind just a bit before she had to deal with the backlash that was heading her way. Her leg hurt like a bitch, she could feel the warm blood oozing down towards her ankle now that she was standing on it.

Tig watched her pull up on her bike. He had to admit she handled it with an ease born of experience. He rose from his chair and made his way towards her truck walking around the front. He stood next to the open door his left hand in a tight fist, his right hand rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He realized she didn't know he was there, so he stood watching her. His emotions were running high. Trying to gain control before he spoke to her, he looked her over to be sure she was ok. That's when she pulled off her flak vest.

She got the flak jacket off, looking at the left chest. 'Wow', the bullet was lodged in the vest, compacted slightly from the impact. She pulled it out and held it into the light coming from the cabin.

"At least you were smart enough to wear that vest."

His voice startled her; she yelped and lurched sideways away from him. "Jesus Alex! Do you always have to sneak up on me?"

He reached out grabbing her shoulders steadying her and turning her towards him at the same time. His heart had leapt into his throat when he had watched Kate pull that slug out of her vest. He did a quick once over as he held her at arm's length, searching for another bullet wound. His face was set in harsh lines, his eyes hard.

Scared, Kate tried to pull away, but he wouldn't have it. His grip on her shoulders hurt, the fingers were digging into her and would probably leave marks. "Ouch, you're _hurting_ me." Kate locked eyes with him. His eyes suddenly softened, his hands easing up on their pressure.

He reached upwards and took her head between his hands. He pulled her face towards his and placed his forehead on hers. He held her there, took a deep breath and then said. "Don't you _ever_ fucking scare me like that again." Then he turned her face towards his and gave her a soft slow kiss.

Kate's brain is overloaded with different thoughts. She had expected a huge fight, not the protective side of Alex she was getting. Did she hear 'again'? Did that mean he wasn't going to walk away and never come back? His kiss was igniting a fire in her, she still had excess energy and adrenaline from earlier. She suddenly _needed_ him, _needed _to chase away her ghosts.

Tig noted the shift in the kiss when Kate started to be the aggressor. A fire was already consuming him, his fear for her and his anger made a heady aphrodisiac. Obviously Kate's adrenaline was still running high, judging by her reaction to him. He knew from experience there was nothing better than sex after an adrenaline rush, he thought he was the only one perverted enough to like it that way. Obviously she was more suited to him than even he thought.

He lifted her off her feet, taking two steps towards the bed of the truck, into the shadows. Kate wrapped her legs around Alex, feeling the bulge of his erection pushing into her thigh. She leaned back against the truck loosening her grip with her legs and undid his pants. "Oh God, hurry Alex, I'm on fire for you." She panted as he undid her jeans letting her wiggle out of them.

Tig was laughing, his voice a deep rumble. "Hold on Katie, I'm right here." He lifted her up then down onto him in one fluid motion. She was already wet and ready for him. "Fuck baby, wait for me."

Tig began an urgent rhythm. This would be hard and fast, no getting around that. They both _needed _it _now_.

Kate had her arms wrapped over the edge of the truck bed, giving her better leverage. She was watching Tig's face, their eyes locked. His face set in fierce determination. He leaned in kissing her, setting off her orgasm like a rocket ship. He put his arms under hers holding onto the truck and continued pumping her until his orgasm ripped through him. He buried his head into the hollow of her neck and grunted a deep guttural sound through his release.

He held them both in place up against the truck until they caught their breath. Her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He lowered her down nice and easy. They both slipped back into their jeans. Kate was glad they were in the shadow of the truck. She didn't want Alex to see the wound on her leg and go ballistic. He'd find out soon enough.

Tig heard Half Sacs voice as he came through the door. "I swear I heard a bike." Bobby answered him with a smartass comment. "You've taken one hit to many on that head of yours."

"Shit, lousy timing as usual" he heard Kate hiss. He laughed and Kate sent a glare his way. She collected herself and walked around the front of the truck into the light. She was trying really hard not to limp, her leg was really hurting now. She knew Tig was watching her, so she ignored the pain.

A dark haired guy that Kate didn't recognize and Doug walked through the door next. When Doug saw Kate he covered the short distance in a heartbeat, putting Kate into a bear hug. He whispered in her ear. "We will have our serious discussion later, you're not off the hook. Glad your OK brat."

"Gee thanks Dougie" Kate grinned at him.


	8. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 8 "Damages"**

Tig moved out of the truck's shadow to introduce Kate to all the guys. He gestured unceremoniously at the group that had gathered outside. "Kate these guys are all part of the MC." He nodded towards a young blonde who barely looked old enough to drive, "that's Sac, our prospect".

"Hey" he waved back to her adding softly "I'm Kip".

Tig ignored the young man's comment and pointed to the next rider. "That's Bobby 'Elvis'," he added.

Kate noted Bobby was shorter than most of the guys, with a beer gut and long salt and pepper hair that was very frizzy. He wore a full beard, and had deep dark eyes. He just nodded at her.

The next one had dark hair worn in a medium shaggy cut, with high arching eyebrows. She noticed two scars almost identical in markings cutting across his face from the bottom of his nose arching downward and out to his ears. He had a bored, arrogant look on his face. Kate had noticed he was watching Tig with keen interest.

"This is Chibs, our Irish good luck charm." Tig smirked at his own joke.

"Darlin'," Chibs smiled and inclined his head at Kate. She smiled back and was rewarded with a playful eyebrow waggle.

Tig walked over a couple of steps to the next guy. He pulled him into a headlock and rubbed the side of his bald head roughly. "This sweetheart is Retard" Tig smacked the back of 'Retards' head as he released him from the headlock.

"Awe, c'mon Tig! Knock it off! The young man ground out. Turning to Kate he added, "My name is Juice; it's nice to meet you Kate." He smiled at her, and she gathered from his beautiful golden skin tone that he might have some Spanish blood. He wore his hair in a short Mohawk, the sides of his head shaved clean sporting identical tribal patterns. His smile was genuine and reflected in his big brown eyes. He was adorable.

Finally Tig motioned towards the most domineering man from the group assembled. "That's Clay, our fearless leader."

Clay gave Tig a look that would have melted ice. Then he turned to Kate and smiled. "Nice to meet you". Thanks for saving our Tiggers ass."

Kate was aware that the two older men, Bobby and Clay, had been quietly watching Tig throughout the brief introductions. She couldn't tell why, but knew Tig was aware of their scrutiny. He had assumed a 'fuck you' attitude, hiding any feelings he had for Kate from them. He was keeping physical distance from her doing nothing that would connect the two of them as lovers. She was ok with that. Things were awkward enough without worrying about what they thought of her in that respect.

"Let's take the party inside. It's cold and wet out here." Chibs said as he turned to go back into the cabin. His comment was met with mutual agreement, and the men followed him back into the house.

Kate returned to the truck to retrieve Tig's cut and helmet. 'Jesus my leg really hurts! I will have to get Jesse's help with this'. As she went into the cabin, Kate discretely waved at Jesse to catch her attention and headed towards the bathroom.

Kate sat down on the toilet lid and motioned to Jesse to stay quiet. "Lock the door behind you." Kate was whispering, she didn't want this to be a huge production. She pulled her pant leg up to check on the wound. She couldn't see much for the bandana was soaked in blood. Most of the blood had run down her leg into and over her boot. The bottom of her jeans was soaked in blood as well.

Jesse took one look at the wound. Her face turned green and she looked away from it. "Holy Shit Kate, **You got shot!**" She screamed.

'So much for keeping it on the low down', Kate thought ruefully.

Tig had been watching Kate; he saw her limping and he'd not missed the little by play between her and Jesse. He watched as Kate disappeared into the bathroom. When he looked down at the wood floor he thought he saw a trail of blood drops. He got up walked over to the drops and ran his finger through it. "Fuck!" he muttered. It sure as hell was blood.

He stalked down the short hallway to the bathroom, turned the handle and found it locked. He banged on the door when he thought her heard Jesse say something about being shot. "Open this fucking door!" He was pissed and worried, he didn't care if he had to bust the door down, he was going in.

"Go away, just girl talk." Kate answered sweetly. Jesse hated the sight of blood and was leaning over the sink, trying not to puke.

"Open the fucking door, Kate, or I will break it down." By this time the guys in the cabin had heard Tig yelling. Bobby and Chibs came to investigate as they knew Tig was not always a nice drunk. They had done damage control in the past.

"Easy Tig, what's goin on brother?" Chibs asked as he reached out to pull Tig away from the door.

"Let go of me. She took a bullet, and now she's locked herself in the bathroom with Jesse." Tig spit out at Chibs. Bobby was just stood watching the pair, shaking his head.

The door flew open and Jesse went running past them, holding her hand to her mouth, running out the front door. Bobby yelled at Juice to make sure she was ok. Tig walked into the bathroom, took one look at Kate's leg and breathed a sigh of relief. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand thinking, 'It probably hurts like hell but, she's ok.' He determined from her pale and drawn face that she'd bled quite a lot.

Kate lifted her head to look at him, her eyes liquid pools of pain. "P-Please d-don't yell at m-me" She stammered, and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Shush, its ok baby, I'm not gonna yell." Tig dropped down onto his right knee to get down on her level. He looked behind him to see Bobby and Sac looking in at them. "Sac, find me a blanket will ya?" He made eye contact with Bobby as if to say what do we do with her now?

"Bring her out to the kitchen, the light's better in there. We can clean her up out there easier than in here." Bobby offered.

"I'll grab the emergency kit out of the tow truck, seems as I'm the only one who has any experience at this shit" Chibs turned to leave. Sac came in with a blanket handing it to Tig.

"Thanks, go clear off the counter in the kitchen. He ordered the prospect. Then come back and grab some towels."

He gently covered Kate with the blanket. She sat silently swaying and shaking. Her teeth were chattering. Before she knew what he was doing, he reached over and picked her up from the toilet seat, carrying her to the kitchen.

She felt funny being carried, she wasn't exactly a small person, she was afraid he would drop her. "N-No, put me d-down." She tried to fight him but her arms were caught in the blanket.

"It's ok I've got you. We're going to get a closer look at that wound. Can't see shit in that little bathroom. Just trust me, I've done this before." He was speaking softly to her trying to sooth her fears. He carried her into the small Kitchen and sat her on the counter top. He turned her sideways and lifted her injured leg onto the counter top.

He pulled out his bowie knife and cut open her jeans from hem to the mid thigh. Chibs came in with the first aid kit and set it on the table. He found Alex trying to undo the bandanna from around her calf to see the wound.

"Och, let me do that, the bandana is stuck to the wound, ya big oaf. We've got to soak it off." Chibs gently pushed Tig off to the side. "You concentrate on keeping her still while I work on her." Tig slid around to the side of the counter and wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her.

She was still shaking like a leaf, and very pale. "She is in a bit o shock, we need to get something warm in her, twill help. Make some tea Sac." Chibs ordered the others that were standing around watching. 'Might as well make 'em useful,' he thought.

Chibs got the bandanna unstuck from her leg and examined the wound. It had jagged edges, as if it wasn't a clean entry. He looked up at Tig who was peering at it. "Looks like the bullet ricochet off something else before it hit her. Only way it could leave such a messy entry point." Tig pointed out.

"I'm gonna need to see how deep the bullet is by feeling around a little. It's gonna hurt. Hold her still. I'm sorry Darlin, this is not gonna feel good." Chibs apologized before they began.

"Fuck the t-tea, give me s-some vodka t-too drink" She reached out towards a bottle sitting on the table. Tig grinned, grabbing the bottle, taking a hit before he handed it to her. She tried to hold the bottle, but she was shaking so hard he had to help her steady it to get a drink. She took a couple big gulps.

"Hey!" He took the bottle from her. "Easy does it. I'll give you some more in a bit." He was proud of her. She was handling this without tears, or hysterics. Hell he'd seen men act like babies when they got shot. She was quietly taking it in stride. That was his girl. He was slowly realizing there would be no walking away from Kate.

He saw Chibs was ready to feel around for the bullet so he pulled Kate's head towards him tucking it neatly under his head whispering to her to take a deep breath. "Hey Sac, sit next to her on the counter and hold her thigh in place for Chibs." Tig directed.

He felt Kate stiffen as Chibs began moving the muscle and skin around on her calf trying to feel the bullet. "Breathe, don't hold your breath." He felt her pushing her forehead against his shoulder. She was taking short puffs of air in and out through her nose.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Lassie, I'm not wanting to hurt you." Chibs ground out as he was working. "There you are, I've found the fucking slug. I can get it out without a hitch I'm sure." He let go of the leg and looked up at Tig to see what he wanted him to do.

"Just dig the fucker out" Kate said calmly. She wasn't shaking any more, the alcohol had warmed her up. "You can't take me to a hospital, to many questions. It's not that deep, just do it."

She looked at Chibs and saw him look at Tig. Tig nodded yes, so Chibs just shrugged his shoulders and said "K". He started rummaging around in the kitchen for supplies and he used the hot water for the tea to sterilize the knife and tweezers he was going to dig with.

"More Vodka" Kate said and reached for the bottle. She handled it by herself this time. After her second big swig Tig took the bottle.

"That's enough for now." He stated, took another hit himself. He knew what it felt like to have a bullet dug out, it was gonna hurt him to watch her go through it. He needed a little liquid courage, too.

"Here, Chibs handed Tig a piece of leather with old teeth marks in it. That should look familiar" Chibs teased him. Tig held it out to Kate telling her to bite into it. He had wrapped her back up in the blanket to keep her arms immobile, and Sac was holding her thigh in place.

"K here we go" Chibs dug down into the wound pulling the skin apart until he felt the knife hit the bullet. He heard Kate's muffled breathing, but Jesus the girl had some bullocks, she never flinched or cried out. He grab the tweezers, running them down the blade and grabbed the slug, pulling it out. He dropped it onto the counter.

"Oouch, just have to pour some whiskey in it to clean it. Then I'll throw a couple of stitches in."

Kate was shaking again, trying hard not to move. She was biting down hard on the leather, but couldn't stop a muffled curse when he poured the whiskey into the wound.

Tig encouraged her by rubbing her head and talking to her softly while Chibs finished up. "Breath, that's it. You're almost done, just a little longer baby." Jesus this was making him crazy, she was hurting because of him.

Chibs finished the stitches and covered the wound with antibiotic cream then wrapped her leg with gauze to hold it in place. "K, that should do it then." He looked up at Kate and smiled, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You did vera weeelll, lassie. Wish everyone I had to patch up was as pretty as you."

"Thank you Chibs, you have a great set of hands." The minute she said it she wanted to crawl into a hole, damn alcohol.

"Oouch darling, if you only knew" Chibs gave her a sly grin and waggled his eyebrow at her. She could have sworn she heard Bobby covering up a laugh with a cough.

She thought she heard Tig growl over her head, but she couldn't be sure. Chibs looked up at him and gave him a shoulder shrug. Winking at him and whistling as he walked away. "Sac clean up this mess, I need a shot 'o whiskey."

Her head was swimming, and her stomach was on full revolt. She pushed Tig away from her, moving towards the edge of the counter, when he held her back she pleaded with him. "Tig, I _need_ to use the bathroom, like right now." She wasn't sure she was going to make it.

He just picked her up again and headed to the bathroom. "Hurry, I don't want to puke all over you." She moaned, and he picked up the pace. He sat her down on the tub facing the toilet just in time. Kate slid down onto the floor, hugging the toilet and lost all the alcohol she had slammed. "Go away, please." She hated getting sick. She didn't want Alex seeing her that way.

"A 'right, I will be back, don't walk on that leg." He'd give her some time to recover. He understood she didn't like showing a vulnerable side. He walked back out the kitchen and helped Sac clean up the mess. He grabbed a beer heading back to check on Kate.

Kate threw up until she had dry heaves. She laughed to herself, the alcohol burned as bad coming up as it had going down. She felt weak and lethargic. All she could manage to do was lay her head down on the cool toilet rim. The night's adventures had finally caught up to her. She was exhausted. She wasn't sure she wouldn't pass out after all.

Tig returned to the bathroom to find Kate out cold, her head resting on the toilet rim. He stood there for a minute, took a pull off his beer, and set it down. She was an unusual woman. Strong and fiercely independent, she appealed to him on a level no other woman had. He knew he was in trouble.

Tig gathered her up and carried her down the hallway towards the only bedroom with a queen size bed in it. Fuck everyone else. She was getting the comfortable bed tonight. Plus it gave him room to sleep next to her and make sure she was ok.

He noticed Jesse was hovering at the door. "Can I help?" She felt bad she had bailed on her friend, getting sick from the blood. The only good part had been Juice helping her out. He had teased her and made her feel better. She really liked him, and felt they had hit it off in the short time they had known each other.

"Nah, I'm just going to tuck her in. She is out cold. I will keep an eye on her tonight." Tig dismissed Jesse without even looking at her.

"Fine." Geesh he didn't have to be such an asshole! She stomped away with a frown on her face.

Juice met her in the other room, seeing her distress he asked her. "Hey everything ok?

"I think Tig hates me" She was almost in tears.

"No he's just an asshole to everyone, honestly." Juice gave her a big smile.

Tig grabbed his beer in the bathroom on his way down the hallway. He was getting a good buzz on, doing those hits off the bottle with Kate had insured that. He_ needed_ to get numb. His emotions had been running on high tonight. He had alternated between pissed off, to worried and back to pissed off.

He walked into the kitchen grabbed another beer and sat down to play some Hold 'Em with Chibs, Doug, Bobby, Clay, and Sac. He made note that Juice and Jesse were nowhere to be seen.

Tig was aware that the others were watching him, and their conversation had stopped when he'd entered the room. He chose to ignore the looks; he didn't want to start _that_ conversation. He knew he was acting out of character for him. He couldn't explain it, and damn well didn't want to talk about it.

"Fifty to buy in, little blind is a dollar, big blind is two dollars. We're keeping it friendly tonight." Clay shoved Tig's poker chips at him, preventing an awkward moment from getting worse.

The conversation naturally turned towards what had happened to Tig. He told them about the chase, how he'd come to, injured, at Kate's apartment and about the subsequent pick up. He left out the part about how he and Kate had been sleeping together.

Chibs, ever the one to poke at Tig, couldn't let this opportunity slide. "So Katie's quite a woman, you hit that yet?" He smiled at Tig and was laughing softly.

Tig, working hard to keep his aloof demeanor intact, looked at Chibs and replied with a menacing tone. "That would be none of your fucking business. You watch how you talk about her." He glared at everyone around the table to make sure they all got the message.

His actions lost a lot of the intended venom when all the guys broke into smiles and laughter. Clay added a comment to get Tig to calm him down. "Let's not be too hard on Tigger. It's about time he tried a real woman and got away from the hookers and sweet meat."

After that they settled into a long night of booze and poker. Tig continued to get hammered along with the rest of the guys.

He crawled into bed with Kate in the early morning hours. He kissed her forehead, checking for signs of a fever. Satisfied that she was ok, he snuggled her into his arms and fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 9 "Ghosts"**

_She was lost, riding her bike through the fog in some strange city. None of the streets were familiar, nothing made sense. She was being chased by a car and it was getting closer every second. _

_Her bikes throttle wouldn't respond to her commands, it felt like her bike was moving in slow motion then her it quit on her. The fog seemed to come alive around her, grabbing at her hands and legs, pulling her from the saddle. _

_She heard laughter. Men's voices echoing in the heavy fog. Hands were holding her down, fingers biting into her skin. One voice, hauntingly familiar, cuts into the foggy air. The voice was cold and vibrating, just like the fog that enveloped her._

'_We caught you again! Thought we told you never to race again bitch!' More laughter echoed in the alley._

'_We are gonna cut you up this time. When they find you no one will recognize you.' She struggled against the hands holding her down, but the hands are too strong for her. She panics and tries to yell for help, but the voice just laughs at her again. 'No one cares, no one hears you. You are mine now bitch.'_

Alex felt Kate stiffen and kick out with her foot. He had her tucked into him, with her butt into his hips and his arms draped around her. Her next kick caught him square in the shin, followed by a swing of her right arm up over her head, towards his face. He easily stopped the swing with his forearm. "A 'right. Shit! Hey common, wake up Katie!"

Alex moved into full contact mode lying directly on top of her to hold her still. She was kicking the shit out of him.

"_No, no! Stop it, let me go!"_ Her voice was off, and her words were slurred.

Alex realized she was having a nightmare. He let go of her hands, and rolled off. 'If I hold her down, she's just going to keep fighting.'

_She fought the hands holding her down and broke free from the firm grasp that trapped her. She pushed off the ground, shoved forward and smacked her forehead into something solid._

"What the hell?" Kate reached up and rubbed her forehead. 'Where am I?' She felt herself being pulled into someone's arms. He was talking to her in a soft easy voice, one hand on her neck rubbing it at the base of her skull. 'I know that voice, what is going on?'

"It's a 'right Katie, I got you. Sssh… you're safe. It's Alex, baby. Easy, just relax." He kept a steady flow of soothing words until he felt Kate relax in his arms. He pulled her back with him into a more comfortable position with his back against the wall. He held her gently, stroking her back and her hair while she fought off the last dregs of the nightmare. He'd fought plenty of his own demons in his sleep, he understood how it felt. He gave her the time to get her head on straight.

"I'm ok now, sorry." Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert. She realized slowly where they were. She did a mental recall of last night's events. She was pretty sure she had passed out in the bathroom. Her leg didn't feel too bad considering it had a bullet dug out of it a few hours ago.

Alex looked over at the clock radio seeing it was 10:00 a.m. The smell of coffee teased his nose. 'God I could use a cup of that.' He had gotten around 6 hours of sleep, his usual. 'Shit, just a couple more hours would have done me wonders; I still hurt from laying my bike down.'

Kate eased back from Alex's hold and sat with her back against the wall. She looked over at Alex and waited for him to say something. She noticed that Alex, she still couldn't get used to 'Tig', had purple marks beneath his eyes. Since he had woken up three days ago, he hadn't really taken time to recuperate, his body was still healing, but he'd been over doing it.

She thought he didn't look mad, at least that she could tell. 'He hides his emotions so well, sometimes he can surprise you.' She felt amazingly good for all she had gone through in the past twelve hours. In fact, for the first time in years she felt like she was actually alive. Indeed, a little mayhem had done wonders for her. She smiled when she thought that, and couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" he growled. 'Is my fucking head on backwards?' She had gone from looking at him, with a serious frown, her luminous yellow green eyes openly searching his face, to getting a silly ass grin and laughing. Tig was not used to her moods; they changed faster than a stripper could twirl on a pole.

Kate realized she must seem like she was fucking nuts (or nucking futs as her dad used to say). She smiled again remembering her dad. She watched Alex's face as he narrowed his eyes at her. She got on her knees facing Alex, grabbing his face between her hands and giving him a quick kiss. She pulled back and said, "thanks for taking care of me last night," adding another smile and a playful punch to his jaw.

She bounded off the bed, heading to her bag and grabbed a change of clothes. "I'm grabbing a shower."

Tig watched her leave. 'What the fuck was that?' He definitely hadn't expected her to just jump out of bed and not complain, or not use her injury to get attention. That's what the women he had known would have done. 'Never a fucking dull moment with Kate' Tig shook his head, still amazed by her actions.

Tig grabbed his own change of clothes and decided to drop in on her shower. 'I'll teach her to get cocky with me.' He was smiling on his way down the hallway. He dropped his clothes on the floor by the door when he noticed she wasn't running the shower yet. He needed to piss, _like right now_.

He walked quietly through the kitchen to the back door, stepped onto the small deck walked to the edge and watered the local fauna. With that need satisfied, he quietly let himself into the bathroom and locked the door.

Hot rolls of steam were coming out of the shower along with Kate's voice. 'Damn she likes Linkin Park?'

She was singing a familiar song, softly, just loud enough to be heard. "And the son will set for you; the sun will set for you. And the shadow of the day, will embrace the world in gray, and the sun will set for you." Her voice held a note of sadness as she sang.

Tig slipped soundlessly past the shower curtain. Kate had her head tilted back rinsing out the shampoo from her hair. She knew he was there. She had heard the door open and close, but she played along to see where this was going. This song had wormed its way into her brain, maybe because she knew Alex was leaving later, and she had no idea where the two of them stood.

He placed both arms out straight next to her, palms flat against the wall, yet not touching her, so he could keep her from slipping when he surprised her. He leaned in close and sang the next line "Pink cards and flowers on your window, your friends all plead for you to stay. Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple, sometimes goodbye's the only way."

He sang in a rich baritone, just loud enough for her to hear. As he sang he realized she must have known he was sneaking in, she didn't even flinch, and she was usually jumpy. She just smiled when he started singing.

She was surprised how well he carried a tune, and noticed his voice caught a little on the last line. She felt like pummeling him with her fists, yelling that he didn't have to stay away from her. She could handle his involvement with the Son's; she accepted the risks of being with him. She knew deep in her heart that he was going to try to walk away from her and never look back. She just hoped that somehow, something would make him take a chance on them.

Alex quit singing and pulled Kate into a soft kiss. He wanted her so badly it hurt. She deserved better than a quickie in the shower. Hell, she deserved better than him. "Katie, is there someplace we can go to get away from everyone else? I want to talk with you in private."

"Yeah, there is a trail to a small lake. It only takes 10 minutes to walk to it, if you're leg is up to it." She smiled at him, thinking she might get the chance to fight for what she really wanted. She wanted Alex, no bones about it.

"That sounds perfect. Now get out of here while I still have the control to let u go." He smacked her on her ass as she traded places with him to get out of the shower.

He stood in the shower after he soaped up and tried to gather his thoughts. He made a mental list of all the reasons why he shouldn't be with Kate, to use later on their walk to the lake. He didn't want to hurt her, but he truly felt she deserved someone better.

Chibs, pounding on the door to the bathroom, shook him from his thoughts. "Common pretty boy, I have to use the can!"

Once dressed, Tig walked into a kitchen full of activity. Bobby, Jesse and Kate were cooking up a huge brunch. It smelled amazing. He poured himself a cup of coffee and stood out of the way watching them work and tease with each other. Tig noticed Kate was clearly at ease with Bobby and the rest of the guys, treating them as if they were old friends.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. Kate had pulled her shoulder length hair up into a pony tail. She had on old faded jeans and an old concert t shirt from Metallica. She looked pale and was favoring her leg.

A twinge of guilt shook him; she was hurting because of him. 'Jesus, what is it with this woman that fuckin twists my shit all up?'

He looked over as Chibs came into the kitchen watching Tig with an amused smile on his face.

"Mornin'" Chibs nodded towards Kate "seems like she is doin, fine on that leg" Chibs settled next to Tig. He wanted to get a few jabs in about Kate just to see how much Tig cared. If he was right Tig was in over his head. This was some funny shit, he never thought he'd see the day when that would happen.

"So brother, since you're not hittin' on that maybe I will take a shot." He nodded in Kate's direction. At that point Kate afforded them with a great view of her ass as she bent over to look into the oven.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph! I'd like to ride that ass." Chibs looked sideways at Tig and wiggled his eyebrows just to jab a little deeper. He knew he was getting under Tig's skin by the look on his face.

Tig slammed his mug of coffee down onto the counter and walked outside for a smoke and some fresh air. Chib's laughter followed him out the door. 'Fucker!' he took a big drag off his smoke and realized clay was sitting on a wooden box smoking a cigar.

"Nice place she's got here." Clay realized Tig was bothered by something and he was willing to bet it was Kate. 'Poor sucker' he thought, she reminded him of Gemma. 'He never stood a chance, just like me.' He shook his head and smiled as he looked away into the woods.

"Yeah, guess her dad was quite the hunter. She owns about 200 acres around this place. Tig looked sideways at Clay. Clay didn't make idle conversation as a rule, which warned Tig he was up to something. The shit eating grin on Clay's face that usually spelled trouble.

"I'm sending you home with Juice in the tow truck. You still look like shit. You need some down time to get healed."

Tig gave him a look of disbelief, and was getting ready to argue, when Clay cut him off. "No discussion! That's my decision, deal with it. The rest of us are taking the van and meeting the Oregon chapter to drop off the guns. It will be an easy drop off. Are we good?"

"Fuck no! We are _not_ good, I can do this." Tig sneered. "This is bullshit! Send the fucking prospect home with my goddamn bike."

"This is a nothing ride. I need you for the heavy shit. Gemma practically threw me outta the house to make sure you were ok. You still have a mess full of stitches in that leg. You're walkin' ok, but if push came to shove, you would be at a disadvantage. The only reason I'm still talkin to you about this is because it's _you_." Clay gave him the look that said he wouldn't tolerate being questioned much longer, and placed his hand on Tig's shoulder holding him in place.

"A 'right" Tig lost the vehemence in his voice, but he was definitely pouting. "When do you leave for the drop?"

"A couple of hours" Clay took a long drag off his stogie.

"Got any ideas about who might have set me up on that run? I find it hard to believe the fuckin Mayans just got lucky that day." Tig wanted to get a feeling for what Clay was thinking might have happened when the Mayans got the jump on him. "Do you think maybe it was Jimmie O?"

"Damned if I can figure this one out, I've been chewin' on a bunch of different options; none of them leave a good feeling in my gut. It was our usual group of brothers in church that day, so I find it hard to swallow that one of them gave the heads up to the Mayans. Jimmie O doesn't fit either. You got any ideas?" Clay hunched his shoulders and looked down at the deck.

"Maybe, but I'm still working out that shit in my head. I want to keep thinkin' on it before I make a move." Tig's voice had taken on a hard edge. He was pissed about what had happened.

"You _will_ keep your cool until we are sure about what is happening." Clay pointed his cigar at Tig and made eye contact with him. "We clear on that?"

"Yeah, a 'right." Tig shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. When he did figure it out, all hell was gonna break loose, no one would be able to stop him.

Clay snuffed out his cigar and turned to go back inside. "I could eat a fucking horse right now, and that smells like it's way better than a horse. That girl can fix anything with a motor, make a paint job look like a Rembrandt, ride a bike like she was born on it, and cook up a storm. What more does a man need?"

Tig snorted. "You already got Gemma, you couldn't handle 'em both old man."

"Sounds like you're already hittin' that, how's that working out for you brother?" Clay stopped in the doorway and watched the look on Tigs face with amusement.

'Well, fuck!' how do I make a noncommittal reply to this? Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Nah, nothin's happenin, I don't do good girls. You know that."

"Uh huh. Might do you some good to try a real woman out some time. Unless you're scared."

"Yeah, and end up like you? No thanks." Tig pushed past Clay wanting the conversation over with.

Clay slapped him on the shoulder as he pushed past him and laughed. 'Kate would be good for you. But if you're too scared, I'm sure one of the other boys will try her out. She's real fine." He couldn't help pushing Tig in the right direction. He knew Tig had already slept with Kate, he could read him after all their years together. Clay figured he was trying to protect her and walk away from her.

Tig stopped just past Clay and stood still, running his hand through his hair before turning around and facing Clay. He cocked his head and in got right up into Clay's face. In a voice just above a whisper he spat out. "You think I'm scared? I can handle her or anything that comes my way. I'm trying to protect her, to walk away and do what's right. Back the fuck outta my shit."

Clay put his hands up palms facing Tig and grinning said "Easy brother, let's go eat."

Everyone was gathered around the bid old wooden table chowing down on the food Kate and Bobby had fixed.

Kate sat watching them eat lost in her thoughts. She was trying to figure out just how she felt about Alex. She felt Tig nudge her under the table with his knee, "eat, you need some food in you."

She looked down and saw someone had filled her plate while she day dreamed.

"You a 'right?" Tig reached out to feel her forehead but Kate slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine, really." She picked at her food and ate a little. She and Bobby had "tested" the food as they were cooking. She really wasn't hungry. Truth was she was nervous about their little talk coming up. She needed some air so she got up from the table and went out back onto the deck.

She stood and took several deep breathes trying to clear the clutter from her head. It felt like she had the devil on one shoulder and an angle on the other. They were having one Hell of a conversation at her expense.

The angel was constantly picking at her. 'What the hell are you doing Kate McKinney? You're falling back into your old behavior patterns. You made yourself bait and got shot. You're doing the same stupid shit that has gotten you nothing but heartache in the past. Haven't you learned your lessons yet?'

The devil was firing back. 'You're a woman Kate, no longer a child. You saved his ass, and he has a fine one at that. You're enjoying the sex that is for sure. Your eyes are wide open, you know who he is, what he is. You're not afraid of him or his 'life'. You want him, fight for him.

Kate heard the door open and turned to see Clay coming out on the deck. "Mind if I light up?"

"Knock yourself out." She was glad he was smoking outside, not in the cabin. "You knew my dad, right?"

Clay took a long drag off his cigar and rolled it around. He'd had a feeling she was going to ask about her dad. "Yeah, he was one of the original nine. Actually he was our first Sargent at Arms. He was a hell of a man."

"Clay I was wondering, why did dad go nomad? He would never talk about it." She looked at Clay with the hopes he would actually consider answering her. She knew you didn't ask about club shit, but she needed some closure on the issue. She knew Clay had the answers.

"Ok, here is the condensed version. He went nomad after your mom was killed. You were a toddler. We were in a fight with the Mayans. They took your parents, caught them off by themselves one night. Of course your dad fought them, and by the sounds of things so did your mom. They both ended up in the hospital, she died." Clay stopped and took a deep breath, the memory still hurt.

"Your dad was never the same after that," he continued. "He knew he couldn't do his job as Sargent at Arms, so he stepped down and decided he needed to be somewhere different in his life than he was. He was the first to go Nomad from the original charter. He always remained loyal to our MC, he just couldn't be around the life anymore." Clay finished and took another drag from his cigar.

"Thanks for the truth. He told me mom died in a car accident. Jesus, I must have driven him nuts with all my stunts growing up." Kate felt an odd sense of letting her dad down now that she knew the truth.

She lit a cigarette and stood in silence as she thought back about her dad. Knowing the truth made her understand how things had been throughout her life. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I can't change how I was raised, I just have to deal with it.'

"You know, sometimes I feel dad here. He loved this cabin and loved hunting. We'd come up here a lot, it was the only time I felt like he wanted me around." She hit her cigarette as she gazed out into the forest.

"You look a lot like your mom. It was probably hard for him once you got older. His guilt ate him up." Clay offered this last bit of information trying to ease the pain of the information he had given Kate. He got up and snuffed out his cigar on a rail, heading back into the cabin and leaving Kate to her thoughts.

Suddenly she got a cold chill, the hairs on her neck and arms standing on end. She saw movement to her left and slowly turned towards it. 'Funny I didn't hear the door open to the deck', she thought. Standing a few feet away was her father. 'Oh shit, no, I don't see you.' Kate stood transfixed, wondering what was happening.

He smiled and motion for her to follow him. 'Ok, I think I've officially stepped off the crazy train, but what the Hell.' She followed him across the back yard towards a small shed. He walked right through the closed door. Kate shook her head and turned the knob to follow him inside.

She peered into the darkness wondering where he went. The shed was small, and was mostly filled with old junk. She hadn't been in here in years.

"Ok dad, you led me here in for a reason, how about a little help?"

As if on cue a cigar box fell off of a shelf.

"Ok got the hint." Kate nervously laughed out loud. She pried open the box carefully. A tiny finish nail held it shut. 'Oh, wow! Look at all these photographs and old letters!'

It was too dark inside the shed to explore the contents of the box. A tarp covering something in the back caught her attention. She sat the box down and walked over pulling the tarp back to reveal a very old bike, it had the lines of an old Indian.

"Jackpot!" She crowed. 'God I wonder if this was dad's bike. I will have to bring the tow truck up here and take you back to the garage. '

Kate placed the tarp back over the bike and grabbed the old cigar box. She would take the time to look through all the things inside later when she was alone. It was a little strange having her dad come to her like that, but she wasn't really freaked out. After all she was half Scottish and Irish. No one had a closer link to ghosts, goblins and things that go bump in the night.


	10. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 10 "Simple Truth's"**

Kate returned to the cabin and headed to the room she had shared with Alex. She began straightening up the small room and packing her duffle so it was ready to go later after everyone cleared out of the cabin. Sitting on the bed she opened the cigar box and sorted through the contents. There were several letters bound together by a rubber band. A single larger envelope caught Kate's interest; it contained all her dad's old MC chest patches.

Alex opened the door quietly and saw Kate sitting on the bed holding old patches. She had let her hair down, so her face was hidden behind a cascade of hair, making it hard to judge her mood. "Hey, what ya got there?" Alex sat down on the bed next to Kate.

"I found my dad's old patches, some old letters and photos." Kate pulled out a picture of what looked to be her parents wedding. She pointed out the happy couple in the photo to Alex. "That's my mom Morgan, and my dad Duff. I have no clue who the couple is that stood up with them though. I've never seen these photos."

Alex smiled, looking at the photo and seeing some history of the Son's. He pointed to the couple standing next to her parents. "That is John Teller and his wife Gemma. John was the president at the time until 1993, when he died."

Kate looked at Tig, he got quiet and closed off after he told her about the picture. He shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Gemma is with Clay now, they hooked up after John's death." He wasn't comfortable digging up the past. His own life was littered with failures and regrets. He'd lost his old lady back in '82 to a traffic accident, she had been pregnant. A couple years later he had tried the whole relationship thing again. The only good thing to come out of it had been his two girls, Dawn and Fawn.

Tig reached into the cigar box and pulled out a silver locket. "This was lying on the bottom of the box, did you miss it?"

"It's beautiful, I guess I didn't see it." Kate reached out and took the locket from him. It was a heart shape with lots of inlaid designs in the silver. It was hanging from an unusual chain of linked hearts. She opened the locket and discovered miniature pictures of her parents inside of the separate hearts. It wasn't in to bad of shape, and would clean up nicely.

She collected the letters, patches and locket and placed them back into the cigar box and closing the lid. Alex had felt the weight of Kate's ghost's as she'd looked at the picture and the locket. It was obvious she was fighting to maintain control of her emotions.

"I've got about 2 hours to kill before Clay leaves for the drop. Would you like to take that walk to the lake?" He wanted to help her, but he had no fucking clue what to say to help. Maybe just getting her out of the cabin would be a distraction.

She led the way out of the cabin, towards the back of the property. There was a faint trail leading into the dense forest. She was determined to shake off her melancholy mood about the past and her parents. Concentrating on the trail, enjoying the sunshine and looking for all the different wildlife was doing the trick.

They walked for about 10 minutes in total silence. The trail was only wide enough for one person, making conversation impossible. Kate took it at an easy pace, her leg was sore and she was sure Tig's had to be tight around his stitches. The woods and the first time being alone with her thoughts got Kate's brain working out some issues she had been avoiding.

As they walked Kate thought about her miserable track record with the two men she had loved. Wes was dead and buried, a loss she had learned to deal with. It had taken her 5 years to rebuild her life, and gain some semblance of the old Kate.

Max had been lost to her the day she had discovered his dirty secret. He had lied to her, ultimately that had broken her heart and her love for him. She often thought about how she might have accepted Max and his life if he had been honest with her from the beginning.

It was strange and a little bit scary how many similarities there were between Alex and Max. She guessed she had a thing for tall dark and mysterious. Both of them were strong, and smart, very much Alpha males. She stopped when that thought hit her, panicking, wondering if she was completely insane getting involved with Alex. Was she repeating history?

Tig had to stop in mid stride and grab onto a branch so he wouldn't run into Kate. "Shit! Hey u all right? Is it your leg?" He reached out to grab Kate by the shoulders in an effort to steady her. She looked like she was going to pass out. Her breathing was shallow and rapid and she had a wild look in her eyes, like she was afraid of something. She was looking at him shaking her head. 'Shit, what the fuck is going on with her?'

"Don't touch me! Kate spun away from Tig and shot forward out of his grasp. She took off in a full sprint down the path.

"C'mon, Kate! What the hell is going on?" Tig yelled after her. "Fuck!" No way could he run with the stitches in his leg. He picked up his pace and came to the end of the trail which opened up to a meadow. He saw the lake on the far side of the meadow. There was a dock with a small fishing boat attached. Next to the dock was a small sandy area with a fire ring and some plastic chairs around it.

Kate was sitting down on one of the plastic chairs and had her leg stretched out in front of her rubbing her calf. Tig walked across the meadow and stopped next to the lake, he remained standing, looking out over the lake. He wasn't sure what happened back there on the trail, Kate wasn't prone to dramatics, so he just waited her out, wanting her to make the first move.

Kate spoke in a low hoarse voice, she was fighting her emotions, trying not to cry. "I have never asked one thing of you since this all began. I'm asking now. I want the truth between us. I deserve at least that." She added on a whisper, "So do you."

Tig took a deep breath and began pacing as he talked to her. "A 'right, you want the truth? I don't know what the fuck to do about _you_." He was trying to control the inner battle between his head and his heart. Logic told him his head should win; he needed to walk away from her. He took a deep breath rubbing his face with both of his hands. When he turned towards her his face was completely withdrawn.

"I have this simple rule I live by. I don't do relationships; I date hookers and crow eaters. Relationships and I don't work out." He stopped pacing long enough to look at her letting his words sink in. "I am having a battle inside my head over you. My head says walk away. Yet my heart is alive for the first time in years, because of you. I'm not supposed to have a fuckin heart Kate."

Kate spoke softly, unsure of exactly what to say. She needed to tell him about Wes, about Max, but she didn't know where to start. "You think you're the only one who is afraid of relationships? My track record sucks too. I have been having the same war in my thoughts as well. My head told me from the first day we saved you that you came from a different place. Not to get attached. I understand more about the _life_ you live than you know, because of my dad."

Kate walked over to Alex stopping in front of him making eye contact for the last part. "I don't know what this is between us either. Honestly we don't know shit about each other. We skipped over the whole _normal _part of getting to know someone before you have sex. Admittedly it isn't just sex with you, it is more. I can't explain how we fit together, we just do. I like you and it scares the shit out of me."

Kate walked away from him, and grabbed a handle full of flat stones. Working off some nervous energy she skipped them across the water.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and began again, his voice bitter. "My head tells me my life is fucked up. I am the Sargent at Arms for an outlaw MC. I don't do nice. I've done jail time. I am the guy they turn to when no one else can handle the dirty job. _You deserve_ better than me. I am no good for you." He hooked his thumbs into his belt buckle and looked down at the ground.

Tig looked up at Kate. She had turned towards him, still standing next to the water. He searched for the right words. "My heart says you are the first woman in a long time who fits with _me_. I _like_ spending time with you. It's not sex with you, it something far better, deeper. I get insanely jealous thinking of you with anyone else. I don't know what this is between us, where it could go, or if we should even find out. I am afraid I will hurt you, or be the cause of you getting hurt, like with the bullet in your leg. That shit made me crazy." He stopped, afraid to look at Kate, afraid he'd said too much. She turned away, feeling the awkwardness of the moment. She stood hugging herself, looking out over the water.

Tig moved up behind her placing his hands on her hips. He rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "This is what feels right about us, when we touch the rest of the world fades away." They stood like that for a long time, just looking out over the lake.

He broke the silence, turning her towards him and holding her head in his hands. "I don't know where we are headed. I just know I can't walk away from you." His eyes searched her face, fighting for the right words.

Kate looked into Alex's eyes. "I'm not sure about any of this, about us. I've made so many mistakes in my life being impetuous. I don't want to jump into this and fuck it up. I know I'm not making any sense. I'm scared, Alex. I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt you, or end up getting hurt. But I'm tired of being alone. I don't want you to walk away and leave me behind." Kate didn't realize she'd been crying until she felt the pads of his thumbs wipe away her tears. "S-Sorry, dammit!" she tried to break free from his hold.

Tig held her in place and began kissing away her tears. "Sshh, darlin' it's all right. I'm not walking away from you. We will work this out, somehow we will make it work." He pulled her head towards him and drew her into a long slow kiss. He slowly rubbed the back of her neck until he felt her relax and respond to his urging.

Tig's phone rang, shattering the moment. "Shit" he looked at the caller id and said "Sorry, I gotta answer this." He flipped open his phone. "Yeah. A 'right, be there in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and handed it to her.

"Put your number in for me, no first or last name just put in Whiskey. That way if the wrong person gets a hold of my phone, you will be safe. Give me yours and I will put mine in for you." He reached out and took Kate's phone from her.

They traded phones back, and started walking the trail back to the cabin. "If the Mayans show up at the garage I _expect _a phone call. I fucking mean it Katie." Alex poked Kate in ribs for emphasis.

"Ouch, ok, ok, I get it!" Kate squealed.

They made it back to the cabin just as the guys were loading the guns into the van. Tig stood off to the side in what Kate deemed to be a full out pout. She figured he was pissed that he was being left behind. Leaving him alone, she stood with Jesse and Juice, watching the crew work.

Clay stopped by where the girls were standing and surprised Kate by pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for everything. Your now officially a friend of the Son's, you need anything you call. We owe you." Then he whispered conspiratorially to Kate. "Don't give up on him, it won't be easy but anyone with eyes can see you two belong together." He grinned when he saw the confused look on Kate's face.

"You wait for the call. Then head for home." Clay directed Juice as he climbed into the van.

Tig stalked off towards the cabin as the van pulled away. 'I need a fucking drink.' He gave Juice a wicked stare down as he passed him. Jesse instinctively pulled back towards Kate as he walked by. Juice followed Tig into the cabin. "What? I didn't have anything to do with this. C'mon man we might as well make the best of our situation."

Tig stopped in the door way turning on Juice with a hard smile on his face. He started pushing Juice backwards into the door frame with his shoulders. "You want to make the best of our situation, ok let's start. Your mouth, on my balls." Tig started undoing his belt buckle as he added. "We can have our own little party."

"Shit!" Juice jumped sideways away from Tig. "Why you gotta be that way?"

Tig gave Juice a big smile and followed him. "Hey where you going baby? We were just getting started." He let go with a loud raucous laugh. Tig buckled his belt and headed towards the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Vodka. He had to fight hard not to smile, he loved fucking with Juice.

Jesse and Kate stood by the door watching the whole scene between Juice and Tig play out. "Honestly Kate, I don't know what you see in that guy. He's such a dick head." Jesse whined at Kate. "Seriously Kate, he scares me. I am worried about you."

Kate went on the defensive when Jesse told her that. "Oh, but its ok for you and Juice to be together? Oh ya, I've noticed. You spent the night together. Besides he was just fucking with Juice. He's not scary, he's hilarious." Kate just laughed at Jesse and went into the cabin.

She noticed the cabin was spotless. Someone had cleaned the kitchen, stripped the bunks in the living room and stacked the plastic bins with bedding by the door to be packed. She headed towards the bedrooms to find all the bedding stripped off them as well, and packed into plastic bins. She stacked two of the bins and picked them up to take out to the living room and add to the others.

Jesse and Juice were plopped on the couch watching football. "Ok, I know you didn't do all the cleaning Jesse, so who did?"

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence Kate." Jesse replied with a pout.

"Seriously, what gives? I want to know who to thank next time I run into them. You're not big on domestic skills, we both know that." Kate smiled at her.

"Fine, it was Bobby and Sac." Jesse huffed.

Tig interrupted the conversation, "hey were you want these bins? I will help you carry 'em."

"In the back of my truck is fine." Kate grabbed the remaining two bins and headed out to her truck.

Tig was waiting for her. He grabbed the bins from her and placed them in the back of the truck with the others. Before Kate could turn away he stopped her by trapping her against the bed of the truck.

"Oh no you don't Alex Trager. Its broad daylight, you're not getting a repeat performance of last night." Kate was smiling and laughing at him.

"Nah, I just want a little nibble." He dipped his head in gently capturing Kate in a kiss.

'Oh my, he tastes like raspberry Stoli' was her last coherent thought. The kiss quickly changed from soft to demanding. He pushed into her pinning her against the truck, his thick erection pushing against her pelvis.

'Shit, I just wanted to steal a kiss. Now I need a cold fucking shower!' Tig pushed off the truck and turned away from her trying to gain control.

Kate playfully smacked him on his ass, 'I owe you one', and walked away towards the cabin. She could use a drink herself. She took a hit off the Stoli, then opened the fridge and grabbed four cold beers. She headed to the living room, gave Juice and Jesse a cold one and sat down on the floor to watch the game.

Juice and Jesse where sitting on the couch together when Tig walked in. He took the beer Kate offered and plopped down into the old recliner. Kate sat on the floor in front of the recliner, in between Tig's legs.

Juice sat on the couch looking at Tig and Kate with his mouth hanging open. He'd never seen Tig act _normal, or at_ the very least civil. Tig gave Juice a sideways stare that told him not to say shit. Juice wisely took the hint.

Kate leaned her head back against the recliner and relaxed. She felt oddly at peace after the discussion at the lake. They both felt the connection between them. Just how, when and where they were going to deal with it wasn't clear, and right now that was ok.

She leaned her head slightly to the right up against his leg, half watching the game and half just zoning out. She heard the rumble of Tig's voice commenting on the game, and Juice and Jesse making replies. She just couldn't muster the strength required to keep up with the game or the conversation.

Tig took the last pull of his beer and leaned down carefully stealing Kate's off the floor. She was leaning on his leg out cold, so he moved carefully not wanting to wake her up. He knew she had to be exhausted from last night's 'festivities'.

Juice's phone rang waking Kate up from her cat nap. She sat up stretching and got up off the floor. Tig messed with her by wiping at his pant leg as he stood up and said "Damn woman, you drooled on my jeans."

Kate wasn't awake enough to realize he was teasing her. She wiped at her mouth, and Tig busted out laughing. 'God I hope I didn't snore,' was her first thought. Then it occurred to her he was messing around. "Shit, you're a dick." She reached out and pushed him, laughing when he fell backwards into the recliner.

Juice hung up the phone. "That was Clay. They made the drop with no problems. He wants us to head back to Charming." He let Tig in on the conversation.

Kate hated awkward goodbyes, so she slid outside and walked around back to sit on the deck. Tig followed her and sat next to her. "Thanks for your help Whiskey. Things tend to be crazy with the MC, and you know it comes first. I want to see you again but I won't always be available, or around. You get that right?"

"Don't worry I'm not gonna blow up your phone with calls or text messages." Kate waved him off. You do know how to text right?" She smiled up at him with an innocent look on her face. She owed him after the drool comment.

Tig's snort before he replied was priceless. "Ya, I know how to text." He stood up and pulled Kate up with him. "Come here smartass. I meant what I said, any problems with the Mayans I want a call a.s.a.p." He had a hold on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. "I will be calling you, we have a date in our near future. You a 'right with that?"

"Ok, I'd like to see you again." She barely had time to reply, when he leaned in to seal the deal with a kiss.

He released his hold on her and broke the kiss he was satisfied with her dazed look. 'Properly subdued and speechless. I better mark the calendar and leave while I have the upper hand.' "See you soon Whiskey." He got a parting shot in on her ass, and left her standing there with a bemused smile on her face.


	11. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 11 "802"**

Kate sat in her office shuffling through papers. Receipts, bills and orders were all over the place. 'God I really need to get this shit organized.' She sat back and reflected on the past couple of days which had been a blur. She had been getting tons of new paint work since the article in Iron Horse had hit the shelves on Monday.

The calls had been nonstop, she had meetings with new clients set up for each day of the following week. It was really exciting to have her work embraced by the biker community. The recognition had solidified her decision to go into the artistic end of the paint, as well as keeping the traditional garage going. Her business was beginning to build a new client base, she was finally making a profit and building a nice savings.

Her cell phone vibrated alerting her to an incoming text. She took a quick peek and saw it was from Dave, one of her bowling buddies. 'Shit, that's right it's Thursday'. She opened the message, _'just making sure your gonna make it tonight. Its position round we need you to show up tonight we are going for first half tonight. BIG night. BTW nice picture in the magazine, cept you had on way too many clothes…who reads the articles? Lol'_

Kate smiled as she read. Bowling in a men's league had it advantages. She loved the competition and she carried a 210 bowling average. It was fun beating the guys in a sport they thought of as a man's game. She never really enjoyed bowling with women's leagues, they tended to be catty, and boring. She'd always gotten on better with the guys, they made more sense to her. She also liked the drinking, and the flirting. Being one of the few women in the league was fun.

She typed her reply '_geesh I miss one week and your buggin me!' _(She had missed last week because ofAlex)_ Of course I will be there, you better bring lots of beer money for all the sticks you're gonna get tonight. Lol See you later' _Kate hit send and sat her phone back down on the desk beside her.

She saw the pictures of Alex's tank lying there and picked them up. 'I need to get these in my portfolio for the meetings next week.' She looked around but didn't see her black portfolio anywhere. 'Shit, add that to your list of things to do.'

Seeing the photos had reminded Kate that Alex should have rolled back into town by now. He had texted her Monday saying he had to go on a mandatory 'charity' ride with the charter and would be out of touch for a few days. She'd missed him, but hadn't had a lot of time to dwell on it. Her days in the shop had been long and hard, she fell into bed each night exhausted.

On a whim she decided to text Alex, maybe he would show up at the alley. It would do them some good to have a normal date, and they could learn more about each other in a safe environment. She picked up her phone and typed _'hey, I will be at Vision Lanes, in Henley. Bowl in a league tonight. Cold beers await you. We start at 7:00 be there till?' _Kate hesitated before sending the message. 'Fuck it, just send it you chicken shit.' She pressed send and pushed it to the back of her mind. If he came great, if not that was ok too.

Jesse stuck her head in Kate's door, "You got a call on line 2 from a Bob Ritchie."

"Who?" Kate gave Jesse a perplexed look.

"I don't know" Jesses shrugged her shoulders and raised her hands. "He just asked to speak with you personally."

Kate picked up the phone, punched line two and waved Jesse out of her office. "Hello, this is Kate McKinney how may I help you?"

"Hi Kate, I got your number from a friend at Iron Horse after I saw your art work in the Mag. You do some sick stuff, and come highly recommended. I'd love to meet with you and have you paint a custom bike for me. I have a fucked schedule right now but I will be in L.A. next week. Can you work me in sometime on Wednesday?" His voice was deep and gravelly, he paused for a minute, clearing his voice.

"I want to email you pictures of her, and give you some thoughts on what I like, in hopes you could put some ideas into drawings for me and bring them to the meeting. I will be doing a charity thing that night so anytime during the afternoon would work great." He paused again, chuckling softly.

"You probably are sitting there thinking who the fuck is this guy? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Bob Ritchie, otherwise known as Kid Rock. Sorry I get carried away when I start talkin' bikes. Love 'em."

'Holy Shit!' She nearly fell out of her chair. "Hi, nice to meet you." She took a deep breath and thought 'Ok Kate play it cool, no babbling.' She checked her calendar and added. "I have a meeting Wednesday morning, but it looks like the afternoon is clear." She fought to keep her voice from showing her excitement.

"Great, would you mind if I sent a limo to you and had you meet me at the hotel? I'm gonna be catching a late flight Tuesday night and I have a couple of other meetings I will be squeezing in that day. I know I am being totally whacked, but I am excited about this and want to get it up and ready before next month for a special gig I have planned. You'd be doing me a huge favor, and of course I will pay for the time I'd be using up from your schedule. What do you think?" He sounded so hopeful, like she was going to say no.

"If you can email me those pics right away I should be able to get some preliminary ideas on paper. Just write down any ideas you have for the tank, I will do what I can."

"Freddie told me you wouldn't let me down. Thanks Kate. I will get that shit sent tonight sometime." He sounded so excited Kate couldn't help but smile.

They traded numbers and emails and set up the time for the meeting next week. Kate hung up the phone and just sat there staring at it for a minute. 'Did that really just happen?'

She headed out of her office to find Dougie. 'He's gonna shit when I tell him who called!' She spied him in the last bay helping out one of the younger guys who was rebuilding a carburetor. "Hey Dougie!" She yelled over to him as she headed his way.

"What's up Brat?" He looked up from the job.

Kate had a smile a mile wide when she told him the news. "Kid fucking Rock just called! He wants _ME_ to paint his bike!"

"No shit? Kid Rock?" He gave her a big grin back. He knew how much this place meant to Kate. If she could get that kind of clientele along with their regulars, life would be good. She deserved some good.

"Big night tonight at the alleys, you're team is going for first tonight right? You better get your head on straight for that Miss _Hollywood_." Doug messed with Kate, punching her on the arm. He bowled in the league on another team, known more for their drinking than their bowling.

"See you later then, just wanted to tell you." Kate headed back to her office. She made a few notes to Jesse who had disappeared off to God knew were. She grabbed her phone checking it for any new texts, she didn't expect to see one from Alex, but she couldn't help herself. She locked up her office for the day and headed to the apartment to grab a quick bite and a shower.

Kate pulled into the parking lot singing along to Operators 'Make Em Pay'. She always listened to music before she bowled. It helped clear her head from the day's events. She pulled her Ipod out of the slot and threw it in her back pocket with her headphones, sometimes she would listen during bowling too.

She unloaded her equipment from the truck. 'Jesus, lugging around four bowling balls gets old.' Everyone on her team carried a deuce average or better and all had several bowling balls drilled for different conditions. Some nights she used all three of her regular balls as the shot changed. She carried one ball strictly for spares, it was the only girly thing she owned as far as bowling was concerned. It was a plastic Harley Davidson 'chick' ball with pink flames and the Harley symbol.

She found the lanes her team was assigned and made a spot at the table. Most the guys were already there, getting settled in as well. They all exchanged the usual greetings as they got ready.

"Hey baby, missed you last week. Everything Ok?" Dave snuck up behind her and put her in a huge bear hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He was around 6'2" and weighed in at 225. He was nothing but solid muscle, and trained as a body builder.

She turned slightly giving him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah, everything is fine, just something came up at work." Kate gave him a big smile and broke free of the hug. She really liked Dave as a _friend._ Lately he'd been trying to make it more, but Kate wasn't really into him. She wanted to keep their relationship simple and friendly. She hoped it wouldn't get awkward.

The night took on a familiar rhythm as beers were pounded and the conversations flowed from personal events to teasing and getting rowdy. 'This is what I love about the bowling alley, what some people just don't get.' Her team was winning the first game easily, and Kate felt good as she finished out for a 245 game.

She walked off the approach and exchanged the customary 'fives' with the other bowlers. She headed back towards the bar which ran parallel to the back wall, and her set of lanes, on her way to grab another bucket of beers for the team. She nearly did a double take, leaning on the bar watching her walk towards him was Alex. 'No way, he showed up.'

As she continued towards him she looked him over. He wore a black button down long sleeve shirt, with a few of the buttons undone showing a gold chain. He had his sleeves rolled up showing off part of his marine tattoo. He wore the shirt loose over his jeans with one thumb hooked into his belt buckle. 'Damn he looks good tonight.' He still looked tired, and stood favoring his hurt leg. But he had a bright smile plastered on his face, his blue eyes twinkling in the lights from the bar. 'God I love that smile.'

She approached him cautiously, not sure how they should greet in public. He fixed that thought in a heartbeat, pulling her into him and kissing her full out on the lips. 'Wow, that was subtle,' She thought.

"Darlin'" Tig flashed his smile again as if to challenge her over that display.

"Hi, glad you showed up." Kate smiled back at him.

She leaned onto the bar and ordered the round for the team, noticing Alex had already worked his way through most of a beer. She ordered an extra for him. "Hey, you're already almost done with that beer, how long you been here?"

"Long enough, I watched your last 3 frames. I didn't want to distract you from a good game. Besides it's a great view of your ass from back here." Tig smirked at his little joke, the problem was he wasn't the only one watching her, and it bothered him.

The bar tender dropped off her order and Kate paid for the round. "Common, there's plenty of room at the table, I'll introduce you to the guys."

Tig watched Kate as she was talking to him, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail, her makeup played up her eyes, making them more alluring than usual. She wore a light colored lip gloss that kept her look simple but sexy. She had on a black t-shirt with a deep v cut showing off her rack and jeans that hugged her hips. She wore a wide black belt with a big funky silver buckle. He noticed she even had on jewelry tonight, she favored silver. 'Damn she is so fucking sexy tonight.'

He followed her to the table. She introduced him to everyone as Alex, watching him with amusement as he shook hands with the guys as they greeted him. 'Wow, he can be civilized.'

Kate was worried he might not feel comfortable but soon realized she was worrying over nothing. Alex fit right in, making conversation with the guys like he'd known them his whole life. The beer kept flowing and her team continued to keep their winning streak alive by taking the second game by only 11 pins. 'Good thing I shot a 258 game, that saved our asses.'

Kate walked away to go sign in her game for jackpots and hit the bathrooms, the seal had to be broken. 'I stand a good chance of winning some serious cash if I bowl another good game. Don't let yourself get distracted until after bowling.'

As she headed back to their table she saw Alex and Doug talking by the bar. She saw Doug nod at Dave who had his head turned away from them. Both men seemed pissed off about something. Tig made a comment and Doug smiled, they both laughed and gave Dave the stare down. 'Thank god he's oblivious to what is going on.'

Kate walked in on the conversation, "Play nice, boys." She gave them both her best glare. "We've had this discussion before Dougie, you know I'm not interested. I will handle it."

"A 'right" Tig agreed quickly. He knew Kate was having a great night on the lanes. She stood to make some serious cash according to Doug. He would deal with 'Pin Dick' another time.

Doug just walked away shaking his head. She had no clue how many guys on this league he had pounded to keep them off her. Tig's appearance had them all wondering who the hell he was. The guys were taking bets as to whether Kate would leave with him later. Doug had walked over to talk to Tig to let them all know he knew him, and liked him. 'Let them stew over that.'

The night continued to be a success for Kate on the lanes. She got on a string of strikes all the way to the 10th frame. Tig added the games in his head, 245 plus 258 equaled 503 going in to the third game. If she struck out she would shoot a perfect game of 300. 'Holy shit, she is so fucking competitive.'

When it was Kate's turn to bowl in the 10th the whole league got quiet. Everyone knew she could bowl the 800 and it was a seriously big event. They were all pulling for her.

'Ok Kate, one at a time. Breathe, look at your mark, keep your head still and follow through.' She threw her first ball and it hit the pocket carrying all the pins. Behind her she heard everyone yelling and clapping.

'Oh Shit! Ok, breathe. Your hands are not shaking, just do your pre shot routine, focus on your mark.' She grabbed her ball off the rack and set up on the approach. She threw her second ball and it was a repeat of the first, another strike. Everyone behind her erupted in yells, they were clapping and cheering her on.

'Oh my God! Don't think about it. This is your first frame, just keep your head on your mark, stay down and follow through.' She was trying really hard to stay focused as she picked up her ball. 'Shit, everything is shaking, I can't breathe.' She took a couple of deep breaths and started her approach to the line. As she released it she told herself, 'it's gotta chance, oh please carry.' The ball hit the pocket taking all but the ten pin with it. She had gotten nine, for a 299 game. She felt a moment of disappointment because she didn't get her 300 game, but then it hit her she had gotten her first 800 series with an 802.

Kate turned around to see Dougie at the end of the approach his arms held high smiling and yelling for her. Behind him most of the league had gathered and were all yelling and clapping. "Oh my God!" Kate screamed and smiled in complete amazement. Doug crushed her into a hug, picking her up. She was then enveloped in so many hugs and congratulations that it all became a blur.

When the group had cleared Dave moved in for a second hug, when he released her he held her head in place and gave her a full out kiss on the lips. It was way past appropriate. Kate couldn't pull free, so she bit his lip just enough to get him to stop. He let go with a hurt look on his face. "Woah, slow down big boy." Kate tried to tease out of the situation to keep it light.

"Sorry, Katie, shit!" Dave turned around and walked away towards the bar. Tig stood leaning against the bar in a small crowd. He had seen the whole hug and kiss, and was seriously pissed. Doug had to walk through the group to get by. Everyone cleared the way except for Tig. Dave bumped shoulders with him trying to stare down Tig as he passed. Tig returned the stare with his icy smile.

Doug intervened before things could heat up. "Not tonight boys." He stepped in between them shoving Dave back away from Tig. He told Dave in a low voice meant only for him, "You don't want any part of him, trust me. Just walk the fuck away."

Dave looked over Doug's shoulder at Tig trying to intimidate him.

"What? You wanna kiss?" Tig asked with a sneer on his face. He took a step towards Dave trying to push Doug out of the way.

Doug held firm and telling them both "Not tonight, not in front of Kate. It's her fucking night, you two will not ruin it."

Tig broke it off by turning around and grabbing his beer off the bar. Doug was right. He headed towards Kate. 'Fuck that mother fucking walking steroid. He touches her like that again in front of me heads are gonna roll.'

Kate stood trying to stop the shaking and the excitement she was still feeling. She had missed the whole scene between Tig and Dave. She was talking with a bunch of the guys and just decompressing.

The 'jackpot guy' had announced the winners for the night. When he was done he stopped by and handed Kate a bunch of bank envelopes. She pulled a couple of twenties out and gave him a tip. "Well guys the drinks are on me! Let's go celebrate."

Tig waited until everything calmed down before he approached Kate. He wanted her to be able to enjoy her night without feeling like she had to include him. He had bowled in leagues and he understood what a huge thing she had done. He was seriously impressed by her athleticism and her inner drive to be competitive. It seemed she was definitely a type A personality. 'I've picked myself a perfectionist, just fucking great.'

"Nice bowlin' sweet heart." Tig pulled her close and gave her a bone melting kiss. When he released her she was still shaking like a leaf, and grinning like an idiot. He smiled, it was funny seeing her rattled, although he couldn't say if it was from his kiss or the bowling. And with any luck that kiss had sent a message to all the guys that she was his.

"Thanks, sorry if I ignored you tonight. Things got a little crazy towards the end." Kate looked at him to see if he was mad.

"Nah, I am a big boy, I can take care of myself. It was fun watching you kick ass." Tig waved his hands down in a dismissive gesture, ending that discussion.

Kate handed Alex the wad of envelopes. "Will you hold onto my money tonight? There should be close to a grand in all that."

"Sure, no problem." Tig emptied the money out of the envelopes, sorting it efficiently while Kate finished packing her equipment up. He threw away the envelopes and whistled. "You have $1,250.00."

"Sweet, put $200 aside for my bar tab. I think it's gonna be a long night." She smiled at Alex as he stuffed it in his front pocket. "Let's go party!"

Everyone gathered in the bar and pulled several tables together. Kate let the bar tender know she was buying the first round of beers and a round of shots. They all partied until closing time. Alex walked Kate to her truck noticing she was seriously fucked up, he wasn't far behind.

"Hey, I don't think you should be driving." He looked across the street, there were a couple of nicer hotels right there. "Let's get a room in one of them." He pointed to the hotels.

Kate couldn't argue, she could barely talk. "Ok, fine by me." She fumbled with her keys to unlock her truck, then nearly fell over when she bent down to pick up her balls to throw in the back seat. She began giggling and stood holding on to the door for a second.

"Shit, let me do that. You are completely fucked up." Tig picked up her bags and threw them in the back. He grabbed her keys locking the truck. "Common, we will ride my bike to the hotel."

He picked the nicest hotel, checking them in using his cash. Kate tried to protest telling him to use some of her cash, but he refused. He picked one of the rooms with a king size bed having some plans of his own.

Tig slid the key card into the door releasing the lock. "Wow, this is a nice room Alex." Kate immediately ran into the bathroom, she needed to take care of business. 'Damn I smell like an astray. I am taking a shower.'

Kate jumped into the shower, it felt so good, and revived her just a little. She heard Alex come in, she peeked around the shower curtain in time to catch him taking a leak. Laughing she said "Once you fill up the Grand Canyon why don't you join me?"

The shower curtain pulled back and Alex joined her. She was just standing in the water letting it ease the tightness from her neck and shoulders. He grabbed the soap and began lathering up, Kate took the soap from him and finished the job, making sure to rub all the right places and teasing him by rubbing up against him with all the right parts.

She pulled him into the full stream of water dousing his head, then grabbed the shampoo washed his hair, kneading his scalp. He literally purred in appreciation. When she finished he rinsed his hair and sighed. He relished this quiet time with her, it recharged his soul.

Kate giggled, "Now I know why they call you Tig. You're big and bad like a Tiger. But I'll bet they don't know you purr."

"And they will never know woman, that will be our little secret right?" To make his point Tig put Kate in a very compromising position. He turned her away from him and shoved her forward bending her at the waist. He'd been visualizing this position at the bowling alley all night. He entered her in one big push from behind. "Jesus, you're so fucking tight!"

Kate couldn't stifle a moan as her thrust into her. She was leaning over holding onto the edge of the tub while he held her in place by the hips. He held still for a few seconds then drew out almost to the point of complete withdrawal. Then he thrust into her again, he pushed into her wall with his erection, making her moan. He kept this teasing motion going for as long as he could.

He felt Kate's tremors rocking her body, her womb clenching onto him making him crazy with the need to finish it. His pace quickened, no longer able to tease her, his control was slipping. "Shit!"

Kate felt her orgasm building and screamed as it roared through her body. Alex's strong arms and hands held Kate up. He pumped a few more times then let out his own release on a growl. They were locked in that position for a few minutes trying to catch their breath and gain control over their bodies.

Alex recovered and pulled Kate into him holding her from behind under the water. He kissed the nape of her neck nuzzling her behind her ear. His body sprang to life again, his erection pushing against Kate's butt.

"This may take all night" his voice rumbled from deep in his chest.

"Oh my," she replied with a slight southern drawl giggling just a little.

She couldn't help thinking 'he is my Tigger,' as he turned off the water, and pulled them both out of the shower.

He took his time drying her, touching sensitive parts with his hands, his mouth and the rough towel. By the time he was done she was a shivering, quaking mass of need. He smiled, picked her up and carried her to the bed.

True to his word, he used what was left of the night. Sometime in the early dawn they settled into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's embrace.


	12. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 12 "Full Disclosure" **

Kate kept hearing a strange ringing noise that pulled her out of a nice warm fuzzy place. She drew a pillow over her head and tried to make it go away. 'Shit, my head hurts!' The ringing softened, sounding more like a buzz from a mosquito. 'That's much better.' She tried to fall back asleep.

She thought she heard a muffled 'fuck' come from beside her. The bed moved a little and then she heard, "Shit! Where the fuck is my goddamn cell phone?" More bumps and noises came through the filter of the pillow.

She peeked out from under her pillow in time to see Alex stagger over to a chair piled with their clothes. He began tossing items onto the floor in an effort to find his phone. The ringing stopped, followed by a beep.

"Fuck me" Alex ground out. The beep meant he had a voice mail. 'It will have to wait, I need to piss.' This hotel had a coffee maker in the bathroom, so he started a pot and then jumped in the shower. 'Christ, I think I'm still drunk.'

He finished his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back into the main room. He smiled looking across the room at Kate. She was partially burrowed under the blankets, lying on her stomach, her head buried under a mound of pillows. Her long legs and part of her ass were exposed.

He got instantly hard thinking about her lying there naked, wanting her again. 'Shit, I better give her a break. I used her hard last night.' He felt a twinge of guilt over some of the stuff he'd done to her.

Even though he'd had the opportunity to abuse some of the usual croweaters with his unusual appetites, it just hadn't worked. Every time he'd tried it to use one, it was Kate he saw. It had seriously fucked with his head. Even more amazing to him was how Kate had never said no to anything he had done or tried with her last night. She'd even done some crazy shit to him that had left him wanting more.

He stole a quick glance at the clock radio by the bed. It was 12:30. He was glad he'd asked for a late checkout last night, they still had a half hour before they had to leave. He grabbed his jeans, and found his phone in the front pocket. He threw it on the bed, 'it can wait a few more minutes.' He finished finding his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed to get dressed.

"Hey common Katie, time to get moving."

"Nooo" came the muffled reply.

He pulled the covers off her admiring the view. She didn't move a muscle. 'Ok, this is gonna get fun!' Alex reached over and smacked her ass with his open palm.

"Ouch! Asshole!" She rubbed her backside where he had hit her. She looked up to glare at him but he had his back to her. She grabbed a pillow and smoked him in the back of the head.

"Really? You're gonna pay for that woman." He was laughing as he turned and reached across to grab at Kate. Instead of catching her, he took another shot from the pillow right across his face. 'Shit, she's fast.'

"What you gonna do tough guy?" Kate was laughing as she jumped off the other side of the bed. She grabbed the sheet at the same time and wrapped herself in it quickly. She made a hasty retreat to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes and shutting the door behind her. 'Crap my head feels like a bongo drum.'

Alex's voice came through the door, "We have to check out in 15 minutes."

He heard the toilet flush and the shower running. He used the down time to call his voice mail. The first one was from Juice, Clay needed him back by 4:00 for a meeting with the Niners. The second call came from Gemma. It was Clay's birthday tomorrow night. She wanted to have a party at their place and had basically ordered Tig to bring Kate. She wanted to meet her, and you didn't disappoint 'Mother Gemma'.

Alex heard some noises in the bathroom that made him wince. It sounded like Kate was puking her guts out. 'Been there, done that.' Alex walked over to the closed door and knocked. "Ya a 'right?"

"Fabulous. Stay out." Kate flushed the toilet.

He opened the door on purpose with a huge smile on his face. She was sitting on the edge of the tub partially dressed in her bra and jeans, holding her head in her hands.

"Next time don't mix your shots." He poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She replied sarcastically.

Tig flashed her one of his brilliant smiles. He loved her 'quick as a whip' sarcasm. "I was going to offer breakfast, but I get the feeling you might want to pass on that."

"Actually I'd love some, I'm feeling much better now." She got up off the edge of the tub, and walked over to the sink, nudging Alex out of the way. She found a hotel issue tooth brush and paste "Oh thank God!" She finished pulling her hair up and grabbed her clothes off the rack. She walked into the other room and finished getting dressed.

"I've got a couple hours then I have to get back to Charming. Club business." Alex checked the room making sure they had everything. He grabbed her keys off the table and threw them to her. "We'll take my bike to breakfast. Then I will drop you off at your truck."

They found a little Mom and Pop diner and settled into a small booth in the back. Kate noted with interest that Alex sat with a view of all the entrances and exits. "Why do you do that?" Kate asked him.

"What?" He gave her a funny look.

"You always put yourself in a position to see the entrance and exits of everywhere you go. You stood with your back against the wall at the bowling alley for most of the night. You got a room on the first floor, near an exit at the hotel. We sit down to eat and you pick this booth with a view of the whole place." Kate smiled at him, proud of her observations.

"Habit I guess. I have to be careful and aware all the time. Part of it is my military training. The other part would be that I am responsible for keeping my brothers safe, _it's what I do. It's who I_ _am." _

Tig wanted to get more personal stuff out of her, not him, so he changed the direction of the conversation. "Doug told me about Wes the night you played bait. You were pretty young when all that went down. Anyone else I need to know about?" He almost added 'like Dave,' but stopped, he knew she didn't want him. "I can't believe you're not in a serious relationship, or don't have any kids." He stopped looking at her, hoping she would open up to him.

"Ok, if I answer your question, you have to answer the same question too. And let's not forget the 'truth promise.'"

She watched Alex sigh and rub the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "A 'right, and in a gesture of good faith I will go first."

He told her about his first old lady who died in a traffic accident when he had to lay his bike down. How he'd lost her before he had patched in. Then he went into a much harder subject, unsure of how she might feel about it. Telling her about his two girls, Dawn and Fawn. He watched Kate's face the whole time he told her the information. She didn't seem too shocked by any of it, much to his relief.

"Do you see your girls much?" Kate's heart had broken, he seemed so sad when he had mentioned them. She loved kid's, it was just she never felt like she would ever have any.

"A couple times a year. Their mom doesn't want me around them." He waved it off, looking away.

"Your turn, Kate." Enough of thinking about shit he couldn't control. He missed his girls, wanted to be a better dad, but that was out of his hands.

"You know about Wes. Not much to add on that." She stopped took a deep breath and looked out the window. "After Wes died I had a lot of guilt to deal with. I was sent to my Aunts in New York because my dad didn't know what to do with me. I spent five years in college, graduated with an art and business degree, being what I thought the family wanted me to be. I took a job with an art gallery in New York after graduation." Kate took another deep breath fighting with herself over whether to tell him everything. The waitress interrupted to refill their coffee cups.

"Look, what I'm about to tell is going to sound like some kind of spy novel. It's real. I lived it and never told anyone about it." She paused a moment to gather her courage about her before continuing. "The first two years were great, but I was too naïve to know when something feels too good to be true it usually is. I had an apartment above the gallery and was pulling in just under 80 grand a year." She leaned back into the booth and took a sip of her coffee.

"I never saw the owner during those first two years, he was away on business when his lawyer hired me. We met during my third year with the gallery. His name was Maximus Damidov, a full blooded Russian. Long story short, he took an interest in me, and I found him irresistible. Within a year we were engaged, and I was accepted within his family.

Alex's face clouded over. She could see he was getting upset for her. "It's not what you're thinking. He never hurt me, at least not physically," she hastened to explain. "Things started happening that didn't make sense, so I began nosing around behind his back and learned his family was part of the Russian Mafia. I was devastated and hurt, not because of what he was, but because he lied to me about it and I'd let myself be blinded. Whether it was self preservation or a desire for revenge, I collected information, made copies and stored it somewhere safe while I tried to figure out an escape."

The memories of that time still scared her, and she had to grip her coffee cup with both hands to control her shaking. Some coffee sloshed over her cup onto the table. Alex reached out and took the cup from her, setting it on the table. Kate grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and wiped up the spill before it ran off onto her lap.

"Look," Alex growled, relief that the jerk hadn't beat her evident in his face. "If it bothers you that much, you don't have to go on."

She shook her head. "No I'm OK. It's best to get it out in the open and be done with it," she gripped the side of the table with both hands to stop the shaking. One day an ATF agent came into the gallery posing as a buyer. She told me I was going to go down the Max when she busted him for dealing guns. The gallery was a front for the guns to get into the states. She offered me a deal, but I didn't trust her. I knew she was fishing for stuff to use against Max, she had nothing. I couldn't' turn on him, even though I hated him. So I took everything I had on Max, and confronted his dad, Viktor. I told him I knew everything, showed him the evidence, and told him about the ATF agent nosing around. He knew that if anything happened to me, the evidence would go right to that ATF agent named Stahl. I told him I wanted out. Period." She smiled sadly, remembering the look on Viktor's face and his laugher at her audacity. The Russians loved a good blackmail.

"Viktor knew Max would never let me go, so he set up a fake death for me, making it look like a rival Russian family had taken me hostage and killed me, complete with photos to make it look real. I disappeared and spent the next two years wandering around, trying to fit into the real world. I couldn't go home right away in case Max didn't believe the cover story and went looking for me. But I missed home, and called Dougie just to hear a friendly voice. That's when I learned Dad was sick, so I came home and helped dad with the business until he died and I took over." She looked out the window, fighting tears at the memory of her dad's death.

Alex fought against replying, he hated seeing the tears glittering in her eyes.

Kate gazed intently at him. She waited while he digested the story.

Alex thought over everything she'd said. He would have never guessed that kind of ending. It made sense though, how could she walk away clean? She knew too much, and was under the radar of Agent Stahl, of all people! Her fake death would have cleared her with the ATF, and Max, if his father had done it right. She had made a bold move and somehow managed to come away clean.

"Would you have stayed if he'd told you the truth?" Alex leaned forward his eyes intent on hers.

Leave it to him to get to the question Kate had avoided asking herself. "Yes. I think I would have." For some reason Kate got the feeling her answer would be a turning point for their relationship. She just wasn't sure in what direction it had just shifted.

"A 'right. So it didn't bother you he ran guns. It just pissed you off he lied, right?" Alex tilted his head at her, watching her closely.

He was chewing on this like a dog with a bone. Kate wasn't sure why. "Yes, he pissed me off. How can you build a relationship on lies? After someone lies to you how do you ever trust them again?"

"So you know the MC runs guns, right?" He asked her quietly.

"Well duh, you were carrying a whole blanket full of them. Yah I figured that out." She replied, just a little annoyed by the questions. "What are you getting at?"

'Well here goes nothing. You want her? You need to get this shit out in the open.' Alex told himself.

"We have something going here Kate. I can't seem to steer clear of you. I want you, plain and simple. If we're gonna try this out, I need to know you're ok with me, with the club. It's occurred to me that Max and I are very similar, except I am telling you the truth about me, about my life up front." Alex spoke very quietly, with strength and a purpose that hit Kate to the quick.

"Alex 'Tig' Trager," Kate spoke each part of his name succinctly. Her words were soft but her voice held a note of anger. "I understand the life you lead, who you are. I am not the same naive college girl who fell for a Russian mobster. My eyes are wide open, I'm not in this for marriage, kids and all that jazz. It's simple, I'm tired of being alone all the time. I like you, I like spending time with you though God knows why." Kate gave Alex a tentative smile lightening the mood.

"Shit!" Tig looked at his phone and realized he needed to leave soon to make it to the Niner meeting. "We gotta go, I need to get back to the MC or Clay will have my ass."

Tig pulled a twenty out of Kate's wad he'd been holding for her and left it on the table for the bill and a tip for the waitress. "Thanks for breakfast 'High Roller'." He handed her the rest of the cash, and flashed a big smile.

They climbed onto Tig's Dyna and headed back to her truck. He pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley where they had left Kate's F150. She dismounted and reached for her keys. She avoided looking at Alex, and kept her distance. She felt a little awkward, afraid her past would make Alex turn away. Her life had some crazy shit, but at least it was out in the open. She guessed time would tell.

He noticed she had gotten quiet, and was keeping a distance between them. Tig stopped her, turning her towards him, holding her by her shoulders. "Hey we're ok right? We both have a past, it comes with living life. What matters to me is now, our present, and possible future. Are we on the same page?" He put his right hand behind her head, under her pony tail, and his left hand lifted her chin. He wanted to see her face, her reaction to him.

Her face visibly relaxed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, shaking her head yes. 'You will not cry Kate. You will not cry Kate.' She kept the mantra going inside her head. She was relieved that he accepted her past. Her emotions were out of control, she needed some time to get everything straight in her head.

"Open your eyes Katie, look at me." Tig implored softly. When she did he leaned in and kissed her gently. He rubbed the back of her neck with his right hand and held the side of her face with his left. He kept the kiss soft, undemanding. He backed off the kiss but held her in place, a smile tugging at his mouth, as he watched her.

He opened her truck door and got in his customary smack on the ass. Laughing as he closed her door.

She feigned indignation. "I'm gonna have a permanent hand print you keep that shit up." She started her truck, revving the engine and saluted him with her middle finger. She smiled as she threw it into drive and gunned it, wiping the truck around and headed for the exit.

Tig laughed at her reaction, loving her sarcastic sense of humor. He shook his head as she laid rubber and took off. 'Fucking Maniac!'

Tig saddled up and headed out for his long ride back to Charming. They were gonna have to do something about the distance between them. This was gonna get old fast. He was presently living at the clubhouse, it was just easier than trying to keep an apartment or house. Now the thought of a house somewhere between Charming and Hilt began to look promising.

He pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and killed his engine, backing the bike into his customary parking spot. A few of the guys were hanging out under an awning drinking beers and talking. He was thirsty, hot and had a killer headache, so he headed inside to grab a beer and some aspirin.

Inside it was blessedly dark and cool. Tig stopped at the bar, signaling Sac to give him a beer. He took a huge swig. "Hand me the fucking Tylenol will ya Sac?" Chibs, Bobby and Clay were standing around the bar, and just watched Tig with amused smiles on their faces.

"So brother, you missed a great Caracara party last night." Chibs was surprised that Tig hadn't been there. "Looks like you had your own party though."

"Uh huh" Tig grunted a reply. After downing his beer, he walked over to the couch and sprawled out flat on his back. He wanted to chew over this morning's conversation with Kate. Plus he really wanted to try and lose his headache before they headed to the Niner's meet.

Clay walked over to the couch and nudged Tig with his knee. "Gemma is looking for you, something about something. We got about 10 minutes before we leave, you better stop by and see her before we go."

"Shit, a 'right." Tig rolled off the couch. He headed to the office were Gemma was usually working. The door was open and Gemma was working on filing papers.

She looked up at Tig and scowled at him. "You look like shit baby. Everything all right?"

"Nothin' a few hours of sleep won't cure." He waved it off, basically signaling to her that he wouldn't say anything more on that subject.

"I left you a voice mail. You didn't call me back. Clay's birthday party is tomorrow night, 6:00 pm. Why don't you bring Kate? Clay has told me so much about her. I'd love to meet her, say thanks for saving your ass." Gemma gave him 'the smile' which meant you did what she asked, or you would pay a price later.

'Shit, I forgot to mention it to Kate.' Tig gave her a terse reply, "We'll see." He loved Gemma, but she could be a real pain in the ass on occasion.

On his way back to the clubhouse Juice stopped him in one of the bays of the garage. "Hey, Jesse called. The girls are having a party at the cabin tonight. They want us to join 'em." Juice was smiling, clearly excited to see Jesse again. "I figured maybe we could drive up there together?"

Tig thought about the meeting with the Niners. He figured it shouldn't take too long and he could let Juice drive. It would give him a chance to get some sleep. "A 'right. I should be back from the meeting no later than 7:30. Pick me up here."

Juice clearly excited, smacked the back of Tig's shoulder. "Tight! See you then."

Tig rubbed his temples with his hands, his head still hurt. He headed towards the office, opening the fridge and pulling out a cold Snickers. He went outside, putting his shades on and sat on his bike, waiting for Clay. He opened the wrapper and started eating his chocolate bar, wondering if Kate was feeling as shitty as he was.


	13. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 13 "Loon Lake"**

Her I pod was blaring Rob Zombies 'Dragula' through her speakers in the paint booth. She was working on a tank for an executive at Universal Pictures. The guy had an unusual love of the macabre, his tank was a zombie heaven. Blood, gore and body parts littered the design. Kate had actually enjoyed this design because it was so different.

Tonight she was burning the midnight oil. She hadn't made it in to work till close to 3:00. Her Thursday night into Friday morning was a blur. After shooting an amazing 802 series Thursday night at the bowling alley, she had partied into the wee hours with her team and Alex. She and Alex had gotten totally trashed, and not wanting to drive far, had found a hotel room nearby. A night of heavy drinking and rough sex had left her saddle sore, and exhausted, but she couldn't think of when she'd had a better time.

As she worked she recalled some of the conversation with Alex on Friday at breakfast. The fact that he had the girls didn't really bother Kate. What had upset her was the look on his face when he had talked about them. It was obvious he loved them, but the ex was not letting him around the girls. It must really hurt him.

She was slamming sugar free red bull mixed with raspberry Stoli. Her favorite mixed drink was doing the trick of giving her energy to finish some of the work she had blown off today, and gave her a little hair of the dog for her hangover. 'If the work keeps piling up I might have to hire an apprentice.'

Her work on the tank was finished, so she grabbed her digital camera and took a bunch of shots from different angles. She was finished in the booth, so she cleaned up and went into her office to do some work on her portfolio. She downloaded the new photos onto her laptop, then printed the pictures. She opened the portfolio and added the photos of Alex's tank and the Executive's tank photos.

She checked her email, looking through her inbox messages for the one from Kid Rock. He had sent her the pictures of his custom bike and notes on what he thought he would like. She hit print, and while the pictures printed she pulled out her sketch book.

On a whim she pulled out her phone and pulled up her photos, she looked up the one she had taken of Alex on her couch last week. Inspired, she began sketching him. Before she knew it she had a full portrait sketched out and shaded. She ran her fingers over his features, wishing she was with him tonight. 'I'm getting used to sleeping with someone next to me.'

She grabbed the pictures that had printed of Kid's bike, tapping them to a page in her sketch book. She looked at the clock it was 10:00 already. Her phone beeped, signaling a text message.

Her message was from Jesse, '_party at the cabin! Where r u?._ _You have to come, Juice and Tig are already here.' _

"What!" Kate typed…_'what party? Who invited them? Why didn't I know about this?' _And hit send_._

Her phone beeped again from Jesse it read _'oops, I must have forgotten to tell you, not my fault you didn't come in till 300 today. Lol Just get here…Tig looks seriously pissed at me cause you're not here, Juice talked him into coming.'_

She typed in her reply. _'Ok I'm leaving shop in 10. See you soon.'_

Her phone beeped at her again. "What now Jesse?" Except when she looked it was from Tig. 'Get your ass up here woman, you're late, now I get to punish you.' Great, of course Jesse hadn't told him the truth.

She gave a quick text back to Alex on her way upstairs to pack an overnight bag_. 'Ooohhh baby I'm scared, do I get to chose the punishment? FYI no one told me about the fucking party, be there in 45 minutes.' _ She threw clothes, tooth brush, and some miscellaneous stuff into her back pack. She snagged her IPod for the drive, and grabbed another red bull.

She locked up the shop, turning off lights and jumped into her truck five minutes ahead of schedule. She wasn't sure she was in the mood for a party, however it would be nice to see Alex again. She decompressed on the way to the cabin, pushing work out of her head by listening to her music and singing along.

She excited the highway onto the dirt road leading back to the cabin. Within five minutes she reached the cabin. The yard was filled with vehicles, and people gathered outside around a huge bonfire. Music was blaring from a set of speakers hooked up to the side of the cabin. 'Christ how many people did you invite Jesse?'

Kate parked her truck off the side of the dirt road and walked a short distance to the cabin. It took her a while to work her way through the crowd; everyone was stopping her and talking to her. She realized there was a bunch of her bowling friends, and lots of Jesse's younger friends in the mix of partiers. This was gonna be one hell of a party.

She made her way into the cabin and found Jesse and Juice. "Hey Katie! Juice gave her a big hug. Hope you don't mind the speakers, I'll make sure it's all cleaned up tomorrow."

"Hi Juice," Kate gave him a big smile. "Nah I don't mind, it's cool. Where's Tig?"

Juice looked at Jesse, she shrugged her shoulders and said. "I dunno, he wasn't in a great mood, he grabbed the old cooler and filled it with stuff and left."

"Ok I will figure it out." Kate turned and went out back to the deck. She grabbed her phone and texted Alex, _'I'm here, where r you?'_

Her phone beeped almost immediately _'at the Lake, grab a couple blankets, I've got the booze.' _Kate smiled in anticipation. It would be much more peaceful, she needed the downtime.

She went back into the cabin grabbing her hiking back pack, it was already loaded with tons of stuff. They could camp out by the lake tonight if Alex was up for it. It sounded like heaven to Kate. She replied to Alex_. 'On my way be there in 10.'_

She used a flash light to guide herself down the old path. Although it was a full moon the path inside the heavy trees was dark and the roots could be tricky. Her leg was still a little stiff and sore, but it loosened up as she walked. She broke out of the trees, into the meadow and saw the light from a small fire by the lake.

As she approached she saw Alex sprawled out in a camp chair, facing the lake. He had his head laid back, looking up at the star filled night. Several empty beer bottles littered the ground next to his chair. He looked so peaceful she hated to ruin the moment. She walked in quietly, setting down her backpack next to the cooler. She opened the lid, reached into the ice and grabbed a cold beer and headed over to the other camp chair.

She took a big gulp of her beer, and sighed. Mimicking Tig's posture she settled into her chair and looked up at the sky. Off in the distance, a loon's piercing yodel echoed across the water. An answering call followed as the first one died off, this one was much closer to them.

"They've been calling out to each other the whole time I have been here. It's a very haunting sound isn't it?" Tig spoke just above a whisper. He was afraid if they spoke to loudly the loon's would move away. He loved the fact Kate had sensed his mood tonight and had come out to the lake without an argument. She had just settled into a chair with a beer and sat quietly not demanding attention out of the gates.

"I love the Loons. We've had a pair here on Loon Lake every year since I was a child. Did you know they mate for life? If a pair loses a mate they never mate again, and often die soon after their mate." Kate spoke in a soft voice, still looking at the stars. She was trying to pick out some of the easier constellations.

"Huh, that's amazing." Tig grunted a reply. They sat in companionable silence for a couple of beers, eventually the Loons settled in for the night and no longer called out. The only noise they heard came from the gentle lap of the lake on the shore.

Tig stood up and stretched, rolling his neck. He walked over to the backpack and gave a low whistle. "You came prepared, you like to camp?" He asked Kate, clearly surprised she had brought the pack out.

"Ya, I actually like to hike and set up primitive camps as I go. I haven't had much of a chance lately though." She replied as she got up to help him set up the tent.

They had the small tent up and ready in minutes. While Kate fixed the sleeping bag, Tig went through the rest of the backpack with interest. He found she had a nice simple collection of necessities, various knives, a few metal plates, a couple small pans, a folding saw, waterproof match case, a neat telescoping fishing rod, rope and several knot clips, a compass and a water filter. She even had some military issue dried food packs. He laughed out loud when he found a zip lock bag with toilet paper in it. 'Still a girl.'

She had stood watching him rifle through her pack checking out all the supplies. She decided a late night swim sounded good. He was so distracted he missed the show as she slipped out of her cloths and laid them all neatly on the camp chair. She walked out into the water to her knees and then dove in to the lake before he realized she wasn't standing there anymore.

Tig heard the splash behind him. He turned seeing Kate's clothes on her chair and broke out in a wolfish grin. 'Damn, skinny dipping and camping'. His mood was getting better by the minute. He stripped laying his clothes with Kate's and took off at a lope, diving in towards Kate.

She had watched him strip, grinning out at the water, and then moving with the grace of a cat he had dove soundlessly into the water. She treaded water out near a floating dock looking towards the shore waiting for Alex to surface.

When he dove in he had marked in his head were Kate was in relation to the floating dock. He decided he would play a little with her and sneak up on her. His training from the Marines had been extensive, he had always excelled in the water, quickly becoming invaluable to his team on special ops. He stayed under the water all the way to the dock, then came up quietly for air. He worked his way around the dock and came up behind Kate.

Kate was scanning the water around her, wondering if she should be getting worried. "Alex?" she whispered lightly.

"What I'm right here." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and spoke softly into the side of her neck.

Kate let out a small squeal, "Shit! You scared the hell out of me." She tried in vain to swim away from him, but he had her in a solid hold, treading water for both of them. 'Wow, he's a hell of a swimmer.'

He released her from his hold diving beneath her and pulling her under. She didn't panic, instead she relaxed and floated down along his body, when her hands were level with his shoulders she brought her legs into a tuck and pushed away from him on his shoulders, doing a flip and a dive towards the shore.

Alex recovered quickly and caught up to Kate in chest high water. They continued to play in the water, laughing and taunting each other caught up in the horseplay. At some point the mood switched to a more erotic play. They explored each other's bodies in the cool lake water.

Alex enveloped her in a gentle hug supporting her weight as Kate wrapped her long legs around his waist. He kissed and nuzzled her, teasing her with his tongue and mouth. He lifted her slightly, and she adjusted her hips until she impaled herself on his shaft. They both moaned in pleasure.

She laid back still supported by Alex and the water. Enjoying the sensations of the water and his roving mouth her body was quickly reaching the point of no return. His paced quickened as Kate's orgasm built. They tumbled over the edge together as he drove into her, crying out in unison.

In the distance the Loons answered with their haunting laugh. She saw Alex's smile light up before he chuckled softly and buried his face in her chest. He rumbled in a gravelly voice, "Guess we had an audience."

They made their way back towards shore, and dried off with their t-shirts. Alex wrung them out and hung them on the back of their chairs. Kate crawled into the tent, she was exhausted and wanted a few hours of sleep. Tig left the fire to burn down on its own and joined Kate in the tent. He pulled her into a protective hug and fell asleep to the sounds of her soft breathing.

He woke once later in the night thick with need. He roused her gently from sleep by kissing her and using his fingers inside of her, bringing her fully awake with an orgasm that had racked her body. Then he nudged her open, burying himself inside of her, feeling the aftershocks of her arousal. Within minutes he found his release, collapsing on top of her. They both fell back into a deep sleep locked in each other's arms.

Tig woke in the morning before Kate, he slipped out of tent and got dressed. He walked over to a tree and took a piss, looking out over the lake. The sun was low in the sky trying to burn through a heavy layer of fog that was lifting. Tendrils of the smoky fog still worked its way off the water. 'God I could get used to this.' It made him realize how much he missed the peaceful quiet of nature. His batteries were getting a serious charge.

He smiled as he looked back at their tent, the more her was around Kate the more her realized she was a perfect fit. He didn't know of any woman who would enjoy a midnight swim, then want to sleep on the ground. Shit, he for sure didn't know any who could keep up with his sexual appetites, never once complaining or telling him 'no.' 'Alex Trager, you are seriously fucked.' He thought to himself.

He grabbed his phone looking at the time. It was 8:00 a.m. 'I'm hungry. I should have thought to bring some food.' He took a quick look around and saw a canoe tipped over down the shore a ways. He went to the pack and pulled out the fishing pole and a small canister of lures. He walked over to a marshy area and dug around with his bowie knife until he found several earth worms, storing them in the canister of lures.

Tig walked down to the canoe and tipped it over. The paddle was tucked neatly under the seats. He smiled, 'I haven't fished in years.' He pushed the canoe out and jumped in, settling it quickly. He paddled gently out into the lake and fixed his pole, drifting silently in the rising fog. He attached his lure, added some worm, and within minutes he had his first trout wiggling in the bottom of the canoe. He caught a couple more, then headed back towards the shore.

He landed the canoe, shoved the paddle under the seat and tipped it back over. He gathered the fish and the pole heading back towards the tent. Within a few minutes he had a good fire going, he added a couple of rocks for a cooking surface, then let it burn so he could get some hot coals. He went to the dock and cleaned the fish. Then he dug around in the back pack pulling out the pans, he found a small plastic jar of oil, and some salt and pepper. 'Perfect for a quick breakfast.'

Kate woke up to the scent of something cooking. She crawled out wrapped in a blanket to see what was going on. She had to smile when she saw Alex kneeling next to the fire, flipping some fish filets with his bowie knife. 'God those smell good.' She grabbed her clothes, found a private spot to relieve herself and got dressed.

When she walked back into camp Alex had a plate fixed for them both and a bottle of water out for them to share. She settled in her chair and wrapped back up in the blanket, it was damp in the morning air.

"Wow, you've been a busy boy this morning." Kate took her plate and tried a bite of the trout. "It is amazing how good these are when they are fresh."

"I wasn't sure if you'd eat them or not, but I was starving." Alex said between bites. His was almost gone.

"There is more to you than meets the eye Mr. Trager." Kate smiled at him when she looked over towards his chair. She figured his Military background was a little more extensive than just a 'grunt'. "I know you were a Marine, when did you serve? What did you do?"

"I was in for 8 years, after I lost my first old lady in the accident I enlisted. It was 1983, I excelled in basic training and they placed me onto an elite security team. We did anti terrorism shit. I saw action in 1989 in 'Operation Just Cause,' when Bush decided to invade Panama. I was a sniper." He stopped and took another bite finishing his fish.

Kate figured that he had really liked being a part of the military, it fit his personality so well. "What happened that you left?"

Tig snorted, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Budget cuts, the '_powers that be'_ decided our unit was no longer useful, and so we got cut. We were offered honorable discharges and told to take them. Fucking paper pushers, had no clue. We protected America, gave our best for them and they did that to us."

Kate finished her fish and thought about what he had told her. No wonder he had become a Son. All that training as an elite Marine would have made him deadly, but not given him much to fall back on when the rug got pulled out from under him by the government. It explained so much about his personality, his loyalty to the club and his brothers. In many ways the MC was like the military.

Alex let Kate work through the information he'd given her. He didn't talk much about that time in his life. It was over, he had the Son's now. End of story.

They worked together cleaning up the dishes and packing the tent and supplies. He arranged the pack for her, showing her some tricks to get things packed more efficiently. By the time they doused the fire and started back to the cabin it was around 10:00 a.m.

Kate reached out for the pack, but Alex beat her to it. "Nope, you carry the empty cooler, I got this."

"What are you doing tonight?" Alex stopped and looked at Kate.

"No plans, I was gonna go get some work done." She looked at Alex curious as to why he was asking.

"Would you come with me to a birthday party for Clay? It will be at Gemma's and Clay's, nothing fancy or too big. Just the closest of the MC will be there." He left out the fact that Gemma had basically ordered Tig to bring her, hoping she would agree without him having to twist her arm.

"Um, I guess so." Kate was suddenly nervous. She knew it was a big deal for him to invite her and take her to a club function. There would be 'Old Ladies', and girlfriends at this party. She wasn't sure where she fit in with Tig. 'Shit what do I wear?' she was panicking in her mind.

They made it back to the cabin, which was still filled with people sleeping off the night before. It looked like a disaster area. Tig smiled, "Jesus, looks like an MC party."

"Shit! I'm gonna kill Jesse. This place will need a serious scrubbing down. This is a home, not a fucking party house." She dropped the empty cooler onto the kitchen floor.

"Don't worry, I will make sure Juice gets this place in top shape. It was his idea too." Tig pulled her into a loose hug, giving her a lighthearted kiss, to get her mind off the mess. He pulled out of the kiss, "Meet me outside by your truck, I gotta grab something. I will be right there."

'Why the fuck not?' She threw her hands into the air. Kate was still pissed, but knew it was pointless to take it out on Alex. She went outside and pulled a pack of smokes out of her glove box, she rarely smoked, but sometimes it just felt good.

Tig went on a mission to find Juice. He found him in the room that Tig had left his duffle in. He nudged him until he woke up enough to realize it was Tig bothering him.

"W-what?" Juice mumbled opening one eye.

"This place better look better than it did before you had your party." Tig spoke with a low gravelly voice with just enough venom to make Juice wake up and pay attention. "Never fucking do this again. Are we clear?" Tig smoked him on the side of his bald head just for extra emphasis.

"Shit! Ouch, that hurt" Juice rubbed his head. "Ok, I get your point. Things got way out of control last night. We will clean up."

"A 'right, I'm catching a ride back to Charming with Kate."

He headed through the maze of bodies and finally got outside. He saw Kate standing by her truck smoking a cigarette. He reached out and took the pack from Kate, lighting one up. Then he threw his duffle in the back. "Can we stop at your place and clean up? I love the smell of lake water, but I seriously smell like fish."

Kate laughed snuffing her cigarette out with her boot. "I was planning on it. What time do we need to be in Charming?"

"Party starts at 6:00. We need to leave your place around 5:15." Tig looked at his phone. That would give them 3 solid hours to relax before the party. Some more sleep would be welcome.

The ride to Kate's place was quiet. She plugged in her IPod and hit shuffle. The music wasn't calming Kate down like it normally did. She was anxious, lost in her thoughts about later. She stole a quick glance over at Alex. He had his head turned, looking out the window, and was being very quiet.

Tig was getting seriously nervous about taking Kate to the party at Clay's later. It would place Kate in a whole new category within the club hierarchy, just where that was _he_ wasn't sure yet. It would also subject her to comments about him and his past choices, or lack of choices with the women he usually _dated_. Dating be a loose term, as he didn't date, he just _used_.

He knew he had been up front with Kate about who and what he usually _dated_. But he also knew when you heard it from other people it tended to sound a whole lot worse. He worried about what Gemma would say. She could be tough on new girls, they had to pass her _inspection_. He battled within his head about wanting to tell Kate, so she could be prepared. Or not saying anything, for fear she would back out entirely. 'Fuck it, she will handle Gemma and the other women.'

They pulled into McKinney's and headed up to her apartment in silence.

"I need some sleep. Help yourself to whatever you want or need, you know your way around here." Kate trudged off to the bedroom. She set her phone alarm, to give her enough time to get ready for the party.

Tig stood staring at the couch, 'no fucking way, I'm sleeping on the bed too.' He followed her into the bedroom. She was already out cold, curled into a ball, hugging on a pillow. He noticed she had purple marks beneath her eyes. 'Shit, she is working way too hard.'

He crawled in behind her snuggling up to her back and pulling her into him. He fell to sleep the minute his head hit the pillow.


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 14 "Reincarnated"**

Kate's phone alarm blared. She reached over and shut it off. 'Shit, I'm not ready to get up yet.' She pulled herself carefully out of Alex's embrace, he still hadn't stirred, through her alarm. Her thoughts immediately turned to the upcoming party as she headed to the shower.

She got out the shower and did her hair and makeup, then headed into the bedroom to chose and outfit. She started with a black push up bra, and a basic black thong.

She looked over at Alex, thinking he needed to get moving. He was laying on his back with an arm slung across his face snoring lightly. 'God I wish I could go back to sleep. It would be much easier than going to this party.' She walked over to the bed and lifted his arm off his forehead. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Alex had actually been playing possum. He'd smelled Kate's perfume and body wash as soon as she'd come in from the shower. He had lain there watching her get into her underwear, wanting to rip it right back off of her. When Kate had lifted his arm he tried to reach out and pull her down with him but she quickly spun out of his grasp.

"Not happening," Kate giggled. "You still smell like the lake and I'm nice and clean. You're not messing up my hair. Now up, off to the shower you heathen!"

Alex rolled off the bed grumpily mumbling something about being properly woken up. He glanced sideways at Kate and ducked out of the room just as the wet towel was thrown at him.

"I'll give you a proper wake-up, next time it will be a cold glass of water." She teased Alex. She heard a muffled reply as he shut the bathroom door.

"Damn woman, I get no respect." Tig replied in a laid back tone. He liked the smell of Kate's shower, it was all her scents packed into one little area. The shower had relaxed him taking away some of the nerves about tonight. On impulse he took one of Kate's camisoles hanging from a hook and smelled it. Sure enough it was laced with Kate's favorite perfume and her own scent. He slipped it into his towel and headed back to the room.

Tig drank in the sight of Kate as she was putting on some jewelry. She was dressed in a pair of hip hugging jeans that flared out at the bottom accenting her waist. She wore a very low cut v-neck with an Ed Hardy design on the front. She had on a black belt with her funky silver buckle. She looked in the mirror and saw Alex watching her.

"Is this Ok?" She asked in a tentative voice.

He realized she was nervous too. He smiled at her and walked up to her in his towel, mockingly checking her out. "Turn around, let me see the whole effect." He grinned when she complied, not realizing her was teasing her. He grabbed a robe off the chair and held it out to her as she completed the turn. "Nope, not gonna work. You need to wear this." He slipped it over her arms, and secured the top button under her chin. "U huh, yep, now you can go." He smiled, watching the look on her face.

"Very funny Alex." She slipped out of the robe and adjusted her bra.

"Darlin, you're drop dead gorgeous no matter what you wear. If I had my way you would never go out in public dressed like that. Everyone will want you. I will have to fight. You will be pissed at me. So do us both a favor and put that robe back on." Tig ground out, only partially kidding.

Kate just stood there staring at him for a minute, then said "Oh." But she smiled as she turned back towards the mirror to finish with her earrings. 'That was a complement. He's never given me any before.'

She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped on her high heeled black mules. She watched as Alex put on his jeans, and a gray t-shirt. He secured his belt, pulled on some black socks and put his boots on. He finished by adorning his hands with all his rings. He was in full 'Tig' mode now. He pulled his cut out of the duffle and threw in all his dirty clothes zipped it up.

Tig checked his phone, noting it was 5:30, they were running late. "Ya ready?"

"Sure let's do this." Kate handed Tig the keys, letting him drive.

Her IPod was already attached and started up with the engine. Kate tried to keep her nerves down so she concentrated on the music.

"You always listen to that thing?" Tig asked Kate, trying to make some conversation. They were both nervous about tonight, but trying hard not to show it.

"Ya, I hate the radio. It's all talk and adds. This way is so much more enjoyable." She smiled over at Tig, figuring he probably wasn't into new technology unless it related to car or bikes.

"I wouldn't even know how to turn that fucking thing on, let alone put music on it. Juice is into that shit and handles all the technical stuff for the MC. I ain't got time to deal with it." Tig waved at the MP3 player in disgust. He would never admit he enjoyed her choices in music, and the fact you didn't have to listen to lame DJ's and adds. He'd even considered picking up an mp3 player, but just hadn't had the time.

"I'm surprised you even text, you're such a Neanderthal. Why aren't you carrying around a big club?" Kate gave Tig her sweetest smile.

"You're such a fucking smartass. You'll pay for that later woman." Tig was smiling trying not to laugh at her. Their light banter continued for the rest of the trip. By the time they reached Clay and Gemma's house both were fairly relaxed, and not so nervous.

They walked up to the porch and stopped in front of the door. Tig pulled Kate into his arms giving her a long intense kiss, he'd wanted to do that all afternoon. They were interrupted by Clay who had seen Kate's truck pull up to the curb, so he had headed to the door to let them in.

"Ahem," Clay cleared his throat.

Tig released her and jumped back like a he'd been caught stealing candy. "Hey Clay."

Clay grinned enjoying making Tig feel uncomfortable. 'This is gonna be fun.' "Hello Katie," he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Glad you could make it. Welcome, make yourself at home." He led her into the foyer.

At that point a tall dark haired woman approached them. Kate checked her out mentally, her artist eye going over all the details. She was obviously older but still held a regal quality to her appearance and the way she carried herself. She wasn't beautiful in a Barbie way, but had very classic features.

Her nose was thin and on the long side, but it fit her face. Her face shape was very long with a squared off chin, but this was softened with her hair style. She wore her makeup lightly with just enough accents to highlight her pouty lips and her dark brown eyes. She was lanky thin, and wore high heel boots which added to her height. She stood eye to eye with Kate, which was a surprise, not many women were as tall as Kate, at 5'11" she usually toward over most women.

Kate wasn't the only one measuring up. Gemma had given Kate the same _once over _on her approach to the small group. 'God, she looks familiar, do I know her? She isn't as young as I pictured. Tall and lanky, with long legs that don't stop. A solid beauty, not a little Barbie doll like Tig's usual bimbo's. Love that hair color and her highlights, I will have to remember to ask her about that later.'

Gemma's appraisal got cut short. "Gemma, this is Kate McKinney. Kate this is Gemma Teller-Morrow." Tig officially introduced them.

"McKinney? Clay! You didn't tell me this was Duff's little girl." She glared at Clay.

Clay just shrugged his shoulders. "It slipped my mind, sorry honey."

"My God, Kate you look just like your mom Morgan." Gemma looked at Kate, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair back into her curls. 'Jesus, seeing her has brought back so many memories, good and bad.' Gemma struggled to regain her composure.

Clay understood Gemma's sudden turn to melancholy and saved the moment by smacking Tig on the back of his shoulder, "Common, we were in the garage looking at an old fat boy that Gemma found for my birthday."

Gemma rebounded neatly and took Kate by her elbow leading her away. "Let's go finish the food. Everyone is in the kitchen, I will introduce you to them."

Kate spent the next half hour talking and helping to prepare the rest of the food. The introductions had amused Kate, especially when Gemma had announced from the start, that she was Tig's significant other. This placed her past the role of date, or even the loose term girlfriend into a much more specific role of '_only girl Tig is fucking right now'_. Their faces had been priceless.

Gemma had looked at Kate when she'd made the statement and waited for a reaction. Kate didn't fall for the bait, but instead just laughed and joked around the subject much to the amusement of all the women, including Gemma. 'I really wanted to hate her, it's just not working.' She lamented to herself after Kate had handled several attempts to rile her.

At one point Tara, Jax's old lady, had pulled Kate aside. "You handled Gemma like a pro. Don't let her intimidate you, she wants you to prove you can handle the whole deal."

"The whole deal?" Kate looked at Tara for clarification.

"If you can accept the man, then you have to accept the club. They come as a package. It was something I had to learn. Each guy has a unique role in the club. Tig has a very complicated position, being the Sargent at Arms." Tara stopped, giving Kate time to digest what she was saying.

"Gemma isn't all bad, she has years of experience. She once told me that total disclosure is the only way to make it work. It's the best advice she has ever given me. It has really helped my relationship with Jax." Tara offered the advice to Kate because she knew what it was like to be on the _wrong side of Gemma_.

"I get all that, my dad was part of the Original 9. I know about all the complexities that come with a relationship and Tig." Kate liked Tara. She was quiet, and her eyes held a silent determination.

The women took the food and filled a huge dining room table. Gemma brought the guys in from the garage and they all sat down to eat. Tig had immediately seeked Kate out, wanting to get a feel for how she'd done with the 'gauntlet'.

"You a 'right?" He asked her quietly.

"Fine," she replied softly. Tig raised his eyebrows in doubt. "Really, I'm good." Kate added with a smile. They sat down next to each other, Tig wrapped his leg around hers under the table, in an effort to reassure himself. It had been hard leaving her to the wolves.

Gemma watched Tig like a hawk. She smirked when he had obviously checked to see if Kate was ok. 'I can't believe he actually fell for someone. This better not interfere with the club.' Tig was supposed to be harsh, relentless, he wasn't supposed to have a heart. A woman could lead to weakness, especially the wrong woman.

Tig looked across the table he caught Gemma watching them. He gave her a smile and a shrug. She would have to learn to live with the fact that he'd found someone special.

Kate sat back and listened to the flow of conversation, watching and learning. The men treated each other like brothers. The bantering was ceaseless. Eventually one of the girlfriends, had asked how Tig and Kate had met. She'd been openly hostile to Kate all night. Kate figured she had a hard on for Tig, or was a past item.

Tig gave her a wicked glare, basically telling her to back off. He did go into the fact he'd been caught alone by the Mayans and Kate had saved him. He skipped a lot of the gory details, and kept the story short and sweet.

The guys had jumped in with many comments jabbing at Tig about his mishap and the fact a woman had saved him. He took it all in stride and smiled and teased right back. None of them had mentioned how she'd gotten shot, which was fine by Kate.

Eventually the dinner wound down. Shortly after the women had cleaned everything up, some of the couples began leaving. Kate went out to the garage to see the fat boy. Her curiosity gave Gemma a chance to corner her.

Gemma trapped Kate in the garage, shutting the door behind her. "Clay told me that you saved Tig. I just wanted to say thanks, he is special to us." She paused taking a hit off her cigarette. Gemma reached out and touched Kate's check stroking it gently. "Poor baby, don't expect too much from Tig. He doesn't do relationships. You won't hold his interest for long." Gemma spoke softly as though it really bothered her.

Kate slapped Gemma's hand away from her and shot back. "Don't play your games with me Gemma. I'm not a stupid slut you can manipulate or intimidate. What happens between Tig and I is our concern, no one else's. I've accepted who and what he is, so fuck off." Kate shoved past her opening the door and leaving Gemma in the garage by herself.

"Well shit!" She laughed, 'She is more like Morgan than I thought. I could never get her to listen either.' Gemma dropped her cigarette butt onto the floor and ground it out with the toe of her boot.

Kate left the garage and found Tig and Clay in the kitchen obviously talking shop. They immediately dropped what they had been discussing. "Sorry" She turned to leave.

"No it's all right, you don't have to go Kate. We were just finishing up." Clay grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. "Anyone want a beer?" Clay was turning towards the fridge.

"Nah, we gotta be heading out." Tig had noticed Kate's face when she'd come from the garage. She looked seriously pissed. He knew Gemma had followed her into the garage. After he spoke to clay he'd looked in Kate's direction giving her the silent question, _you're ready to go, right? _She nodded a slight _yes._

The both said their goodbye's to everyone and left. Tig wanted to ask about the conversation between her and Gemma but figured that was Kate's business. If she wanted to talk she would.

Kate's phone beeped signaling a text message. It was from Stan Fields, the movie executive she'd done a couple tanks for. '_Hey Kate I know it's late notice. I was showing off my tank, have a couple of guys who'd like to meet with you, only in town tonight for this party. Positive they will want work done if you show. _ _Can you make it?'_

Kate was geeked, this was the kind of exposure she needed to help her business. She typed her reply and hit send. '_Give me an address… can I bring a friend, casual or black tie?'_

His reply came back immediately. _'2300 Rodeo Drive, it's a gated party your name will be with gate, and guest. Casual. Text me when you show, it's crazy here tonight.'_

Kate looked at her phone and saw it was only 9:30. She looked at Alex who was patiently standing by the truck just watching her. He knew something was up, her face was lit up with a huge smile.

"I have an opportunity to meet with a couple of prospective clients, they are only in town tonight at a party with a guy I did a tank for. Will you go with me? I don't want to go alone." She gave Alex a hopeful look.

"You think you're going to a party dressed like that without me? Fat chance." Tig smiled at her climbing into the truck. "Address?" he asked.

Kate was already punching it into her GPS unit. "2300 Rodeo Drive."

"Ooohhh little Ms. Hollywood." Tig was laughing as he teased her. 'This ought to be one hell of a party.'

They pulled into the neighborhood, finding the house they were looking for. The guard at the gate checked Kate's and Tig's i.d.'s then let them through the gate. Tig headed to the valet parking, jumped out and threw the valet the keys. He walked around and opened the door for Kate.

He slid off his cut, and left it on the seat. "Doubt they would let me in with that on." He gave a wolfish grin to Kate. At the door to the house they were directed towards the "pool house" as the guard put it. A path was lit leading you directly to the outbuilding. The pool house looked like a huge mausoleum from the outside, easily as large as a warehouse. Lights lit the entrance and the surrounding pool. It was decorated in sleek modern tones.

Once inside you could feel the beat of the music thrum through the walls of an enclosed foyer. They walked through a set of red doors which opened into a huge open warehouse style room. It was simply astounding. They stood and just took in the whole space checking it out.

"This is one amazing set up, no wonder it was by invite only." Tig had heard about some of these Hollywood underground clubs, but had never thought he'd be in one. He doubted Kate new the whole understory of these parties. You could get _whatever_ you wanted here, pills, snort and girls. You just needed to know who to ask.

A slick industrial themed dance floor at least the size of an ice rink, was surrounded by private rooms. The open space was four stories high and had open areas for tables, and lounge areas. Each level had its own set of private rooms. High above the dance floor cages filled with male and female dancers were displayed. Several towers had more dancers dressed in skin tight gold and silver body suits. On the far end of the floor was a stage which had a live band playing hard core techno/thrash/dance metal.

Kate pulled out her phone texting Stan, he led them to him. He was in one of the private rooms on the second level. All the introductions were made and alcohol began flowing freely. Kate talked with the two new clients, trading numbers and setting up meetings for their next stop in town. With the meeting done they were free to enjoy the party.

She and Alex left the private room and decided they weren't ready to leave. They found an open table on the second level. She looked down and saw a smaller stage attached to the larger one that was set up with big drums and fluorescent paint. "Oh, I have always wanted to do that! You care if I go?" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yeah sure go ahead. I'll be right here." Alex shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose smiling. 'Gonna have to watch her, she is getting trashed.'

At the end of the level Tig noticed a private room with two large bodyguards at the entrance. 'Must be some big movie star.' As he was checking out the bodyguards a dark haired man, in his late 30's came out of the room. He stopped a few steps out of the entrance and watched Kate pass by him. She was looking down over the railing as she walked by and never saw him watching her.

The way he watched her put Tig instantly into green-eyed monster mode. The man was around 6'2", with jet black wavy hair that he wore down to his shoulders. He wore black from head to toe. Tig saw a large tattoo of a scorpion on his neck, it wrapped around and down, reaching from beneath his right ear to under his shirt collar. He had only caught a partial view of his face because he had slowly turned following Kate. The stranger started reaching out to grab Kate but had stopped for some reason.

'No fucking way.' Tig went from observer to pursuer when the strange man had reached out to grab at Kate. He began moving towards him. The dark haired man spoke to one of the guards, he was blond wearing his hair in a short military cut. The blond guard immediately went towards the stairwell, 'fucking mercenary' was Tig's immediate appraisal. Tig tried to catch what was said but was still too far away to hear. The dark haired man then moved off towards the stairs as well. He moved quickly, as if he knew Tig was following him. By the time Tig had reached the bottom of the steps they had both disappeared. 'Shit, their fast.'

Kate made it to the stage and grabbed an empty drum. She was enjoying herself, getting into the music of Muse 'super massive black hole.' It had such a great beat, she was getting covered in paint but she didn't care. She looked up towards their table but noticed Tig wasn't there. 'Must have needed another beer.'

Max stood on the edge of the stage transfixed. 'Fuck! That has to be Katra, how the hell is she alive?' He motioned to Kirill, his second, "follow her, do not be seen." he pointed at Kate. "I want to know where she lives, what she does, her name and any other information we can gather. No mistakes Kirill, this is important." His voice went thick with his Russian accent, a sure clue to Kirill as to how much this discovery had upset him.

"I will take care of it Max." Kirill new better than to question his boss. They had been together for a long time. They had grown up together in Russia, done hard time together in Russian and American prisons, and built an empire together. They were like brothers.

Kirill walked off talking on his phone in Russian. Max knew he was assigning men for the task. He stood and watched Katra as she played the drums. He could have picked her out of a crowd with ease. She was the only woman he had ever loved. 'Damn you Viktor', his chest burned with the betrayal he felt. He'd been convinced that she had been killed by a rival family. He had grieved for her deeply.

Kate got this weird sense she was being watched. The hairs on her arms were standing on end. She looked around slowly trying to see if someone was watching her.

Tig had walked all the way around the stage looking for the dark haired man and the blond bodyguard. He stopped at the opposite end and watched Kate making sure he was close to her, to protect her if he needed to. He'd seen the change in Kate's behavior, he stood looking around the stage to see what had spooked her. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary but headed over to her anyway.

Max stood in the shadow of a pillar concealed from Kate's line of sight. It wouldn't do him any good for Kate to see him. She would know him on sight. She stood transfixed looking straight into the shadows.

She could swear she saw someone in the shadow watching her. She was just about ready to walk over there when Tig caught up to her from behind touching her shoulder.

Kate jumped sideways and squeaked. When she realized it was Alex she took a deep breath and practically jumped into his arms. "You scared the shit out of me!" Secretly Kate was glad to see him, something just didn't feel right. She realized she had almost done a very stupid thing by going over there.

"Let's find someplace quiet. I have a serious stiffy over you tonight. Watching you play the drums was kinda kinky baby." Alex led her in the opposite direction.

He wanted to get her out of here, without telling her she had been followed. He figured it was probably some guy who wanted to buy her a drink, dance with her or fuck her brains out in the private room. What bothered Tig was the guy was obviously powerful, with body guards and the whole nine yards. It just didn't feel right.

Max stepped out of the shadows. It had taken every ounce of self control not to step in and grab Kate from the other man. 'It is of no consequence, I will kill him anyway.' Max looked over to his right and gave a signal to Kirill. Kirill followed Kate and Alex from a safe distance, into the foyer and out to the valet.

Kate looked over her shoulder as they left the mausoleum, and again as they waited at the valet for her truck. She was nervous and jumpy, she couldn't shake that weird feeling from before.

"What's up with you? You keep looking back over your shoulder. Is something wrong?" Tig immediately wrapped his body around her's protectively. He knew the blond was following them, but he wasn't going to tell Kate.

"I just got weirded out on the stage. I guess I didn't like everyone looking at me. It's fine." She turned her head up towards his and gave him a long hot kiss.

"Yeah I didn't much like it either." He growled after the kiss.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kate looked at Alex. It was a long drive back to Hilt. She knew neither one of them was sober enough for that drive.

Tig got quiet as he thought for a few minutes. 'I will not take her to the club house, can't see her in that place where I have used croweaters and hookers. It would be way too weird.' "We will find a hotel and crash there. That ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure." She wondered what he had been thinking about when he had hesitated. They were gonna have to work on trusting each other.

The valet showed up with her truck interrupting Kate's thoughts. They jumped in, Alex gave the valet a nice tip and they headed out to find a room. Alex had watched but couldn't see a tail. He headed back towards Charming and checked into a small motel he knew was clean and neat.

Kirill texted Max, _'they are at a motel, I will stay and follow in the morning.' _

Max replied, _'no mistakes, this is important.'_


	15. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 15 "Coming Clean"**

Kate was tired of waking up in strange places next to Tig. A series of odd events, over the past couple of days had initiated this phenomenon. It had started on Thursday after bowling, then Friday at the lake and last night in a motel in Charming. She knew it wasn't' Tig, or his fault. It just seemed that lately she was on some scary carnival ride, the kind in a dream where you had no control and couldn't get off.

She watched him sleep, as her mind kept thinking about everything she had been pushing to the side. She had killed a man in cold blood to protect him. She still had bad dreams about that some nights, but she didn't regret what she had done.

Her business was jumping on the crazy train as well. She had so many meetings set up next week she'd have to spend some major over time in the paint stall after hours. That might interfere with her time with Tig, but she had worked way too hard to let a relationship wreck her new found success.

She was putting some serious thought into setting up a small paint shop closer to Los Angeles. Stan had put the idea in her head last night. He was a manager for some big stars, he had said "accessibility is money. You need a place closer to the action." She figured to move the paint part of the garage and just ship parts between the two businesses. It made a lot of sense.

She toyed with Tig's curls, absently rubbing her hand along his cheek bones and resting her hand on his chest when and odd thought crossed her mind, 'I'm used to thinking of him as Tig now, not as Alex so much.'

Kate had picked up some bad vibes last night at Clay's birthday party. Clay had reminded the guys to behave when everyone had sat down to eat. There was a lot of hidden tension between a couple of the brothers. Tig was in the middle of the drama, she was certain of that much.

'God, I am sore in places I didn't know existed.' Even last night's sex had Kate wondering what was going on with Tig. He had been unusually rough and more than voracious with his appetite for the unusual. She had actually enjoyed it, but it had surprised her.

'We have some major obstacles to overcome if we are gonna make this work.' She remembered the advice Tara had given her about total disclosure. It was definitely something to consider. Kate fell back to sleep even though her mind was on overdrive, her bodies need for rest won out.

Tig woke up several hours later flat on his back with Kate's arm draped over his chest. Kate's face was nestled up against his shoulder as she snored softly. 'Christ, I really lost it with her last night. I hope I didn't hurt her. I gotta get a grip on this shit.' He rolled over on his side and gently laid her arm between them. He watched her sleep, studying her face and body, noting with regret there were bruises on her thighs and hips, knowing he'd put them there.

Seeing that guy take an interest in her last night had snapped some kind of possessive switch in his brain. He was all fucked up right now, he didn't feel he deserved to be happy, didn't deserve a woman like Kate. Guilt from a recent club event was eating him up. Tig knew he couldn't keep going like he had, he needed some kind of absolution. He'd looked for answers to sort through this shit, and make out to the other side, he'd finally come to the conclusion he needed to talk with Opie.

He got up quietly and got dressed. He wrote her a note on the motel stationary. He felt like a heel leaving like this but he didn't trust himself right now, better to leave then hurt her any more. Right now he was hard for her again, wanting to feel her long legs wrapped around him, to hear her cry out in release. 'Christ, she is like an addiction. I gotta get clear of her.'

He left closing the door softly and placed the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle. He headed to the small office and paid for another night, just in case she slept past the 4:00 check out, even though it was only 11:15.

Tig realized it was Sunday when he heard the peals of a church bell across the street. The motel was a couple of miles away from the club house so Tig called Sac for a lift back to the clubhouse.

Kirill sat a car parked across the street from the motel, in the church's now full lot. It made for excellent cover. He was snapping pictures of the man that had left the party with the woman he was supposed to follow. He took more pictures when the van pulled in and picked him up, catching the license plate and driver. He would run the plates later and track his location and personal information after he followed the woman. She was his top priority.

Tig and Sac returned to an uproar at the club. Jax and Clay had called for 'Church'. They explained to the group assembled that Zobelle and his 'white hate' had attacked and raped Gemma a couple of months earlier, telling her to pass a message to Clay to stop dealing guns to the Mayans and the Niner's. She had hidden the attack for several reasons, until last night after the party. It had been her way of bringing Clay and Jax back together, of keeping Jax in Charming, as he had threatened to go nomad.

After church everyone was supposed to gather all their personal weapons to get ready to make war on Zobelle and get revenge for Gemma. Tig headed over to Clays to pick up his guns for him. He'd been hitting a bottle of Vodka when Gemma had walked into the room. He'd made an awkward attempt to give her his condolences about the rape, and it had gone from a friendly hug and kiss into a full blown seduction by Gemma. Tig had responded without thought, the alcohol affecting his judgment, but had snapped out of it just in time. He'd left feeling guilty, and worried about Gemma and Clay, they had been having issues, at least now Tig understood why.

After he returned to the club Tig kept drinking. He'd almost fucked up beyond repair this time, doing Gemma would not have ended well. He was restless, going over his need for Kate, and all the club issues he was caught up in. He cleaned his apartment and then showered. He'd changed the sheets, grabbed dirty towels and clothes throwing them into a duffle. He called Sac to let him know he had some laundry to do.

The cleaning had done nothing to improve his restlessness, he felt like a caged rat. His mind wouldn't shut off, it kept going over his feelings for Kate, and how fucked up his life was right now. No matter how hard he fought his desire for her he knew this was the 'real deal'. He wanted to be with Kate, in a full blown relationship. 'I need to get my shit together; I don't have a lot to offer her.' He kicked himself mentally for being so lazy about a place to live.

Tig grabbed his cut, locking his door behind him. He headed out to the lot and saddled up on his Dyna. He didn't know where he was going, he just needed to ride.

He headed north, stopping at a small diner the MC frequented. The owners knew all the boys by name and treated them like gold. Tig settled into a table in the back with a cup of coffee waiting on his burger and fries. He looked at the chair next to him and saw a real estate magazine with all the local and adjoining cities in the area. 'Must be the Fates way of kicking me in the ass'.

"Why not?" Tig picked it up on a whim, fingering through some of the pages. He stopped when he saw a small house on some acreage further north outside of Paradise. He snorted, where did people think of these fucking names for towns? Charming and Paradise, what the fuck. He liked the look of the property, and the price was affordable as the house was a fixer upper according to the listing.

He called the number on the listing before he could lose his nerve. After all he couldn't live in the club house the rest of his fucking life. He needed a place. If it worked out it was closer to Kate than that was a perk.

The agent actually answered the phone call, much to Tig's surprise, and would happily meet him at the property in an hour. Tig agreed, he had a good feeling about this place. The agent gave Tig careful directions as it was off the beaten path, which pleased him even more.

He ate his burger, wondering if Kate was still sleeping. She hadn't called or texted him, he loved that about her, she didn't fill their relationship with 'white noise'. As he ate he thumbed through the rest of the magazine. He didn't see any other property that caught his attention.

Tig headed out to the property and found the small house nestled back into a large lot. It was surrounded by pine trees and was a beautiful little setting. The house had seen better days, that was evident. The agent pulled in a few minutes later, and they walked the property eventually entering the house. It was small but livable and the inside was in surprisingly good shape. It had a small attached garage which would hold his bike.

He decided he really liked the location, the house would do. He gave the agent a low bid, the place had been for sale for a while. He figured what he saved on the price could be put into renovations. Now all he could do was wait for the agent to call him back. She indicated it could be a couple of days as the owners lived out of state. He didn't mind the delay, it would take him a few days to put together a "loan." He would have to talk to Gemma, and Rosen to get something accomplished.

As Tig headed back towards Charming his mind was cluttered with thoughts of the club and a particular job he'd done a few months ago. The job had gone terribly wrong and a brother's wife had been brutally killed by accident.

Clay and Tig had worked to keep it hidden, but Jax and Piney knew something wasn't right. So far it had stayed buried. His mistake was eating away at him, he rarely slept without horrible nightmares. The only time he got decent sleep was when he was with Kate. The guilt was affecting his judgment and his outlook with the club. He just couldn't steer clear of the fallout.

He pulled into Teller-Morrow and saw Gemma's SUV as he parked his bike in his usual spot. The lot was surprisingly busy for a Sunday. Most of the guys bikes were here, and he saw Opie working on a refab of an old bike he'd brought back with him from his 'walkabout' after Donnas death. Tig's heart ached for Opie, it was his fault, and he couldn't bring her back.

He caught up to Gemma in the office catching up on some paperwork wondering why she was here on a Sunday. They made some small talk, acting like nothing had happened earlier, and he told her that he needed a 'loan' set up for a mortgage. The clubs lawyer Rosen had contacts to help the guys get loans for this kind of thing occasionally. It wasn't like they could just walk into the local bank and get a loan.

Gemma had been surprised he was actually going to buy a place, but had wisely held her tongue. Secretly she hoped this new relationship was going to work. Tig had been out of sorts lately, and Gemma saw he was different around Kate. She watched him walk across the lot, then hesitate, and turn towards Opie who was working on a bike. 'Oh Shit, this won't be good.' Gemma knew the truth, and sensed Tig was struggling with the ramifications.

Kate woke up cold and confused. She was alone on the bed, a note laying next to her on the sheet. A quick glance at the clock showed 5:00 p.m. She opened the note and read.

_Katie, Sorry. Tig_

"Sorry for what?" Kate wondered if she had missed something. She thought back over last night at the party. About how they'd spent a good deal of the night doing their usual marathon sex. Even though things had gotten rough she wasn't upset.

She had needed the extra sleep. It was ok with her if Tig had stuff to do, and left her to sleep. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and finished dressing. A quick stop at the office left Kate even more bewildered. Tig had paid for an extra day, so she didn't have to pay the motel for a late checkout.

As Kate was leaving the office she got that funny feeling like she was being watched. She looked around the lot and the adjoining businesses but couldn't find anything out of place. 'Get a grip Kate!' She rubbed her arms as she headed to her truck, hitting the unlock button on her keypad. She jumped in and started it immediately, locking her doors.

Kate headed home to Hilt. On her drive she made a mental list of things to do. Monday morning she would call a real estate agent and find a warehouse closer to L.A. It was time to have a separate business for the paint shop. She had two tank jobs to get done tonight so they could dry for delivery on Tuesday. And she needed to check her appointment book for her meetings this week. Her plate was close to overflowing, and since she'd slept most of the day away, it was going to be a late night with the paint booth and some delivery pizza.

Kirill had nearly missed Kate's departure. He had dozed off and on for nearly two hours. 'Gods, how I hate this fucking game of cat and mouse. If Max wants her why not just take her?' Kirill shook his head in disgust. He had moved from the church lot, after all the cars had cleared in the early afternoon to an alley close to the motel.

He followed her all the way to McKinney's Garage. Again he parked far enough away as not to be noticed. He wrote down all the information he needed and then decided to find a cheap motel tonight. He would have a fake repair tomorrow and nose around some more then.

Kate gathered her sketches and headed to the paint booth. She plugged in her IPod and turned it up while she prepped her job. Soon the rest of the world faded away and she was cranking out some serious work.

Several hours later Kate decided she needed a break, and some food. She looked at the clock amazed that it was 11:25, her night was quickly passing. She'd spent almost four hours working on the last tank, but it was finished and in the drying booth. She would work on some sketches for Kid's tank while she ate some cold pizza and fueled up on some red bull and vodka.

Kate was in her office with working on the sketches for Kid when she heard the rumble of a Harley, then a loud thud. 'What the hell? That sounded like someone hit the garage door.' She got up quickly to go see what was happening. She unlocked the bolts on the door and opened it up slowly.

She just stood in the door frame holding the door open and watched in perverse fascination as Tig stood with his hands above his head against the brick wall and puked his guts out. She noted his bike was leaning against one of the garage bay doors at a funny angle. 'That explains the noise at least' Kate thought as she waited for Tig to finish getting sick.

She flipped the dead lock on the door so they could get back in and headed towards Tig. He had his forehead resting on the brick and didn't look to steady on his feet. 'Oh, a liquid dinner that didn't stay put.' "Let's get you inside" Kate reached out to Tig.

"No, don't fucking touch me." He growled, holding his hand up palm out.

"OK, when you're ready to play nice, I'll be inside" Kate lashed back at him as she walked past him to his Dyna and took the keys out of the ignition. She backed her ass up against the seat and grabbed the handle bar getting it upright onto the kick stand. Once she decided his bike was ok she headed back towards the door, trying to get a look at Tig, but he was still leaning into the brick wall effectively hiding his face from her.

She went back into her office and put Tig's keys into her combo safe, locking it. 'He's not going anywhere until he sobers up.' She started a pot of coffee, figuring it was going to be another long night. She sat back down to the sketch's she'd been working on before he'd made his crash landing. She was almost done, and just needed to add a few ideas to them, and add some color.

Tig wandered in about 10 minutes later, stopping at the door to the office but staying to the shadows. "Mind if I take a shower?" He asked in a low tired voice.

"It's all yours, there is coffee on in here when you're done. I will probably be back in the paint booth for a while, come in if you want." Kate was extremely curious as to what had happened but decided Tig would share when he was ready, if he could.

He disappeared quickly up the stairs, so Kate headed to the paint booth and began the second tank she needed to finish tonight. She knew it would be an easy tank. It had a small tribal design and a color fade.

She had been lost in her work and the music when Tig had walked in and sat down on the old futon behind her. She turned and saw him sitting with his head tilted back, his right arm slung across his eyes. His left hand held a Styrofoam cup of coffee loosely, in a precarious position because he had fallen asleep.

Kate walked over and took the cup from him. 'Oh my God! What happened to your face?' Kate wanted to shake him awake and make sure he was ok, but her instincts told her to wait until he was sober. She was close to tears as she looked closer at the damage. His face was beginning to turn blues and purples, and he had a huge gash across his left cheek. It looked painful.

She went back and cleaned up all her equipment, soaking it in mineral spirits for a few minutes then drying them. Her mind was twirling trying to figure out what had happened as she worked. Her phone beeped at her. 'Who is texting me this late at night?' It was pushing 1:00 am.

She opened her phone and saw it was Juice. _'Kate, is Tig with you?'_

'_Nope'_ she hated lying to Juice, but something didn't feel right. If Tig hadn't told anyone where he was going she wasn't going to give up his location.

She heard Tig's phone beep and vibrate.

He woke up and fumbled around inside his cut looking for his phone. He pulled it out looking at it and snarled "Fuck you!" and threw it at the wall in disgust. He laid his head back covering his eyes with his arm again. "I will leave if you want me to." His voice was low and barely made it above the music in the background.

"No, stay if that's what you want to do." Kate replied in a soft voice. "I don't mind, but I have some more work to finish up."

"A 'right, I won't bother you." Tig slurred his words as he replied, and minutes later he was sound asleep again.

Kate grabbed an old blanket out of her office and draped it over Tig. She picked up his cell phone and put the battery back in and turned it on. 'You're one lucky son of a bitch, it still works.' She put in on silent, and tucked in into her jeans. She saw several missed calls from Clay, and tons of missed texts from Juice. He'd been ignoring his phone since around 6:00 that evening. She was tempted to read them, but wanted to respect his privacy. Besides he'd know if she'd read them, they would be opened.

She went back into the shop and opened the bay door, rolling his bike into the shop. She flicked on some lights and checked it out. She found a dent in his front fender, but other than that the Dyna seemed fine. She turned the lights out again and lowered the garage door.

Kate slipped quietly back into the paint booth and found Tig had stretched out on the old futon. "Sleep tight baby." Kate kissed him on the forehead as it seemed to be the only place without a bruise on his face. She left on a small light in the shop, the glow would be enough to see by if he woke up during the night.

She climbed the stairs to her apartment, leaving her door unlocked, and headed straight for her bedroom. She undressed and put on a t-shirt before she climbed into bed. She laid in her bed wondering what the hell had happened to Tig, he was a mess. Her mind refused to shut down, so she laid in bed and just worried.

Tig opened his eyes slowly. He remembered where he was as the room came into focus. 'Kate's place, shit, I shouldn't have come here. What the hell was I thinking?' But deep down he knew, it was time to bare his soul. He wondered, 'will she still want to be with me when she hears the truth?'

He kept the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and headed up the stairs. The apartment door was unlocked so he let himself in and locked the door behind him.

He made a quick stop in the bathroom took a piss, and found the Tylenol. He popped a couple into his mouth and drank water from the faucet. He saw a bottle of mouthwash sitting out and took a big slug and rinsed his mouth, spitting it out. He took a long look in the mirror at his face, just staring at himself. He hadn't seen his face since Opie had come after him.

He padded softly towards the bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching Kate sleep. Her back was to him. She was restless and kept rearranging her pillow trying to get comfortable. She hit the mattress and sat up leaning back into the headboard.

"I can't sleep either." Tig walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, how long have you been there?" Kate grabbed her pillow hugging it to her chest. He had startled her.

"Not long. I need to talk to you Katie. I know it's the middle of the night but I think you deserve the truth and I need to get this off my chest." Tig stopped a couple of feet away from the bed and pulled her chair away from her makeup table, sitting on it. "Before I hurt you" he added on a sigh.

Kate looked at Tig. He looked so upset, so sad. She sensed whatever had happened was bad, he needed to talk. 'You'd never hurt me." She whispered softly, shaking her head in denial. She turned toward him on the bed still hugging her pillow for support. Her instincts were telling her this was going to be hard to hear.

He sat with the blanket draped over his shoulders, elbows on his knees, hands holding his head. He couldn't look at Kate, it hurt too much. "This is club stuff, things I never wanted you to know, but after everything that has happened today I think the only way we will make it is if I tell you everything. I will have to trust you not to talk about anything I bring to you." He finally raised his head and looked at Kate waiting for her reply.

"I think in order for me to stay with you, in whatever it is we have going, I need to know the whole truth, not just the parts you think I can handle. I have to know what it is I am getting into for this to work." Kate knew Tig was beginning to understand the ramifications of trying to protect someone by not telling them everything. It just didn't work, it was too complicated, and it left that person feeling unconnected.

"A 'right, this may take a while." He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "A couple of months ago, Clay and I were at a 'good faith' meeting with the Irish, making a money drop. The Mayans and the Nords were working together and decided to try and kill Clay. I got Clay down in time, but they hit the Irishman. He nearly died, and we ended up making a hit for the Irish, because he was indisposed." Tig paused pinching his nose.

"Jax, Opie and Bobby made the hit. Bobby pulled the trigger. Someone witnessed the murder, and Bobby got identified. At the same time, when the ATF arrested Bobby, Opie disappeared. His whole family was taken into the witness protection facility. They made it look like Opie was a rat. They paid off bills, and put money into his accounts. When Opie showed up the next day at the MC his phone and truck were bugged. We thought he'd turned, and was trying to gather evidence for the ATF." Tig shoved off the chair and started pacing.

"Clay and I made the decision to take out Opie, he was gonna hurt the club, put Bobby in for life. We couldn't let that happen. We knew we couldn't bring Jax in on it, he was going through some shit, and was going against anything Clay wanted. Clay ordered me to hit Opie, and I agreed." Tig's voice was thick with emotion, getting softer as he kept his explanation going.

"After Abel's coming home party, I was supposed to take him out in a 'drive by' and make it look like a gangster hit. No ties back to the club. I knew Opie's route home and left before he did, waiting for the truck to drive by. Everything went smooth, until I pulled up beside the truck after I made the hit and realized it was Donna." Tig's voice broke, Kate saw his tears roll down his face.

"She wasn't supposed to be there…I couldn't see through the window. That night I had to watch Opie cry over his wife's body. I still have nightmares about killing her…" He stopped and sank back down onto the chair, his head bowed elbows resting on his thighs.

After what seemed like an eternity he continued, his head still bowed. "The next day we found out there was a witness. Opie had been set up by the ATF, by agent Stahl, to make it look like he'd turned. She wanted us to fight within the MC. That fucking bitch made me kill Donna."

'Agent Stahl! That fucking bitch was here?' Kate bit back her cry. Tig didn't need her interruption right now.

"The club found the witness. We took care of it so she didn't testify. Jax walked in on me, Happy and Chibs. We were supposed to take her out. Jax disagreed and handled it his way. Then he and I fought. Jax knew I was the one who killed Donna and he took out his frustration on me. I let him because of the guilt… Jax and I still aren't good… Bobby was released three weeks later" Tig's voice waivered, the story was spilling out in bits and pieces.

"Jax and Opie's dad Piney had figured out it wasn't a gangster hit on Donna. So Clay and I set it up that a Mayan did it, we pegged some drug dealing slime and let Opie kill him in revenge for Donna. It was fucked up watching him kill that piece of shit, knowing I was the one who killed her." Tig looked away at the wall afraid to see the condemnation in Kate's eyes. If he had looked at her he would have seen the silent tears tracking down her face.

"I have been trying since this happened to get clear of this, to come out on the other side. But I just couldn't handle the guilt, the weight of what I'd done anymore. Today I told Opie the truth, told him I was sorry." A ghost of a smile played across his face as he lifted his head and looked towards the wall again.

"Op, did this to me." He gestured towards his face. "I just let him have at it. A perverse side of me wanted him to kill me… to make the pain go away. But then I thought of you, and knew I didn't want to die. How fucked up is that Kate? I killed his wife, why should I get to have you?" He looked down again studying his hands, anything to not look at Kate.

"Jax, Piney, Bobby, Juice and Clay came in and pulled Opie off me. Opie took off to go after Stahl. The guys wanted answers about why Opie did that, so I explained that I told Opie the truth. That I'd killed Donna by accident, because of Stahl setting up Opie." Tig put both hands behind his neck and stared at the ceiling, taking a shaky breath.

"The look on Bobby, Piney and Jax's faces hurt, I think they considered what Clay and I did as a betrayal to the club. Clay's reaction killed me, he was pissed because I couldn't keep the secret." Tig's pain was evident in his voice, and it cut through Kate.

"If that's not enough, there's more. We are in a war with the League of American Nationalists. It's a 'white hate' organization, led by Ethan Zobelle. They raped Gemma a couple months ago, trying to cut into the club. She kept it a secret. She just told Clay and Jax last night. It's some fucked up shit." Tig stopped, rubbed his temples and lowered his head, silent, waiting for Kate to say something.

They both sat in silence for a long time lost in their own thoughts. Kate understood it was her turn, she just didn't know how to say what she felt. She laid the pillow she had been strangling down beside her, and scooted across the bed towards Tig. He hadn't moved the whole time, he'd kept his head hanging low, hiding his face.

She lowered her legs off the bed and slid to her knees in front of Tig so she was at eye level with him. She touched her hands to the sides of his face and gently lifted his face towards her. She lightly traced the cuts on his face with her fingers lightly and gently wiped the remnants of his tears with the pads of her thumbs. His eyes were still closed, his face frozen, showing no emotions. She couldn't stop her own tears from falling as she cried silently.

"Please Alex, open your eyes and look at me." Kate pleaded.

Slowly Tig opened his eyes and his stomach fell to the floor. Kate's beautiful green eyes were filled with tears, they were streaming down her face. She was crying for him. He didn't see blame in her eyes, he only saw compassion.

"What happened is awful. But it was a terrible mistake. You were acting for Clay, as his Sargent at Arms. You thought you were protecting the club, protecting your friend Bobby. Stahl set you up knowing the Son's would react." Kate stopped, taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears with the back of her hand.

"I can't take away your pain, you're always going to have to live with what you've done. I think you did the right thing by telling Opie, by saying you were sorry. Fuck Clay for treating you like that. The guys will come around, they just had a shock." Kate was angry with them for making it hard on Tig, they all thought of him as cold and heartless, but Clay and Bobby should have known better.

"That's awful what happened to Gemma." She didn't know what else to say to that, she knew he held a soft spot for her, admired her.

All Tig could do was sit and stare at Kate in shock. Once again he'd underestimated her. She'd been angry _for him_, not _at him_. She knew he was hurting over what he'd done, but instead of trying to make excuses for him, she'd told him it was going to hurt, he'd have to learn how to live with it.

"Shit Katie, I'm broken. My dreams are bloody dyin' face down on the floor. I can't believe the emptiness as I've struggled all alone on my own. Day by day I've felt my soul slippin' away from me, the more I've stumbled the more I've faded away. Then you came into my life. You're my little taste of heaven, my reason to live another day." He ached to reach out and touch her, but he held back. He watched as the tears continued to stream down Kate's face.

"Everything inside never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me wanna die. I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue. I'm sorry about all the things I did to you last night, I know I hurt you." He stopped and pulled her towards him, wiping the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs. He lowered his lips tentatively towards Kate's and gave her a soft gentle kiss.

Kate's body reacted to his touch, she leaned into him. When his lips met hers, she responded with a soft moan.

He stopped the kiss, smiling at her. "I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds. 'Whiskey' you make my world go 'round. What the hell did I ever do to deserve you?"

Katie smiled back at Tig, pulling him towards the bed. "You've brought me to life. You've healed wounds that time couldn't. You've wiped away all my fears. What have I done to deserve _you_?" She looked into his eyes searching for the answer.

Tigs desire was building quickly. He leaned into her, nudging her with his face, breathing in her scent. "I guess we deserve each other, so let's not fight it." He whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it. He eased her down onto the bed, pulling her shirt over her head.

She watched him slip out of his clothes, caught in the magic of the moment.

He knelt down beside the bed and held her head with his left hand intermittingly kissing, nudging and nipping her in various places. His right hand started rubbing her, his fingers searching for the sweet spot. He wanted to please her, make up for how rough he'd been last night.

He continued the assault on her senses, his desire building along with Kate's. "You're mine now Kate, forever. There's no going back after tonight. Is that what you want?" He hesitated, looking in her eyes, waiting for her answer.

She was lost in the sensations of being held so softly, he was making her float. She held his gaze never missing a beat replying softly. "Yes, I'm yours. You're mine, forever."

She'd barely finished her declaration when Tig took her in a fierce kiss. His hand was relentless inside of her, pushing her towards the brink in mere seconds. She moaned and thrashed as he held her, driving her body towards a monumental orgasm.

He couldn't hold back any longer. He climbed onto the bed and placed himself between her legs. He drove himself deep, as Kate cried out, her body bucked up into him. Tig pumped himself into oblivion and they fell off the cliff crying out each other's names as their orgasms melded together.

He collapsed on top of her, enveloping her in his embrace. He nuzzled her neck, in a deep gravelly voice he murmured. "Sleep baby, we both need some sleep."


	16. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 16 "Upper Cut"**

Kate didn't want this dream to end. She was slowly melting, warm hands were rubbing her sore, tired muscles in her neck and shoulders. A soft warm mouth was raining kisses down her back. She moaned a soft protest as the hands moved lower down her sides, sliding under her to massage her breasts in soft slow circles.

She felt he legs being nudged gently open as strong hands gripped her waist. Her dream suddenly shifted into reality when he spoke in a deep rumble as he rained more kisses up her spine. "I need you Katie, now. Wake up baby."

He lifted her hips, and she arched her back as he brought her down onto his erection. She reached back hanging onto his arms as he reached around her chest holding her in an upright position.

She couldn't hold still and began working her hips up and down. He let her set the pace, enjoying her little noises, and the feel of her riding him. He buried his face into her neck and whispered encouraging words into her ear. "You're so fucking hot baby"

He reached lower with one hand until he reached inside of her, fingering her as she rode him. She began panting with the sensations building inside of her. "Yeah, you like that don't you." He kept whispering to her, licking her ear and nibbling between words.

Her pace began to get wilder, she was burning for him. "Oh god, Kate yes…you're making me crazy." He began matching her rhythm, his orgasm building in deep in his gut, working its way out into his limbs. He was close, and she was on her way.

"Say it Kate, say my name." He needed to hear his name on her lips.

She was panting heavily now, little grunts escaping her when he drove deeper. "Alex!" She keened his name as her orgasm racked her body.

He held on to her tightly supporting her weight as he gave a few more thrusts and exploded inside of her. His face tucked tightly next to hers, he growled out her name during his release. "Katie…Fuck!"

She had her head laid back onto his shoulder, trying to catch her breath. She felt his chest shake and heard him laughingly say. "When's the craving gonna stop?"

"You're killing me Alex, I'm not sure I can walk. I think my hips are locked." She was laughing along with him though. He helped her move off of him, and they both got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

A nice hot shower, coffee and breakfast together finished off their morning. Kate noticed it was pushing 9:00 a.m. They'd only managed about four hours of sleep.

Tig followed Kate downstairs into the paint booth. She checked on last night's work, happy with the results. Tig picked up Kate's sketch book looking at her designs. He was amazed with anyone that had artistic talent. He couldn't even make a convincing stick figure. He flipped pages and found the drawing of him. He was shocked, it was strange seeing himself through her eyes. His heart did that strange little flip again, she'd managed to surprise him yet again.

She saw Tig with her sketch book and immediately realized what he was looking at. He had a funny look on his face, and she was suddenly embarrassed. She snatched the book from him and headed towards her office.

Tig was taken by surprise and yelled after her. "Hey! What'd you do that for?" He followed her into her office. Laughing at her when he realized she'd turned beat red in embarrassment.

She threw the book onto a table in the back corner. "I don't share my sketches, they are personal." She kept her back to Tig on purpose and reached into her fridge grabbing a sugar free Red Bull.

Tig stood watching Kate, smiling at her. "Common Katie, you're drawings are fantastic! I was enjoying looking at them." He made a peace offering. 'Damn temperamental artists.'

She turned around popping the tab on the red bull and taking a swig.

"That shit is bad for you. You need to lay off it." Tig snorted when she rolled her eyes at him.

She began sorting through papers on her desk and wrote out two work orders for the tanks to be packaged and mailed. Then walked out to the garage dropping them into Dougie's slot.

Tig remained in her office and began sorting through all the texts from Juice and voicemails from Clay. He felt like he could handle things again. Coming clean with Opie and opening up to Kate had released some of the tension he'd been carrying around.

"So I hope you didn't miss some big event last night." Kate said as she walked back in and saw Tig playing with his phone.

"Nah…they're just trying to check up on me. Clay thought I might do something stupid. Guess he was half right. I don't know how I got here. I know I stopped at some bar. They threw me out after I got pissed when they wouldn't serve me anymore. I'm surprised I didn't land in jail."

Kate shook her head. "I don't know how you made it here either. You hit the garage door with your Dyna, and by the time I got outside you were puking against the wall. It was a weird moment." She laughed at the memory, and in relief that he'd made it without incident.

"Hey can you stay in one place for a minute? I need to talk some serious shit with you." Kate's garage was begging to get busy; her guys were coming in and getting to work so Tig closed the door to her office. He'd put this off all morning, dreading the argument he knew was coming.

"This thing with Zobelle is serious. He went after Gemma, and we think he will go after anyone he can get to that is connected to the Son's. That will include you now. There is a strong chance that we will have to put everyone in 'lock down' at the club to provide protection, maybe today." Tig waited for the blow up from Kate, knowing she would be pissed.

"No fucking way! I have appointments all week." She was pacing, her anger making her restless. "I have a business to run. _I am not_ going to hide away in that club. It's **not happening**!" She spoke the last part slowly and distinctly hoping to get her point across. She glared at Tig, her temper getting the best of her.

"You are the most fucking stubborn, willful, arrogant woman!" Tig's temper flared. "I will be out fighting Zobelle and his crew…I DO NOT NEED TO BE WORRYING OVER YOU! WONDERING IF YOUR SAFE!" Tig was yelling and slammed his fist onto the desk top in frustration. She wasn't going to make this easy. "Fuck Katie! This isn't a game. It's real."

"I'm stubborn? You're not seeing how this will affect _me_, _my life_. It's all about you and the MC. If this is how I am going to be treated by you every time there is a threat than you're delusional." She was still pacing, gesturing with her hands as she made her point. "I of all people understand its real Tig, but I won't run and hide. I will stand next to you and fight."

Tig snorted in disbelief and perverse amusement. His anger still simmered. "No fucking way would I ever let you fight. Granted, you're a hell of a lot to handle, but don't ever think that will happen." Tig's voice came out cold, his words precise and clipped.

"Then I guess we have a problem, I don't do 'simpering female'. I'm either an equal in our relationship or we don't have one. I am not going!" Kate smirked at him on purpose, just to piss him off some more.

She turned to her safe and turned the combo in crisp clean movements. She heard the click, opened the door and grabbed Tig's keys to his Dyna. "Here, I locked these up last night in case you decided to try and drive off still drunk." She threw them at Tig and started walking for the door. Maybe he'd just leave in a huff, if she was lucky.

Tig snatched his keys as they flew at him then stepped in front of the door. "Running away Kate? I don't think we're finished." He gave her a feral smile resting his hand on the door handle.

Kate kept moving towards the door. 'Just let him try to intimidate me!' She tried to grab his wrist and move his arm but he was to strong. He ended up grabbing her wrist in an iron grip. It hurt, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him that. Her temper exploded making her see red. She instinctively lifted her right knee towards his groin, trying to break his hold.

He blocked her move by turning sideways and stepping in behind her while pulling her arm up her back, pushing her into the wall. "Katie, for fucks sake, quit fighting me. I don't want to hurt you!" Tig spoke harshly into her ear. His body trapping hers against the door so she couldn't lash out at him anymore.

Tig regretted having to hold her like that but she had obviously snapped. He softened his grip on her wrist not wanting to leave a bruise. Her breathing was harsh and quick, and it sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"L-Let go of me. I can't stand being trapped, it reminds me…" She pleaded with Tig, not able to finish her sentence. She didn't want to admit she still dealt with memories of what the Mayans had done to her.

"Shit!" Tig immediately released her arm and turned her towards him. He gave her some space but trapped her in place by locking both arms against the wall on each side of her. He jammed his boot against the door so she couldn't open it. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinkin'" Tig didn't touch her, he let her gather her composure.

"Not your fault. I deserved it. I'm the one who made it physical." Kate wiped away her tears and concentrated on the floor. She was so upset she couldn't think straight.

"Katie, maybe we can work out a compromise." Tig tried to diffuse the situation, he felt horrible he'd let his temper get the best of him, she'd pushed all the right buttons. "The Sons will provide protection for you to go to your business meetings. Doug can handle the garage business." He watched her as she considered his offer.

"If you can't provide protection I will still go. I am building a business, right now it is hot. I have to respect that and keep it going." She looked at Tig, crossing her arms in front of her, not giving him an inch.

He lowered his voice in a near plea. "Maybe I am being selfish, but you have to understand. You will be a distraction for me if I can't trust you to do this thing I am asking. That could spell trouble for me if I can't keep my mind on what's happening around me."

Knowing she'd be a distraction if he had to worry about her swayed Kate into conceding. "OK, I will do what you're asking of me." Her clipped speech and harsh voice let Tig know she clearly was not happy about it.

"Thanks, I will make it up to you." Tig gave her a smile and wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, trying to lighten up the mood.

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed past him. She needed some space from Tig, time to get over their argument. She wanted to make the rounds and check in with her guys and their jobs. She caught Dougie and pulled him aside and filled him in on the possibility that she might be gone for a few days. Then she moved on into the shop.

Tig also conferred with Doug. He explained what was happening and assured Doug he would be keeping Kate safe.

A black BMW pulled into the lot with a rear tire that was in shreds. Tig and Doug watched as a big blond man got out of the car and headed towards the office. Something about the how he looked and moved bothered Tig. It felt like he should know him.

Doug walked over to the man and greeted him. Tig stayed back in the bay observing him. The man checked out Doug as he approached, then swept the whole garage in an assessing manner, when he finished he looked back at Tig. His eyes locked with Tig's momentarily. He nodded at Tig with a smirk.

Tig listened in on the conversation, noting the man spoke with a heavy accent. 'Russian if I'm not mistaken,' Tig thought. When he reached out to hand his keys to Doug, Tig saw three black stars tattooed across the inside of his forearm. He also had tattoos on the knuckles of his right hand. 'Fucking Russian mob. Why is he so far north? They usually stayed close to L.A. and the Ports.' Tig's brain was working furiously. Why do I know him?

The man turned sideways giving Tig a full view of his face. 'Shit! That's the blond from the party.' Was it a coincidence? Tig didn't think so. He walked out and checked out the damage with Doug, as the blond man took a seat in the waiting area. The man's eyes followed Tig and Doug as they talked.

"This tire was slit with a knife." Doug shook his head as he discussed the damage with Tig. He didn't like the guy, he gave him the creeps. His eyes were cold, and he never really looked _at you _when he was talking. "He said he just got a flat."

"Let's just fix his tire and get him out of here. He is Russian Mob, and I think he followed Kate and I the other night. Don't let Kate near him." Tig and Doug worked on the tire finishing it up quickly. "I've got this." He took the keys from Doug and walked towards the waiting area, staring at the blond as he approached him.

The blond stood up as Tig came at him. He knew a threatening posture when he saw one. Better to stand and face him. Tig didn't waste any time. "I know you're Russian Mob. I saw you the other night at a party in Hollywood. I think you followed us here. If I see you again I will kill you. Stay away from Kate and get the fuck out of here. Tig dangled the keys in front of the man.

The blond replied in a thick accent with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I think you have an overactive imagination, there is no need to threaten me. I am just a driver. I take my boss places." He looked Tig in the eye as he spoke. Kirill slipped Tig a hundred, "keep the change as a tip." He turned and went to his car and left the lot.

Kirill called Max and checked in as soon as he was leaving the lot. He had taken enough pictures and gathered information about her. He would wait and follow the dark haired man. He could be trouble. They would have to be careful with that one. It was going to be a pleasure to killing him.

Tig found Kate upstairs packing a duffle with her clothes and essentials. She had her laptop and sketchbook already stashed into a back pack lying on the bed. As she turned he saw she'd been crying again.

Kate realized Tig was watching her so she hastily turned the other way and wiped her tears. She didn't want him to her crying, she hated showing a weakness.

Tig walked up quietly behind her and held her up against his chest. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry you have to do this because of me." He lifted her hair away from her neck and kissed it gently. "If anything would happen to you because of me, I don't think I would be able to handle it. It'd be the end of me."

Kate leaned back into Tig and sighed. "I'm not mad anymore, I understand. I hate having those memories of what the Mayans did to me. Sometimes they just come out of nowhere and I can't control how I react." She paused trying to regain her composure, but the tears wouldn't stop. "It's like my life is on this crazy ass rollercoaster ride, and I can't get off. I've worked so hard to get control of my life, and I feel like it's all slipping away."

Tig wasn't sure how to help her, at a loss for what to say he just gathered her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard and laid Kate's head against his chest. He just held her stroking her hair and letting her cry it out. Eventually she settled down, the sobbing had settled into cute little hiccups. He smiled into her hair "A 'right now?"

She pushed up off of Tig's chest, embarrassed to the core. She'd never lost it like that with anyone around. "Yeah, I feel better. Sorry I soaked your shirt." She tried to wipe the tears away.

"It's a 'right Katie." He grabbed her hand, making her stop. He grinned down at her, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"We gotta get going. Clay's been blowing up my cell." He pulled his phone out calling Clay. While Tig talked to Clay, she finished packing.

"Hey." Tig sounded cold, indifferent. He was unsure of where he stood in the club after yesterday's events.

"Yeah, OK, we are on our way." He closed his cell, his rubbing his eyes as he put his cell away. Clay had sounded like his normal bossy self, Tig hadn't picked up any tension between them. Maybe things would work out ok now that it was out in the open.

"Let's go. Lock Down is in effect, there is a meeting as soon as everyone gets pulled in. Sounds like we are holding the party back." Tig tried to sound nonchalant, but she could tell he was putting his game face on.

They pulled into a full Teller-Morrow lot around 4:00 p.m. She parked her truck up against the building as Tig backed his Dyna into its customary position. People she'd never met before were milling around outside. Men were carrying weapons in full view. 'This is surreal' Kate thought to herself as she got out of her truck and grabbed her things.

Tig met her at the front of the truck and pulled her into him, grabbing a quick kiss. She didn't look scared, just out of her territory. He pulled back from the kiss and took a key off his set. He handed it to Kate. "This is to my apartment. You will stay there, it will be private. Lock it when you're not in it."

Kirill pulled his black BMW into a parking spot on the street. He took out his camera and stood in plain sight as he snapped pictures of Teller-Morrow and Tig with Kate. Satisfied he had gathered enough intelligence and pictures he climbed back into his car and wrote down the address.

He took another long look at the property and noted the security cameras and locked gate. It looked as though a big party was underway. A lot of people were going in and out of one particular building. 'The Sons of Anarchy' was spray painted on a wall, Kirill remembered hearing about them. They ran Russian guns, through the Irish, if he remembered correctly. This job was getting interesting.

Juice ran up to Tig and Kate. "Clay wants us in Church right now. We've been waiting on you." He looked at Kate and smiled. "Hey Kate"

Kate smiled back "Hi Juice."

"A 'right, common." Tig and Kate walked into the clubhouse together. It was packed with the clubs old lady's, kids, girlfriends and various other family members. She even saw a police officer talking to someone in the corner.

"I gotta do this…" He hesitated and looked around, unsure of what to do with Kate.

She understood his dilemma and cut him off. "I'm fine, I will catch up to Gemma and see if I can help. I'm good, I got this." She smiled and gave him a kiss and shoved him towards the Chapel.

She found Gemma working behind the bar. "Can I help?" Kate sat her bags on the floor next to the bar.

"Sure, grab those 2 liters from over there." Gemma pointed towards the floor by the back door. "And put them on the bar over here." Gemma looked up and seemed surprised when she realized who had offered to help. "Thanks, darlin.'"

"No problem." Kate, Gemma and Tara worked side by side and had all the food arranged and the bar organized in a matter of minutes. Everyone had gathered inside, and where separated talking in groups of families and friends.

"Tig's apartment is the last one on the left. Why don't you drop your bags in there?" Gemma pointed down a hallway.

"Thanks, I will." Kate headed down the dark hallway and used her key to let herself in. It felt strange seeing where Tig spent most of his time. He had a king size bed with black satin sheets. Kate stifled a giggle, rolling her eyes. His apartment was Spartan, it had a small table and chair, a dresser and a nice flat screen TV. on the wall. A door opened to a small bathroom which included a shower stall. She set her things on the bed and headed back out, locking the door behind her.

A small skinny blonde, with a waspish face stood in the hallway across from Tig's door. She sneered at Kate. "You don't belong in there bitch, Tig don't like anyone in his room." She stepped towards Kate, giving her a once over, blocking her from going down the long hallway. "You're a fucking Amazon, definitely not his type."

Kate was astonished and taken back at first by the other girl's comments and behavior. But she recovered quickly. "Guess I do belong in there." Kate flashed the key at the little blond and stared down at her. She pegged her as a croweater, or maybe one of the girls from Caracara. "You might want to move, unless you want some of me." Kate smiled at her and stepped into her leading with her shoulder.

The blond girl flipped her hair and tried to act tough, but had no choice and had to move to avoid Kate's shoulder as she shoved by. "Better watch your back Xena."

Kate turned and laughed at the girl's lame joke. "Wow, I've never heard that one before." She turned and headed back out into the main room.

She was heading for the door to get some fresh air when a whistle pierced the noise of the room. She looked towards the whistle like everyone else, seeing Tig, who was leaning against the door frame of the Chapel. He'd effectively gotten the attention of everyone in the room.

Clay stepped up onto a small platform and addressed all the people who were gathered in the club house. He explained to the crowd of people what was happening. He kept it short and sweet ending with how much everyone meant to him.

After the speech she watched as Tig approached a blond in a Son's cut. She'd never seen him before. Neither one seemed happy to see the other. She noticed Clay watched with a smirk on his face, as the two exchanged words. Kate read their body language, which spoke volumes. As she started walking towards them she saw the blond guy trying to stare Tig down.

Tig got right up in his face, smiling and said something to him. The Son's that were standing close to them were watching their interaction with keen interest. The blond laughed and turned away. Tig turned to Clay obviously voicing his dissatisfaction with him being there. Clay just shrugged his shoulders and clapped Tig on the back as he said something in return. Tig glared at Clay as he walked away.

Kate walked up to Tig and waited for him to acknowledge her. "Who was that guy?"

"An asshole from Tacoma, stay the fuck away from him." Tig glared in the direction he'd gone.

Tig looked at Kate, shaking off his anger. "Hey baby, we will be heading out soon. It's gonna be our 10 best against Zobelle's. It's not gonna happen until later, we just want to get there first and make sure there are no surprises." He told her as much as he could knowing she would handle the truth better than a blow off.

"Do you trust Zobelle to stick with the rules?"

'Shit, leave it to Kate to see right to crux of the situation.' "Fuck no, we have back up, don't worry darlin' we've done this shit before." Tig held her head with both hands and lifted her face towards his. He gave her feathered kisses, he pulled back from the kiss grinning. "You better be naked and waiting for me in my bed when I get back tonight."

Kate giggled, "I don't know if I will be able to stay put, I might slide right out the other side. Really Tig. Black satin sheets?" She couldn't resist teasing him.

He just flashed her one of his brilliant smiles that lit up his face and his eyes. His loud laugh grabbed the attention of everyone around them. People were definitely starring at them, even the little blond who had confronted her in the hallway.

"Who is she?" Kate nodded in her direction as the blond approached them.

'Shit!', Tig inwardly winced. "That's Star, she's no one, just one of the girls who worked at Caracara." 'Don't come over here' he prayed to himself. He'd paid attention to her one night and she had become obsessive after that. She gave him the creeps.

Kate gave her a glare as she approached. Star just kept walking towards them. She had a fake smile on her face, only paying attention to Tig. Kate waited patiently, wanting to see what the little porn star would do.

"Hey Xena," Star smirked and slithered up next to Tig. She wrapped her arms around him and got onto her tip toes to kiss him. Tig stood stiffly, not wanting to cause a scene in front of everyone in the club house, and let her kiss him. He realized his mistake to late.

Kate grabbed Star's left arm yanking it hard up behind her as she grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked backwards. "Don't ever touch him again." Kate snarled into her ear. She glared at Tig, shaking, pissed he let her kiss him in front of everyone.

Star screeched in pain and outrage. She reached around with her right arm trying to scratch Kate's face. "Let go of me! You don't belong here! He's got all he wants with me!"

Kate reacted instantly. She twirled the blond around to face her and hit her with a left hook to her nose. She felt the satisfying crunch of her nose as her fist connected. The blond fell backwards and Kate followed her pinning her to the floor and wound up to hit her again. "Keep your skanky ass away from him, bitch." Kate was surprised how calm her voice sounded.

Tig caught Kate's arm before she could get another punch in. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the blond girl. Kate fought his hold kicking furiously but he held her firmly. By now several people had stepped in to break up the fight.

"Common Kate, stop fighting me!" Tig still held her from behind as she kicked and pulled to get away from him, still trying to get at the little blond. He started backing away towards a wall.

"Get her under control!" She heard Clay yell at Tig.

"Workin' on it." Tig grunted as Kate landed a good kick to his shin.

A couple of the other girls who had worked at Caracara pulled the blond up off the floor and led her away to the bathroom. Kate smiled as she noted with satisfaction that she had probably broken the bitch's nose. Blood was pouring down her face and she was crying uncontrollably. The whole club house watched the events unfold in eerie silence, not sure what had caused the fight.

'God that felt good.' Kate calmed down and quit fighting Tig. He had carried her backwards towards an exit door. His butt backed into the handle popping the door open. He carried her outside but didn't release her.

"You can put me down, I'm OK now." Kate clipped her words out, still angry at Tig.

"If I let you go, you gonna stay put and quit fighting me?" Tig spat back at Kate.

"OK, just let me go." Kate agreed.

He released her backing up a few steps to make sure she didn't come at him. He knew she was still pissed, and he couldn't blame her. He'd handled that badly. He was grinning at her when she turned around. She had just solved a huge problem for him. None of the other girls that he had been with him, whether it was a croweater or a Caracara girl, would be approaching him now. Kate had effectively shown them what would happen. He didn't have to do shit.

"What is so fucking funny Tig?" She started walking towards him. She was still wound up, and upset with him for being so nonchalant with that girl in front of him.

He immediately forced a straight face, watching Kate. He couldn't read her mood. She was quietly stalking him. He didn't answer her, but kept backing up until he hit the wall of the building.

"Did you like Star climbing up all over you? Is she hot in bed baby? I'll bet she knows a lot of good tricks." Kate purred at Tig, only a few steps away from him. "She better understand I don't share." She reached Tig and slammed both of her palms into his chest. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she had to have Tig, right now.

She grabbed his shirt under his cut and ripped it open, placing her palms on his chest and leaning into him for a kiss. Tig responded instantly, knowing exactly what to do with her now.

He lifted her towards him as she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her towards an oil barrel stacked up against the wall. They stopped long enough to undo their pants, kissing and tugging at the clothes. Tig lifted her onto the barrel and slammed into her.

Kate couldn't stifle a moan as he entered her. She wasn't in control, her anger and aggression from the fight making her crazy with her need for Tig. She reveled in his touch, in his aggressive reaction to her. She raked his back with her nails, wanting to hurt him.

Tig heard Kate's moans, felt her arch into him. Her anger was a current of energy running from her straight to his cock. He knew she needed to be possessed, wanted him to claim her. He purred into her ear. "You're the only one who matters to me now Katie. They don't mean anything. It's you Whiskey, only you." He finished telling her just as his orgasm took him.

He stood in front of her, catching his breath. She dropped her head onto his chest, panting fighting for control. "Oh God Tig, what the fuck was that? I've never lost it like that."

His chest shook with amusement. "A good fight will make a guy horny, so why not a girl?" He added his voice still shaking in amusement. "You can come at me like that anytime."

The door to the club house opened and Chibs sauntered out. He shoved a cement block into the door with his foot. He laughed as Tig covered Kate hiding her from his view. "Och, I thought maybe you two had locked yourselves out. I shoulda known better. For Christ sake's cover your arse Tig, it's a disturbing sight."

Tig growled back at Chibs. "Leave, and I'll cover my disturbing ass." Kate was shaking with amusement, trying not to laugh out loud, she knew it would only encourage Chibs. 'I should be mortified. Christ! In broad daylight, outside of the club house. Thank god it is the back of the building.' Kate sobered at the thought.

Chibs settled against the wall lighting a cigarette having fun fucking with Tig and Kate. "Clay's waiting for you. We're ready to head out, and your back here getting' a piece of fine ass. Personally I think you have the better idea." He winked at Kate as she peered over Tig's shoulder.

Kate smiled back at Chibs. She had pulled herself together enough on her top half to slide down off the barrel and pull up her pants as Chib's discretely looked in another direction. Tig hastily pulled up his pants and buckled them, inwardly pissed at Chibs's timing.

"You have to promise me no more fighting tonight while I'm gone." Tig looked at her waiting for a reply.

She hesitated, and got a smirk on her face when she replied. "I won't start it, but I will finish it."

"Shit." Tig sighed.

Chibs approached grinning wickedly, he loved Kate. She made Tig crazy, and wouldn't take any of his shit. "Darlin', I tried to get Clay to bring you along tonight. I wanted you at my back in the fight. You've got one hell of a left hook."

"Don't encourage her, you have no idea." Tig looked at Kate as he said it, thinking of their fight earlier.

Chibs slapped Tig on the back. "Common brother, it's time to go."

Tig gave Kate a quick kiss. "Don't wait up."


	17. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 17 "Lost Souls"**

The Son's saddled up and roared off towards their showdown with Zobelle.

Kate went back into the clubhouse. It had quieted down with most of the families settling into their own little areas. She headed to Tig's room, and grabbed her smokes. She stopped and grabbed a beer before heading out the front set of doors. She saw Gemma sitting at the picnic table smoking. 'Shit, here comes my lecture.'

The yard was disserted, so Kate walked over to Gemma. No need to put off the inevitable. "Mind if I join you?" She might as well try for normal.

Gemma gave her a smirk. "Hell no, let's talk."

Kate sat sideways to Gemma on the top of the picnic table. "About what?"

Gemma took a long drag off her blunt. She held in and reached towards Kate to share. "You did the right thing today."

Kate nearly choked on her inhale. She couldn't believe Gemma was backing her up. She passed the blunt back to Gemma. "I thought you'd be pissed."

"You had to put that bitch in her place, or they all would be challenging you. You just let everyone know that Tig is off limits now." Gemma took another hit, smiling at Kate. "Last one I took out with a skate board."

Kate didn't know what to say to that, and just looked at Gemma with an astonished look. "Wow, Id've liked to have seen that!" Kate snorted picturing it in her head.

Gemma got up, handed Kate the blunt and headed towards the clubhouse. "Be right back, don't go anywhere." She returned a few minutes later with a bottle huge bottle of rum, a 2 liter of coke and some plastic glasses. Tara had followed her out of the club house, she joined Kate sitting on top of the picnic table.

The three of them sat and talked, sharing a new blunt and drinking rum and coke. They were all trying to drink away their worry, and worked to keep the conversation light.

Kate broke the unspoken rule. "Is it always like this?" She looked at Gemma. Tara just smiled and Gemma looked at her with a smirk.

"No, in fact most of the time it is downright boring, this will pass." Her words didn't match the worry that Kate could see on her face. She knew Gemma felt responsible for tonight. The MC was giving payback for the rape. She knew Gemma was trying to make the two younger women feel more confident, by keeping a tough exterior.

Kate decided to open up to Gemma in an effort to let her understand that the club was doing the right thing. "If you need to talk, about you know, what happened…I can listen. I know what you went through." Kate hesitated, it still hurt to talk about it. "I know what it's like. I wish someone had been able to take revenge for me."

Gemma gave Kate a long hard look. "You know what it's like? Unless you've been beaten and raped I don't think you'd get this." Gemma took another hit and held it in, obviously shaken.

Kate held Gemma's stare and replied quietly. "I was by the Mayans when I was 18. They forced me to watch as they killed my boyfriend." She took a big gulp of her rum and coke.

Gemma looked at Kate, then Tara. "Well shit, don't we make a great threesome? I guess what doesn't kill us makes us stronger." She raised her glass for a toast, Tara and Kate joined her. "Here's to us." Gemma's toast was short and to the point. They touched cups and knocked back a swallow.

They had just emptied the bottle, and where laughing about a story Gemma had told when they heard the roar of the choppers heading toward the clubhouse. Each one of them looked for their man as the group pulled into the lot. They looked at each other in relief when they realized everyone was ok and accounted for and raised their glasses for another toast.

"Here's to them." Gemma kept is short again. They remained on the picnic table, which was littered with the empty Captain Morgan bottle and beer bottles. None of them _wanted_ it to look like they had been waiting outside for the men to come back, even though it was true.

Jax reached the group first. He gave Gemma a kiss on the cheek in a simple gesture of support. "Looks like you three had more fun than we did." He smiled at Tara as he walked around the table and pulled her into a kiss.

Clay and Tig approached together, giving each other knowing looks when they saw the table and the state of the three women.

"Wonder just how lit up they are. It doesn't seem like they've moved from this spot since we left." Clay muttered under his breath to Tig.

"Oh, I'd say they are plastered." Tig smiled as he replied. "Works for me, cause it's gonna be a long night."

"Uh huh, good for you. Not sure about that for me." Clay was dragging his feet. It had been rough going for him and Gemma, not that he could blame her.

"You need to go to her, just show her you still want her. That's all she's lookin' for Clay." Tig had come to that realization after his little encounter with Gemma yesterday. She just needed to know that she was still attractive, that Clay still loved her. Tig hated it when Clay and Gemma were at odds with each other.

Gemma asked Tig as he approached, low enough that Clay couldn't hear her. "Is he alright?"

"Yah, he's fine. The fight got broken up by Hale before we could really get in the shit." Tig leaned in and gave Gemma a light kiss on her cheek. "Looks like you had one hell of little party goin' on."

Tig walked over to Kate, who had been sitting quietly watching the exchange. She knew Tig had a soft spot for Gemma, they had been friends for a long time. "Hey baby, he pulled her off the table and took her hand leading her into the clubhouse." He avoided kissing her, he was still tasting blood, and needed a good shower before they settled in together.

"God Tig, is any of that your blood?" Kate asked as he stripped out of his clothes on his way to the shower.

"No, I'm fine, it's all his darlin'. He left out the fact that he'd bit the guys ear off in the heat of the moment. Tig had let all his frustrations out tonight, it had been a rush. He was beginning to feel like himself again.

Kate lit a candle on the table, and stripped jumping into the big bed. She couldn't help but giggle as she slid towards the middle. Kate had never used satin sheets, she had to admit they felt sumptuous and decadent.

Tig came out of the shower and smiled when he saw the candle was lit. He looked over to his bed and grinned even wider as he took in Kate. His appetite for destruction had been sated; however the primal need to bury himself in her after the fight was strong. He strode over to the bed and began his assault.

After they had their fill of each other it was still fairly early, only around 11:30. Neither of them were tired and TV wasn't cutting it. Tig was still wound up from the fight, and Kate just couldn't get her mind to shut off. When both of their stomachs started rumbling they figured they would take a ride and find some food.

Tig took her to his favorite Coney place which was open all night. They settled into a booth and ordered their food. "So is lock down over? I've got a meeting tomorrow at the shop." Kate looked at Tig judging his reaction. He hadn't really told her a whole lot about what had happened.

"Officially yes, but I'm not convinced the danger is over. I want you packin' and to watch yourself. If I'm busy one of the nomads will be with you at all times." I don't think Zobelle is done by any means. And Weston is still a threat." Tig was clearly not happy about the evening's events.

"I will likely be busy tomorrow and Wednesday, fallout from the fight and shit to deal with." I'm gonna ask Happy to be your escort and to keep you safe. If he can't we will get someone from the Oregon Chapter to step up. I want you to stay in Hilt until I think it's clear. I will call you with updates if I can." Tig was texting to Happy as he spoke, wanting to make sure all the arrangements were set up.

Their food arrived and they both dove in with gusto. Tig's phone beeped, signally a text message. "Happy is doing something for Clay tomorrow, but lined up a brother from the Oregon Chapter who is in town. His name is Soup, he will be at the club to escort you by 8:00 a.m." Tig was good with Happy's choice, Soup was capable. He memorized Soup's cell, and plugged it into his phone after he texted Happy back.

"OK, but I think you're overreacting. I have Doug and all the guys at the shop." Kate replied between bites.

Tig shook his head in a dismissive manner. "I'm not taking any chances." He was worried about the Russian interest in them. Was it about him or Kate? Until he knew what was going on with that he was keeping her protected. "How's the food?"

Kate took a swig of her pop before replying. "Amazing, I forgot to eat today."

"Hey, Wednesday I've got a meeting in L.A." Kate looked at Tig to judge his reaction. When his face clouded over she jumped in quickly. "I am meeting with Kid Rock, he has a custom job for me and is sending his limo to pick me up. The meeting will be at his hotel, he is cramming me in before his charity event that night."

Tig treaded carefully, he knew she'd conceded her time when they had gone into lockdown. He figured she'd never give in on this. Besides, Soup would be with her. "No shit? Kid Rock? You really are going Hollywood on me. Pretty soon you won't remember who I am." He teased her, giving her a pout.

Kate almost fell for the pout. She looked at him for a while and just smiled as she took a big bite out of her hamburger. She still wasn't sure what they had going on, although the sex was incredible. Alex had told her she was exclusive, yet neither one had gone any further with what their relationship was or where it was heading. It was like one was waiting on the other.

Kate wanted to see what would happen in time. Their affair had been lit like a torch, would it burn out with time? Was their attraction purely physical? They both had hot tempers and fought with intensity…today had proven that. They'd only been together for a little over 2 weeks, although she felt like she'd known him her whole life.

Her mental musings were interrupted by a tiny woman with long black hair and amazing blue eyes, she had an unmistakable energy about her that pulled you in. Kate placed her in her mid 50's. She pulled up a chair to their table and chided Tig with her finger as she spoke. "What, you bring a beautiful woman here to my restaurant and don't introduce me?"

Tig had the grace to look ashamed and began the introductions. "Antoinette Vanderhosse, this is Kathleen McKinney."

"Please call me Anna, any friend of Alex's is a friend of ours." She grabbed Kate's hand and squeezed. Kate watched as Anna's eye's clouded over, and her face became blank. It was as if she was in a trance. She looked at Alex but he was fixing his burger to get another bite and didn't see her silent question. When she looked back at Anna the blank expression was gone, but her eyes were bright with emotion.

Kate felt strange warmth spread into her hand, it didn't hurt, but she was sure something had just happened. "It's very nice to meet you, please call me Kate." Kate found herself smiling at Anna, and felt instantly at ease with her.

"Alex, you must let me steal her for a few minutes. I will have them bring you a piece of my special cake to keep you happy." She didn't wait for a reply from Tig, and gently pulled Kate out of her seat never letting go of her hand.

Kate looked back over her shoulder at Tig. He was watching with a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "Go ahead, her cake is to die for." He knew Anna was taking her back to give her the "gypsy" treatment. She had done it to Tig years ago, he didn't believe a bit of it, but had gone along to be nice. He liked Anna and Peter, they were good people.

Anna gently shoved Kate forward towards her back room. Kate had to stifle a giggle as they entered the small room. It looked like they had stepped back in time to a gypsy camp. Colorful cloth adorned the furniture; a small table lamp gave off a cozy glow. The smell of incense filled Kate's nose. Anna gestured for her to sit at the table.

"Do you believe in things we cannot see or touch Kate? In things that are unknown to us? Or are at the very least different?" Anna looked at Kate searching her face. She lit incense, letting it burn next to Kate.

"I'm Irish, I think that says it all." Kate smiled at Anna. This was a little strange, but she would go along because Anna was a friend of Tig's.

"I am a physic Kate. My Grandmother's people were gypsies; she was what most people refer to as a fortune teller. It goes deeper than that, but we let people believe what makes them feel comfortable. She trained me when she realized I carried her gift." Anna gently grabbed Kate's hands. "May I?" She turned them palm facing up, and traced Kate's lines softly with the tip of her finger.

"Has anyone ever told you your aura is a violet?" Anna continued to study her hands. "You have a split in your life line, indicating a choice to be made, with many small lines crossing it. The smaller lines crossing mean you will have many obstacles to overcome in your life." Anna looked up at Kate. "It is unclear whether you have faced this choice yet."

'Jesus, she is scary. It's like she can look right through me.' Kate felt she'd already faced her decision when she had left Max. "What does a violet aura mean?" Kate asked her, her curiosity taking over.

"Everyone has colors surrounding them. You have red, green and yellows, but your predominant color is violet. You are very intuitive, with a strong sense of self. You have visionary tendencies, and tend to be very idealistic, almost to a fault. You believe in magic, in magical events. Your strongest attribute is your artistic talents." Anna smiled as Kate's face mirrored surprise at how accurately Anna had described Kate.

Kate had goosebumbs, a tingly electrical shock feeling was running through her veins. 'How the hell did she know I'm an artist?'

Anna reached over to a table and pulled a deck of cards out of cloth bag. She handled them gently, handing them to Kate. "Please shuffle the deck, for as long as you feel they need to be shuffled."

Kate hesitated, this was crazy. With a mental shrug she carefully shuffled the deck a few times and handed them back to Anna. She knew it was a Tarot deck, but she'd never had her cards read.

She took the deck and spread it out in a fan fashion. "Choose 6 cards, placing them in a row."

Kate began pulling cards out, in a random fashion. She placed them in a row as Anna had asked her.

Anna flipped the cards over and studied them. She had to work hard to control her reactions. She had to be careful, Kate's reading was important. Anna knew Kate and Alex were tied together from past lives, she'd seen it in their aura's as they mingled, when they were next to each other in the booth.

Anna took a deep breath and began. "Your first card is how you feel about yourself now. The 'Hanged Man' shows a time of passage from one phase of life to another. You have or will have made a shift in your perception of what you want in this lifetime. Follow your intuitions in this Kate.

"The second card is what you want most at this moment. The 'Judgment' card suggests you want a new start; the choices you make will have far reaching implications that could change your life dramatically. Choose wisely, be careful to listen to your heart, not your head." Anna tilted her head at Kate, watching the swirl of her aura.

"The third card is about your fears. The 'Chariot' shows a period of movement and change and conflicts. You will face a monumental set back, the outcome is unclear. I see considerable personal and physical pain during this period. Your life will be in danger, you must be careful." Anna's blue eyes bored into Kate's. Her accent had grown stronger with her fear for Kate. She hoped that Kate was taking her warning to heart.

"The fourth card is about what is going for you. The 'Emperor' shows you are self assured and more than capable of influencing people or events to achieve what you want. Be sure to use this to your full advantage." Anna stopped and took a drink of water.

She began again. "The fifth card is about what is going against you. The 'Sun' indicates you will experience delays in your quest for success and achievement. On the other hand the sun often heralds good news in the form of fertility. This tells me the possibilities are endless if you can persevere through your trials."

"The sixth card is about outcomes. The 'Empress' symbolizes a firm foundation for future progress. If you can overcome the events unfolding in your life you will find what you have been searching for in love, career and life." Anna scooped up the cards.

She hesitated as she considered how much to tell Kate. Her gift included visions. When she had held Kate's hand earlier in the diner she had been surprised with a vision. She had seen Kate and Alex being torn apart. Alex's future was in question, she couldn't _'see'_ him with Kate after the rift. That either meant he would literally die, or Kate would leave him. Her gift was often maddeningly vague. She needed to read Alex to divine his future, but she knew from past attempts that he would never sit through a reading.

Kate was in danger, physically and emotionally from an outside threat, of that she was certain. "How long have you been with Alex?" Anna decided to get a feeling for what was happening before she opened up to Kate.

"A few weeks." Kate looked down, it sounded so ridiculous, and she was embarrassed to admit it.

"Time doesn't matter. I knew Peter and I were meant for each other the first time I saw him. Our souls called to each other. It is the same for you and Alex. I can see it in how your auras mingle. You're souls know each other, it's your heads that get in the way." She shook her head and grabbed Kate's hands again.

Anna spoke urgently, her accent thick. "You must understand, I've known Alex for many years, and I have feared for him lately. He is a good man, just off balance, his colors have been running murky. His aura is a clear red now, it has changed since I last saw him. He is powerful, energetic, and competitive man." She smiled and giggled a little adding. "I doubt I have to tell you but he is also very sexual and passionate. But that is not what is important." She shook her head.

"What matters is his aura has shifted, you have balanced him. His colors now blend strong and vibrant. You belong with each other. I imagine your aura has also shifted." Anna sat back and considered her next words.

She liked Kate and felt horrible that she had to tell her about the vision she'd read off Kate, sometimes her 'gift' was painful, for her and the people she read. "In the near future you will suffer a separation from Alex. I cannot see past it. You will suffer at the hands of another man, he will be known to only you. There is a shroud over my vision in this matter. I know this much, things will not be as they seem. You must do what you have to do to survive."

Kate was shaken. She didn't know why but she believed this tiny woman held some sort of power. She'd felt it when she had taken her hand. "This is all so unexpected, I…don't know…what to think." Kate's voice ended on a whisper. She didn't want to lose Alex. Did she believe in this woman's gift?

"We should go back, Alex must be restless waiting on us. It is getting late." Anna abruptly stood and ushered Kate back into the diner.

Kate saw Tig outside smoking, leaning against his bike. The table had long since been cleared. It was pushing 1:00 a.m. and Kate was beginning to feel like she might be able to sleep, if she could keep Anna's voice out of her head.

Anna stopped her. "Wait here just one more minute; I want you to have something." She turned and hurried into the back room.

Kate looked outside and saw Tig watching her. She motioned for one more minute. He shrugged and smiled at her.

Anna returned and held out her hand to Kate. Resting on her palm was a beautiful silver necklace with a stone dangling on a silver mount. It resembled a half moon. "This is a charm for protection, the stone is pure opal. I have charged it for you. Wear it always." With that Anna pulled her into a fierce hug and added. "You and Alex are soul mates, if this lifetime doesn't work out, you will find him in the next."

Kate held the necklace in her palm, she swore it felt warm. Anna's words weren't very comforting. She opened the clasp and put it on, not wanting to hurt the odd little woman's feelings. Kate smiled down at her. "It was nice to meet you Anna, thank you for the gift."

Kate strode outside fingers caressing the stone. It felt warm and soothing against her skin. "Sorry, Anna is quite the character. Were you waiting long?"

Tig shook his head. "Not really, they stuffed me with an amazing German chocolate cake. It was heaven." He rubbed his belly in appreciation.

"Sorry I missed it. I love chocolate cake. I guess the next time we come I will have to order some." Kate didn't want to talk about the strange conversation Anna had had with her. The cake was a safe topic.

Alex knew how spooky Anna could be, so he didn't press Kate about what was said. She'd talk about it with him if she wanted to. They saddled up and headed back to the MC to get some much needed shut eye.

Kate started dozing off riding behind Tig on his Dyna. By the time they reached Teller-Morrow Tig had tucked her arms under his and prayed she stay put. She never woke up as he cut the engine and back his bike into his normal spot. He slid off the bike carefully and supported Kate until he could get into a better position to pick her up. Tig had a hard time not laughing as she muttered something unintelligible and buried her face into his shoulder.

He laid her gently on the bed and slipped her boots off and stripped her down. He set his cell phone alarm for 7:30 a.m. knowing he wanted Kate on her way back to Hilt, out of this shit storm. He stripped his own clothes off and climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms. He drifted off quickly joining Kate in oblivion.

Tig woke up checking his alarm clock it was 7:00 a.m. He decided to jump into the shower before he woke Kate up. When he got out of the shower she was lying on her back arm slung across her eyes. He saw she was wearing a new necklace he'd never seen, then he remembered Anna handing her something last night. 'Must be what she gave her.' Tig pulled the sheet off Kate and walked away. "Time to get up, you've got time if you want a shower." Tig laughed at Kate when she groaned.

While Kate showered Tig went and got some fresh coffee, someone had made a pot already. He ran into Juice who passed the word of a meeting at 8:00 a.m. in the chapel. Soup was already here, waiting on Kate. Tig had spoken to him at length about what he expected from the younger man as far as Kate was concerned.

Kate was finishing getting dressed and packing up her duffel when Tig returned. Her mind kept going over the cryptic remarks Anna had left her with. Her mood was quiet and withdrawn, considering she hadn't gotten any caffeine yet it bordered on just plain bitchy. He stood off to the side of the doorway, knowing when not to say shit. He was learning she was not a morning person.

"Ready? Soup is here I will introduce him to you and get you on your way to Hilt." Tig realized how cold it sounded after he'd said it.

"Are you in a big hurry to get rid of me? Shit, I haven't even had a cup of coffee." She shot back grumpily at Tig as she walked past him smoking him with her duffle on her way by.

Tig reached out and grabbed the shoulder strap pulling her backwards. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. She looked hurt and scared, it cut Tig to the bone. "Common' Kate, you know that's not it. Shit's already stirrin' with the Zobelle and Weston thing, I will be busy all day. I want to know you're someplace safe away from all the crap."

He leaned down holding her head in his hands and kissed her slowly, enjoying the taste of her. He wanted one last taste, god knew how long it would be before he saw her again. He had a bad feeling that he just couldn't shake.

She responded to the kiss, to Tig. She wanted one last memory of him holding her, of his touch. She inhaled his scent, logging it to memory. After Anna's reading she was afraid and uneasy. She couldn't shake the strange feeling that she might not see Tig for a while.

They broke the kiss, neither one in a hurry to leave now. Kate dropped her head, she didn't want Tig to read her face. He pulled her chin up. "Understand, I want you safe." Tig's face was fierce, his eyes bright with emotion.

Kate shook her head in understanding, not trusting her voice. She turned and headed down the hallway. She could hear familiar voices talking though as soon as they saw her, the conversation changed. Kate immediately picked out a new face. 'That must be my escort, Soup.'

Tig grabbed Kate's duffle from her and motioned to Soup to follow them outside. Tensions in the club house were running high, she needed to be gone. He threw Kate's duffle into the back seat of her F150. "Kate, this is Soup. He's from the Oregon Chapter. He will be your security until I think it's safe to let him go. He is to stay with you 24/7. You got that?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Tig. "What you think I'm simple? Should I let him sleep with me too?" She regretted her smartass remark immediately after letting it go. It wasn't Soup's fault Tig was an asshole, he looked extremely uncomfortable right about now.

"You're such a fucking smart ass. He touches you in any way other than to protect you and I will kill him." Tig looked at Soup as he said it. Soup turned 3 shades whiter than he already was, and shook his head no.

"I gotta go. Be safe, I will catch up to you later." Tig glared one last time at Soup and left.

Kate looked over at the younger man. He looked to be around 25. He had long strawberry blond hair pulled back into a loose pony tail. His face was handsome, bordering on rugged. He sported a trimmed goatee and side burns and stood about 6'5". He was built like a Mack truck. "I'm sorry Soup, you shouldn't have to put up with this."

"It's a 'right. Tig's got a mean bark, but I won't make him bite me." He flashed a toothy grin at Kate.

"One question before we leave. How'd you get the nickname of Soup?" Kate grinned at him as she asked.

"My Christian name is Ian Campbell. The brother's started calling me 'soup' when I patched in. They figured soup, for you, know like Campbell's Soup?" He turned a light shade of pink during his explanation, and shyly turned away grabbing his helmet. "You lead I will follow. Any sign of trouble you keep driving, I will catch up to you. I know where McKinney's is."

They arrived at McKinney's without a hitch and Kate dove into her work. She had a lot of catching up to do, and it kept her mind off wondering if Alex was OK. She had texted him that they had made it ok, he'd sent a simple 'k' reply. She figured he was busy.

She settled Soup in and gave him the futon in the living room to sleep on. She met with her new client getting another order for a custom paint job and a bike rebuild. She and Doug caught up the books, orders and inventory.

Soup was making himself useful and doing odd jobs around the shop. He even showed interest in the paint booth, he cleaned and did a simple repair on a fender. He was knowledgeable with the paint equipment, and seemed to enjoy it. Kate gave herself a mental reminder to give him some money for helping out. Shit, she might even offer him a job. She needed help in the paint booth.

Her day passed quickly. She, Dougie and Soup went out to the local sports bar and enjoyed a burger and some beers. It was pushing 10:00 p.m. when Kate's phone went off. She new by the ring it was Tig. She answered and motioned to Doug and Soup she was going to the bathroom where it was quiet.

"Hey, what's up?" Kate tried to sound upbeat, not worried like she had been all day.

"Hey baby." Tig answered softly. It was good to hear her voice.

"Shit, Tig? Are you OK?" He sounded hoarse.

"I'm good, but things have gotten a helluva lot worse."

She heard him take a deep breath. "Tell me. All of it, no matter what it is." She needed to know the truth, didn't want him to sugar coat it for her.

"Baby, Sac is dead. He took a knife in the stomach trying to protect Abel from Cameron, our Irish gun dealer. Fucking whack job! The ATF fucking drove him straight to it, they killed his son, so he took Abel as a replacement." Tig stopped for a minute trying to control his emotions.

Kate was in complete shock, tears streaming down her face. She slid down the wall of the bathroom and crouched into a ball. "Oh, god Tig." Her mind was racing thinking of Sac, he was such a sweet kid. Then she thought of how Jax, Clay, Gemma and Tara. Losing Abel to an unstable guns dealer…that was some fucked up shit.

"That ATF bitch Stahl has really fucked up everything this time. Gemma's missing, she took off on Tara and Sac and went after Polly Zobelle, the little bitch who set her up for the rape. Stahl is framing Gemma for Eddie's death, Cameron's son, and Polly's death. Both of them were shot today before Abel was taken. We don't know exactly what went down there."

Kate was numb, all the information was going in, but nothing was registering yet. "What about Zobelle? Where is he?"

Tig snorted. "That piece of shit is an informant for the FBI. We had him cornered at a gas station, but he hid behind a bunch of school kids. While we were waiting to take him we got the call from Jax about Sac and Abel. We left him to go help Jax."

"Christ Tig. I'm coming to help out." Kate was still crying silently. She wanted to be there for him, for the guys.

"No. You stay put. There might be some fall back on all this. I need to focus on Clay and the club right now. We are gonna be looking for Gemma and trying to stop Cameron from getting Abel out of the country." Tig's voice was harsh, cutting into Kate.

Kate flinched, hugging herself, the tears still coming in torrents. Tig was cutting her off from him. "Let me help." She whispered, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"No I don't want you here." Tig knew he was hurting her, but he didn't want her to get involved. He didn't want to take a chance of her seeing him go to jail. If push came to shove with the ATF or the Irish, he knew he would step up for the club and take care of it.

Kate felt completely lost. She didn't know what to say. She was angry at Tig for shutting her out but arguing with him right now wouldn't fix anything. "Fine." She stopped herself from adding a sarcastic comment.

"Katie, don't do this. Not right now. I need to know we are a 'right. Are we?" Tig waited for her reply.

Kate hesitated, screaming NO, in her head. She wasn't all right with this. She belonged by his side, giving him support. That's what you did for people you cared about. You didn't shut them out when bad things happened.

"Sure, call me with updates when you can. Bye Tig, be safe." Kate hung up, she couldn't talk anymore. She sat on the floor and said a prayer for Sac and Abel. She was still crying, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Tig texted Soup, wanting him to make sure Kate was ok, and didn't try to do anything stupid like come to Charming. Soup headed towards the bathroom and walked in. He found Kate sitting on the floor, crying. He gently touched her on the shoulder. "Hey, let's get outta here, this floor is disgusting."

"I…c-can't…" She sobbed, then shoved herself up and dove for a stall. She puked until nothing would come up. She'd finally quit crying, and walked unsteadily out of the stall to the sink. She ran the cold water, washing her face and rinsing her mouth. She used the paper towel to dry off her face and hands. When she turned towards the door she yelped in surprise. Soup was standing with his back against the door waiting for Kate.

"Ready now?" Soup tried to sound disinterested, he knew she was embarrassed, and upset.

Kate just shook her head yes.

They met Doug outside by the truck. She threw Doug the keys and climbed into the back seat. She sat curled into a ball looking out the window on the drive back to the shop. She was devastated, the news had shaken her to her core, as well as Tig's treatment of her. 'Fuckin figures Kate. Just when you think things are going good shit has to happen. When you gonna learn?'


	18. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 18 "Reckoning"**

Kate woke up alone in her bed. She had no idea how'd she gotten there. In fact she was still fully clothed. Then it hit her, Tig's phone call last night at the bar. Sac and Abel, Gemma and the whole goddamn mess. Her stomach hurt, and her eyes felt like rough like sand paper.

She groaned and rolled out of bed. She trudged to the kitchen and found a fresh pot of coffee already made. 'God bless you Soup'. She poured a cup and headed back to the shower with it. She took a long hot soaking shower and still felt like shit when she emerged.

She headed down to the shop and let Doug know that she'd be going to meet with Kid today. She reluctantly agreed to take Soup, as neither man would back down on that one. Soup was grinning like a fool; he was meeting Kid fucking Rock! Normally Kate would have been acting the same way but nothing was reaching her today.

She checked her emails, and puttered around in the office for a while. Jesse wandered in around 11:00, looking like she'd been crying all night too. She ran to Kate and gave her a huge hug. "Oh my god Katie, can you believe Sac is dead? Juice came to me last night, he is so upset."

Kate tried to be cool about it, but it pissed her off that Juice had gone to Jesse. Why hadn't Tig turned to her? "I know, it's all a shock." Was all Kate could pull together to say.

Soup walked in and saved her. "Hey the limo is here."

Kate grabbed her portfolio and sketch book. "Let's go."

They met with Kid Rock who proved to be a gracious host. He loved Kate's drawings and took her card to get all the parts mailed to her so she could begin work. He wrote an extravagant check covering her "time" spent coming to him and putting up with interruptions as his agent and wardrobe manager had interrupted their meeting.

He'd even offered Soup a couple of signed t-shirts, loving the fact that he'd worn his cut and was a 'real' outlaw. Of course Soup tried to decline, but Kate had snatched them up for him and thanked Kid. She was excited about the work, but not awed with the whole celebrity thing. Her mind just wouldn't quit wandering back to the MC and Tig.

They got back to the shop around 7:00 p.m. Doug had the place all locked up and everyone had gone home. A black BMW sat parked near the entrance to her shop next to her F150. It was empty, she figured it was a drop off and didn't think much about it.

Soup headed towards the BMW, planning to check it out, but Kate waived him off. "Don't worry about it, Soup eople are always dropping off vehicles for us to work on."

Soup stopped, looked back at her like he wanted to argue the matter, then nodded and replied, "Dinner's on me." He headed up the stair well towards the apartment. 'She knows her business better than I do,' he thought.

"Be up in a few." Kate remembered she wanted something from her office. She knew the garage by heart and didn't turn on any lights. As she entered the office she realized she wasn't alone. She was grabbed from behind, a hand held over her mouth, her arm was twisted up behind her. She fought to break his hold but he was bigger and stronger.

"Don't fight Kirill, he doesn't want to hurt you." A deep rich voice in a heavy Russian accent came out of the darkness.

Her head exploded in denial. 'No! It can't be!' She looked over at the dark corner from where the voice had come. She knew that voice, she had nightmares about that voice. She fought Kirill even harder, biting his hand.

"Fuck!" Kirill shoved her hard into the room. Kate fell forward smacking the edge of her desk with her head hard enough to stun her. "The bitch bit me!" He flipped the lights on and closed the office door behind him.

"Do not hurt her!" Max grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her up and backing her up against the wall. He held her neck, just under her chin, pinning her to the wall. She was beginning to snap out of her temporary daze and began fighting him. His size and weight was a definite advantage, he tightened the grip lifting her off her feet. Kate struggled for air.

In a desperate attempt to free herself Kate jerked her knee up hard into his groin. She was rewarded when he released her neck and doubled over groaning. She shoved at him with her foot and knocked him backwards.

Kate fought the urge to grab at her neck. She could hear herself trying to get air through her abused windpipe. Instead she slid along the wall towards her desk, away from Kirill and Max. 'Just get to your gun Kate, you can do this.'

She'd made it only a few steps before a hand snaked out and grabbed her ankle, viciously pulling her foot out from under her. She fought, trying to stay balanced on her remaining foot, while she kicked trying to free her other leg. "Fucking let go of me!" Kate screeched, her voice still raspy.

Kirill had jumped into the action and grabbed Kate from behind, trapping her arms to her side. Max released her ankle and stood far enough back to be out of kicking range. Kate stomped on Kirill's instep causing him to yelp in pain but he held on tightly.

"Hold her Kirill, she's just a fucking woman." Max taunted his second in command.

Kirill was sick of the abuse. He snarled and shoved Kate towards Max. "Then you take her!"

Max grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her quickly around, holding her pinned against his chest in an arm lock. She felt something cold against her neck and realized he held a knife. She quit fighting him as he increased the pressure and she felt a trickle of blood seep down her neck.

"You would be wise not to fight me. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me." Max purred into her ear. He stroked the edge of her face as he spoke to her. "Kirill, keep your gun leveled on her, shoot her if she tries to escape." He lowered the knife, setting it on the desk. Then he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Kate groaned in pain and frustration, as he yanked her arms behind her and she felt the cold steel click into place.

Max inhaled Kate's scent. It was just as intoxicating now as it had been then. He laughed, a low rumble escaping him. "Ah, Katra. You have grown into a magnificent woman. You're no longer the young innocent whom I've grieved for. Imagine my surprise when I saw you Saturday at the party in Hollywood. I thought you were dead."

Kirill interrupted, "Shhh, someone else is here." He turned leveling his gun on the door.

Max covered Kate's mouth, silencing her, the knife back at her neck.

"Katie? You in there?" Soup turned the handle to her office and stepped in. His eyes instantly searched the small office taking in the situation. "Shit!" He reached around behind his back for his piece and twisted. He rolled out the door as Kirill took a shot at him.

Max released her, drawing his own gun. Kate heard the sickening sound of the bullet hitting flesh and heard Soup's grunt of pain. She screamed, horrified. "No! Please don't kill him." Her fear for Soup buckled her legs. She sank to her knees helpless. "Ian, I'm so sorry" Kate sobbed, thinking he was dead.

Max pulled her roughly to her feet, dragging her to the door. Kate saw Soup lying in a pool of blood, shot in the chest. He wasn't moving. "Oh God, what have you done Max?"

Max clubbed her in the back of her head. "Shut up. Not another word." Max motioned to Kirill. "Torch the place, burn it to the ground."

"No! No! You can't. This is all I have." Kate went wild, twisting and fighting Max. He yanked her arms up hard and brought her to heel. She cried out in pain. He pulled her towards the door as Kirill spread gas around the shop. Just as she cleared the door she saw a flash of light as Kirill lit the gas on fire.

Kate knew she had to get free now or die trying. Her fear of Max drove her to one last desperate attempt. Kate reared back hard with her head. She felt the satisfying crunch of Max's nose as pain exploded into the back of her head. She saw Kirill come at her with lightening speed, his right fist shot out and caught her under her chin. She felt the impact, saw a bright flash of white and then collapsed.

Tig was exhausted, he flopped down onto his bed and grabbed his phone. He hit the speed dial number for Kate. He got her voice mail. 'Shit, she must still be pissed off with me.' He left her a quick message to call him.

The MC had spent most of the day contacting charters in an effort to stop Cameron from getting Abel out of the country. So far they had nothing. Gemma had contacted Clay and explained what had happened with Stahl. She was on the lamb with Unser of all people.

Tig turned on the TV. 'Maybe some mundane shit will put me to sleep.' Tig's phone went off, he picked it up looking at the caller i.d. 'Doug? What the hell?' He flipped open his phone. "Yeah, it's Tig."

"Man, it's a fucking mess here. Kate's been taken. Soup is in the hospital in critical condition. The shop is burnt to the ground." Doug was obviously shaken, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Fuck! What the hell happened?" Tig yelled. He got up and started pacing as he talked with Doug.

"I got a call from a friend, he is a volunteer fireman. Said the shop was burning. When I got there they were putting Soup into an ambulance. He woke up long enough to tell me that 2 men had Kate, they drove a black BMW. He took a bullet trying to help her. Somehow he got out of the building before it went up in flames." Doug stopped and took a breath. "Jesus Tig, they've got Katie."

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the scene." Tig growled out and hung up. He dressed, grabbed his weapons and headed out into the main room of the club house. Clay, Chibs and Bobby were still there as well as Happy and Juice.

Clay saw the look on Tig's face and immediately knew something was up. "You goin' somewhere brother?"

"I'm heading to Hilt. Someone's taken Kate. Soup is in critical, he took a bullet tryin' to protect her. They burnt her business to the ground. I gotta do this Clay." Tig's face brokered no refusal.

"Jesus! We can't catch a fucking break. Of course you gotta go. You take someone with you, I don't want you anywhere without back up. You call me with updates. If anything breaks lose here I'll let you know." Clay dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples.

"I'm in brother." Chibs stood up and offered to go with Tig.

"Thanks." Tig pinched his nose. He was trying to stay calm, but his gut burned with fear for Kate.

Chibs saw his distress and grabbed his shoulder. "Kate is one tough lass. She will do what she has to stay alive. We gotta stay strong for her and figure this out."

Tig and Chibs made the trip to Hilt. They met with Doug, who had nothing new to give them. Tig shared the story of the party and the men from the suite. He told him about the blond who had checked out McKinney's and how Tig had confronted him.

"Russian mob? Those are some real bastards Tig! Jaysus, why?" Chibs sat and considered the possibilities with Tig as they sat in Doug's living room.

"Fuck if I know." Tig shrugged his shoulders and sighed. He just knew he hurt, deep down inside. Seeing her business burnt to the ground, knowing she was taken in force, was hard for Tig to swallow. He hadn't protected her.

Kate woke up, confused with a pounding headache. She reached up to rub her eyes, her left hand was free but the right hand felt heavy, something cold was wrapped around her wrist. 'Shit, what's wrong with me, something's not right.'

She sat up slowly as the room swam, and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Kate looked down at her wrist and saw a handcuff secured there, it was attached to a chain. She pulled at the chain in a panic trying to get her hand free.

Kate thought furiously trying to remember what had happened. Every time she caught a glimpse, her head began pounding and the memory fled. She remembered coming back to the shop with Soup after her meeting. 'OK Kate, just retrace your steps.'

She walked through it in her head. She had opened the door to her office and then been grabbed by someone from behind. "Oh my god, Max took me." Her memories suddenly flooded through her mind. She recalled the fight, Soup being shot, and her business being set on fire. She felt her jaw, remembering how Kirill had hit her, it was very sore. The memories brought fresh tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe Max had found her.

Kate felt weak, and her headache was making her sick to her stomach. She discovered she was stripped down to her bra and underwear. She pulled on the chain following it to where it was attached on the wall to an old radiator. The room was eerily empty, and small. It only contained the small bed. She saw a door and realized her chain would reach it with no problem.

She stood, rocking unsteadily as the room spun. Slowly the spinning subsided, but her stomach still protested. She walked slowly to the door and turned the knob. To her surprised it was unlocked. She opened it and discovered a small bathroom. She stood in the doorway checking it out. It had a sink, toilet and a small shower. There were towels, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, toothbrush and a comb. Otherwise it was bare. There were no windows.

Another wave of dizziness hit Kate, she pulled on the chain and made it to the toilet in time to throw up. She didn't have the strength to stand, so she laid down on the cold tiles. Kate curled into a ball and cried, for Soup, her business and the uncertainty of what would happen to her now that Max had found her.

She finally quit crying, and sat up with her back against the wall on the floor. She missed Tig desperately, wishing they hadn't fought the last time they had spoken. She hated herself for not having the strength to admit out loud that she loved him before all this had happened. 'Will I ever learn?'

Kate wanted to climb back into bed and just fade away. She wasn't sure she could walk, the dizziness was crippling her. She crawled back out of the bathroom to the bed and pulled herself onto it, passing out from the effort.

Max opened the door to Kate's room. He walked over to the bed and stood over her watching her restless sleep. She had tossed and turned until the sheets were a balled up mess. Her skin glistened in the light. He leaned down and traced the outline of her face. 'God she is beautiful, I'd forgotten.'

Max strode out into the hallway and nodded to the guard as he passed him. He continued to a set of stairs and followed them to the next level. He caught up to his butler/personal assistant in the kitchen. Ivan was indispensible, he kept his business appointments, and personal life organized. Max never had to worry about anything. "Ivan, we have a guest on the third floor, she is in the 'cell'. Check on her frequently, see that she has food and water."

"I will take care of it." He looked at Max waiting for more instructions. This was highly unusual, he'd never done this sort of thing before over a woman. Ivan knew she was a prisoner, not a guest, but he played along not wanting to question Max.

"Send Kirill to me, I will be in my office." Max swept out of the kitchen grabbing a bottle of Vodka on his way.

Kirill walked into the office and found Max starring at the pictures he'd taken of the man who had been with Kate on the night of the party. He watched as Max took a drink from the bottle, then offered it to Kirill.

"This man, Alex Trager, he is with the Son's of Anarchy No?" Max looked at Kirill. Kirill didn't respond, he knew Max, he was just thinking out loud, he didn't really want his opinion. "They are an organization like us, they run guns, no?" He shuffled through the pictures and found the one of Clay. He pointed to the picture "Clay Morrow, is their leader."

Max studied the pictures some more, shuffling through the various photos that Kirill had taken. "Find out who they buy their guns from as soon as possible. Then come to me, I have a plan." Max smiled at Kirill, it was cold and calculating, no warmth reached his eyes.

Max's phone rang, he saw it was Ivan before picking it up. "Da?"

"You're limo is waiting, you have an appointment with the Chinese boss Lim." Ivan waited to see if Max would want anything.

Max hung up the phone. "Come Kirill, we have a meeting with the Chinese. I understand they have been having some trouble getting guns into the country. Maybe we can help."

Tig and Chib's returned to the clubhouse the day after the fire and kidnapping. They were at a dead end in Hilt. A Chapel meeting, with all the brothers available was held. They all felt it smelled of Russian Mob, from Tig's description of the blond and his tattoos. Juice would call all their 'business' associates and ask them for any info they had on them, effectively getting the word out to keep any eye out for Kate, or for the guys who took her. Maybe they would have some luck and find a lead. It was all they had to go on.

Clay pulled Tig aside after the meeting. "How you holdin' up brother?"

"I've been better. I just feel like I should be doing something. You and I both know what they will do to her. The longer she is with them the worse it will be. She will fight them, probably make it ten times worse." Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Clay put both hands on Tigs shoulders looking at him closely. "She is strong, and smart. You have to believe she will find a way to get word to you."

Tig needed to change the subject, it was physically hurting him to talk about it. "Have you heard from Gemma?"

Clay smiled. "Yeah, she and Unser are heading up the coast to Oregon. Juice has a hunting lodge set up for them. I'll have to stay away, Stahl is still up our asses. But at least I know she's ok."

Tig watched Clay's face and realized he blamed himself for not protecting Gemma. "A 'right, you need anything you know I'm your man."

There was a loud knock on the door, Kate woke up with a start. She looked around and remembered where she was. Standing in the doorway was a strange man. She grabbed the sheets and covered herself in a hurry. He held a tray in his hands, it looked to be laden with water, and food.

"I will leave this with you." She noticed he had a thick Russian accent. He had dark hair, cropped in a military style hair cut. He stood about 6' and had a medium build. He had an ordinary face except for a scar that ran from his hair line across his face to his jaw line. "You should eat. You will need your strength." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Please!" Kate's voice cracked as she pleaded with him. But he kept walking, shutting the door behind him.

Her head felt better, she only had a light headache. She got up slowly making sure she didn't get dizzy. Kate looked at the tray and realized she was hungry. She walked over and picked up the tray taking it to her bed.

She was afraid to eat, not sure if they would drug the food. She lost her temper, thinking of everything they had done to her, quickly losing her appetite. She picked up the tray and flung it at the door.

Tig paced the clubhouse, restless and uneasy. The rest of the boys were giving him plenty of space, sensing his mood. Jesse and Juice strolled in together laughing, they stopped short when they saw Tig's face.

Tig's temper flared, it didn't look like Kate's friend gave a flying fuck about her, or the fact that her business and Jesse's job were gone. "Do you even give a shit about what happened?" He lashed out at Jesse.

Jesse's face crumbled, tears sprang into her eyes. "I care, I'm worried sick over her." She looked at Juice, "I knew this was a bad idea." She turned and ran out of the clubhouse.

Juice looked at Tig throwing his hands up behind his head, and looked out the door after Jesse. "Why'd you have to say that to her?"

Tig just stared hard back at Juice not feeling any remorse for how he'd acted. She didn't look upset to him. "I'm outta here." If Tig didn't leave and get some air he was gonna hurt something or someone.

He saddled up and headed north, not really caring where he ended up. He saw Anna's and Pete's place up ahead and decided some coffee and food might help his mood. He sat at his favorite booth, the memory of Kate sitting across from him making his chest tighten.

Anna slid into the booth across from Tig. She grabbed his hand in a surprisingly strong grip, and wouldn't let him pull it out. "It's late, and you're upset. What is wrong Alex?" Anna was 'reading' his aura, it was a deep dark red with black swirling through it. She caught a quick vision of danger and pain surrounding him, though she had no clues of when it would happen. Sometimes these flashes were leftover pulses of energy from past events. Was this a new threat to him? She couldn't be sure.

"The last few days have been real bad Anna." Tig fought his foul mood, and tried to be nice to her. She was like a mother to him. He realized that was probably why he'd ended up here.

"I heard about the young man, and Jax's baby Abel. This is all terrible." She patted his hand and looked hard at his face. He always hid his emotions, he was hard to read.

Tig just nodded at Anna and looked out the window collecting himself.

"Tell me about Kate." Anna knew something much deeper was wrong. It was why his aura was 'off'.

"Shit, Anna. How do you do that? How did you know?" He pulled his hand out of  
Anna's, his voice cracked, the only clue that he was really hurting. "Last night she was kidnapped and taken by the Russian Mob. They burnt her business to the ground and shot the guy I had placed there to protect her. I can't find her, can't help her. I fucking failed to protect her."

"So it came to pass." Anna's face clouded over. She'd tried to warn Kate, to help her. But her visions were often too vague to be much help in preventing the actual event.

"You saw this? Told her what was coming?"

"I told her many things that night. My sight is often vague, I knew she was in danger. I told her to be careful. Just because I can forsee events doesn't mean I can change them." She hated defending her gift.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He thought back about the day she was taken, how they'd fought during the phone call the night before. Bitterness and regret flooded him leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He'd been harsh with her on the phone, thinking he was doing the right thing. He'd made her stay in Hilt, supposedly safe, away from him.

"Would you have believed me? No, Alex. I think not." Anna shrugged her shoulders watching Tig closely. His aura was pulsing with negative energy, she was worried he would do something rash.

"I know you have a gift." Tig sat back and looked at Anna's face.

"I will tell you this then. It's your choice to believe or not. Everyone has auras which surround them. Yours has been cloudy and hard to read in the past, until I saw you with Kate. When you are together you're auras combine into a pure vibrant color. Your souls know each other, essentially you are soul mates." Anna smiled at Alex, the look on his face was priceless.

Tig looked at Anna thinking she'd finally and completely lost it. 'She really believes this shit?' He smiled back at her shaking his head. "Auras? Soul mates? Common Anna, this is crazy."

"You will see Alex, you will see." Anna just smiled back at him. "Let me get your order, it should be up."

Tig ate his burger running his conversation with Anna through his head. She had been vague about what she had talked about with Kate, but she had known something was going to happen. Tig snorted to himself, 'soul mates'? He didn't know if he believed in that shit. He knew he had something very different with Kate. Something he'd never had with a woman before.

Anna popped back into the booth. "Your food is good?"

"You know I love this place Anna."

"I am afraid for Kate. This man I saw is bad. Please don't give up on her." Anna searched Alex's face for a clue as to how he really felt about her.

"Anna, I am trying to find her." Tig sighed and pinched his nose.

"What does she mean to you Alex?" Anna pushed him, she wanted him to at least admit to himself what she meant to him, even if he couldn't say it out loud.

Tig thought hard about Kate. He smiled, thinking about the first time he'd seen her face. How her yellow green eyes had reminded him of whiskey. He loved the way she tilted her head and smiled when she saw him. Her steady simple acceptance of him and everything he was. He got rock hard thinking of how she responded to him sexually.

Anna watched Tig's aura the murky deep reds and blacks sparked with a pure vibrant green, the colors she had seen from Kate. She smiled, they had a chance if they could overcome this set back.

Tig hesitated not knowing how to answer Anna's question. "I'm not great at the words Anna, but it's like I'm a moth and Kate's the flame." He knew deep inside though. He loved Kate. He had an unconditional love for his two girls, but this was different. She just fit, she belonged.

Anna handed Tig a small leather bag. "You wear this. It matches the stone I gave to Kate. It will bring you strength in the days to come." She patted Tig's hand and slid out of the booth. She stepped closer to him, holding his head between her hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Be safe." She turned and walked away from him hoping he was strong enough to withstand the vision of blood and pain she saw in his future.

Tig opened the bag and pulled a man's necklace out. He shook his head in amazement. It was a beautiful white moonstone in the shape of flat silver dollar with intricate carvings on the front. It was attached to a black leather cord. Tig ran his fingers over the stone and was surprised at how warm it felt. He slipped the leather over his head and tucked it into his shirt. He stuffed the leather bag into a pocket on his cut.

His phone beeped signaling a text. He opened his phone seeing it was from Juice. _'Meeting in the Chapel half hour'. _Tig finished his food and headed back to the MC. He was unexpectedly calmer and at peace after his visit with Anna.

The meeting was about the gun situation and the Irish. Since Cameron had stolen Abel, tensions were running high. 'Jimmy O' had called wanting to _mend fences_. Clay and Tig, would go tomorrow morning and meet him down at the pier.

Kiril found Max in his office, sitting in the dark. He knocked lightly and entered. "I have a tip on who the Son's of Anarchy buy their weapons from. It's the Irish, they have a meeting tomorrow morning at the pier. Trager will be there protecting Morrow."

"How good is your information? Do we trust the tip?" Max spoke slowly, almost disinterested, his accent heavy. He'd been drinking heavily since he'd gotten off the phone with his father.

Kirill gave him a cold smile. "It comes directly from the Irish camp."

"Tis good, you will get Nicolai to kill Trager. Have him set up in a good position. I want him dead. We will take Kate to watch her lover die." Max grabbed the bottle and stood up walking past Kirill and heading upstairs to Kate's room.

Kate was sitting with her back against the wall wrapped in the sheet. Ivan had returned to pick up the tray and had not spoken a word as he cleaned the mess she had made. Several minutes later he returned with another tray and left it. She left it sitting, not touching it. She took the plastic cup and dumped it into the sink rinsing it, in case it was drugged. Then she filled it with water and drank a couple of cups.

She looked into the mirror and was amazed at the reflection looking back at her. She had two black eyes, a bruise on her chin that was blossoming into her cheek. Her lips were raw and cracked, her hair was a tangled mess. She decided she couldn't stand feeling dirty and looked longingly towards the shower. 'What the hell.'

Kate stood in the shower for what felt like hours. She carefully combed out her hair, she discovered a few spots on her head were sore too. She brushed her teeth. 'I almost feel human.' The only drawback was she had to put on her dirty underwear and bra.

She had just wrapped herself back into the sheet when her door opened. Max loomed large in the door frame. Kate stared at him, willing him to go away.

"Katra." He closed the door behind him, locking it from the inside. He leaned against the door, holding a vodka bottle. He took another drink from it still watching her. "You are supposed to be dead. Why Katra? Why did you betray me?" He spoke slowly his voice low and hoarse.

"I have spent the last few days, ever since I saw you at the party in Hollywood. I've gone over and over how you could just walk away and leave me. How cruel it was that you let me believe you were dead." His voice broke, he took another swig of vodka from the bottle. "So I decided you couldn't have done that all by yourself, you were so young and naïve. I called my _fucking_ father, Viktor to get some answers." Max ground out his father's name, spitting on the floor after he said it.

"I couldn't believe what he told me. I was betrayed by my own father, and the _only person I've ever loved, you Katra_." He walked towards Kate, his face twisted in pain, his eyes pools of emotion. He had been drinking heavily, trying to drown his pain. He'd loved Kate, was going to marry her. His love for his father had been unconditional. The realization that his father had done this cut him deeply.

"You lied to me Max, about who you really were. I couldn't trust you. I was scared. The ATF threatened me. I did what I thought I had to, too survive." Kate spoke softly afraid of Max. Her heart ached. She'd never realized how strong his feelings had been. She needed to be smart, maybe work this to her advantage if one could be found.

"I lied to protect you! Would you have stayed if you'd known who I was from the beginning?" Max snorted. "I doubt it." His words were thick with his accent, slurred from the alcohol.

"I loved you once a long time ago. If you'd given me the chance to understand you, the real you, who knows? Maybe things would have worked out differently." Her voice remained neutral, she wasn't sure of Max's mood, how he would react as drunk as he was.

"I grieved for you. I avenged your death. I had to leave New York, my family because of the things I did in your memory. I've never loved anyone else Katra, I would have made you my queen!" Max finished the bottle and threw it against the wall.

Kate watched in horror as Max looked at her, she could see the lust in his eyes. He moved towards her stripping his clothes as he walked. "Now you will be my whore instead. You see Katra, time has hardened me, made me ruthless and cruel. You did this to me." He spoke in a low deep rumble, reaching the bed. He ripped the sheet off of Kate.

Kate scrambled away from him to the other side of the bed trying to get away from him. "No Max, I don't want this! Please stop." Kate tried to keep her voice from wavering, she tried to appear strong knowing he respected strength above all else.

He grabbed the chain and yanked, Kate had seen it coming but was no match for his strength. Her arm shot out, she felt the muscles in her shoulder pop. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He kept pulling the chain, she had no choice but to follow.

"You can fight me, I like it. It makes me even harder for you. I will hurt you if that is what you want. Maybe you like it that way, no?" Max drug her across the bed towards him. He secured the chain under his knee and pulled her forward into a kiss. He held her head in place between his hands which were like a vise.

Kate closed off her mind. She knew it was useless to fight Max, he would win by pure force. She quit fighting him and went limp. Pain radiated from her shoulder into her body, making her weak. Kate's fear turned inward, she shook with the power of it. She felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, but couldn't focus on what was happening.

Max grew enraged at Kate. He'd never thought she wouldn't respond to him in the heat of the moment. The sex had always been amazing with her. When she went limp he'd looked into her eyes and saw the emptiness within. He reacted to her tears and her withdrawal from him with anger and confusion.

He pushed her down onto the bed and hesitated when he saw the bruises on her right shoulder. Her arm was lying at a funny angle and her shoulder looked like it was out of place. His stomach did an odd little flip, 'I did this to her'. Suddenly he lost his appetite for revenge, no matter how much he hated his father and Kate for what they had done he wouldn't rape her. He would have to find another way to break her will and turn her towards him.

He shoved off of Kate, disgusted with himself for losing control. She laid completely still except for the quiet sobs and harsh breathing. She was staring at the wall looking away from him. He looked at her shoulder closer and began feeling around the joint. 'Fuck!' It was out of place.

"Hold still, I will fix this for you." Max didn't give her time to argue. He pushed down on her shoulder with his right hand and pulled her arm into position with his left hand.

Kate screamed in pain as he manipulated her arm back into the joint. She heard the sickening pop as it went back into place. She rolled onto her left side hugging her arm, facing the wall, away from Max.

He rose silently from the bed and dressed. "This is not what I want for us. We will talk tomorrow."

Kate heard the click of the door closing and the lock being slammed shut from the outside. She cried until she had nothing left, thinking of everything that had happened in the past two days. It was like a living nightmare. Anna's words echoed in her head, whispering to Kate. 'Never give up.'

She crawled to the side of the bed holding her left arm. She rocked herself to help manage the pain. Her eyes picked up the glint of the glass shards scattered across the floor by the door. She found a large triangular piece and slashed the side of the mattress. She tucked the glass shard into the hole to hide it.

Just as Kate had finished hiding the glass shard the door clicked and Ivan entered. He noticed she didn't even try to cover herself, she just sat on the bed and rocked. He carried a broom and a dust pan. Another man held a gun on Kate while Ivan cleaned the glass shards. He looked at her with pity and shook his head. 'This is not good. He goes too far.' He left as quickly as he'd appeared.

A few minutes later Ivan returned with hot coffee and an assortment of medical supplies. "Will you let me help you?" He watched Kate closely, he knew she could fight him, but he hoped common sense would win out.

"Why do you care?" Kate whispered watching Ivan set down his tray on the floor as he knelt in front of her.

"I have my reasons." Ivan reached out slowly with the cup of coffee.

Kate's hands shook as she reached for the coffee. She carefully took a drink, grimacing as her lip split. She wiped the blood away with the back of her hand.

Ivan took the coffee and handed her two pills and a water bottle. "Take these, it will help with the pain, and you will sleep better."

"What are they?" Kate wanted to trust him, but she knew she shouldn't.

"Vikadin. Look at the pill, it tells you what it is." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a prescription bottle. He handed it to her. "See? It is not a trick. They are mine. I only want to help you."

'What the hell.' Kate popped the pills into her mouth and took a gulp of water.

Ivan reached out with an opened Vaseline jar and motioned for Kate to use it on her lips. "I will leave it in the bathroom for you."

She greedily scooped some out with her finger and used it on her abused lips.

"Rest, tomorrow will bring more challenges for you." Ivan turned and left.

Kate finished the coffee and the bottle of water. She didn't like the sound of the cryptic comment Ivan had departed on. 'I've got to get my shit together and get through this. Max is not going to walk away from me and I can't keep taking this abuse.'

Kate waited for the pills to kick in and make her sleepy. She'd decided to 'play along' until she could get in a position to escape or make a call for help. She had Tig's number memorized, she wondered as her brain began to fog over, if he'd missed her as much as she had him. She drifted off imagining him holding her.

Chib's and Bobby deposited Tig onto his bed. "Jaysus, he's heavier than he looks. Or we are all drunker than we think." Chibs complained. They closed the door and left him to fend for himself.

Tig rolled over, grabbing for his blue pillow. He knew the boys had 'helped him' to bed. He was beyond drunk, heading to passed out drunk. He reached inside the pillow case and pulled out Kate's camisole, holding it to his face and inhaling her scent. He hugged the pillow, wishing it was Kate. "Hang on baby, I'm trying to find you."


	19. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 19 "Smoke and Mirrors"**

Tig woke up to a banging on his door. "Go the fuck away!" He thought he yelled but wasn't sure, his head felt like an echo chamber.

Juice opened the door a smile on his face. "You told me last night that my one mission in life today was to make sure you I woke you up before 9:00 a.m. and had a hot cup of coffee in my hand."

"Shit, the meeting with the Irish." Tig growled.

"It's 8:30 a.m." Juice sat the coffee on Tigs table and turned to leave. "My mission is complete."

Tig sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He held the moonstone pendant that Anna had given him and sent a silent plea. 'Please, whatever God is listening, keep Katie safe and watch over her.'

He walked into the bathroom, took care of business and worked on getting rid of the cob webs in his head. He'd been drinking hard since Kate had been taken, trying to drown his worries. It was a temporary fix at best. Mostly he just felt like shit continually. He still thought about her, it was the hardest in the morning and late at night.

Tig walked out to the main room and saw Clay nursing his own cup of coffee. They had gotten shit faced together last night with a few of the boys. He noticed the Kevlar vests laying on the bar, and gave a questioning look over to Clay.

"Can't be too careful. I don't trust Jimmy O, and fate has been a bitch lately. We are both wearing them and packing. Let's get moving, I want to watch the pier for a while before we commit.

Kate woke up to the sound of the lock sliding open on her door. Ivan came in carrying a tray of food and a duffle bag. The guard followed holding a gun on Kate. He sat the tray on the floor and dropped the duffle on the end of the bed. He waved a set of keys in the air and motioned for her to give him her wrist. He unlocked the handcuff and dropped it onto the floor.

"You have half an hour to eat and get dressed. I suggest you don't piss off Max this morning, be ready." He cocked and eyebrow at her as he spoke, then spun on his heel and left. She heard the lock slip into place.

Kate rolled out of bed reluctantly and jumped into the shower. She rummaged through the duffle bag finding clothes in her size, with a few extras. She gladly got dressed, feeling less vulnerable with clothing on. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and found a tube of Chap Stick along with some makeup.

Kate wasn't sure where they were going, but she used the makeup to hide most of the bruising. She applied some mascara and used the lip gloss. She looked a hell of a lot better than she felt.

With her remaining time, she guessed maybe 15 minutes had passed, she picked at the food on the tray. She finished the coffee, needing the caffeine to kick the remains of the pills Ivan had given her last night, out of her system.

The lock clicked and Max came through the door. Her stomach did a little flip. Looking at him brought back old memories, memories of them together. His face had hardened with age. His hair had been cut since last night. He wore it short around the ears and neck with long wisps of spikes tousled on top. His blue green eyes were rimed by his heavy dark eyelashes, making them glitter. His mouth was full and set in a grim determined line. He'd always been a handsome man, now with age he'd matured into striking man.

His guard held a gun on her. "I see you've decided to be reasonable. I'm glad you didn't force my hand. If you try to run Kirill will shoot you. Be a good girl, no?" Max gave her a cold smile. "Grab the leather coat, you will want it."

Kate did as she was told. She put her best poker face on and followed Max out to a waiting limo. She noticed Ivan was driving. His eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. Max and Kirill seemed excited, almost nervous. Kate was curious and scared. The ride was ominously silent. She looked out the window trying to figure out where she was. She knew they were heading west towards the coast.

The Russian hit man, Nicolai, found a high spot on top of a small building next to the pier. He set up his high powered rifle and attached his scope. He could get a clear shot on any position in the area. He settled in with a cigarette to wait.

Clay had made a last minute call to have Chibs and Happy follow in a van to provide back up if they needed it. When Clay and Tig pulled into the parking area for the pier they took their time, checking out all the possible problem points. They walked down the sidewalk towards the docks and slips for all the yachts.

The Limo pulled into a parking spot along the waterfront. There were only a few cars there at this time of the day. Max leaned across and handcuffed her. "Just so you don't try anything stupid." Then he ripped a piece of duct tape off a roll and covered her mouth. "The door opened from outside and Kirill pulled her out, holding a gun to her head.

Kate scanned the area. She saw a black van parked at the other end of the parking lot, and two S.O.A. bikes parked next to it. She recognized them as Tig's and Clay's. She searched the docks. She found them at the far end and watched as Clay and Tig came to a stop when a man came out of one of the yachts.

Max voice broke the silence. "I wanted you to see this and to understand. I am all you have left Katra. There will be no other."

Kate fought against her handcuffs and tried to scream through the duck tape when she realized what was about to happen. He had set this up to kill Tig, it was all her fault, and he would die because of her. Max grabbed the back of her neck making her hold still, keeping her face on the dock.

Chibs scanned the parking lot again and saw the black limo pull up, and the occupants get out watching, as Tig and Clay made their way down the docks. "Jesus, I don't fucking believe this. I think that's Kate." He watched the blond hold a gun to her head and a dark hair man standing directly behind her. Chib's had drawn his gun and opened his window to get a better view.

Jimmy stepped out of a large boat onto the dock, along with a few of his men. He strode forward, motioning to his men to remain back.

Clay moved forward while Tig remained a few paces behind as well.

Tig scanned the area, he had a funny feeling. 'Godammit, this doesn't feel right!' The hairs on his arms and neck were standing up. He trusted his instincts and looked harder for the threat. As he looked for possible sniper points his eyes caught a reflection on the roof of a small business across the parking lot, on the far side of the street.

"Chibs, no." Happy grabbed his arm to keep him in the van. "Our first concern is to keep our brothers safe. We can't…" Happy stopped in mid sentence as Tig flew forward towards Clay.

"Clay!" Tig took a step towards Clay trying to cover him, thinking Clay was the target. He felt the slam of a bullet as it hit him in the middle of his back propelling him forward towards Clay. It knocked the air out of him, he fell face forward onto the dock. He felt another bullet slam into his left shoulder and then his right leg. 'Shit, I gotta move, cover Clay.' Tig thought as he tried to get up, then everything went black.

Happy and Chibs flew out of the van. They searched frantically trying to find the location of the sniper. "The shooter is there, on the roof top!" Happy pointed towards a building across the street from the parking lot. "Shit! He's taking off!" Happy shouted in frustration. "You go help Clay and Tig, I will cover you."

Kate fought Max, kicking and screaming. He yanked her hair holding her head up as he pinned her to the limo. "Watch!" Through her tears she saw Tig lying motionless on the dock, blood pooling around him. She watched as Clay reached him, gun pulled, looking around trying to find the shooter. It was all surreal, happening in slow motion, she wanted to shut her eyes, not watch as Tig died in front of her. A quick flash of Wes flew through her beleaguered brain as she struggled to accept what was happening, again. 'Oh God, what have I done?'

The Irish had jumped back into their yacht and were pulling away from the slip. She heard the boom of Clay's deep voice as he yelled something at the Irish. Max pulled Kate away from the limo. She had gone quiet, silent tears flowing down her face. He shoved her into the back seat and the limo pulled out of the lot. "Take us back to the mansion."

Max was pleased with today's outcome. He had alienated the Sons and the Irish one step further. And as an added bonus he had killed Alex Trager. 'Katra will come around with time.' He smiled grimly looking at her huddled into the corner staring at the floor. He reached over and pulled the duct tape off her mouth, she never flinched. He removed her handcuffs and she exploded in a flurry of motion.

Kate attacked Max with all the fury she held inside. She punched, clawed and kicked anything she could reach. "I HATE YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" Max slammed her onto the floor of the limo, knocking the wind out of her. She went still under him trying to catch her breath.

Chibs and Clay did a quick assessment of Tig's wounds. He was bleeding heavily from the shoulder and leg wound, the rounds had come from a high caliber rifle and had left a huge entry wound. They stuffed them closed with pieces of chib's shirt. They tied Clay's bandanna around Tig's leg to make a tourniquet to slow the bleeding.

Tig came to suddenly gasping for air and clawing at his Kevlar. "C-can't breathe" He rasped. Chibs helped sit him up, pulling off his cut and shirt and getting the Kevlar off of him.

"You're lucky you were wearin' this brother." Chibs held up the Kevlar vest and showed Clay the round stuck in the back at heart level. "You'd be dead if you hadn't." Chibs lowered Tig back into his lap holding him down. Tig was fighting to get up.

Clay pushed on Tig's chest. "Calm down brother, you're bleedin' like a stuck pig. These wounds are bad. Let's get you back to the van." Chibs pulled him up and they both supported Tig's weight with his arms slung across their shoulders. He passed out, leaving them with dead weight. They drug him up the dock towards the van. Happy had the back open waiting on them, ready to cover them with gun fire if it was needed.

"Head to St. Thomas, I'll call Juice and have him let Tara know we are on the way. Chibs you keep him alive, you hear me?" Clay slammed his fist down on the dash board. "God damned Irish!"

Happy looked sideways at Clay as he was driving and put his two cents worth in. "The Russians were here, they pulled in right before the shooting started. They had Kate, made her watch the whole thing. I think the sniper was theirs, not the Irish."

"Jesus, we shoulda got her away from them. Fucking bastard, he set this up just to get Tig out of the picture. Poor lass, she's gonna think he's dead. No way for her to know he was wearin' that vest. Fuckin' mess this is!" Chibs spat out in disgust. He was prayin Tig could hold on, he was losing blood fast.

"That Russian is a piece of work, he made Kate watch?" Clay shook his head in disgust. "Well ain't that interesting? Still someone had to tip off the Russians. That leaves the Irish." Clay turned looking back as Chibs worked on Tig. He noticed a pool of blood under Tig. 'Shit, that ain't good.'

He moved to the back, grabbing an old blanket off the bench and knelt at Tigs head. "How can I help?"

Chibs shrugged his shoulders; he was helpless without any medical supplies. "Just keep pressure on the shoulder wound. He's loosin' a shit load of blood. Hand me that blanket, shock is settin in." Chibs grabbed the blanket from Clay and covered Tigs chest with it.

Tig woke up when Chibs pressed down on his leg wound. "Hey! That hurts asshole." His voice sounded funny to him and his words were slurred. He felt light headed.

Clay held Tigs shoulder wound with one hand and used his free hand to try and keep Tig down. "Don't talk, you just concentrate on breathin'. Clay silently added to himself, 'don't you fucking give up on me!'

Tig managed a weak smile. "I'm workin on it." Just that small comment left Tig gasping, he felt like a lead weight was sitting on his chest. 'Nothing hurts anymore, shit, that can't be good,' Tig thought.

Chibs yelled to Happy. "How long? He's losing blood fast." Chibs knew Tig was in real trouble, he wasn't getting enough oxygen in his system because of the blood loss.

"Five minutes." Happy gunned the van after he made a turn.

"Weeelll Shit!" Chibs accent had grown stronger with worry.

By the time they reached St. Thomas Tig was struggling to breathe, his lips had a blue tinge to them. Chibs had had a hard time finding a pulse. He was worried they would lose him. The medical team took Tig directly into surgery, leaving Clay, Chibs and Happy standing there in shock and disbelief.

Knowing it would take a while before they heard anything Clay and Chibs drove back to the MC do get a change of clothes since they were covered in blood. Happy stayed in case anything was needed. For now they'd done all they could.

Kate descended into a shocked stupor. Tig was gone, dead. Max still held her down on the floor of the limo. It hurt to breathe, to think about what had just happened. Her mind shut itself off.

"If I get off of you, will you behave?" Max wasn't surprised Kate had reacted like she had. He took her silence as a yes, and shifted his weight off of her carefully.

She pulled herself into a protective ball. Max watched her as her body shook. Her eyes were glazed over. He waved his hand in front of her, she didn't even flinch. 'Shit, she's in shock!' "Kirill hand me the blanket." He lifted her off the floor laying her on the seat and covering her.

When they reached the Villa Max carried her up to her cell. He attached the cuff with the chain back onto her right wrist. He covered her and left. 'She will adjust, I must give her time to come to terms with what has happened.'

Tara took time away from Tig's surgery to come out and talk with Clay. When she entered the waiting room she was amazed to find a large gathering of people. It was painful not having Gemma there; Tara could have used some of her wisdom. The MC had been through so much recently that it had pulled them together. Strange how adversity could strengthen bonds or destroy them, it depended on how individuals reacted.

She stood in the hallway reflecting on how circumstances had pulled everyone closer. She had gone through her own doubts with the club since Abel had been taken. It had taken a toll on her to see Sac murdered in front of her. She'd felt helpless as a healer, he'd died so suddenly. She'd questioned herself and her involvement with the Son's after that fateful day.

However many doubts she had, little things had been helping Tara realize that she belonged with this strange mix of people. She loved Jax and Abel. She cared deeply for the people closest to her in the MC. She had learned a lot from Gemma and hoped she would be able to come home soon. It was all such a mess. Now Tig was fighting for his life.

Clay broke into Tara's reverie concerned she wasn't talking because she had bad news. He stood and walked over to her grabbing her shoulders. "Doc?"

Tara shook herself, mentally and physically. "Sorry, I didn't expect such a full house." She looked past Clay at the faces all watching her and waiting for news. She gave everyone a tired smile. "Tig's in recovery. He lost a lot of blood. The wound in his leg hit an artery."

"Bugger!" Chibs lowered his head into his hands, rubbing his eyes. His past medical training gave Chibs an understanding of how bad that was. He stood and started pacing.

Tara peered past Clay looking at Chibs and continued. "The artery was reparable, with time it should heal properly."

Chibs looked at Tara "And his shoulder wound?"

"His shoulder wound was also messy; the bullet ricocheted into Tig's lung, collapsing it. The team did a good job repairing the damage. We hope he will come off the ventilator in a few days when his lung heals." Tara stopped and took a breath.

Clay pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Doc."

Tara pulled back looking at Clay shaking her head. "Don't celebrate yet. He is in critical condition. He flat lined on us early in the surgery, but we got him back. His vitals have begun to improve, although they are far from what we'd like to see. The next 24 hours will be critical."

Clay's face hardened. "When can we see him?"

"Only one person is allowed in the room with him at a time. Even I can't get past that one. I will have the nurse let you know when he's been moved and you can see him. I have to go; I will let you know if anything changes." Tara turned to leave but stopped her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Clay, why did they shoot Tig? Wouldn't you be the target?" Tara watched as Clay thought it through. She never thought he'd really answer her. She was amazed when he shrugged his shoulders and replied.

Clay considered how much to tell Tara. "The meet with the Irish was a set up by the Russian's, the ones who took Kate. They had her there, at the docks, and made her watch. She thinks Tig is dead. He has her now, and is making sure she has nothing left. He is ruthless and connected." Clay sounded tired and beaten. He still didn't understand why she was so important to the Russian.

"Is the club looking for her? Trying to get her away from him?" Tara was shaken, and scared for Kate. She'd known about Kate's garage being totaled, but hadn't been in the loop after that had happened. She and Jax had been wrapped up in trying to find Abel. Her kidnapping was news to her.

"Of course! But we are already thin. Looking for Able and trying to clear Gemma has us spread out. We are doin' what we can." Clay assured Tara.

"Did Tig know Kate was at the Dock?" Tara asked knowing it would be hard enough to keep him down when he woke up, that would just complicate things.

Clay snorted. "No thank God! He's been looking for her nonstop since it all went down."

"You tell everyone not to bring that up until after Tig is recovered. It won't help him to know that." Tara poked her finger in Clay's chest to make her point.

"Ok Doc, you got it." Clay gave her a grim smile as he rubbed his right hand. Being King had its disadvantages lately. He was tired, stressed out and missing Gemma.

Clay turned to the group that had collected in the waiting room. "You heard the lady, Tig's in recovery. Only one person at a time is allowed to visit when they put him in his room in I.C.U. Let's clear this place out. We will keep someone here in shifts; I don't want him waking up alone."

Bobby stood. "I've got first shift." Even though He was still upset with Tig and Clay over Donna's death, and how the two had handled that situation, Tig was still his close friend. He'd been rough on Tig lately, lost in his anger over club shit. He'd put the pieces together, realizing Tig had acted on his behalf. It had been all about protecting him, getting him out of jail. He knew something bad had gone down with Tig and Jax, but so far neither of them had spilled the beans.

"A 'right brother. Call if there is any news." Clay yawned, it had been a long fucking day. Everyone filtered out of the waiting room. Chibs, Juice and Happy hung back.

Chibs rubbed his face and looked at Bobby and Happy. "We need to find that lass. Her chances of comin' out o this mess in one piece are slim. The longer she is wi' him the worse it is gonna be." Chibs accent had grown stronger. He was upset that they couldn't get to her at the dock.

Bobby ran his hand over his face. "Look, there has to be more to this than we know. Why is she so important to the Russian? Why would the Russian need to kill Tig? This feels personal, not club related. Not sure that we should get involved."

"Look, I agree this feels personal. She still deserves our help. She's stepped up for the club more than once. Besides, if it was one of us laying on our backs in I.C.U. Tig would do whatever it took to make it right. We can't turn our backs on her; we gotta find where he's holding her. Get her away from him." Happy's face was tight with anger. He wanted to make this right.

"I get that." Bobby sighed. "And I agree. We just have to be careful. The ATF is still hot on our asses. We are spread out with Jax's kid Abel and with Gemma on the lamb. This shit couldna hit at any worse time."

"I'll get to work trying to find information on the Russian Mob. See what I can dig up. I will make a few contacts with our "friends" maybe someone will have something useful." Juice hesitated before he continued. "We can't let them hurt her like the League did Gemma." 'Though I'm afraid it's already too late.' Juice kept the last thought to himself.

A nurse approached the group. "Are you the family of Mr. Trager?"

"Yes." Bobby kept it short. She didn't need to know they were not direct family.

The nurse got a dubious look on her face but kept her comments to herself. "He is in I.C.U. now. Someone can stay with him. Eighth floor room six."

"Thanks." Bobby headed to the elevator. Juice, Chibs and Happy headed back to the MC.

Kate wasn't sure how many days had passed since Max had killed Tig. She had curled into a ball on the small bed and hadn't moved except to get water and to use the restroom. She'd refused to eat, not trusting the food to stay down.

At first the grief had washed over her in waves. She'd cried until her eyes were swollen and red. She was hoarse from screaming. Finally she'd gotten to the point where tears would no longer flow.

When she slept she had the same recurring nightmare. She would watch as Tig and Clay walked along the Dock. Then the shots would ring out, and Max's haunting voice would say "I'm all you have left now." She'd watch in what seemed like slow motion, as Tig fell onto the dock, a red pool of blood building under him. Kate woke up screaming and crying every time she had the nightmare. She couldn't escape it.

Today she felt different. Something inside of her had shifted. Her grief was turning to anger. She needed revenge. 'I have to make Max believe I have given in to him.' Kate decided to try and play her part, to earn his trust so she could take him down. She knew that meant she would have to sell her body and soul to Max.

Without Alex it didn't matter. After she brought Max down and made him pay for what he'd done she would end her pain one way or another. For now she had to concentrate on revenge.

Kate moved with a purpose towards the fresh tray of food that Ivan had dropped off earlier. He'd dropped off fresh food three times a day like clockwork, even though she hadn't touched it. She ate a small bit of the food, testing her stomach. Then she climbed into the shower and cleaned herself up.

She had no sooner finished than Ivan entered to take the tray. He noticed that Kate had eaten some, and even showered. He raised an eyebrow at her. "If you strip the bed I will have fresh sheets brought to you."

Kate just replied in an even tone. "How many days has it been?"

"Four." Ivan replied quietly.

"I want to see Max."

"I will give him your message." He turned and closed the door.

Kate stripped the bed quickly and efficiently throwing the sheets and blanket onto the floor. No need to sleep on filthy bedding. She threw her dirty clothes onto the pile as well.

Kate began pacing the room. She tested her right arm. The shoulder was still sore, but the more she stretched it the better it felt. The bruising was almost gone on her shoulder. Her face still held the remains of her past battles with Max, although in a few more days it would be better.

Kate heard the lock slide and watched the door with anticipation. She hoped it would be Max. She needed to get out of this room, it was closing in on her and she needed distractions, things to occupy her mind. She'd do anything to not think about Tig.

Her hopes faded when she saw Ivan enter the room.

"Will you promise not to try anything stupid if I release your cuff? I am to take you to Max. It is assumed you realize your precarious condition and will behave if you want to live." Ivan stood patiently waiting for Kate's response.

Kate held her wrist out to Ivan. "Do it. Then give me a few minutes to finish dressing and clean up a bit."

Ivan slid the key into the lock and stepped back. "You are making wise decisions." He turned and left.

Kate brushed her teeth and pulled a top on. She headed to the door and opened it. Ivan stood in the hallway waiting on her. She looked at the window at the end of the hall. The sun was shining brightly outside helping her judge the time to be early afternoon. She took in her surroundings, studying everything as they moved towards the stairwell.

They descended to an open foyer and headed to the right. Kate was amazed at the sheer size of the house. It was more like a large mansion. The décor was very modern and cold. She fought down a sudden surge of fear at seeing Max again, breathing deeply and trying to just look at everything around her.

They followed a long hallway and stopped at the last door on the left. Ivan knocked.

"Come in." Max's heavy accent filtered through the door making Kate's insides crawl.

Ivan held the door for Kate. She entered slowly, scanning the room quickly. Max stood by a small bar pouring a drink. The room was large and elegantly appointed with rich leathers and fur rugs on the floor. There was a large flat screen TV on the far wall, with a sitting area. On the opposite end of the room was a large desk with several computers and electronic equipment. She guessed this was his office.

"Would you like a drink?" Max asked her, keeping his voice soft.

"Yes." Kate answered curtly, trying to hide her fear.

"Come let's sit and talk." Max handed her a drink and headed to the sitting area, motioning for Kate to join him.

Katie took a deep breath and gave herself a mental pinch. This was no time for her to be afraid. She could do this. She just had to remember she was avenging Tig. She took a big gulp of liquid courage and walked over to a chair opposite Max.

"You asked to talk with me, what is on your mind Kate?" Max waited for Kate's reply, he expected her to plead for her release.

"I want in, on all of it. You give me a chance and I will prove to you I can be a part of your organization." Kate looked Max in the eye, her voice never wavered. 'OK Kate, that wasn't so hard,' she thought.

Max nearly choked on his drink. He coughed clearing his throat trying to buy some time to recover from her statement. This was not what he'd expected.

"You made sure I have nothing. My business is gone, burnt to the ground. You killed Alex. I won't live as your whore, I will kill myself first." Kate stopped and took another drink. "We had something once, and being around you has brought back my feelings for you. I am not naïve enough to think it would ever go back to what we used to have. I want to earn my keep, prove to you we can be so much more together." Kate stopped, 'don't ramble.'

Max took another drink, his eyes smoldering as he considered what Kate had proposed. "How can I be sure you are committed to this? I am not a fool."

"Try me, what have you got to lose? I have a lot to offer." She gave him a sly smile. "I already know most of your trade secrets, doubt you have changed that much."

Max tilted his head sideways at Kate, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. She tried to remain aloof, as if his answer didn't mean much to her either way. "You must understand, you would be giving yourself to me completely, my woman. You'd be property to do with as I wish. If you ever challenge me I will lock you back into that cell and you will live only to be my whore. If you prove to be valuable, and I feel I can trust you, I will give you more than you could ever wish for." Max stood and walked over towards Kate. He would test her right now.

He walked around her chair leaning over her from behind and lifted her hair, smelling it. Kate willed herself not to flinch, she closed her eyes and forced her brain to concentrate on making Max believe she had turned to him.

Kate grabbed Max's hand lowering it onto her breast. She laid her head back and looked at Max as he lowered his head in for a kiss. His kiss tasted like Vodka, he was surprisingly gentle. She felt nothing but a deep sense of loss, this wasn't Tig. With a growl he broke off the kiss, "come with me Katra, I will make you mine again."


	20. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 20 "Exposed"**

Tig woke up with a start. His body jerked, as his eyes fluttered trying to focus in the dimly lit room. He heard the monitor buzzing, and a beeping noise which was increasingly annoying. He fought to swallow, 'Christ my throat hurts.' He reached for whatever was stuck in his mouth, trying to pull it out.

"Easy Alex, you're in the hospital. Just take it slow." Tig heard Clay's low voice trying to sooth him. His eyes locked onto Clays as he struggled to breathe. "Let the machine do the work brother." Tig tried to reach the tube again, his right arm wouldn't budge, his left arm was being held down by Clay.

"Nurse!" Clay realized Tig was fighting the breathing tube, but didn't know how to help him.

Several nurses flew into action. Clay heard Tara's name being paged. One of the nurses pumped a needle into Tig's I.V. and within a few seconds Tig's eyes rolled back into his head as the medicine put him under.

The nurses watched the monitors noting that his brain waves indicated he had come out of the drug induced coma. His body was trying to breathe on its own. They assured Clay this was a step in the right direction. The attending doctor rushed in, and asked Clay to leave.

Clay called Juice and told him to spread the word that Tig was out of the coma, and coming around. He figured everyone could use some good news.

Tara found Clay pacing the waiting room, waiting for news.

"Clay." She smiled, feeling like Tig was finally making some forward progress. He'd been in a drug induced coma for the first week, then had not improved when they had backed off the drugs. There had been concern he'd suffered permanent brain damage from lack of oxygen in his blood. He'd remained in the coma for three weeks.

"What's the word Doc?

"Tig is off the ventilator, and his vitals are strengthening. He is coming around nicely. He should be waking up again soon. It might help if someone is around when he does. He is likely to be disoriented and knowing Tig a little cranky."

"I'll be here."

"How's Gemma?"

"I heard from her last night. She is worried sick about Abel of course. This whole situation is getting old, something's gotta give." Clay paused lost in his own thoughts. He needed his woman home, he was getting tired of dealing with this shit on his own. "Funny, you never realize what you got until it's gone. I always thought that was a load of crap. Now I know better."

"Has anything turned up on Kate?"

"No, but the club has contacts looking into it. The Russians are careful, and connected. Our only source of info is our Chinese friends. Even Lim can't find their base of operations. They have been looking for a while. Everything is at a standstill until we get some more intel.

"OK." Tara leaned in and gave Clay a peck on the check before she turned to leave.

"Doc…How you holdin up?"

"I miss Abel, but work is keeping me busy. I'll be fine."

"You need anything you call. I mean it."

Clay returned to Tig's room and parked in his usual uncomfortable chair. Tig did look a hell of a lot better. He was off the vent tube and most of the monitors were gone. The room was relatively quiet compared to the past three weeks. He'd come to use the time spent watching over Tig to do some soul searching.

It had been a shock to see Tig shot down by the sniper. He had been Tig's sponsor when he'd prospected, and had proven to be a valuable asset to the Son's. Clay realized he'd come to a point when he had grown complacent in his friendship with Tig. He'd always taken for granted that Tig was all about the club, and would do anything for him. Had he used Tig? What had he given Tig in return for his loyalty and unquestioning friendship?

Clay knew when Tig had struggled after the fucked up situation with Donna, he had pushed Tig away. He'd been to consumed by his problems with Jax. He'd dropped the ball with one of his oldest friends. Tig had pulled away, and started questioning Clay's decisions too. The blow back from Donna's death had nearly pulled Tig into a spiral of destruction.

He'd wanted to find Kate as quickly as he could for Tig, to make up for his lapse. So far nothing was working. He knew she was a balm for Tig, good for him, just like Gemma was to him. The attack and rape of Gemma had been a living hell, he knew what Tig was facing. Kate had been missing for over three weeks. It left a bad taste in Clay's mouth not being able to pull her out of the Russians hands.

Tig came awake slowly. He fought to keep his eyes open, checking out the room he was in. 'Fucking hospital, shit." He did a mental checklist, trying to move various body parts making sure everything was still intact. He remembered the dock, and then the feeling of the bullets as they slammed into him. He had no memories after that.

Clay sat quietly watching Tig slowly come to. Tig's body twitched and his fingers moved. His eyes fluttered, then stayed partially open. Slowly he turned his head towards Clay. Clay gave him a grim smile. "Welcome back brother."

"Katie?" Tig stifled a groan and closed his eyes. His throat hurt like a bitch, talking felt like swallowing a knife.

"No luck yet, we are still looking for her."

"How long…have I been…in here?" The pain was making his eyes water.

"Hurtin that bad?"

Tig shook his head no. He didn't want a painkiller to make him groggy.

"Bull shit. Quit talking. You've been in here for three weeks. You took two bullets, one in the shoulder and one in the thigh." Clay watched Tig's reaction, knowing he wouldn't be happy about how long Kate had been missing.

Tig closed his eyes and silently pleaded, "hang on baby." Then he looked at Clay his eyes mirroring his fear for Kate. "To long."

"I know brother. The Russians are smart, no one, including our 'friends' know where their home base is. When they have a meet, they lose the tails, every time. We don't even have a name for the man in charge."

'I know his name', Tig thought. He had thought hard about who would want to go after Kate. The morning of the Irish meet it had occurred to him that maybe the answer was so obvious that he had overlooked it. Maybe Max had found her by accident. Her picture and name had been in several chopper magazines, she was becoming well known. He was the old Russian flame from New York. The one she had run from. He'd meant to get with Juice about it after the meet, but then all hell had broken loose.

"Try Maximus Damidov," Tig winced in pain, as his throat constricted.

Clay pulled out his cell and rang Juice. He wasn't sure how Tig knew the name, but he would figure that out later.

"Juice, I've got a name for you to run. Maximus Damidov, he should be tied into the Russian Mob we are looking for. Do some homework, get it done fast." Clay flipped his phone shut and looked out the window rubbing his hands together, they hurt today.

Kate sat in Max's office working on finding a suitable route for a 'package'. He had given her the parameters, including the size of the package. She didn't know what it was, though she knew it was weapons related. He had started letting Kate work on transport issues, it was what she had done in New York. She was efficient at getting past port authorities and following their rules, hiding the true contents in fake 'rare' antiquities.

Kate knew this package was special. Max had paced behind her while she had made the arrangements. It had to be shipped in a certain position, and would be hidden in a fake iron lions head. A replica from ancient China was the cover she concocted for the shipment. The Iron lions head would be lined with a special metal concealing the contents. Kate would find out what was in it eventually, maybe be able to use it to her advantage.

Only Max knew it was weapons grade plutonium. He would sell it to the highest buyer. He had already started rumors within his black market weapons dealers. They were creating a wave of potential buyers, from militants to small countries who were dabbling in nuclear arms but could not openly seek it. It was highly dangerous, but extremely lucrative.

Max was pleased with Kate. She had proven on various occasions that she truly was ready to be with him in business as well as on a personal level. She had responded to him, to his touch in ways he could not have fathomed. He still had her watched, she was never left alone, but he felt she was embracing her new life, trying to please him.

Kate finished her directives and printed the shipping information, filing it. She logged off the computer. She couldn't do anything today, he was watching to closely, wound up tight as a drum. She rubbed the back of her neck, a tension headache had settled in.

She had been hacking into whatever information she could find on the computer. Having access to several of his off shore accounts to run his shipping business, made it easy for Kate to set up two separate accounts in her name. She had begun transferring small amounts of money into them. The accounts and numbers were stored on a small flash drive she kept hidden. In the past couple of weeks she had moved enough money to rebuild her life, the one Max had taken from her.

"Katra, come over here. Pour me a drink." Max purred at her. Kate cringed. She knew where this would lead. He was already drunk. He had been especially rough lately. Her body mirrored his exotic tastes. 'Steady Kate, just go to your happy place.' Kate's happy place consisted of envisioning Max lying dead at her feet.

"The shipment of A-Ks for the German buyer arrived at the docks today." Kate stalled with small talk and poured him more Vodka. "I will need to be there for the customs check. The packaging is unique and will require a small trick on my part. Can you take me tomorrow?"

"Da, I will arrange for the German to meet us at the warehouse that evening. The Chinese are also interested in buying a portion of this shipment. I will invite them as well. We will store the remaining pieces." Max slammed his drink back, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Enough business talk Katra." Max pulled her into a kiss. Kate trembled with distaste, instincts making her pull away. His response was immediate. He grabbed her under her chin and slammed her into the wall, trapping her with his arms.

"I'm not in the mood Max! You're hurting me!" Kate tried to push herself out of his reach.

"Ahh, Katra. Perhaps you need a reminder of our arrangement?" His hand tightened on her neck as his other hand pushed up under her shirt. He began to roughly fondle her breasts and leaned in to begin an assault on her lips. His hold eased on her neck as his hand slid around and supported her head, holding it in place. "Sweet, Katra. You cannot fight this," Max rumbled into her ear.

Kate was mortified, her body was betraying her. Her nipples responded to his touch. He'd created a heat that was building in her loins. Her resolve crumbled. Silent tears tracked down her face, she felt like she was betraying Alex's memory. It had become increasingly harder to fight against Max, her body and mind remembered him from another time.

Max was lost in his lust, he never noticed Kate's struggle. He continued his assault on her. Throwing her down onto the floor Max ripped her clothes in his fever to consume her. Kate slammed her mental doors shut and used the pain to fight against her mind and let her body go.

After he finished Kate rolled out from under him and crawled to a wall sitting up against it. She fought desperately to keep control of her emotions. She had to keep the charade going. 'Just a few more weeks, you will be able to get free of him.' Kate kept the silent mantra going in her brain. 'Just a few more weeks.'

She moved away from the wall, looking for her clothing. She dressed trying to cover herself with what was left of her shirt. Max had passed out on the floor, snoring loudly. Kate knew he'd drank enough that he would sleep there until morning. At another time, in another life, she would have tried to make him comfortable; put a pillow under his head and a a blanket or throw over him. Now, she didn't give a fuck whether he was comfortable or not. She fought the urge to spit on him.

She left the Max's office and headed down the hallway to her room. She had been given a generous sized room with her own bathroom. Max had filled it with clothing in her size, anything she would need and more. She had more clothes now than she'd ever had before. None of that mattered.

Kate headed to the shower, washing herself until her skin felt raw. She hated herself for her reaction to Max. He had proven to her he would get a response from her. Much to her horror she had reached an orgasm, her body was a traitor to her mind, to her love for Alex. She felt dirty and ashamed.

She felt empty inside, lost. She knew she was still grieving though tears no longer came. All she felt was a continual aching emptiness. She felt exposed now that Max had broken down her defenses.

Would Max see through her plan? She knew he was scary smart, and he wouldn't trust her. She had to play her part convincingly and carefully, any small mistake could be disasterous to her plan.

Kate dressed in comfortable jeans and a soft t-shirt. She wore the necklace Anna had given her, never taking it off. She wrapped her hand around the stone, loving how it felt warm. She closed her eyes and brought Tig's face to mind. Whenever she held it she thought of him and that night at the diner. She headed towards the kitchen looking for a late night snack. She was making a bagel when Ivan walked in.

"Hey, want a bagel?" Kate looked up at Ivan. It seemed wherever Kate went, Ivan appeared too. She figured he was her guard. He was very good at sneaking up on her. She thought maybe she could make nice with Ivan, it might come in handy some day, and possibly put him off guard.

"Sure." He sat down at the island while Kate popped the bagel into the toaster.

"How long you been with Max?"

"Five years, we met in the homeland. He brought me to America with him." He left out that they had met in a Russian prison. Ivan had been placed there to become close to Max.

"You speak English very well, except for your heavy accent." Kate teased him.

Ivan brushed off her comment with a shrug of his shoulders. "You are adjusting quickly. Be careful, don't let your guard down around Max, he is unpredictable at best." Ivan wished he could tell Kate he was with Russian Intelligence, an was working to get her free.

"Why do you care?" Kate wasn't sure why Ivan had befriended her. Her first impression had been that he was quiet, steady and very intelligent. He was Max's personal assistant, just under Kiril. He didn't always agree with Max, and told him when he felt like it would matter. Max knew it, and had often remarked that Ivan was his conscience since he no longer had one.

"As I said before, I have my reasons."

"We need a limo to the Warf in the morning. I have a customs check at 9:00 a.m. What time should I be ready?"

"I will have limo ready at 7:30. I will let Max know." Ivan studied Kate as they ate. He wanted to get information out of her, not sure in what direction he should approach the subject. He decided up front and truthful would probably be the best option, Kate had a strong sense of intuition. She read people and situations well. "Can I ask you questions? I confess I am curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She replied with a hint of a smile, but she gazed intently at him as if she were trying to figure him out.

"Ahh, but I have many lives." Ivan flashed her a smile. "Why do you play such a dangerous game with Max?"

Kate kept her face hidden looking down and picking at her bagel. Her stomach did a flip in reaction to his question. 'What does he know? Did he talk to Max about it?' She pulled herself together and answered as innocently as possible. "What game am I playing? Max is the one who kidnapped me, burnt my business to the ground, killed my boyfriend and is holding me captive. I am simply trying to make the best out of a fucked up situation." Her voice broke on the last words, she looked away to gain her composure.

Ivan fought the urge to comfort her with words he shouldn't say. "You have a friend in me. I will help you in any way I can. But understand my first loyalty is to Max. I never agreed with his actions, how he accomplished what he wanted with you. I cannot change who he is, or what he has done. I am tied to him in ways you would not understand."

"Friends are good. But you are supposed to be my watchdog. Isn't that a problem?"

Ivan laughed, a warm generous smile spread across his face. "You noticed? Yes, I am supposed to keep an eye on you. Max doesn't need to know we are on friendly terms, it's probably best if he doesn't."

Juice, Clay, Bobby and Chib's walked into Tig's room. Chibs dropped a carry out bag from Pete and Anna's place on Tig's table.

"Tell me that's a cheeseburger and fries. Jesus, there'd better be a big piece of her chocolate cake in there." Tig reached for the bag.

"Och, aye, Anna hooked you up. She said you were probably starving on the hospital food." Chibs smiled as he watched Tig reach over and grab the bag with enthusiasim.

Tig knew something must be up for all the guys to come in at once. He put the bag back down and looked at Clay. "What's goin on?"

Clay nodded at Juice.

"I did some digging on the name you gave us. He is definitely high up in the Russian Mob. Max is the son of a high ranking Russian family. One of the originals, his dad is Victor Damidov. The family runs a lucrative guns, prostitution and heroine business in New York. Max runs his end of the family business here, on the West Coast." Juice paused looking at Clay before he continued. He wasn't sure how much he was supposed to say in front of Tig. He was on the mend, but had a long way to go.

Clay jumped in, "He is smart, his connections are vast, and no one has ever gotten close to him. He keeps his location a secret, and moves every couple of weeks to a new place."

Tig pinched his nose, frustration and panic welled up inside of him. "Kate is strong, but how much longer can she hold out? We have to get her out of there."

Bobby sighed and looked around at all the guys, then at Tig. "Why does the Russian want Kate Tig? Why would he try and kill you? What does this have to do with the Son's? If you've got any of the answers, I'd love to hear them. Some of the boys don't think we should be involved." Bobby wanted this out in the open, so Tig would understand not everyone was on board with the club looking for Kate.

Juice looked away, he hated controversy. Chibs just sat there watching and listening like he always did, and Clay shot Bobby a glare, obviously pissed he would bring it up in front of Tig.

Tig looked at Bobby, the disbelief and hurt obvious on his face. He spoke in a low soft voice, "Kate ran from him eight years ago. She worked as a gallery curator for the Damidov's. When she discovered who and what they were, after the ATF confronted her, she made a gutsy move and disappeared. She made it look like a rival family had killed her. She wouldn't rat on Max, they were an item." Tig paused, and looked at everyone assessing their reactions.

"Not club business." Bobby stated.

"I'm not done." Tig glared at Bobby. "She has helped out the _'Club'_ on more than one occasion. She saved my ass from the Mayans, and hid our guns. We needed those guns delivered and she came through for us. Not once did she question what was in it for her!" Tig's voice grew in strength, and he purposefully accented the last part to make his point.

"It may not be official, but I consider her my Old Lady. That makes her a part of the Son's in my opinion." Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose, gathering his composure. The thought of Kate in the hands of Max all this time made him crazy.

Clay interrupted the small tiff between Bobby and Tig. "There's more intel. Lin called last night. He wanted me to know he is buying a small parcel of AK's from the Russians as a 'favor' to us he will get as much information about the Russians current location, and anything he can dig up on Kate. He will call tomorrow after the meet and give us what he got."

"We should follow Lim to the meet. Follow the Russians home. They will lead us right to Katie." Tig swung his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbed for his I.V. intending to rip it out of his hand. This was the first real lead they'd gotten on the Russians, they had withdrawn from the illegal gun scene since they had taken Kate.

"Woah, what the hell you think you're doin?" Clay reached Tig's arm, clamping down on the I.V. so he couldn't rip it out. "You're not going anywhere. Doc says you need to stay put at least another week."

"Fuck that!" Tig snarled. He glared at Clay truly pissed off. "Let go of me. I can check myself out any fuckin time I want!"

Clay understood Tig's need to be involved. "We can't follow the Chinese. They will get last minute instructions on the location. Any sign of a tail and they won't call in the last coordinates. They have a helicopter that covers the them, it's a real class act. We have to trust Lin on this. He has a plan to drop a locator bug on a Russian, during the meet." Clay hadn't let go of Tig's wrist, and used his other hand to hold his shoulder, effectively keeping Tig on the bed.

"We have ta be patient, let the Russians get complacent." Chibs looked at Tig holding his gaze. "We're not givin' up on 'er brother."

Tig threw himself backwards onto the bed. "C'mon! I gotta get outta here. I'm goin fucking stir crazy."

Clay held his ground, "no, you stay until they release you. You've only been awake for a couple of days. You're not strong enough as of right now. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag."

Bobby headed for the door, Juice and Clay followed. "I'm gonna hang out with Tiggy for a while boss," Chibs announced.

"Alright, we'll talk again tomorrow after the meet." Clay looked at Tig pointing a finger at him to make his point. "You stay put, that's an order!"

Tig rolled his eyes, and shrugged his shoulders. 'Whatever, I'm out of here tonight.' Let Clay think he'd given in.

"I know what your thinkin, I can smell the wood burnin from here." Chibs looked at Tig and smiled. "If you kin wait, I will come back later with clothes I will bust you oot o here." Chibs figured Tig would do it on his own anyway, and at least he could keep an eye on him this way.

"A 'right, when you gonna be back?." Tig didn't think Chibs would fuck with him, but he couldn't be too sure.

"No later than 8:00 p.m. Clubhouse should be clear of Clay by then. You won't have to listen to him yammer at you till tomorrow morning." Chibs got up and headed out.

Tig dug into the take out bag and forced himself to eat. His worry for Kate had taken his appetite away from him. But Clay was right his strength sucked, he needed to build himself back up. That meant eating, and taking care of himself. He wouldn't be any good to Kate if he didn't.

Kate was running over the customs check for the morning in her head. Then she couldn't hide her excitement over being able to come to the meet with the Germans and the Chinese. It meant Max was trusting her more and more, opening up more avenues for Kate to get her revenge. She wasn't sure how she was going to kill Max, but when the opportunity presented itself she would be ready.

She had seen Max leave with Kirill before she had gone into Max's office. She knew she had some valuble time on the computer. She went directly into his bank accounts and transferred more money into her accounts. She was careful to cover her tracks, making the transfers look like art buys to cover his gun trade. She loaded all the info onto her flash drive.

Kate decided to try and find out what was in the mysterious shipment from earlier. She dug into his personal emails and found a new email that he'd already opened. It was coded, fortunately for her Max hadn't bothered hiding the encryption program. "Thank god your over confident." She opened it and ran the email through it.

Cold chills skittered down Kate's spine as she read the email. 'Oh my God! You're smuggling weapons grade plutonium. Son of a Bitch!' Kate saved the encryption program to her flash drive and downloaded Max's emails too. She wasn't sure how, but she had to stop this. She slide the flash drive into it's hiding place and quickly got out of all the programs, shutting down the computer.

Chibs arrived well ahead of schedule. "I think you might want this." Chibs handed Tig the leather bag Anna had given him, it held all his rings and the moonstone necklace. "I'll gie ya sum privacy." He turned his back on Tig, shut the door and stole the TV remote flipping through channels till he found jeopardy.

Tig dressed slowly, his shoulder was stiff and his leg hurt like a bitch. By the time he finished dressing he'd broken out in a cold sweat. "A 'right, let's get the fuck out of here." Tig walked gingerly towards the door. He fought a wave of weakness, determined not to let it show.

The nurse's desk was blissfully empty, it was shift change. They made it to the elevator without a hitch. "Damn good timing that was," Chibs remarked.

Tig was leaning on the elevator wall working hard not to pass out. His leg hurt like a bitch. He'd have to get Juice to hook him up with some pain killers. "Hell ya, didn't want to have to deal with them bitches." He looked over at Chibs, "thanks man."

"You just concentrate on not passing oot, your white as a ghost. I'll get the van and pick you up." Chibs stopped at the edge of the building and made sure Tig was gonna make it.

"Go on, I'm fine." Tig waved him away. It hurt, but he was outta there. Thank God.

They drove back to the clubhouse silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Chibs was remembering when Jimmie had taken Fionna from him. He'd beaten and broken him, then threatened Fi's life, and his daughters, if Chibs ever crossed him. It was a time in his life he wasn't proud of. He'd failed the only woman he'd ever loved, and lost his daughter in the process. He had a deep hatred for Jimmy and hoped he ended up dead many times over. If he could help Tig see this through it might help ease some of his self loathing. If not, at least someone will have been there for him, like the Son's had been for him.

Tig was wondering how Kate was holding up. She had to be wondering why he hadn't come for her. He hoped she was able to fight off Max. He knew the odds were not good in that department.

Chibs and Tig walked into the club house. Juice was sitting working at his laptop. He looked up and realized Tig was with Chibs. "Holy shit, man you want to piss Clay off?"

"Shut up Retard, I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Tig smiled at Juice, he loved calling him retard. It felt good walking back into the clubhouse. The only thing missing was Sac. He missed that kid. "Hey you got any pain killers?"

"Uh, yeah. I got a couple." Juice reached into his cut and threw a zip lock bag at Tig.

"Thanks man." He walked around the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey and headed to his room. He washed two of the pain killers down with some whiskey. He stripped down and fell into bed wrapping his hand around the moonstone and thinking of Kate. He waited for the painkillers and whiskey to work. 'Hang in there baby. I'll find you, and when I do, Max is a dead man.' The painkillers and whiskey washed him off to sleep on that final thought.


	21. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 21 "Black Cloud"**

Kate woke to an annoying beeping noise. She opened her eyes and suddenly remembered where she was. It happened this way almost every morning. Every night for the last three weeks she'd had nightmares. She'd wake herself up screaming, then toss and turn until the wee hours of the morning, when she would finally drift off to get a few hours of decent sleep.

It was slowly tearing her apart. Her dreams always included Alex, and always ended up the same with him lying in a pool of blood. She could never reach him, something held her back. Then she would hear Max's taunting voice "You have nothing now." The dreams had gotten worse, until many nights she fought off sleep in hope of avoiding the recurring nightmare.

She rolled out of the mess of covers and headed to the shower. She had a big day today, and wanted to play her part convincingly. She searched her closet for the right outfit and chose a black pant suit and paired it with a revealing white low cut shirt.

Before she dressed she took a pair of scissors and cut a small slit into the bottom of her lined bra. She took the flash drive she'd been hiding information on and slid it into the bra. It settled nicely under her breast, the padded bra hiding the lump of the flash drive. 'You never know what will happen.' Kate wanted to make sure it was safe.

She picked out jewelry to match her moonstone necklace, she never took it off. Her hand held it tight as she drew strength from her memories of Anna. She added high heel black mules to finish off the look. She was taking one last look in the mirror as a knock on her door announced it was time to leave.

She met Max in the foyer. He looked every inch the Russian Mob boss. He wore a silk black suit with a black dress shirt underneath. The top three buttons were undone showing part of his dragon tattoo off. Kate hated to admit, he was a very handsome man. His strength and virility poured off him in waves. Max knew it too. He had given her the same assessing look, and then smiled, "Katra."

He approached her pulling her into a long sultry kiss. He whispered into her ear. "If we didn't have pressing business I'd take you back upstairs right now." He accented the point by pushing his erection into her pelvis.

Kate played her part, her body a willing participant, her mind screaming traitor! She rubbed her hands across his chest and ran her fingers over his tattoo. "We should go. I can't be late for the appointment." She turned and walked away towards the door.

"You are fired up this morning, no?" He laughed a slow rumble escaping him as he enjoyed watching her walk away.

Max threw his arms around Kirill's shoulder, walking with him towards the door. His mood was exuberant; he was looking forward to seeing how Kate handled herself today at the Warf and in the meet later with the Germans and the Chinese. He felt confident she was truly becoming committed to him and this life. "Come Kirill. Today will be Katra's chance to prove herself. Watch her closely but give her some freedom. I want to see how she will handle it."

"You sure she is ready for this Max?" Kirill hated the woman and how she made Max weak. He'd rather she messed up and was locked into the cell for the rest of her life. He didn't trust her, she'd come around to fast. Max was blinded by his lust.

"Da, she will be fine. You will see." Max cuffed him playfully on the back of his head. They reached the limo and Max opened the door for Kate, ushering her in.

As they rode, Kate discussed the finer points of the shipment. She explained why she had to be there for the off load, and initial check by the port authorities. She was actually excited; it was the first time she'd been allowed to leave the mansion. Boredom and being closed in was getting old. This was another opportunity to let Max believe he had won.

Tig woke up in the same position he'd fallen asleep in. He heard a loud banging noise and realized that was what had woke him up. He heard the door handle rattle, and realized he'd locked his door last night.

"Shit, a 'right I'm awake!" He bellowed at the door.

An angry Clay bellowed right back. "Tigger! Get your ass up! Chapel, now!"

Tig threw an empty plastic beer bottle at the door. Clay answered with a final thump of his fist. Tig smiled, it felt good to be back and irritating Clay. He groaned as he rolled off the bed, and carefully put weight on his leg. He decided Chapel could wait, he needed a shower. He took a swallow of whiskey to kill some of the pain and got himself moving.

He walked into the clubhouse trying to get his sore leg to move more fluidly. It was still stiff and not cooperating this morning. Damned if he would let it show. He grabbed a muffin out of a paper bag, sitting on the bar. It was obvious Bobby had been baking. He washed it down with a beer. 'God that tastes good.'

Chapel was already in session. He dropped his cell phone into the box with everyone else's and opened the door. His took position in his usual seat, pushing his sore leg out in front of him. Clay gave him a thunderous expression, but said nothing.

Bobby was giving the lowdown on club expense accounts. 'Guess I didn't miss much. This is the usual mundane shit.' Tig's mind wandered thinking about how he was going to follow Lin to the meet. He wasn't letting this go; he would get to Kate somehow. If it meant leaving his cut behind, so be it.

Clay finally got to the Chinese and their meet with the Russians. "Lin was pretty closed mouthed about the actual day and time. He would only tell me he would call after the deal, and let me know if the bug worked. He was worried we would crash the party." Clay smiled and looked directly at Tig.

"So whatever it is you thought you were gonna do Tig, your gonna have to hold off. You gotta play this smart. We need more information before we go guns blazing. The club is in this with you brother, you're not going John _fucking_ Wayne on this one." Clay spoke, his hands accentuating each word, ending by pointing at Tig.

"We need to play this smart. The ATF is still following us." Jax threw in his two cents, looking at Tig to make his point clear.

Tig just stared back at Clay and looked around the table at the rest of the guys. Jax was hitting a cigarette, making eye contact. Bobby was looking at him over his glasses, and Juice had his head resting on his arms looking sheepish. Piney was tearing apart a cigarette, smelling it. Opie just looked at Tig, and Chibs was staring at the table. Tig's gut burned, they weren't telling him something.

"A 'right. 'Preciate the support." Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose. What else could he do? He had to trust them, they were his family.

Clay pounded the gavel signifying the meeting was over. They all went out into the clubhouse, no one in a hurry to leave or to get to work. Chibs and Tig both opened new beers and grabbed another muffin.

Clay approached them, giving Tig a long hard look. "I am not happy you disobeyed me on this Tig. You are not ready to be out of the hospital. You just got out of a coma three days ago."

Tig smiled at Clay and took a long swallow of his beer. "I'm fine. I wasn't staying in that hole any longer."

"When I find out who sprang you there will be hell to pay." Clay gave Chibs a glare for good measure.

Chibs shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his beer. "He wudd'a jus walked oot in that lovely hospital gown, sacarin' all the civis with his back side. Besides, you know Tigger don't listen."

"At least take it easy for a few days will ya?" Clay decided maybe asking instead of ordering would get Tig to listen.

"Ya a 'right." Tig was surprised that Clay had been so easy on him. Besides, he was already getting tired; he knew he had a long way to go to get stronger. It would be easy for him to follow Clay's wishes this time.

Clay turned back towards Tig and handed him a set of keys. "Almost forgot. These are yours, Rosen dropped 'em off a few days ago, he will be by later with the paper work for you to sign, to make it all official. He was able to push the deal through, if you know what I mean. You got that place north of town." Clay paused and lit a cigar. Between puffs he added, "That's some nice land."

Tig stood twirling the keys on his fingers, lost in his thoughts. 'Hell, I figured that deal had fallen through. Gemma must have told Clay about it.' Tig shook his head and dropped the keys in the chest pocket of his cut.

"Thanks." Tig didn't know what else to say, he was still reeling from the surprise.

"You stay out of the shop this week. I want you to heal. Get some rest and eat. You've lost a lot a weight." Clay stuck his finger into Tigs chest, careful not to hit near the wound, to get his point across.

"Yes, mother." Tig fired back sarcastically. He'd do what the hell he wanted anyway. Clay knew that.

Chibs snorted derisively, and shook his head at Tig. He backed up Clay on this one, "ya, know he's right. So suck it up an' behave."

Clay smiled, looking more feral than happy. He slapped Tig on the shoulder and turned to leave. "I got shit to take care of. God Damn paper work! Don't know how Gemma ever kept it all straight."

Tig finished off his beer in a couple of swallows and decided to take a ride. He went outside and found his Dyna parked in the usual spot. His helmet was in its usual position, but no keys were in the ignition. 'Fuck! Who's got my keys?'

Piney had seen Tig walk out to his bike. He knew what Tig wanted and grabbed the keys off a board in the office, then headed outside to give them to Tig.

"You might need these." Piney handed Tig his keys. Since the truth had landed about Donna they had rarely spoken. He'd never forgive Clay and Tig for their actions. He had a hard time looking at Tig without wanting to beat the shit out of him.

Tig looked at Piney, he knew how the old man felt about him. He couldn't blame him. He took the keys and nodded at Piney. "Thanks." He turned and saddled up on his bike. The engine roared to life and he pulled out of the lot and opened it up. It felt good to feel the wind again. He decided then to go check out his new place.

Tig drove down the side road towards his place. He noted with satisfaction there weren't many tire tracks on the dirt lane. Soft tufts of grass grew between the rut marks. He drove past his place and found two other small places about a half mile apart. There was plenty of space between him and his neighbors, good to know.

He turned around and headed back towards his house. Tig pulled into his driveway, shut off his bike and sat staring at the house. 'Well it isn't much but it's a start.' He dug the keys out of his pocket and headed for the front door.

'I smell fresh paint.' Tig walked through his place shocked and amazed. All the rooms had been painted. The bedroom had a king size bed and dresser in it. The bathroom had linens and a shower curtain. His living/dining room had a few assorted pieces of used furniture placed in all the right places. There was even an old TV sitting on a table. The kitchen had a fridge, a microwave and a stove. The cupboards held a small assortment of old plates and cooking pots. A couple of the drawers held utensils.

Out of curiosity Tig opened the fridge and found a 6 pack of Miller Lite, a pack of hot dogs, some buns and condiments. A card was placed inside the 6 pack. Tig reached in grabbed a beer and the card. He twisted off the cap and took a swig of his beer. Then he tore open the envelope and pulled the card out.

His hands shook a little. The front of the card said congratulations. He hesitated opening the card. It been a long time since anyone had done something this nice for him. He'd purposefully pulled back from these kind of things in life. It had become easy keeping things simple. It had hurt him more than he liked to admit, when he'd walked away from his two girls. He'd shied away from that 'normal' slice of life since then. Buying this house had been a huge step for him.

'Just open the fucking card, asshole.' He flipped it open and saw a short note on the blank half and a bunch of signatures on the other side. Tig read the note. 'We all decided to pitch in and get your place set up since you were laid up. You'll notice the furnishings have been used, but we cleaned em up real nice for you. Everyone pitched in and donated odds and ends of things, we hope you feel at home. Enjoy the beer and hot dogs for your first meal at home.

"Well hell, I didn't expect this." He slid the card onto the counter. Deciding that maybe he was hungry he pulled out the fixings for his hot dogs and nuked him a couple. He slapped them into a couple of buns, grabbed a couple of beers and went out the back door to soak up some sunshine. He smiled when he found an pair of old iron outdoor chairs, and a small round matching table, with a fresh coat of yellow paint on them. He sat in one of the chairs, it rocked gently as he settled in. It reminded him of his grandma's chairs she'd had on her front porch, where he'd played as a kid.

He ate, listening to the birds in the woods at the back of his lot. The sun soaked into his sore body, making him lethargic and relaxed. His mind wandered to Kate. He felt guilty, sitting here enjoying a lazy afternoon. He'd meant to be sharing this moment with her. He had some ideas about looking for leads to Kate. He was gonna start with the guy they'd met at that Hollywood party. He probably knew who Max was. Maybe he could get a lead from him. He texted Juice and told him to find the phone number and address for Stan Fields.

Kate walked brusquely up to the unloading dock. Their load had just been dropped. It was several pallets of innocent looking oil barrels. She immediately found the 'marked one' and led the port agent to the barrel. Kirill had joined her. She held out her hand, "let me borrow your knife Kirill." Kirill looked to Max and he shrugged, nodding his permission.

The agent was busy trying to figure out how to open this barrel style. Kate just interrupted him by stabbing the top of the barrel with her knife. The agent jumped back, surprised by her sudden action. Kate pulled the knife out and showed him the blade covered in oil. The agent shrugged his shoulders, signed the paperwork and handed it to Kate. He walked away shaking his head.

Kate wiped the blade off with a rag laying on one of the barrels and handed it back to Kirill handle first. Kirill's expression was priceless. Kate gave him a big smile and jumped down off the palette.

Max spoke to his Warehouse crew in Russian. They jumped into action, loading the palettes onto a truck. They would be delivered to the warehouse and opened there.

Kate stood by the limo, trying to calm her pulse down. She'd enjoyed the rush. Knowing she'd just pulled off a huge shipment of AK's through customs was crazy. Max had been unable to buy off the agent; he was new and very clean. He'd needed this to work.

Max was openly pleased with Kate's performance. He walked over to her when he was satisfied his shipment was safely on its way. "Well done Katra, you were magnificent." Max studied her face closely. Her eyes were bright, her skin flushed with excitement. "You enjoyed that, no?"

"Yes, I told you I wanted in, that I could hold up my end of the bargain." Kate held her chin up high and looked Max in the eyes. She heard Kirill snort in derision. Kate threw him a glare.

"Kirill I want you to go to warehouse and make sure the guns are ready for the meeting tonight. We will arrive an hour before the meeting. You know what to do." Max looked at his second with a withering glare.

Kirill shot a parting glance at Kate as he climbed into one of the trucks. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him. She really, really hated that guy. He was seriously creepy. He obviously had an issue with her.

"Come, we will celebrate and discuss the meeting tonight." Max grabbed Kate's elbow and ushered her into the limo. "Ivan, take us to my restaurant. Raise the privacy glass and do not lower it until we reach the restaurant."

Kate's pulse skipped a beat as the dark glass moved up towards the roof of the limo. She knew what was coming. She decided she would take control; it would help her solidify her cause. She slid off her blazer and unpinned her hair letting it fall freely. Max pulled her towards him, leaning in for a long hot kiss.

Kate lowered herself to the floorboard so that kneeling in front of Max. She unbuttoned his silk dress pants and pulled them down along with his underwear when he lifted his hips off the seat. She began teasing him with her tongue and rubbing him with her hands, cupping his balls and squeezing lightly. His hands roughly grabbed the back of her head forcing her to take him fully into her mouth.

She reached up and eased his hands from her head, "easy Max, give me some room to work." She slowly moved up and down his shaft, twirling circles with her tongue on his sensitive tip. His swift intake of breath, along with several Russian words Kate didn't recognize, let her know she was getting to him.

"Enough." Max didn't want to lose control too quickly, his body was in overdrive. He pulled Kate up onto his lap. He pulled her shirt up over her head and grabbed Kate's bra straps pulling them down, releasing her breasts as he played with them. Kate eased out of her pants and underwear, then pulled Max's blazer and shirt off in a flurry of movement and passion.

Kate's body was responding to Max, and the thrill of making him lose control had her blood boiling. Kate pulled up her mental wall and shut off her brain. She lost herself in the sensations, letting her body determine the outcome. She'd have time later to beat herself up for her body's betrayal of Alex.

Max lifted her hips and lowered her onto his erection. Kate placed her hands on the back of the seat above Max's shoulders for better leverage. She began moving up and down on Max's erection in a slow steady motion. He pulled her head down and began kissing her, mimicking the pace she had set with his tongue.

Soon Kate picked up the pace. A fire began spreading through her spiraling out along her limbs. Her legs began to feel weak, as the orgasm continued to build. Max grabbed her hips, arching his back off the seat, pumping his hips furiously.

He groaned as his orgasm built along with Kate's. "Look at me Katra, open your eyes." He held her head in place by gripping her hair at the nape of her neck.

Kate fought opening her eyes. She was afraid to lose her tenuous grip of control. She dipped her head forward letting her hair cover her face. Max yanked it hard backwards.

"Look at me!" He voice was hard and cold. "I want you to see me, not him."

Kate cried out in frustration, her body screaming for release as the walls of her resolve crumpled. She snapped her eyes open, seeing Max's cold blue green eyes staring at her. He gave a few more hard thrusts and came, "Who am I Katra? Who is fucking you now?"

The cruel words were like a slap. They took whatever enjoyment her body had been stealing from the encounter. She kept her eyes level on Max's and whispered, "Maximus." Her stomach clenched and dipped as she spoke his name.

As she withdrew from him and gathered her clothes she was lost in her thoughts. She knew she was treading in dangerous water. She had enjoyed the thrill at the Warf. Bringing in the AK's was a dangerous affair; she'd done it with ease. It was becoming increasingly harder to not be drawn to Max physically as well. 'I have to get away from him soon, or I will lose myself.'

Max studied Kate as she dressed. He watched her face noting it was void of any emotion. He knew he had startled her with his demand, but knew it had been a necessary cruelty. He wanted her to get pass any hurdles in her mind before he could completely trust her.

"We will be at the restaurant soon, you can freshen up there." Max pulled himself back together in crisp clean military fashion. He patted the seat next to him, "come, sit with me."

Kate obediently slid into the seat next to Max. He grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the bar and poured each of them a drink. He handed the tumbler to her and she shot it back in one swallow. "Easy Kitten, you will need your head clear later." He was laughing as he said it.

Kate let the burn of the alcohol distract her brain. She settled into Max's side and closed her eyes. 'Just a few more weeks Kate, you can do this.'

They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. The privacy window lowered and Ivan's eyes made contact with Kate's in the rearview mirror briefly before he looked at Max. "I will pick you up at 4:30, da?"

"Da. Make sure you follow our protocol for a meet. No tails, no mistakes." Max trusted Ivan, but it never hurt to remind his men how important details were. Fewer mistakes were made this way.

Ivan exited the limo and walked around to let Max out. Max reached in and made a show of helping Kate out of the limo. She felt awkward. Sure that Ivan could smell the sex on both of them. His face was blank, no emotions were showing. Kate looked back over her shoulder at Ivan and he gave her a slight nod of encouragement. She wasn't sure why but it helped.

Kate studied the restaurant which was extremely busy. It was elegant, with an old world flavor. Strong deep reds, with white and gold accents dominated the theme. Antique plates with patterns adorned the tables. It felt warm and inviting, a total contrast to the cold that had crept into her bones.

They were led to a very private booth in the back of the room. Max stopped and spoke to several groups at various tables, making small talk. He never released Kate from his grip on her elbow, and introduced her as Katra to everyone in a very formal way. He was making it known she was his.

After they were seated Kate looked at Max and scathingly said. "Why don't you just unzip your pants right here and piss on me. You're just like a dog, marking his territory."

Max laughed and smiled at Kate. The smile didn't reach his cold eyes. "Katra, I told you. You are my woman. Now everyone will take notice. It is necessary. Let's not ruin a nice meal. Be good, no?"

"I need to freshen up." Kate gave a cold smile in return. To anyone watching they looked like a loving couple.

Max motioned to an older woman who was hovering nearby. "Bring us some Borsht to start with and then a few main dishes. You know what I like. Send Gisele to take Kate to the private restrooms."

Kate freshened up and returned to the booth. She picked sparingly at the food. She was feeling out of her element, her curiosity about the meet tonight making her nervous.

Max read her mood, understanding her unease. "Your role tonight will be simple. Watch and learn, follow my lead. You will be handling the money transfers. A computer will be ready for you when we arrive. We will be selling AK's to the Chinese and Germans." He nodded at her.

"You make it sound so simple." Kate pushed her plate away. She sat back and studied Max as he finished eating. He periodically scanned the room, his posture tall and straight with an air of formality. He was obviously at home in this environment. He looked at his watch, pushed his plate away and slit out of the booth.

He held his hand out to Kate, "it is time, come." The exited the restaurant through a back exit, into an alley. Ivan was waiting by the door of the limo. Inside three strange men were seated, each one nodded to Max as he sat. "This is Mikael, Lars and Urnst, they are my men."

They rode in silence to the meeting. Ivan spoke on the phone several times in Russian, so Kate could not follow the conversations. They arrived, pulling into the parking lot of what looked to be an old empty mill.

Max's men exited the limo quickly spreading out and posting guards at the entrance. Max held Kate back for a minute. He opened a hidden compartment next to the bar in the limo and pulled out a glock, and several clips. He checked out the gun with military precision, his movements crisp and experienced. Then he loaded the clip. He tucked the weapon into the back of his dress pants.

Kate grabbed at Max's arm as he went to exit the limo. "I don't want to go in unprotected Max, how about a gun for me?"

He hesitated looking at Kate intently. With a shrug of his shoulders he reached back into the compartment and drew a second glock out along with a clip. He held it out to Kate, "don't make me regret giving you this Katra."

Kate took the gun and clip. She quickly checked the gun mirroring Max's movements from before, and loaded the clip. She slid it into the back of her pants also.

Max grunted in amusement, "You are full of surprises Katra. Obviously you've handled guns before. Come, let's make some money." He exited the limo and helped Kate out.

Max led Kate into the building and headed down a dark corridor towards a blue steel door. Dim lights led the way through into a large room. She saw several wooden crates, tops off, the AK's visible. There were several long wooden tables set up in the middle of the room. A laptop computer sat on one. The only lighting in the room came from two large industrial lights shining down onto the tables.

Kirill walked into the light from the shadows along a far wall. He was smoking a cigarette. He took a long drag looking at Kate with his bright blue eyes. Kate just returned his stare, not letting him intimidate her. She took a deep breath steeling herself for what was to come.

Max pulled Kate off to the side, near a door which led to a small room. He opened the door, nodding in satisfaction. Inside was a small table and several chairs. There was another door on the far side of the room, he walked over and opened it up showing Kate it led to the outside. Their limo sat idling ready if anything went wrong. "Our escape route if things get ugly. If I tell you to leave, you go. No questions. I will not risk losing you. You understand, no?"

Kate nodded yes, not trusting her voice. Her pulse was racing. She felt the tick of her pulse in her neck, the excitement of the unknown heightening her senses. She heard the handle turn on the blue steel door then watched as the Chinese entered, followed by a woman and a man she figured were the Germans.

They were ushered into the middle of the large space near the lit tables. Kate studied the woman closely, something about her was familiar. It was hard to see her features in the dim lighting. The woman walked into the light from the overhead lamp. Kate stepped back into the shadows as her stomach did a hard flip. 'Oh my God! That's Stahl! The ATF agent.'

Max heard Kate's sharp intake of breath, and saw her step back into the shadows. She looked at him with wide luminous eyes. She shook her head slightly in a negative motion. He motioned to her with his hand to stop. She went completely still, not wanting to give any indication that something was wrong.

"Lin, you're guns are in this crate." Max motioned for Lin to approach the crate and check out his merchandise. "As soon as your payment reaches my account you may begin loading. Have your man send the payment now."

Lin motioned for his man who carried a laptop to come forward. He sat it down on the table and began typing furiously.

Max motioned for Kate to step forward and confirm the payment. Several tense minutes passed as they waited for the transfer to complete. Finally Kate saw the deposit hit the account. She nodded yes to Max.

Max motioned for the German's to approach. Kate moved towards Max, "trust me, they are not German buyers. They are ATF agents." She spoke low enough only he could hear her.

His only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. "Kirill, Mikael!" Max's men immediately stepped up behind the German pair. Max had pulled his handgun and leveled it at the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Max kept his gun pointed at the man.

Kate took in the room in a quick glance. She reached behind her and slid the glock into her right hand, lowering it along her thigh keeping it partially hidden. Lin stood off the too the side in the shadows his men guarding him. He had two of his men loading the guns into duffels. The Germans looked at each other and shifted nervously, looking around the warehouse. Kate saw Ivan slip in from the room behind them, moving to get between Kate and the Chinese.

"You know we are the buyers for the Germans! Why are we being treated like this?" The man spoke quickly, his fear evident in his voice.

The woman, who Kate knew was agent Stahl, spoke up. Her voice was smooth and calm, with a derisive tone. "We have the money ready for transfer, and you know our buyers are interested in more than just the AK's. So why don't you lower your weapons and call off your dogs Max? We can talk about whatever is bothering you. Let's work it out."

Kate's mind whirled. She saw flashes of memories from her days in New York, of how she had approached her about bringing Max down, making promises and saying all the right things. Somehow Kate had known Stahl was never going to make good on those promises. Her memories went back over everything Alex had told her about Donna's death, and how Stahl had orchestrated it, and later how Stahl had set up Gemma for the death of Zobelle's daughter and the IRA agent's son. She recalled that Stahl had been responsible for Abel's kidnapping and her reserve broke. "Fuck this!" Her anger boiled over. "You're a lying bitch!" Kate strode quickly towards Stahl, raising her gun until she held it up to her temple.

Max motioned to his men to hold. He wasn't sure what Kate knew. He was curious, so he let her go for the moment.

Stahl stood frozen, staring straight ahead at Max. "Don't have much control over your people do you? Tell her to get that gun out of my face. Your losing this deal, we are walking."

"Move and I blow your brains out." Kate was surprised how steady her voice was. She was cold and empty inside. "You don't remember me do you Stahl?"

Stahl flinched and turned slowly towards Kate. Her eyes dawning recognition, a slow smile spread across her features.

Kate remembered that look and white hot resentment exploded in her. She stuck the gun against Stahl's forehead, "get down on your knees. Now!" Kate walked around behind her and put her gun against the back of her head.

Kate looked at Max. "This is the same ATF agent that approached me in New York. She wanted me to testify against you and your family. She was the reason I went to your father and set up my fake death. I wouldn't rat on you. I was scared and confused. You'd lied to me about who you were, but I still loved you. I did what I had to, to save you."

Max lowered his gun, looking at Kate. He finally understood why she had betrayed him. He knew now that he had handled it badly. He'd underestimated Kate and her strength. He snapped his mind shut. They would deal with this later. He had two ATF agents to kill.

Kate felt strangely disconnected from herself. It was as if she was floating above herself, watching herself act against Stahl. She felt nothing. No emotion. No hesitation. She broke eye contact with Max staring down at Stahl. "You have ruined so many people's lives. You think because you carry that badge you're above the law. You've manipulated and lied to people. You've set people up to kill for you, to do your dirty work. Hell, you've even used your badge to kill. You shot Eddie, and probably Polly too, making it seem like Gemma Teller did it." Kate didn't realize she was crying. Tears were silently tracking down her face.

"You're crazy, I am not who you think I am." Stahl was trying to buy time. Her team would hear they were compromised and should be moving in. She just had to remain calm and keep control of the situation. She remembered the girl from New York. She could still be useful if Stahl could turn the situation around.

"Yes you are. You've been stalking the Son's. You set up Opie, making him look like a rat. You're the reason Donna was killed." Kate thought of Tig, and finally felt something, the same hurt she'd felt the night he'd confessed the crime to her. The dam broke, her feelings and fears all rose to the surface at once. She was no longer watching from above, but seemed to snap back to herself. She shook with the force of the memories and hatred she'd held for everything that had separated her from Alex.

'I'm so sorry Alex. You died because of me.' Kate silently apologized to his memory. She knew this was the time she had been waiting for. She was ready to die, after selling her body and soul to Max to get her revenge there was nothing left inside. Kate stared at the gun against the back of Stahl's head and pulled the trigger. Stahl's body jerked and fell forward as the bullet tore through her skull spattering any one close in blood and gore.

The shock of Kate's actions bought her a few precious seconds. She turned and fired a round into Max's chest. She saw the look of pain and confusion on his face as he went to his knees. "This is for Alex! For Soup! For everything you've done to me.!" Kate screamed as she shot him, until the gun was out of bullets. Kate stood transfixed watching Max die. Her hands shook from squeezing the gun. Her finger kept pumping the trigger making it click over and over.

Kate heard a grunt next to her and saw the male agent fly backwards grabbing at his chest. She knew she was a target, but she just couldn't make herself move. Something inside of her had snapped, leaving her lost in the moment. Then Kate felt something hit her hip, the pain dropped her to her knees as she doubled over. It felt like her side was on fire. She pulled her hand away and saw the blood all over her hand. A wave of dizziness hit her. "Oh shit." Kate thought she heard someone yell her name. She slowly turned her head and looked around her for the first time.

Max lay a few feet from her in a pool of blood. Agent Stahl and the other ATF agent were both dead. Kirill and Mikeal had been shot, she wasn't sure how that had happened. She saw Ivan walking towards her from the shadows. She knew he was talking to her but nothing was making any sense, she could see his lips move but couldn't hear him.

When Kate had shot Max, Ivan had reacted instantly. He shot Kirill first. Then he took down Mikeal. He screamed at the Chinese to run, get out. He knew they had precious little time before the ATF would get to the mill.

Ivan had turned in time to see Urnst come out of the shadows and put Kate in his sights. He'd quickly taken aim and shot at him. Urnst had gotten off a shot as he went down. Ivan had looked frantically towards Kate, and had found her on her knees clutching her side.

He had moved quickly towards Kate, yelling her name trying to warn her. He realized it had been too late when he'd seen her on her knees. He'd known time was short, they had to get out quickly, the authorities would be moving in quickly.

He reached Kate, kneeling in front of her trying to see how badly she'd been hit. He pulled the gun out of Kate's grip, shoving it into his pocket. He couldn't tell how much blood she had lost, she was covered in it. "Kate, I'm taking you with me. I am going to help you."

"No, just leave me. I don't want to go with you." She just wanted to be in control of her own fate. Her voice sounded funny to her. A wave of dizziness made her sway. Then everything went black.

"Sorry, you will have to trust me." Ivan grabbed her as she passed out.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her out the back way to the waiting limo. He sat her in the passenger seat in the front so he could keep an eye on her and sped away from the mill using an old service road that led to a dirt road. Ivan thanked the Gods that he had planned this escape route before the meeting just in case.

Ivan drove thinking about what he could do to help Kate. She couldn't go to the hospital. A gunshot wound would tip off the authorities and likely bring the ATF down on her. His cover was blown. The Russian syndicate would realize he was with the Russian Intelligence if he appeared within their ranks after Max's death.

He pulled into a parking garage taking the limo down to the lowest level. They had planned on switching out the limo after the meeting, it was how they lost any tails, and kept their privacy. He smiled grimly, thinking it was a god send today.

He pulled in next to the black Mustang. He walked over to the mustang opening the passenger door and laid the seat back. Then he went over to the limo and opened the passenger door, and gently lifted Kate out carrying her to the mustang. She cried out as he carried her, trying to push him away. "Easy, I am taking you someplace safe."

Ivan took his coat off covering Kate, trying to keep her warm. He didn't think she was losing a lot of blood, only a small amount had been on the limo seat. Most of the blood she wore was from other victims. Ivan decided he would take her to Teller/Morrow, he knew the Son's had their club house there. They would take her in and help her, without involving the police. After all she had been involved with Trager. That would leave him free to contact Russian Intelligence and to go home, back to Russia.

As Ivan drove he considered how fast the deal had gone bad. He would have never thought Kate would have had the tenacity to shoot the ATF agent, then turn her gun on Max. 'I guess Max underestimated her and how badly she wanted revenge.' It had been difficult for him to watch how she had been treated. He wished now he had found a way to tell her who he really was, maybe she would have not gone that far.

He reached Teller-Morrow around a half hour later and pulled into their lot around 10:00 p.m. There were quite a few bikes parked in the lot and a few cars. Ivan wasn't exactly sure how he would be received, so he walked around to the passenger door and reached in to carry Kate to the club house. He figured when they saw her they wouldn't shoot him on site.


	22. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 22 "Black Cloud"**

Juice was working on his laptop when he saw the flash of lights on the surveillance camera for the lot. He watched, trying to figure out who had a black mustang. "What the hell?" He blurted out as he saw a man circle around the car, open the passenger door and pull out a woman. He started carrying her towards the club house door. "Chibs, come check this out!"

Chibs was standing nearby, and looked at the monitor when Juice pointed at it. "Och, what the bloody fucking hell! Bobby! Tig! We've got incoming, not sure who it is. Looks like someone is hurt." He pulled his gun and headed to the door, opening it just as Ivan reached it.

Chibs recognized Kate immediately as he looked at the man holding her. "Jaysus, bring her in here."

Tig pushed past Bobby towards Chibs, his stomach lurched when he realized the man carried Kate. He saw her face, so pale, covered in blood splatters, her clothes soaked in it. "Move!" He shoved past Chibs, and stepped in front of the man.

"Give her to me." 'Oh fuck Katie, what the hell happened?' Tig wondered to himself.

Ivan handed her to Tig, and stepped back holding his arms up in the air.

Bobby reacted quickly grabbing a blanket and throwing it on the pool table. "Tig, lay her here."

Tig carried her to the pool table and gently laid her down. "Katie?" Tig pulled several loose strands of her hair out of her face. He couldn't believe she was here. He kept touching her to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Chibs stepped up to the other side of the pool table and began checking Kate out, his medical training coming in handy once again. Her pulse was strong but erratic. He began checking for wounds.

Ivan spoke up, "she took a bullet in her right hip area. The rest of the blood isn't hers."

Tig pulled out his bowie knife and cut off her blouse. He unhooked her belt and unbuttoned her pants, opening them enough to expose the wound for her hip. "Fuck!" The bullet had left a messy entry wound, which was seeping blood. He and Chibs gently rolled her onto her side and saw the bullet had gone all the way through. She was losing more blood out of the exit wound.

Bobby pulled Juice away from the pool table. "Juice, call Tara. Tell her it's a bullet wound." He looked at Ivan wondering why he had brought Kate here. "You might as well sit. You aren't goin' anywhere until we get some answers." He handed Ivan a beer. "Looks like you could use this."

Ivan accepted the beer, tilting his head at Bobby in thanks. He sat down heavily onto the chair and rubbed his face. He was coming down off the adrenaline rush his mind whirling. He pulled out his cell phone and called his contact.

Juice hung up the phone and walked over to the pool table. "Tara is on her way. Give her ten."

"Need a couple o' towels, and another blanket." Chibs looked at Juice.

"Got it!" Juice took off to grab the items.

Tig looked at Bobby tilting his head towards Ivan. "Keep him here. I want some fucking answers!"

Juice returned with the towels and blanket. Chibs laid one towel under her lower back, "roll her back over, I'll put pressure on the exit wound." As Tig and Juice rolled her back over and Chibs applied pressure Kate cried out and tried to fight them. Her eyes snapped open, seeing familiar faces floating above her.

"Easy baby, easy. Stay down, we are just trying to help you." Tig was standing at her head. He dropped his head down close to Kate as he held her shoulders down. "Common, it's me Katie. It's Tig, Chibs and Juice." The more he talked to her the worse she fought them.

"No! Stop. D-don't touch me." Tears were streaming down her face. Her mind registered who they were, but she felt confused and out of sorts. It couldn't be Alex he was dead! "What the hell? Get away from me, fucking Ouch!" She didn't know why she was seeing him. Maybe she was already dead, and this was just a cruel joke. Nothing was making any sense.

"Tig, maybe you should let go of her." Juice tried to move Tig away from Kate. He shot a look at Chibs as he explained to Tig why she was acting so confused. "She doesn't know you're alive."

Chibs watched Tig, waiting for the explosion. Tig held his ground looking sideways at Juice.

Kate mimicked Juice. "Alive?" She reached up towards Alex with her hand, touching him to make sure she wasn't having a dream. He couldn't be real. She gasped in surprise when she touched his cheek. "Alex?" She tried to move, to get to him, but her eyes went blurry and pain shot up her side. She groaned and passed out again.

"Shit! Katie?" Tig felt along her neck for a pulse, watching her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

Chibs reassured him. "She just passed out."

"What did you say? Tig turned towards Juice, pinning him with a stare. His anger boiled up quick and hard, he wanted somebody's head. "She thinks I'm dead?!" Tig shoved him back using the palms of his hands on Juices shoulders. His face was twisted in anger and disbelief. This was the secret they had kept from him at Church. 'Mother fuckers!' "When was somebody gonna tell me?"

Juice was back peddling quickly, holding his palms out in front of him. He didn't want to take the brunt of Tig's anger. Juice knew how strong Tig was when he was pissed off, and how crazy he could get. You just didn't want him snapping on _you_. Juice kept backing up. He didn't want to hurt Tig defending himself. Juice knew Tig wasn't healed all the way yet, it wouldn't be hard to put him down. He spoke quickly trying to calm him down. "The Russians had her at the Warf the day you were shot. She saw it happen. To her it must have looked like you died. We didn't want to tell you until you were out of the hospital, and healed better."

Tig kept advancing and pinned Juice up against the bar. He had his fist drawn back about to swing when Bobby grabbed Tig from behind and held him in place with a choke hold. "You need to calm down brother." Tig struggled to break the hold, but he didn't have the strength. His leg gave out on him as he tried to maneuver his way free.

"Shit!" Tig grunted in frustration. "Let me go Goddamn it!"

Bobby continued to hold him. Chibs got in his face, "You need ta stop. Katie's the one ya need to focus on right now. We can argue about this later. A judgment call was made by Clay and Tara, get over it and concentrate on Katie."

"A 'ight! A'ight." Tig quit fighting against Bobby. Bobby released him. He took a couple of deep breaths and leaned on the bar struggling to control his anger. Tig fought the adrenaline rush that always accompanied his anger, he just needed to breathe and clear his head.

Tara came walking through the club house door going directly to the pool table. She noticed the stranger sitting at the table, but kept walking. Tig headed back to Kate, wanting to hear what Tara had to say about her injuries.

Kate's eyes were open, staring at Tig as he approached the pool table. "I thought you were dead. How are you alive?"

"I had a Kevlar vest on. It saved me." Tig reached towards her and she flinched. "Easy, I'm not gonna hurt you." Tig ground his teeth in frustration and anger, wondering 'Why is she afraid of me?'

Tara took Kate's hand, "I need to check you out and see how bad the wound is. OK?"

Kate shook her head yes, closing her eyes. She felt out of sorts and a little sick. She couldn't look at Tig, it hurt too much.

Clay walked into the clubhouse as Tara was checking Kate out. He looked at the stranger sitting alone at a table drinking a beer, noting he had 'paint' on his knuckles and arms, marking him as a Russian. He walked up behind Tig and grabbed his shoulders, giving him a pat of support.

Tara looked at Tig. "If this is the only wound, she was lucky. It went straight through, not hitting any vitals. She's lost a bit of blood, but she seems stable enough." Tara didn't want to mention she intended to do a full exam on her too, but needed privacy away from the men to do it. "Tig can you carry her into the bathroom so we can clean her up?" Tara wasn't sure how strong Tig was yet, but knew he'd never let anyone else in there while she was cleaning her up.

Tig moved in to gather Kate in his arms. He murmured soft assurances to her as he lifted her. "Baby, its Tig. I'm gonna move you, this might hurt a little."

"Tig, put me down." She pleaded in a weak voice, not really opening her eyes. She was biting her lower lip trying not to cry out. A soft moan escaped her as she buried her head into his chest.

"Christ, I'm sorry Katie. I'm tryin' not to hurt you." Tig lowered his chin onto the top of her head.

"It's ok, I know. Where are you taking me?" Kate was beginning to get warm, her shock wearing off. The pain was a constant tooth ache until she was jarred or moved in a different direction, then she'd get a white hot shot of pain in her side.

"We're gonna get you cleaned up. Can't tell how bad your hurt with all the blood." Tig deposited her on a chair in the shower that Chibs had hastily thrown in there.

"You a 'right baby?" Tig watched to make sure she could handle sitting there. He began cutting clothing away with his knife.

Kate didn't trust her voice, she just shook her head yes. She raised her face sneaking a look at Tig while he was working on her clothes. She noticed how pale he was, his eyes tight with concern. Kate's eyes flooded with tears her thoughts a jumbled mess. On the surface was an overall relief that Tig was alive. Buried beneath the relief was loathing for what she had done to survive and to take revenge. Kate felt open and exposed. Would Tig figure out she'd gone to Max on her own? That he'd worn her down? That she had responded to him? She felt sick at the thought of what she'd done. Her face flushed with shame and regret.

"Tara and I are gonna take care of you. A 'right?" Tig had seen the way her face had gone from white to crimson. He knew she had been watching him. He wasn't sure what was bothering her so he just kept close, trying not to crowd her.

"OK... Oh, don't throw away my bra, I have something hidden in it." She slid it off and handed it to Tig.

"Huh, a 'right." Tig grabbed it and felt around the padded cups finding the flash drive. 'Shit, that's a neat trick!' He slid it out of the hole Kate had made and stuffed it into his jean pocket. "Tara, you got her for a while? I'll be back in a few, with some clothes." Tig left at Tara's nod. He joined the guys as they headed into Church to question Ivan.

Ivan gave them a quick rundown of what had happened after Kate had been taken. He was very brief and left out any personal details of Kate's capture. He wasn't comfortable telling them any more than necessary. He did let them know he was with the Russian Intelligence and had been undercover for several years. Throughout the whole time in the chapel Ivan felt the cold stare of Tig, who didn't look pleased with his explanation.

Clay looked at Ivan for a few minutes after he was finished with his story and finally broke the silence. "You're welcome to stay at the clubhouse tonight. We are grateful to you for helping out Kate. You need anything, you ask. We will do what we can." Clay got up and the rest of the guys followed suit, except for Tig.

Tig looked at Ivan and motioned for him to stay at the table. "Hang on, I want some answers. You're gonna tell me." Ivan understood from the look on Tig's face this wasn't a request.

After the door closed behind Bobby Tig looked Ivan in the eyes. "I want to know what he did to Kate…all the fucking details."

Ivan shifted in his seat. He didn't want to tell Tig what she had gone through, he felt that it was her decision if she shared that information. "He stared right back into Tig's face, his eyes hard. "That is Kate's story to tell. Not mine. You ask her, no?"

Tig stood up so quickly he knocked his chair over backwards and leaned over the table towards Ivan slamming his palm down. "No! I'm asking you." Tig stopped and took a deep breath. When he spoke again his voice was lower but still held venom. "I want the truth, she will never tell anyone the whole story, she's too proud. I want to be able to help her. You were there, Max's right hand man, I know you have the information."

Ivan had stood up to meet Tigs advance. He ran his hand through his hair and weighed the options in his head. If he was in Tig's shoes he'd want the same. It was the only reason he finally chose to tell him.

"The night that Max and Kirill took her they had to beat her into submission. She fought them hard. She had a bad concussion and a few cuts and bruises." Ivan stopped and sat back down heavily in his chair. He rubbed his temples trying to get a vicious headache to ease.

Tig bent over and righted his chair, sitting down and leaning back pinching his nose as Ivan started his story again.

"Max chained her to a bed. Naked. The room was empty, just a small bathroom attached. The chain reached to the bathroom but no further."

Tig shook his head. He wondered how it would feel to wake up chained to a bed knowing that there was no way of escaping and no one knew where you were.

"I was in charge of keeping her 'fed and watered'. She fought me, wouldn't eat or drink anything I brought to her. Max visited her the first night, I think he was going to rape her, but when she fought him he ended up pulling her shoulder out of socket. For some reason he walked away from her that night. He was drunk, worse than I'd ever seen him. Max was a mean fucker when he drank." Ivan stopped and took a pull of his beer.

Tig's face remained stoic. Inside he was boiling, but he'd never show Ivan how badly this hurt hearing how she'd been treated.

"The next day he forced her to come and watch him kill you. He wanted to break her of all hope of being rescued. Hated that she was 'with' you. It took her four days to snap out of her initial grief and shock of what he'd done. Ivan spoke with her but never touched her, he was waging a mental war with her at this point. In many ways I think she blamed herself that you were dead."

Tig spoke low and soft. "I thought they were going for Clay. Never occurred to me that he'd come for me. We didn't know who'd taken Kate at that point."

"He kept her chained and in the room. Finally one day she began eating and asked to meet with Max. She talked him into the fact that she'd given up fighting him, and wanted to join him, in all ways. I never believed she'd change so quickly, but Max still loved her, and would have done anything to have her back. He didn't see the hatred in her eyes. She went to him, made him believe. He never raped her, but you must understand, his tastes ran exotic and he often hurt her."

Tig's face looked stricken, his hand were drawn into fists.

Ivan looked at Tig. His description made it sound like Kate wanted to be with Max, so he went a step further knowing it wasn't that simple. "I am not explaining very well. I am sure Max told her she could come willingly or he would eventually rape her and make her his whore, never letting her out of that room. What choice would you have made?"

Tig didn't want to think things through right now, he just wanted to know. "Go on."

"I figured out she was hacking into his computer, and was stealing money and information. I knew then she was waiting for a chance to escape. It never occurred to me she would go as far as she did."

"You mean killing Stahl and Max."

"Yes. I tried to protect her when everything went bad. That is why I brought her here. I will do my best to cover up the truth and blame the Chinese for Stahl's death and Max's with my agency and the ATF. I will give them everything I know tomorrow."

"Why didn't you try to get Kate out sooner? Why'd you let Max fuck with her?" Tig was pissed, thinking that Ivan could have done more to help her.

"I couldn't blow my cover. I'd put too many years in with Max trying to bust his organization open! This is a huge case, with international concerns. Much bigger than one woman. I did what I could for her." Ivan's voice had risen with his temper. "You think I liked watching what he did?!" He shoved his arms out pulling up his sleeves showing Tig his ink. "You have no idea what it means to be Russian mob, what I've done to get there. Now it's all gone!" Ivan shoved past Tig and opened the chapel doors leaving him standing there staring after him.

"Shit!" Tig ground out in frustration and headed back to the apartment to check on Kate and Tara.

Tara began running a nice hot shower. She washed away all the blood, and bits of matter Tara didn't want to identify. She was gentle and slow, taking care not to hurt Kate or startle her.

"I'm gonna clean the wound now, this is going to burn and hurt." Tara poured peroxide into the open wound.

"Shit!" Kate hissed and grabbed the edge of the chair trying not to move.

"Almost done, I just need to dry it and bandage both sides. You're lucky it went clean through. Once we get you settled in a bed I will give you a shot for the pain, and get you started on some antibiotics." Tara just kept talking softly to Kate, trying to keep her awake.

Tig slid back into the bathroom quietly watching Tara with Kate. Tara looked over at him nodding that she was done. She noticed his face was set in hard lines, his hands balled into fists. He looked angry, hurt and at a loss as to what he could do to help Kate.

"Let's get her into bed." Tig slipped the t-shirt over her head, and put her feet into the sweats. He helped her stand up long enough to pull the sweats up, then he swept her into his arms. He carried her to his room and laid her down on the bed.

Tara chewed her bottom lip. She didn't want to have to ask this but knew it was necessary. "Kate, did the Russians hurt you?" She had seen bruising to indicate some rough treatment, but most of it was healing, they looked to be at least a week old.

Kate snorted, and looked at Tara with a blank stare. "What do you think?" Kate wasn't going into detail. She couldn't say that Max had raped her. Technically he never did, although he had been very rough on occasion. She definitely wasn't saying it in front of Tig.

Tara decided to be blunt. "I want to do a physical examination to make sure there is no damage. I need to check you for transmittable diseases, and I will run a few other tests. Were you on any form of birth control?"

Kate looked away from Tara, her stomach doing flips as her mind raced. 'Oh, god. I never thought about any of that. Pregnant?' Kate kept her head turned away staring at the wall. She couldn't look at Alex. Her reply was hollow, "I was on the pill until Max took me…after that…" Kate shrugged her shoulders. She was acutely aware of Alex's eyes boring into her, she clammed up, retreating into herself.

Tig and Tara looked at each other, concerned with how Kate was reacting. Tig sat on the bed next to her resting his back against the headboard and pulled Kate's head into his lap. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, she still wouldn't look at him. He had no idea what to say, so he just held her.

"Tig, if you leave I can do a quick exam. Ok Kate?" Tara looked at Kate to make sure she was willing to do this. He started to move but Kate grabbed at him.

"No!" Kate shook her head and began crying. Tig made eye contact with Tara pain flashing in his eyes.

"Sshh, it's a 'right, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Tig just continued to stroke her hair.

Tig shook his head, motioning that it had to stop. "That's enough for now Tara. She's done. I will bring her to the hospital tomorrow so you can run those tests." Tig just wanted to protect her, to make everything good again.

"Ok. I will leave extra dressings for the wound. Just make sure she rests." She filled a needle up with some pain killer and poked Kate in the other hip with it. "These are the antibiotics, she needs one every 8 hours. Here are some pain killers, 1 every 4 hours." She left them sitting on the table. Tara gathered her things, at a loss as to what to say or do for Kate.

"Thanks Doc, for everything."

"I've gotta go, I'm late for work." Tara didn't like having to spend time with Tig. She knew that he and Jax had fought over something, but neither one would talk about it. Tig was always polite to her, but he frankly he gave her the creeps.

Tara found Clay, Chibs and Juice sitting at a table sharing shots with Ivan. Clay looked up voicing the question for everyone. "How is she Doc?"

"The wound will heal fine. She needs to rest. And by the way, so does Tig."

"How bad did Max hurt her?" Chibs looked at Tara.

"Physically she has evidence of abuse, I don't know details, and she won't talk about it." Tara turned away from the guys, gathering her things to leave.

"Thanks Doc. One more thing," Clay grabbed Tara's arm. "Gemma's on her way home."

"How? What happened?" Tara's surprise was evident in her voice.

"It seems Kate killed Stahl in a guns meeting, that's when she took the bullet. She also killed Max. Ivan is with Russian Intelligence. He covered Kate when she took them out. He's already contacted the ATF and will testify that Stahl was bad, she set up Gemma. He's also gonna protect Katie with the ATF by blamin the Chinese with Stahl's and Max's deaths. Unser's bringin' Gemma home tonight."

Tara was shocked by the news, her thoughts a jumbled mess. "Does Jax know?"

"Yeah, I called him. He's on his way." Clay smiled. He felt good for the first time in months. He'd get to fall asleep tonight with Gemma in his arms.

"I want to hear the whole story, when I have time. I really have to go, I'm late for work."

Tig felt Kate's body relax, as she finally drifted off to sleep. His mind was racing, going over everything that Ivan had told them. It worried him she had killed Stahl in such a brutal manner. Then had turned her gun on Max and had shot him over and over. He knew some bad shit had gone down from his talk with Ivan. Obviously something had made her snap.

Kate murmured, restless in her sleep. Tig stroked her hair and tried to offer her some comfort, but she thrashed and cried out. He felt her stiffen, looking around lost in her nightmare, not totally awake. Then her body went slack again, a soft sigh escaping her.

"Easy Katie, you're al 'right. You're safe. Shsh." Tigs stomach clenched with anger. Doubts rising from the unknown of what Max had done to her. Tara's words haunted him. '_Were you on any form of birth control? ' _Kate's answer cut him to the bone_. '…was until Max took me…then…' _She had gone silent, never looking at him after that.

Tig's mind kept going, relentless. 'What if she ends up pregnant?' He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. He'd never really thought of kids, hell they'd just started getting serious. The thought of seeing her carrying Max's baby made his blood boil. 'Godammit, it should be mine if it happens, not that fucking assholes.' The thought hit Tig out of nowhere. What was scary about the whole thing was he didn't mind the thought of kids with Kate, and that was fucked up.

He knew Kate was younger than him. It had never crossed his mind she might want kids. They'd never discussed it. What would she do if she was pregnant? She had options, he'd support her in whatever she wanted if it came down to a choice. 'Let's hope to god that it doesn't happen.'

Tig scooted down along Kate's back and spooned in next to her lightly holding her. His mind kept trying to fill in the blanks of Kate's abduction. Physically, excluding the gunshot wound she seemed to be in good shape. He wasn't sure how she would be mentally when she woke up. From Ivan's description Max had been more of a psychological threat than a physical one. He'd said Kate had fought him hard at first, then had embraced Max in an effort to survive. What had she sacrificed? How much of her soul had she sold to the devil?

What disturbed him the most was how brutal and violent Kate's reaction had been when confronted with Stahl. She had gone over the edge, killing her execution style. Then she'd turned the gun on Max unloading her clip. Tig knew firsthand how hard it was to be that brutal. He didn't think she'd expected to survive. It had been a cold calculated decision on her part. It had been her way of getting revenge, and not caring about the consequences. Where did that leave her now?

One thing he knew for sure. If Kate had the intensity to fight against Max and trick him into believing she had embraced him, then kill him in cold blood, she should have the strength to bounce back. He would just have to be patient, give her the time and space to heal herself. He just hoped to God she'd come back to him.

He continued to stroke Katie's hair, trying to comfort to both of them. He had his own demons to fight as well as Kate's. He'd let her down by not protecting her. He'd known, more like felt the threat, but he hadn't been able to put his finger on it until it was too late. He wouldn't blame her if she hated him for not finding her the night she was taken.

Kate shifted restlessly. "Did anyone call Dougie?" Kate asked sounding a little groggy.

"Yeah, I called him. I don't have to tell you he was happy. He will be down bright and early tomorrow to see you."

"Is Soup dead?" Her voice wavered, scared to hear his response.

"No, he recovered and is doing fine. He was devastated you got taken on his watch."

"Thank God he's ok, I thought he was dead because of me. I'm sorry you got shot Alex. This was all my fault." Kate's voice was low and hoarse. She shifted away from him, putting space between them and laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

Tig got up on one elbow, running a hand over his face. "How do you figure? Max took you, he set it up. Why is that your fault?" Tig fought hard to control his voice and not show his anger. 'Fuckin' figures she'd find a way to blame herself.'

Kate looked at Alex, her face blank. "I got greedy. After I ran from Max I should have stayed in the background. I let my face and name get spread out all over the country in the bike rags. He had to have found me because of something connected to my paint work." She pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "My fault." Her voice remained flat.

She stood up, swaying slightly. Once Tig realized she was going to get up he rounded the bed and grabbed her arm steadying her. "What the hell are you doing?" He ground out.

"I need to use the bathroom. Let go of me. I'm fine. The pain meds have me a little loopy is all." She pulled her arm out of Alex's grip, flinging her hands at him.

Tig backed off, "Just holler if you need any help." He purposefully turned his back on her and walked over to the TV to grab the remote. He understood her need to do this on her own, not to be smothered. He'd gone through the same during his recent recovery. Add the fact she'd been held against her will made it even tougher. Knowing didn't make it any easier. He ground his teeth in frustration. It was going to be hard giving her space.

Kate took her time and cleared her head. The pain meds were wearing off, and she was beginning to get stronger. She washed her face and ran a brush through her hair. She noticed with a strange sort of detachment that he hadn't moved her stuff. She brushed her teeth, and rinsed with some mouth wash.

She stopped, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'What now Kate? You managed to survive thanks to Ivan. Tig is alive, and you got your revenge. Can you live with the price you paid?' Anger and resentment flowed freely through her as she looked at her reflection. She punched at the mirror over and over. The release of energy made her feel strong, in control, something she hadn't felt in a month. "Mother Fucker!" She yelled seeing Max's surprised face as he'd fallen to the floor of the mill after she'd shot him. Kate stood transfixed staring at the blood on her knuckles.

Tig flew to the door of the bathroom when he heard the noise and Kate yell. He didn't bother knocking, he just barged in. He saw Kate standing in front of the broken mirror, holding her right hand above the sink her knuckles raw and bleeding.

"A 'right, here." Tig grabbed her wrist gently and turned on the cold water. He held her abused knuckles under the water and rinsed the blood away. "Let me look for slivers." He pulled her knuckles close to him inspecting her skin, looking for any glass. Once he was satisfied none was buried he took a cold wet washcloth and held it to her knuckles.

Tig pulled her back out into his bedroom and sat her at his small table. "Look, I get your upset. I don't know every detail, but Ivan told me a lot. I'm not 'gonna press you. When you're ready to talk I will be here to listen." He paused pinching the bridge of his nose. "You did things to survive baby. I know it may take you a while to work through this. I want to help, I'm just not sure what to do." Tigs voice was low and soft, he ached to touch her but she had made it obvious she didn't want contact, she hadn't stopped him, but she did stiffen up every time he tried.

Kate looked down at her hands the whole time Tig had talked. She couldn't look at him, couldn't take his being nice to her. She wanted a fight, needed his anger, not his sympathy. She'd slept with Max for fucks sake! He had to know that. How could he sit there and not be mad?

Kate got up and paced the small room slowly, toying with little things lying around. She knew she didn't want to lash out at Tig. This was her mess, her shit to figure out. Hurting him wouldn't change anything. "Tig, so much has happened. I thought you were dead. I did things, horrible things. Things that I still haven't come to grips with yet." She stopped and grabbed at her side. Her breath catching as the pain in her side began to return.

"Get the fuck back in bed." Tig ordered Kate. He was angry, she was being her typical stubborn self. He walked over to the pills on top of the TV and grabbed two pain killers. Tig pointed to the bed, glaring at Kate. He grabbed a bottle of water out of his mini fridge as she moved towards the bed.

Kate decided to get into bed, the fight going out of her as the pain took over. She took the water and pills from Tig and downed them. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Tig murmured. He reached out to feel her brow, grimacing as Kate drew away from him, holding up her arms to defend herself. 'Shit! That Mother Fucker! Wish I could have been the one to finish him, he got off to easy!' "Katie, I just want to see if you're carryin a fever." He reached out again, this time she let him.

"Satisfied? I'm fine." She shot out at him, angry at herself for reacting like that. She hated the way Tig had looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"Katie." Tig ran his hands through his hair. He wanted her to know he still cared, no matter what. He just didn't know how to say it, without it sounding like a 'sympathy fuck'. "Shit!" He threw the remote on the bed. "I need a beer." He turned and left slamming the door behind him.

'That's just fucking great! I'm a complete asshole. He's trying so hard to help me.' She groaned in frustration throwing the remote at the door. The minute she let go she regretted it. She got out of bed, a little unsteady as the pills were starting to kick in, and found the remote. She had to find the back and the two AAA batteries as well. She climbed back into bed and put it together, relieved when the TV clicked on.

Tig returned with an arm full of beer, stowing some of them in his mini fridge. He'd given her the high eyebrow looking for something broken. He shrugged his shoulders when he didn't find anything.

"Tig, I'm going home to Hilt tomorrow." She was staring at the wall, not looking at him.

"Shit Kate, you're not wasting any time." He left out the rest of the sentence, 'running away from me.'

"I am going to stay at the cabin. I'll just have Dougie take me tomorrow. I need to meet with the insurance people and get my business up and running again." She left out the rest of her sentence. 'So I can try and put the pieces back together. I can't be with you like this.'

"You're supposed to go to the hospital tomorrow and see Tara." Tig threw out there.

"I'm fine, I'm not going. Don't argue with me about it." She snapped at Tig. 'No way am I going there!' she'd almost blurted out. She was not letting Tara do anything that personal. She'd have no secrets with the club if that happened. It was her personal life, or what she had left of one.

Tig slammed his beer bottle down hard on the wood table. "Yes you are. Doug will back me up on this one." His voice was hard and brittle. "You need to slow the fuck down!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell _me_ what to do!" Kate grasped for anything to make him angry, to push him away. Her mind, numb from painkillers, couldn't react fast enough to form the words she searched desperately for. She rolled onto her stomach and pounded the bed in frustration and buried her face into a pillow to hide her tears.

Tig threw his hands up in a silent 'what the hell?' He'd never fucking figure out how to talk to women. He was just tryin' to help, he understood she was hurting. What he didn't get was why she was pushing _him_ away. "Ok, I will be in the clubhouse if you need anything." It was pushing 2:00 am but he needed to calm down before he'd fall asleep.

Kate heard Tig sigh and then heard the door shut. She drifted off to sleep images of Stahl and Max floating in front of her. She kept dreaming of Tig, seeing him shot and lying in a pool of blood, only this time she was the one standing over him emptying her clip. Her dreams were violent and bloody, she fought to find her way through them.

Tig grabbed a bottle. He saw Ivan passed out on the floor with a blanket. He wondered what the Russian would do now that his assignment was dead. He'd been undercover so long that he looked liked a mobster more than an agent. 'He's gonna have a hell of an adjustment the poor fucker.'

He sat down on the old couch and stretched his legs out in front of him. He took a long swallow waiting for the burn to reach his stomach and ease the knots that had formed there. His brain was trying to figure out how to handle this fucked up situation.

Nothing had happened like he'd thought it would. In his mind _he_ would have been the one to go in guns blazing and rescue Kate from that fucker. Never, in his wildest imaginings, would he have seen Kate blowing away Max and Stahl and freeing herself. He knew Kate had a quick mind. She could see situations and read people very well. She also had a very strong sense of right and wrong. Obviously Max had played her, making her believe he'd been killed at the pier that day. She'd done whatever it had taken to get a chance for her revenge. At what point had she crossed the line and lost herself?

Tig took another swig as a particularly nasty thought entered his mind. Had Kate discovered she still had feelings for Max? When Tara had asked her about rape she had never affirmed that she had been raped, and never denied they'd had sex. He knew she had gone to Max on her own. He couldn't blame her. He'd been dead in her mind. She'd had to feel as though she'd had no other course of action to survive. If put in her shoes, who wouldn't chose sex over rape? 'No wonder she is so angry and distant. What a fucking mess.'

He set the bottle down on the floor in front of the couch and closed his eyes. The alcohol was doing the job. He relaxed his muscles and tried to drift off to sleep for a few hours of shut eye. He'd need a clear head tomorrow to deal with this mess.

Tig woke up when he heard the club house door open and shut. He had a stiff neck from sleeping in such an upright position. He sat forward rubbing his neck as Bobby dropped a bag of fresh bagels onto the bar. He rose slowly stretching his leg and rubbing his thigh, it was hard to get it moving yet. He headed down the hallway to his room to check on Kate.

He found her tangled in a mess of blankets and sheets. Her face was a stark pale white, her freckles standing out in contrast. Her dark lashes glistened with unshed tears. He could see tracks on her face from tears she had cried recently. His stomach did a funny little flip watching her sleep in his bed. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

Angry at being unsure of what to do with her he approached the bed slowly and quietly. He gently leaned in and kissed her forehead checking her temperature like his grandmother used to do for him. Relief flooded him as he pulled away and she was cool. He rearranged the sheets as much as possible trying not to wake her, and covered her with the comforter. She was due in a couple of hours for some antibiotics, but he sensed she needed the sleep far worse.

It was early yet, only 7:00 am. Tig climbed into the shower to soak his aching muscles. He figured Dougie would show around 9:00. He was hoping between the two of them they could tag team Kate into going to see Tara. He let the steam work its wonders on his sore body and soaked for what seemed like an eternity.

He emerged from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and looked at Kate snuggled under the blankets. She had burrowed down deeper and pulled the blanket up under her chin. Tig turned around abruptly he had to concentrate on anything but Kate right now. He was hard as a rock and wanting to climb into bed with her. 'Goddamn Alex, you're a fucking asshole.'

He dressed quickly, and got the hell out of dodge. He went back out to the main room and poured a cup of coffee, grabbing a bagel from the bag. Ivan and Bobby were sitting at a table sharing a newspaper. Tig wandered over, curious as to what the Russian had planned.

Tig nodded to Bobby, "Thanks man, for the bagels." He took another bite then added. "Hey, what you guys did at my place… thanks for that." Tig looked at Bobby wondering if he'd really been in on it. They used to be closer friends, but the fallout from the _Donna_ thing had left a hole in their friendship. He was on rocky ground with most of the guys. Tig still struggled with the domino effect it had caused.

Bobby looked at Tig over the rim of his glasses like he did so often. His eyes mirrored the smile he had on his face. "You're welcome, for both. You've done the same for all of us at one time or another." He took a sip of his coffee and added, "Besides, it's about damn time you got a place of your own. You've been avoiding it like the plague."

Tig snorted, amused by Bobby's apt description. "Yeah, what the hell was I thinkin?" He looked over at the Russian studying his face. His gray eyes locked with Tig's, he held his gaze with a small smirk on his face.

"How is Kate?" Ivan had wanted to be sure Tig was treating her right. He'd grown to like her, and he respected her strength. Truth be told he'd like to get to know her better.

"She's a'ight." Tig answered flippantly. He didn't like that Ivan had been the one to save her. He wanted to hate the Russian, but couldn't justify feeling that way except he was jealous. 'Fuck it.' He said to himself, 'I don't have to like the guy.'

"She is an amazing woman. She is with you, no?" Ivan had thought about offering to take Kate back to Russia with him, see how things would have worked out. It wouldn't hurt Trager to know he'd been interested.

Tig bristled at the comment. He sat up straighter and stared directly at Ivan making his reply in a low menacing tone. "Yes, she's with me."

Ivan leaned back smiling at Tig. "Ahh, then you know you have your hands full. Take good care of her brother." He'd gotten the appropriate response from him. She would be in good hands.

Kate walked into the main room of the clubhouse and had caught the last remnants of the conversation between Tig and Ivan. It had pissed her off, she didn't _belong _to anyone. They both had a lot of nerve having a pissing match between themselves over her. 'Men…such assholes.'

She ignored them and walked over to the coffee machine and poured herself a cup. She noticed the paper bag and looked inside finding the bagels Bobby had brought. She pulled one out and began munching on it as she stood at the bar. She made eye contact with Tig, arching one of her eyebrows at him telling him she'd heard their conversation. She smiled and flipped him off just to get her point across.

Tig couldn't help himself and winked at Kate with a smirk on his face. He'd almost laughed out loud when she'd flipped him off. It was good she was showing some spunk. Tig noticed she had showered and thrown on one of his Tellar-Morrow shirts over one of his wife beaters. She still had his sweats on, and she was wearing a pair of flip flops. He couldn't help but think of the popular country song, 'you sure look good in my shirt.' Damn he needed to quit thinking of her like that, she needed time to heal. He was thankful the table covered his rock hard dick.

Tig heard the rumble of a bike, but didn't recognize the sound. He took a quick peek at the security monitor and saw Dougies big silver F250 and Soup's Dyna parked next to it. 'Shit, here comes the real fun now.' Tig knew Kate was gonna fight to go home, and he'd resigned himself it might be best for her right now, no matter how much it would hurt him to let her.

Doug flew through the door, and took in the clubhouse finding Kate straightaway. He whooped it up, grabbing her into a bear hug and twirled her around. He sat her back down on her feet and held her by her shoulders looking her over. "Baby Girl, you look a little rough around the edges." He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He spoke just loud enough for her to hear, "We will talk later, when you're ready."

Kate looked at him and shook her head yes, afraid to talk, her eyes holding unshed tears. Dougie was the closest thing she had to a big brother. She let him pull her into another hug, she snuggled deeper into his shoulder closing her eyes and taking a shaky breath.

He held her against him protectively, looking over her head at Tig, while he rubbed her back and murmured soft assurances to her. "It's ok, brat." He used her pet name in an effort to lighten the mood. Tig shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal gesture as he met his eyes.

Kate pulled herself out of Doug's embrace and gave him a smile. "Thanks for coming for me."

"I had to make the trip, Tig offered to bring you home, but I couldn't wait."

Soup playfully pushed Doug out of the way, "move you big oaf, it's my turn to say hi."

Kate hadn't seen him come in behind Dougie. She let out a squeal of delight and pulled Soup into a huge hug. "Oh God, I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so sorry." Her happiness quickly faded into tears, she hated that two people had been shot because of her.

She pulled out of his hug and turned away from everyone to wipe away the tears. Soup and Doug headed over to towards Tig giving Kate some time to gather her composure. Tig got up from the table and met them half way. They all shook hands and started talking about everything that had gone down. Tig led them outside so he could talk openly with Doug.

Kate went to the table and sat across from Ivan. "We need to talk. I have some information about a shipment coming to the states that contains weapons grade plutonium." Bobby nearly choked on his coffee, barely able to keep from spraying the table in his surprise. "Actually I have proof of the shipment saved on a flash drive. If I can get access to a computer I will make you a copy of the evidence."

Ivan smiled and shook his head. "I imagine you hacked into all sorts of interesting files if you found that information."

"Maybe." She wasn't about to tell him she'd smuggled a small fortune. It would rebuild her business and get her back on her feet.

Bobby sat there scratching his head. "I'll get Juice up, he can help you on his computer I'm sure."

Ivan watched Bobby walk away. He looked at Kate. His bright blue eyes staring intently at Kate. "I want you to tell me the truth. Will you be able to adjust? If you want, I am offering to take you with me back to Russia. You could start over there."

Kate sat back looking at Ivan, she was blown away by his offer. "Thanks, but I'm gonna be OK."

"If you're sure then I will be leaving as soon as you can give me the evidence. I have much work to do with the American and Russian agencies." Ivan closed off his face and hid his disappointment.

"Ivan, I was mad that you saved me. Now I'm not sure about anything, but thank you. You have been a good friend."

"You're welcome" He scribbled a number on a piece of newspaper, tearing it off and giving it to Kate. "Call or text me anytime if you change your mind, or need anything."

Kate took the paper and tucked it neatly into her bra. One never knew.

Juice and Bobby reappeared. Juice was carrying his laptop. He walked over to the bar and plugged it in. He rubbed his face and eyes, obviously not wanting to wake up. He pulled a flash drive out of his cut and plugged it in.

"She's all yours." He looked at Kate and motioned to his laptop. He stepped back slightly and Kate slid onto the bar stool in front of him. "I'm gonna watch, sounds like you can hack with the best of 'em, I don't want you in certain files, sorry Katie."

"It's ok, I understand. Besides I might need you for something important in a few." Kate smiled at him over her shoulder.

She plugged in her flash drive and found the files transferring them for Ivan. She worked quickly, it only took a few minutes. She closed the flash drive and tossed it to him. "There you go. Don't drag me into this mess, I want nothing to do with it."

"Juice, I have some money I want to 'donate' to the club. I will set up a money transfer, all you have to do is add some account numbers when it's ready and hit send." Kate quickly set up the transfer. "It's ready, when it goes through it will be completely untraceable." She stood up and moved away from the computer so Juice could enter the numbers.

Juice shrugged his shoulders, and opened a club account getting the numbers needed. He finished typing them in and hit send. The transfer began immediately the final number flashed across the screen. He did a double take, not believing his eyes, it was a cool million. "Holy shit Kate! Do I want to know?"

"No you don't. It's my gift to the club, use it on whatever you guys deem appropriate. I don't want to know." Kate shifted forward on her tiptoes and gave Juice a peck on his cheek. She turned away and headed back to Tigs room intending grab her meds and get going back to Hilt. She was ready to start putting her life back together.

Tig came in as she was stuffing the pills into the pocket of her borrowed shirt. "You ready to go see Tara and get that check up?" He realized to late how bossy that had come out. 'Shit! Way to go asshole.'

"No I'm going home to Hilt." Shit, here comes the fight I was trying to avoid.

"Fuck you are." Tig's temper slammed into him, making his voice come out harsh and cold.

"Yes, I am." Kate pushed past him and shot down the hallway, she ignored the pain in her side and headed for the exit. She didn't want to argue with him, didn't want a scene in front of everyone, but she had her reasons why she wouldn't see Tara today.

Tig followed Kate as quickly as his leg would let him. He reached Kate as she went through the exit into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow. "Katie!" Tig grabbed her shoulders roughly turning her towards him.

"No! Don't you fucking touch me!" Kate shrieked at him. She pushed him away from her and turned away from him hugging herself as she fought for control. Memories of being manhandled by Kirill and Max assailed her. She panted, trying not to hyperventilate or cry and headed towards Doug's F250.

Doug and Soup moved towards them, not sure what was happening, waiting to step in until they deemed it necessary.

Gemma and Clay came out of the office, hearing the commotion.

Tig was too lost in his own anger to see that Kate was struggling, and obviously afraid. He trapped her up against Doug's truck and yelled at her. "You said you'd go see Tara today. She needs to check you out. Make sure you're OK!" Tig slammed his fist into the hood several times as he yelled at Kate.

"_I_ never said _I_ would! People need to quit making decisions for me! I can take care of myself!" Kate buried her face in her hands her whole body shaking.

"Stupid! Stubborn! Single minded! You won't let anybody help you! Shit!" Tig kicked the truck with his bad leg, regretting it as the pain shot through it. "Fuck!" He roared in pain and frustration.

Kate slid down the truck and sat on the running board. She bent over hugging her knees. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. Her nerves were shot, she couldn't handle this anymore, she just wanted to go someplace and be by herself. She kept huddled into herself rocking slightly trying to shut out Tig's violent outburst.

Everyone that was watching the scene play out thought Tig had actually hit Kate. All they saw was Kate disappear from sight as Tig swung his fist and kicked at the truck. Clay, Dougie and Soup all took off at a run towards the fighting couple, with Gemma close on their heels.

Doug full out tackled Tig to the ground. Tig's breath got knocked out of him when he hit the ground. He couldn't get an arm up to defend himself in time and saw Doug's right fist coming in fast and hard. 'Shit, this is gonna leave a mark' Tig thought with remarkable clarity before he felt Doug's meaty fist connect with his chin. Stars danced behind his eye lids as Tig tried to shake off the hit. 'What the fuck?' Tig wondered what had Doug going postal.

Gemma went straight to Kate, kneeling in front of her and taking her head in between her hands looking for damage from the hit. Kate looked dazed and upset but she couldn't find any marks on her. "Katie? Did Tig hit you?"

Kate's beleaguered brain barely made sense out of Gemma's question. "What? No. NO! He didn't hit me!" She looked past Gemma and saw Doug land a right hook on Tigs chin. "Stop them_, please!_ Just stop."

Gemma got Clays attention, "Stop 'em Clay! He never touched her."

Clay reached down and pulled Doug off Tig. "Enough. Nothin happened. She's fine." Doug relaxed and let Clay lift him off Tig. He had heard Kate tell Gemma she was fine.

Tig lay on the pavement catching his breath and rubbing his chin. What the fuck had he done to deserve that? He looked over and saw Gemma kneeling in front of Kate. Suddenly he knew what had happened. 'The truck hid us from everyone's view, when Kate sat on the running board it must've looked like I hit her.'

Doug reached down offering Tig a hand up. Tig accepted warily. "Sorry, I saw Kate disappear as you swung. It looked totally wrong from our end."

Tig took a long look at Doug, pissed that they had assumed the worst of him. "I'd never, ever hit her. Fuck you think I am?" He shook his head disgusted and just plain worn out. The fight was gone out of him. He finished with a tired voice nodding towards Kate. "Take her home, try to get her to see a doctor will ya?" That said he turned and walked towards his Dyna donning his helmet, starting it up and roaring out of the parking lot.

Kate stood up, holding onto the door handle for support. "Gemma, I'm glad you made it home." She smiled wanly, trying to keep her chin up and seem somewhat normal.

Gemma smiled and pulled Kate into a hug. "I'm home because of you."

Kate pulled out of Gemma's embrace and looked at Doug. "I just want to go home_. Please_."

Doug moved in beside her and opened the truck door, he used his knick name for her trying to lighten things up. "Sure Brat. Let's go home."


	23. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future. **

If foul language or explicit sexual content bothers you don't read any further.

_Thanks to my awesome beta Cat._

**Sapphires and Whiskey**

**Part 23**

Kate sat cross-legged on a wood chair at the old kitchen table. She took a sip of her coffee and watched the deer grazing at the back of her yard. She had her IPod playing in the background and a tablet of paper she was doodling on, trying to focus her thoughts and failing miserably. She was supposed to be making a list of things to accomplish, like seeing the insurance company about her business, and tons of small things that had been left undone in her month away. 'Common concentrate Kate, you have to get your shit together.'

Kate had finally convinced Doug to leave after they'd gotten back from town. He'd refused to leave her alone last night, and had his wife Sarah call her doctor to get Kate in today. She had met with the young female doctor reluctantly, only going because she knew Doug would never let it go.

The doctor had run all the normal tests for rape victims, Kate hadn't corrected her, and she knew it ultimately didn't matter, it was smart to get checked out. The doctor had run a pregnancy test, which had come back negative, but had warned her that it may be too early to tell. Kate had asked her about her options to avoid pregnancy just in case. The doctor had written her a script that would start her period, thus avoiding any stress and worry on that subject.

Kate had thought out that situation to the point of distraction. It boiled down to the fact she didn't think she was ready to be a parent. She'd not had a particularly wonderful childhood, and felt she should at least have a father to be around for the baby. Adding in the fact that it had been a forced situation had made the decision easier. Although part of her felt that it wasn't the babies fault. 'Besides, how do I tell that child that I killed their father?'

In the end Kate realized she could play the what if game for the rest of her life, so she made the best decision she could and had shoved it into a little black box in her head. It was the same place she had shoved all the other bad things she'd done in the past couple of months. It was were the Mayan she had killed saving Alex had been put. She'd stuffed Max and Stahl into that little box too. Kate new she would have to deal with her actions, but for now it was all she could do to make it through.

Kate took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She had a bad headache and cramps were already setting in. The doctor had warned her the medication would work swiftly, heavy cramps and bleeding were common. She decided the list could wait since concentrating was out of the question. She took couple of Tylenol, grabbed her new cell and crashed on the couch. Maybe she'd feel better in a few.

Tig was busy replacing the brakes on a car that had been dropped off this morning. Officially he wasn't supposed to be back at work yet. If Clay caught him he'd get an ear full. He'd woken up early this morning in his new place. He'd felt so out of sorts that he decided he just needed to go to work, he needed the routine.

He stood behind the car twirling a wrench, his mind circling back over his fight with Kate yesterday. He felt like a complete jerk, going off on Kate like that yesterday. He'd known she would fight going to the doctors, but his temper had gotten the best of him. Everything had come out wrong. After the scene in the parking lot he'd taken off on his bike to cool down, and hadn't talked with Kate since.

Tig's phone beeped and vibrated signaling a text message. He sat the wrench down on a tool box and flipped open his phone, noting it was from Doug. Tig's stomach did that odd little flip, and he hesitated opening the text. Was Kate OK? He looked around the shop and took a deep breath berating himself, 'Common asshole, grow some balls, open the fucking text.'

It read. _'I took Kate to doctors this morning. I spent the night with her at her cabin to make sure she was ok. She's not talking' about any of it, didn't sleep a wink. Just thought you might want to know.'_

Tig gripped the phone tightly his stomach burning. 'At least he got her to see a doctor.' He typed his reply. _'A 'right, keep me updated'_, and hit send. Tig rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking he was going to have to have the patience of a saint to get through this with Kate. He'd decided last night to give her space, and hope she turned to him when she was ready. It was a risk, but he wasn't gonna beg her for shit. He'd keep her in his radar through Doug.

He grabbed the wrench tightening the nut for the brake line. He double checked his work and turned to walk over to the lift controls when he saw Clay ride into the lot, followed by Gemma in her black SUV. 'Shit, here comes the lecture.'

Tig lowered the car to the garage floor and walked over to the driver's door climbing in and turning the key in the ignition. He pumped the brakes a few times, satisfied with the pressure. He threw it into reverse and backed the car out slowly, turning it around and leaving the lot to take for a test drive. He returned a few minutes later, parked it next to the building and pulled the keys from the ignition.

Tig walked into the office like it was a normal day, trying act like he was supposed to be working. He hung the keys up on the board and grabbed the clipboard with the paperwork for the car and began filling it out.

Gemma looked up at him while she was talking on the phone. She mouthed silently for him not to leave.

Tig walked over to the corner opening the mini fridge and pulled out a snicker bar from his paper bag stash. The bag was labeled with big red marker. It read. _'Don't eat my fucking candy bars! Tig' _ He grabbed a water while he was in there.

Gemma hung up the phone and came around from behind the desk giving Tig a big hug and a quick kiss. "You doin OK darlin' ?" She held his head between her hands and looked him over.

"Yeah, fine." Tig pulled away. "The 500's brakes are done." He handed her the paper. He knew Gemma was fishing for details on him and Kate. He was still mad that everyone had thought he'd actually hit her. _'Never gone live the Donna thing down._' Tig knew he was known as the unpredictable one, but it had stung.

Gemma took the paper from Tig. "You want me to talk to Kate? I might be able to help." Gemma knew from her experience the emotional roller coaster that Kate would be on, she was willing to help her if she could.

"Nah." Tig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leave it alone Gemma."

Clay walked into the small office. He placed himself in front of Tig and stuck his first finger into Tig's chest hard enough to leave a mark. "What, you don't listen to your President anymore?" Clay's voice was hard and caustic.

"No man, it's not like that." Tig shrugged his shoulders and tried to move sideways out of Clays reach. Clay sidestepped him and shoved a shoulder into Tig pushing him into the frame of the door. Tig felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as his temper began to build.

"Sure looks like that! You are not healed all the way. I told you to stay outta this place till next week. What do I see when I pull in today? You! Workin' on a car!" Clay's voice had reached a deep boom level. Everyone in the shop turned to see what the commotion was. Clay ran his hand through his hair, in frustration.

"I had to do somethin'! Tig fired back at Clay. Tig stood his ground, looking Clay in the eyes.

When Clay looked at Tig, seeing the circles under his eyes and the emptiness echoing in them, his anger was replaced with understanding. He knew then that Tig was in over his head with Kate. He was just trying to stay busy, to keep moving, it was unfamiliar territory for him.

Clay backed up a couple of steps, and looked around seeing the guys all staring him. "Get back to work!" He closed the door, forcing Tig to move back into the office. "Damn it Tig. You're the guy they all look up to. If you aren't listenin' to me why should they?"

"Really Clay? You wanna go there?" It hurt Tig when Clay doubted his loyalty. Hadn't Tig's actions over the years been worth anything? After all he'd gotten his shit back together over the Donna thing.

Clay gave Tig a hard stare, "You gotta get your shit straight. Figure it out, I'm getting' serious doubts about your ability to be the Sgt. at Arms." Clay turned away from Tig, gave Gemma a glare, opened the door and stormed out.

Tig looked at Gemma who was staring out the door after Clay. "Son of a Bitch!" She threw the paper work down on the desk and followed Clay out the door.

Tig stood there wondering where the hell that shit storm had blown in from. 'I guess Clay isn't over the fact I told Opie the truth.' His phone vibrated and beeped, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out flipping it open. It was from Juice. _'Chapel today 2:00 p.m.'_ He decided a few cold beers sounded good and headed towards the club house.

Chibs, Bobby and Juice were all standing around the bar having a cold one when Tig walked in. They all had heard that Clay had gotten into his shit and were wonderin' what had happened. They eyed Tig speculating as he walked up to the bar.

Chibs jumped in on him right away. "What'd ya do ta piss off Papa Bear?"

Tig gave him a shrug of the shoulders, "came in to work. Somebody give me a goddamn beer!"

The door opened and Clay, Jax and Opie came in to join the group at the bar.

"Let's get the party started." Clay dropped his cell phone into the box and headed into the chapel. Everyone else followed suit, Tig took his time purposefully going last. He didn't know why but he felt like pissing off Clay today since they'd gotten off to such a great start already.

Clay eyed Tig, noting he'd taken his fucking time sitting down. 'Shit, I handled that bad earlier.' Clay looked over at Bobby. "You called this meeting. What's up?"

"Just thought everyone would like to know we are in the black. Seriously in the black. All the medical bills are caught up from Chibs and Juice. Rosen is paid off in full for all the work he's done lately. The warehouse is being rebuilt, insurance covered that one. CaraCara should be back in full swing next week."

Jax looked at Bobby his eyebrows raised in doubt. "How the hell did we afford all that?"

Bobby hesitated and looked at Tig, he was pretty sure he didn't know about this. "We had a donation to the MC. They gave us a cool million." Bobby sat back and smiled, taking his glasses off. "After all the bills are settled we still have 800 k's."

Jax whistled, "That's crazy. Nobody has that kind of money layin' around. Common man, we need the whole story."

Juice started fidgeting, "they wanted to remain anonymous."

"Fuck that! We could be gettin' set up." Opie thumped his hand on the table.

"No seriously it's not like that." Juice looked at Bobby, who just shrugged his shoulders. "They just don't want everyone to know, it was like a big inheritance."

Clay finally spoke up. "Considering everything that has gone done in the last couple of months I think we need to know the who, the what and the how."

Tig took a long pull off his beer. "Fuck ya." He slammed it back down on the table.

Everyone looked at Juice waiting for the explanation. He sat back, putting his arms behind his head and looked at the ceiling gathering the right words. "It's from Kate McKinney." Juice made the mistake of looking at Tig. He was gripping his beer bottle in a death grip, his face set in hard lines. 'Shit Tig didn't know'. Juice had to look away to continue. "She hacked his computer and found all his accounts. Over the weeks she was with him she transferred money from his accounts into hers."

Chibs chuckled, elbowing Tig. "Clever girl."

Juice continued. "She made it all look legit. Even if someone came looking they can't do shit about it." Juice's face became soft as he smiled. "I thought I was good with computers, she's downright amazing. She admitted to me that it was just one account of many." Juice grew quiet for the last part adding it softly. "She told me it was 'dirty' money. She had to pay too high a price for it. Said she'd never touch the money for herself and that she wanted the club to have it."

They all sat there lost in their own thoughts. Clay cleared his throat, looked at Tig with understanding in his eyes. "We're all sorry Kate had to go through that shit with the Russian." Clay stopped and looked around the table at all the guys. Any other business?"

"Yeah." Tig spoke up, looking around the room. "I just wanna say thanks to everyone for settin up my place while I was in the hospital. Preciate it."

Chibs couldn't resist poking at him. "Bobby did ya leave instructions for how ta use the oven?" The guys all laughed. Tig flipped Chibs the bird.

Clay grabbed the anvil and smacked it on the table. "Church is adjourned."

Tig stayed in his seat, he took another long swallow from his beer. Juice's words echoed in his head. _'Dirty money, too high a price.' _ 'Fuck Katie are you ever gonna tell me?'

Clay slapped Tig's back on the way by him, shutting the door. He turned to Tig, "Sorry bout earlier, I'm just lookin' out for you. You need to slow down brother. You ain't healed all the way yet. It pissed me off seein' you workin after I asked you to stay out for another week."

"It's a 'right, I get it. How bout I just do small shit? Work a few hours?"

"OK, that'll work."

Kate woke up groggy and disoriented. 'That's why I hate taking naps.' She looked at the time, it was only 2:30 in the afternoon. She sighed and sat up rubbing her face and pulling her hair back out of her eyes. Time to quit being lazy, and to get some shit done.

She played with her phone, pulling up Tig's number and went to her texting menu. 'Fuck it. He deserves to hear from you, quit being such a pussy.' She typed in her message, _'I have my cell again…obviously it's the same number…Just thought I'd let you know.' _Kate sighed and hit send. 'Why does it feel so awkward?'

Tig walked out of the Chapel and picked up his phone, checking for messages. He was surprised to see one from Kate telling him that she had a phone again and it was the same number. It was a little cold, not her usual quirky message. He sent her a reply. _'k you a 'right? Dinner tonight at Anna's?' _He wanted to try and get things back on track.

Kate wandered out to the kitchen and pulled a sugar free red bull out of the fridge. She poured it into a glass and added a generous pour of Stoli. She could hear Tig's voice in her head_. 'You shouldn't drink that shit.'_ Kate shook her head, trying to clear her head of him. 'Face it, you miss him.' She wondered if he was thinking of her, after the fight they'd had she wasn't sure of anything.

Kate took a big swallow of her drink smiling when the alcohol began warming her from the inside out. She sat down at the table with her paper and pen and began her list. She needed to meet with her insurance adjuster and work out all the details about the business.

It was a blow to her confidence, starting all over again, and dealing with all the extra baggage that had blown back on her. But she didn't feel that she had a choice. People had depended on her for their livelihood, she had to rebuild, make it right again. It didn't matter that she really didn't need to go back into business to make money. She'd stolen more than enough money from Max that she never needed to work again. She'd only taken the money she'd given to SAMCRO out of her stash so far. It felt dirty to her, she'd paid too high of a price for it, so she ignored it, hoping the pain of everything she done to gain it would fade with time.

She added a new truck to her list. Her F150, and her custom bike had been destroyed in the fire. 'Shit, my bowling balls were in the truck!' She wrote down bowling balls. 'There's a few weeks left, I will have to call the pro shop and have em drill me a couple of balls.'

By the time she was done she had a long list of odd things that would take her most of the rest of the week. Kate's phone went off signaling a text. She looked down seeing Tig's i.d. come up on the screen. Her stomach did an odd little flip. 'Jesus, what the fuck Katie?' She opened her phone and read his message.

She got up and paced the small kitchen. 'I so can't do this! What if he wants more than just dinner. Not like I can tell him, ya Aunt Flo and Cousin Clotty are visitin cause I went to the doctors like you insisted and I'm on this medication to make sure I don't end up preggers.' She stopped long enough to take another huge swig of her drink. 'Fuck me! So not his fault! What the hell do I do?'

Kate panicked and picked up her phone typing in her reply. _'Tonight's not good.'_ She thought about her reply, was it to short? She finished her drink, then took a hit directly out of the bottle. 'Might as well get fucked up' She shrugged her shoulders then hit send.

Tig was shooting pool with Chib's when the reply came back. He was beginning to think she wasn't gonna answer him, which would have suited him fine with the mood he was in. He'd thought about dinner to apologize to her for going all Neanderthal on her yesterday, but now he wasn't sure he'd be sober enough to get there anyway.

He looked at the reply and told Chibs, "be back in a few." He walked outside and called Kate. He hated fucking texting, things always sounded harsher. He just wanted to hear her voice to see if she was OK. He was worried about her dealing with the blowback of all she had done, he knew what that was like.

Tig hit the speed dial number for Kate and waited for her to pick up. It rang several times, 'Pick it up. Don't be stubborn.'

Kate's phone went off, she checked out the caller i.d. and hesitated. The fact that she'd love to hear his voice made her answer the call. "Hey Tig."

"Hey yourself. You didn't answer the whole text. I'm pretty sure I ask how you were doin." Tig pinched his nose. 'Stupid Tig, stupid! Way to sound like a complete dick.'

Kate seriously considered hanging up the phone. But decided he was probably as nervous about talking as she was. She took a deep breath to calm down and replied. "I am OK." 'Except I fell like a donkey kicked me in the stomach.' "How are You? Are you taking it easy like the doctor ordered?" She heard Tig snort and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'm the model of a perfect patient."

"So can I have a rain check on dinner?"

"Yeah, I think it's gonna be a long night here at the clubhouse anyway."

Kate heard Chib's yell in the background. 'Tig! Get your ass back in here so I can win me money!' Kate giggled over the phone. "You sound busy, I'll let you get back to your game."

"A 'right, catch u later Baby."

"Night Tig."

Kate hung up the phone, sat at the table and took another hit off the bottle. 'At this rate I'll be out in no time.'

Tig hung up walking back into the clubhouse. Something was off with Kate. He was half tempted to jump on his bike and ride out to the cabin. 'Give her time Tig. Don't push it.' He picked up his cue stick and lined up his next shot. 'At least it's rolling' at the clubhouse tonight, it will keep me occupied.'

Kate, in one of the few moments she'd been alone for more days than she cared to count, walked out onto her back deck and lit a cigarette. She felt like she was coming undone, deep down inside, piece by piece. Tig had called her once every day for the past week and she had put off seeing him with every call. He sounded more upset everyday she'd done it, but hadn't put up a serious fight. Unconsciously she grabbed the pendent Anna had given her, rubbing it as she smoked. On one hand she missed him, his presence always steadied her. On the other hand she felt like she'd cheated on him, and couldn't figure out how to handle the situation. She'd opted for avoiding him knowing deep down inside it wasn't going to keep working, most of all it wasn't fair to Tig.

Kate took a deep drag, thinking about how Dougie, Jesse and Soup had been surrounding her day in and out, making it obvious they were keeping an eye on her. She had quietly accepted their presence during the day, and gone about putting her life back together in front of them. What they hadn't seen was her struggle to make it through the nights. She'd never let them.

Nightmares haunted her when she did manage to sleep. She'd resorted to drinking heavily, and passing out to put herself to sleep. This morning's dream had been particularly bad. She'd woken up screaming Alex's name, seeing him laying in a puddle of blood. She'd heard Max's voice taunting her as she had struggled to get to him. Then suddenly she'd been standing over Max unloading her clip into him, but he just kept staring at her asking 'why?' His face contorted in pain and confusion. When she'd looked down her arms and hands were covered in blood. She'd stood in the shower scrubbing them repeatedly to get the image of the blood out of her head.

Her hands shook as she thought about a flashback she had the other day. Something small had brought back memories of the day at the mill when she had killed Max and the ATF agent Stahl. She'd frozen, basically blacking out, in the middle of a meeting with the insurance agent and Doug. Doug had covered it up and handled it without making it a huge deal out of it. She couldn't help but wonder, what if Doug hadn't been there to help?

Kate snuffed out her cigarette and rubbed her hip. Her body was healing, most of the bruising was gone, and the gunshot wound was closing up nicely. The memories and flashbacks were the hardest part for her to deal with.

Kate walked out to the small shed and uncovered the old bike that had been her Dad's. She rolled it out into the sunshine and looked it over. The wheels were dry rotting, but good enough to push it up a ramp into the bed of her truck new truck. She'd have to have Doug and Soup help her load it tomorrow. All the equipment that had been salvaged from the fire was in a storage shed. 'I'll take you there tomorrow and start tearing you down for a rebuild.' She figured it would help keep her busy until her shops were set up and running again.

As she studied the old bike she thought about the meeting with Soup and Doug earlier. Kate had offered Doug a full partnership in McKinney's Garage. He would run the 'car' end of the business. Doug had accepted immediately, and was eager to get everything up and running. Kate had offered Soup the manager's job for her new 'paint' shop in Paradise. Soup had been very interested but had asked for a few days to give her a final answer, he had some shit to work out. Since the shop wasn't up and running Kate had no problem with waiting for his answer.

Kate went back into the cabin, wishing she had internet service. 'I will have to drive into town and go to 'Perks Coffee' just to look up parts for the bike.' They were a local book store slash coffee house with free wifi. She jotted down a quick list and took a couple of pictures with her cell of the bike to make drawings from. It felt good to be doing something 'normal'.

She drove to town. Used Perks free wifi to order her parts and stopped at the grocery store for a few things. Tonight would be frozen pizza and beer. She'd watch some TV, draw up some ideas for her rebuild and drink herself into oblivion. 'Sounds like a plan.'

Kate was working on her drawings and on to her third beer when her phone went off. She looked at the caller i.d. seeing Jesse's name and a text message. _'Sarah and I are on our way to pick you up. We are going out bar hopping. Get ready, see you in twenty.' _

Kate considered begging off then decided that a night out with the girls sounded fun. Sitting around and drinking alone was pathetic. She could use a night of dancing and forgetting about all the shit she'd been dealing with lately. She replied. _'ok see u soon'_ and hit send.

Kate climbed into Jesse's Camaro, turning sideways so she could talk to her and Sarah who was in the back seat. "So how is it that you're not out with Juice tonight?"

Jesse gave Kate a little pout, flouncing her hair, "He is at the 're-opening' party for CaraCara. _All_ the guys are there." She had emphasized all on purpose so Kate would get that Tig was there too. "But I totally trust Juice. He _promised _me he'd be good."

"Have you seen Tig lately?" Sarah asked Kate, curious about how she would feel about Tig at a party with all the local porn queens. She'd heard all about Jesse and Juice on the way here. It would be nice to change the subject.

"Not since we argued in the Teller Morrow lot. But we have talked to each other every day." Kate paused, adding, "I'm ok with how things are right now. Tig's a big boy he can do what he wants."

Jesse slid Sarah a look in the rearview mirror that was a silent 'told ya so'. They both knew Kate had avoided Tig like the plague. Juice had complained to Jesse that he was being a complete asshole and everyone wished they would just make up.

"Ok, no more boy talk. Tonight it's just us girls out to have a good time." Kate looked at each of her friends. She knew they wanted to press her about Tig, and she didn't want to go there.

They started the night at a local country bar, had a few drinks and made the usual girl talk. They got bored pretty quickly when the Karaoke machine got fired up. You could only listen to so much country before you were brought to tears.

They tried another bar south out of Hilt. It was interesting enough, but the crowd was older, and the girls felt out of place. Jesse got a text from one of her girlfriends that there was a live band playing in a bar further south in a small town called Paradise. It was still early enough so the girls headed out.

They walked in and immediately Kate felt at home. It was a mixed crowd, and the band was playing rock and roll. It was shoulders to assholes, and the dance floor was packed. "Finally!"

"There's my girlfriend, let's sit with them." Jesse pulled Sarah and Kate through the crowd.

Kate recognized a guy from bowling at the bar. She walked over and said hi, ordering her beer and a round of shots for the girls. They made small talk while she waited for her order. The bar was busy and loud, Kate was buzzed and enjoying her night out. She thought to herself, 'I am getting fucked up, and I don't care. I just wanna dance and have fun.'

Tig was sitting on a folding chair working on his own bottle of whiskey, talking with Opie, Jax and Juice. He really wasn't in the mood for the party, but it was better than sitting home alone. The guys were shooting the shit when Layla, Star, and two other girls Tig didn't know walked up to the guys. Layla went to Opie, pulling him away from the guys. The other two girls split up, one with Jax and one with Juice.

Star came to Tig and sat in his lap facing him with a smile on her face. Tig took a drink from his bottle, looking at her. 'Wonder what the fuck she is up to.' She began rubbing his chest with her hands, leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I'm gonna suck you dry." She used her tongue in his ear, alternating between blowing softly on the wet spot and sucking on his ear lobe.

Tig groaned, his body responding automatically, a whiskey hard on encouraging her to continue. 'Just let her give you a hummer and tell her to take a walk. It's just a blow job, doesn't' mean a god damn thing.' He closed his eyes as she worked her way down, unzipping his pants and kneeling in front of him. Tig found himself imagining it was Kate, remembering the time on the stairs at her place. He grabbed her hair shoving her head into him, stretching out his legs and hit the bottle again while she worked.

She finished in short order, she looked up at him smiling, and reached for the whiskey bottle. She took a big swig, "Hey, I know a spot we can go to and get cozier."

Tig zipped up his pants and grabbed the bottle back from her. "Get lost."

Star ignored his reply, and pulled on his arm trying to get him up and moving. "Awe, common. I know you want this Tig." She leaned in to give him a kiss and a tease with her tits.

"I said fuck off!" Tig snarled at her, and shoved her hard enough she fell backwards onto her ass. He got off the chair and headed for the exit, wanting some fresh air and to get away from her. 'Shit, I forgot she is a psycho clingy bitch. That was probably a bad move Tig.'

She shrieked in outrage, making a scene yelling at Tig as he left. . "You asshole!" Everyone around them turned to watch laughing at her. She got up and ran after him out the door.

Tig headed towards his bike. 'Time to leave before I hurt the dumb bitch.' He heard her heels clicking on the pavement and felt her grab his shoulder. Her turned on her in a heartbeat, "I said leave me the fuck alone! What don't you get?" He threw his nearly empty bottle at the side of the building just to release some anger.

She backed up a couple of paces, finally realizing she'd made him really mad. He had a reputation for being rough. She turned and ran to her yellow Charger. She put the code into the key pad and jumped in grabbing her keys and starting it up. She gunned the engine squealing her tires, and narrowly missed Tig, flipping him off as she drove by.

Tig shook his head 'crazy bitch!' and walked toward his bike. He noticed Juice was saddling up as well. "Where u off to Retard?" Tig teased him.

"I'm meeting Jesse at some bar in Paradise. She texted me, asking me to come. She's afraid there is gonna be some trouble." Juice was afraid to add the rest about Kate being completely trashed and oblivious to the fact that several guys were making a move on her. One of the guys was wearing a Son's cut, but Jesse didn't recognize him. She'd just sent another text, for him to hurry, shit was going downhill fast. "Wanna come along?" Juice wanted Tig there, he was the best in a fight.

"Ya, a 'ight." He was in the mood to kick some ass after that scene with Star.

Kate was standing with her back against the bar, dancing to the music, just kicking back shots and watching the crowd. She watched as a guy in a Son's cut walked towards her with a smirk on his face. She remembered his face, then remembered he was the one Tig had faced off in the club house during lock down. 'The asshole from Tacoma!' She giggled to herself, smiling at the memory of Tig's reaction to him.

"Hey baby, where's big bad Tigger?" Kozig gave Kate a full once over, liking what he was seeing, taking Kate's smile as a come on. Maybe she and Tragger weren't an item. He flashed her his smile.

Katie took an instant dislike to him. 'His smile doesn't reach his eyes.' Besides if Tig had told her to stay away from him she was gonna take his advice. She waited for him to get close enough to hear her. "First of all my name ain't Baby. Listen up it's just not happenin', You don't really want to mess with me tonight. I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck. I just wanna drink by myself, guess your outta luck. So Buh-bye!" She waved him off with her hand.

Kozig just listened with his cocky smile plastered on his face and leaned his head back laughing loudly when Kate finished. He looked at her and replied. "I can see why Trager likes you. You got some bite to back up your bark?"

Kate took a deep breath, he obviously wasn't going to take the hint and leave her alone. She looked past him trying to find Jesse and the girls, but the bar was packed and she was stuck up against the bar. Kate couldn't believe it when she caught the bleach blond hair of someone else familiar. She was working her way through the crowd right towards them.

Star had seen the sons cut and recognized Kozig right away. She headed his way, still upset that Trager had tossed her away. When she saw him talking to Trager's bitch she saw red. She still wanted revenge for the broken nose Kate had given her.

Star walked up to Kozig and planted a kiss on his lips slipping him the tongue. He picked her up and grabbed her ass. "Hey baby!"

Kate rolled her eyes. 'Everyone must be Baby to him. I wonder does he realize women have names?' She laughed at her own joke.

Star looked at Kate and licked her lips. "I just had the most amazing sex with Tig, and now I get to top it off with Kozig. I'm one lucky girl tonight." She exaggerated her encounter with Tig on purpose to piss of Kate.

Juice and Tig walked into the packed bar, taking in the scene quickly. Tig saw Kozig, Star and then Kate just in time to watch the shit hit the fan.

Kate jumped towards Star and grabbed a handful of hair with her left hand and was winding up with the right before Star or Kozig could react. "You little slut! I'm gonna kick your ass again!" Kate's fist connected with Stars jaw, and knocked her backwards into a big trucker dude. He spilled his drink all over the guy next to him. They started throwing punches, and it blossomed into a full fledged bar fight in a matter of seconds.

Tig had watched Kate grab Star and connect on the first punch. He looked at Juice grinning, as they shoved their way into the crowd towards the commotion. "Kozig is mine!" Tig yelled to Juice. He had to land a few well placed punches on the way clearing a path to get to Kate.

Kate followed the momentum of her punch and jumped Star before she could get her balance. She had her pinned to the floor until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her off. She kicked and fought the hold, finally landing a stomp on the instep of a biker boot. 'Kozig', she thought.

"Goddamn it!" Kozig roared in Kate's ear.

Kate pulled away from him trying to get back to Star who was crawling away towards a table but stopped when he grabbed a hand full of hair and yanked her backwards towards him.

Kate reached back trying to dislodge his hands, and saw Tig busting through the crowd. Kozig released her hair when he saw Tig coming towards them. Tig gave her a quick smile, then flew at Kozig tackling him to the floor.

Kate looked around and found Star hiding under a table. Kate made her way towards the table. When she reached it she flipped it over and went back in for more.

"What now bitch?!" Kate pummeled her with a few quick punches. Star picked up a broken table leg and swung it catching Kate on her cheek bone knocking her backwards into the mass of fighting drunks. She fought her way out, but Star was nowhere to be found. She looked around at the bar which was literally tore up, only a few random fights were still going on. Tig and Kozig were one of them.

She watched Tig amazed at his skills. He was still hurt from the shooting, but protected his weaknesses well. He was trading shots with Kozig, both men hurling insults at each other and smiling. They were clearly enjoying fighting way too much. Kate shook her head, 'I will never understand guys!'

Kate heard the sirens approaching in the distance. She'd rather not spend the night in the local jail. Juice whistled a signal to Tig and Kozig. They broke off, said one last thing each other assessing the nearest exit. Tig found Kate making her way towards him a smile spread from ear to ear, blood on her face. He met her and drug her along behind him.

"Common, we don't have much time." He led them out through a door in the kitchen just as the cops were pulling into the lot. They took off at a trot towards his Dyna, Juice had Jesse were already saddling up. The parking lot was pandemonium, everyone trying to leave before the cops could stop them. Tig fired up the Dyna and they wound their way through the mess and hit a back road, heading in the opposite direction of the cops.

He knew the back roads to his place, which wasn't far off. He'd had time to scout around a bit over the last week. He figured you never know when it might come in handy. Tonight had proven that point rather distinctly.

Tig felt Kate pound on his back. "Pull over!"

As he slowed his bike to a stop he felt her lean over and heard her coughing. 'Ha, she must've been fucked up.'

Kate scrambled off the bike before it came to a complete stop and ran to the side of the dirt road. She leaned up against the tree and puked her brains out.

Tig parked the Dyna on the side of the road and sat on the seat smoking a cigarette. He was giving her time to get all the alcohol out of her system. He grimaced as she made a particularly loud burp and more puking ensued. 'Jesus, woman. You drink the whole fuckin' bottle?'

Kate stumbled over to another tree, grabbing it to stop the spinning. She put her back against it and slid down until she sat on the cool grass. She leaned her head back squeezing her eyes shut trying to make the world hold still.

Tig pulled out a piece of his cinnamon gum and walked over to Kate. He kneeled in front of her, touching her knee gently. "Here, chew on this it will help."

Kate took the gum, looking away from Tig. "So, You and Star have a good time tonight?" Kate wanted to take back her words as soon as they left her lips but it was too late. Alcohol and Kate equaled loose lips and no inner bubble. 'Shit! That was smooth McKinney.'

Tig had figured Star had run her mouth, with Kate's reaction in the bar. He'd been ready for that comment. He knew she was grasping for something to fight about, anything to keep from really talking to him about what had happened with Max. 'Shit's commin' out tonight, no getting around it Katie.' Tig told himself as he sat cross legged on the ground in front of Kate.

"A 'ight, this is what happened. I was at the CaraCara party, minding my own business. Star forced herself on me. I was fucked up on whiskey, and let her give me a blow job. It didn't mean shit to me. I imagined it was you doing me. Your all I thought about through the whole thing. She wanted more, I told her to fuck off. She drove off pissed and obviously ended up at the same bar as you. We both know how it ended."

Kate winced at Tig's harsh description. She believed him, and knew Star had exaggerated to piss off Kate. 'Well that worked like a charm.' She snorted at her thought. Kate covered her mouth, trying to cover up the fact she was laughing at herself and what she'd done. 'Guess I'm still drunk.'

"OK, I believe you. I know what happens with the club stays with the club, you didn't have to tell me anything." Kate toyed with a long piece of grass between her fingers. Knowing it still didn't make it feel any better. "Besides, it's not like I was a saint either." Kate added, thinking of her and Max.

"What the fuck did Kozig want with you?" Tig growled out.

"I think he was just messing with me to get at you. I handled it. I remembered what you said about him and told him to fuck off." Kate hugged her legs into her chest and laid her head onto her knees.

"Good girl." Tig was glad she'd heeded his warning. "Katie, talk to me. You listened to me, gave me a chance to get it out in the open when I needed to unload about Donna. Why won't you open up to me?" Tig spoke low and soft trying to coax her into talking to him. He reached up and gently cupped Kate's chin in his hand, lifting her face towards his. "Baby, look at me. Whatever it is, we can work it out." Kate lifted her eyes to Tigs face and lost her composure. Silent tears rolled down her face. "Come 'ere" Tig stood up and pulled Kate into him, holding her, lightly rubbing her neck as she broke down and cried into his chest.

Kate let Tig hold her and comfort her as she unwound. She slowly quit crying, hiccupping and sniffling loudly. She inhaled the familiar smell of Tig, and felt herself relaxing. 'OK, McKinney get it out in the open, get it over with.'

Kate pushed away from Tig. "OK, just let me get this out." Kate pulled her hair back out of her eyes and took a deep breath. "The night Max took me was like a nightmare. You know they shot Soup in front of me. I thought he was dead." Kate paced back and forth while she talked.

"I fought them so hard, knowing that if they took me I was lost. Kirill knocked me out. I woke up in a strange room handcuffed to the bed with a chain. A day later Ivan came in with clothing and told me to get dressed and not cross Max." Kate stopped pacing, and abruptly sat down on Tig's bike seat, stretching her legs out in front of her and hugging herself.

Tig stood completely still, he was biting his lower lip in an effort not to say anything. He didn't want to stop her, she needed to finish this and get it off her chest.

Kate kept her head down for the next part, her body shaking. "He took me to the pier that day, I watched you get shot, saw you laying in a puddle of blood." Her voice shook as she whispered the last part. "I thought you were dead."

Kate held her head, rubbing her temples and continued. "I tried to kill Max in the limo, he beat me down, took me back to his mansion and locked me back into the room. I stayed there for four days grieving you, thinking I was the reason you died. On the fourth day Max came for me, hurting me and nearly raping me. He was drunk out of his mind, he'd found out how his father had helped me leave him before, and had come to call me on it. When it came down to it he couldn't follow through with raping me. He told me I could come to him willingly or be his whore, it didn't matter to him."

Kate wiped away stray tears on her face. She looked at Tig who was staring at her, not moving a muscle. Her stomach did a flip, she thought she might actually puke again. His face mirrored pure rage, at her or for her?

"I decided I couldn't handle much more rough treatment. I looked like a punching bag. I'd gone from crying non-stop over you to being really pissed off. I wanted revenge for your death more than anything. I went to Max and told him I wanted in, all the way. I told myself I would make him feel comfortable with me again and then when he least expected it I would kill him. I would get my revenge. I knew going in I would be selling myself to _him, body and soul_. I told myself it didn't matter 'cause you were dead."

Tig pinched his nose, turning away from her and punched the nearest tree. He felt sick, knowing that Kate had done that for him. He couldn't believe she was so strong that she could pull herself together and fight back, find a way to beat Max at his own game.

Kate kept going, now that she'd started she couldn't stop. She ignored Tig's outburst and took a deep breath. "For three long weeks I worked side by side with him. What I hadn't realized is how my body would remember him from before. I fought with my mind, but my body turned traitor. God Alex, I responded to his touch. I hated myself for that. I felt like I was cheating on your memory. And now that I know you're alive I feel like a whore." Kate sobbed and hid her face behind her hands.

Tig couldn't stand it anymore, and walked towards Kate. She was breaking his heart. He wasn't upset with her for sleeping with Max. Hell, she'd done what she'd had to too survive. He reached out to touch her when Kate realized he was there.

Katie cried out and pushed him away, "No, don't touch me!" She didn't dare let him, it would be so easy to just let him make it all go away. "Theres more."

Tig stood his ground but dropped his arms, his hands in drawn into fists so he wouldn't touch her.

"As I worked with Max, I transferred a shit load of money into separate accounts. More than I'll ever know what to do with. I don't even want to touch it cause it's 'dirty' money. I paid too high a price for it." Kate laughed at the absurdity of it all.

Tig was opening and closing his hands, watching Kate as she kept unloading. He just wanted to hold her and make it all go away.

"I couldn't believe it when Stahl walked in on the guns deal. I knew who she was, told Max she was ATF. He let me run with it, knew I had a gun. I lost it, Alex. I was so pissed off at her, she started it from the beginning. Then her stunt with the Son's, and you killing Donna because of her. How she set up Gemma and put her on the run. I knew then she was gonna die. And if I was lucky I could take down Max at the same time. I didn't care if I died, I think I actually wanted it." A cold calmness came over Kate. She finally looked Alex in the eyes and finished her story.

"I killed Stahl execution style. Then turned my gun on Max. I unloaded my clip into him, hating him for killing you and making my life a goddamn mess. I don't remember getting shot, just Ivan coming and picking me up. Then I woke up in the Son's Club house with everyone standing over me. With you, alive. I've avoided you because I am ashamed of what I did with Max. I started to enjoy being bad, to enjoy the wild side he encouraged in me. I was falling under his spell."

Kate stopped, there really wasn't much else to say. She held Tig's gaze for a few seconds, then looked away. Suddenly she was exhausted she walked over to the Dyna and sat sideways on the seat. She rubbed her face dry of the left over tears, and sat there rocking silently.

Tig kneeled down in front of Kate. He pulled her hands away from her face, holding them and rubbing her wrists, trying to relax her. "Baby look at me. You are still the same woman who took in some broken biker a few months ago." He gave her his best lopsided smile, and was rewarded with a twitch of Kate's lips.

"You have an amazing strength. You never cheated on me, you survived. It's only natural that you fought old feelings for Max. Give yourself a fucking break. I've been giving you space trying to let you heal. I'm not sure how long I can keep away though. Seriously, I miss you, Whiskey." Tig grimaced a little inside at that revelation. He didn't want to care about anyone this much, and definitely hated admitting it.

Kate let that comment sink in. It felt good knowing he cared enough to give her space and time to get her shit together. 'It must have really cost him to say that.' She smiled and looked up into his face. 'Time to tell him Kate.'

"Tig." Kate reached out and cupped his face with her hands. "I've been running from my past, it seems like I've been running my whole life. I've been afraid to open myself up to anyone until you. Even now, when my lifes been one big disaster I want to run to you. My love for you is the only truth, thats why I run to you."

Tig was temporarily stunned. After all she had been through she was trusting him with her heart. Kate had actually told him she loved him. His stomach did an odd little flip as her words sunk in.

Tig pulled Kate into him as he stood up. He held her to his chest, taking a deep breath and sighing. This was where she belonged. He didn't know where things were going from here, but at least they had each other. Life with each other would never be boring, that was for sure.

He gently took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up to him kissing her softly on the lips. To his amazement she didn't pull away or hesitate. She met his kiss full on. They stood next to his Dyna and became reacquainted with each other's touch.

_I hope you enjoyed this story about Tig and Kate. It was my first fan fic attempt. I must say it has been addicting and fun. I'd love to hear any and all comments. This is the last chapter from season 1 and 2…Stay tuned_

_Sisko_


	24. Book 2 Chapter 1

**Sapphires and Whiskey (Book 2, Season 3) **

**Preface**

_Hello and welcome back to Kate and Tig's story. _

_I have received many inquiries wondering if I would continue the story. It was always my intention to continue their story as I enjoyed writing about them so very much. _

_It was my first fan fic attempt and I realized after I'd really gotten into the story about Kate that I had not mirrored the episodes as many other people do in their fan fic stories. I have used some of the story to fill in the body of my story, but never felt compelled to be strict about it. Thus the ending of Stahl in my story and Gemma's return to Charming, which I realize, is not following the season 3 storyline. _

_I will be 'fixing' a certain part of that to work in my fiction, but I will not change my idea to fit the whole season 3. It is my firm belief that there are no "rules" to fan-fiction; everyone goes in the direction they see fit. So with that belief in mind I ask you to read the story for what it is…__its own idea__. It _will not_ be a copy of the season episodes. _It will_ contain new characters added in, a separated story line for my heroine, with a common element of Tig and SAMCRO._

_I truly hope you enjoy the second installment about Kate McKinney and Tig. I enjoy reading everyone's reviews and comments, please keep them coming._

_I'd like to give a special shout out to my 'sista' Myra. You held my hand and encouraged me to write. You Rock!_

_Yours in Fan Fiction,_

_Sisko_

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

"You really should consider this offer."

"Mmm-hmm." Kate McKinney kept her eyes on the winding highway traffic ahead of her F 150, which was at a snail's pace due to heavy fog. She was seriously considering what Stan Field had just dropped into her lap. The shock of the idea was exhilarating, making her thoughts race ahead.

"Katie, are you listening to me?" Stan's voice raised an octave as he continued. "I need an answer today, right now."

"Heard you, Stan. I'm _think-ing_."

"Do it while I'm still middle-aged." The forty-four year old executive with Lone Star Entertainment group prodded Kate.

Patience didn't come as part of his job description.

"I don't want to make a rash decision." Her close friends would laugh if they heard her say that. _Wild_ had been her middle name from childhood until she went out of town 15 years ago. She'd been running away from one bad situation and ended up in a different one entirely. She'd come home to Hilt over two years ago, but her past had followed her. She was still cleaning up the mess Maximus Davidov, a Russian, with mob connections, had created in her life.

She was seriously working on curbing her impulsive behavior.

"This is an _amazing_ opportunity Katie." Stan pushed further, knowing Kate's need for success.

"You'd be a part of a 14 episode reality series on Discovery Channel. You'd have the chance of winning 500 k, and have a shot at being the first winner of the "Ultimate Bike Build Off".

Stan knew she had the talent; he had one of her famous paint jobs on his chopper. It was the reason he was backing her into this opportunity. Well to be honest, that and he felt she really had a chance to win.

He could use some serious cash right now.

"Why cast McKinney's Stan? What's in it for you?" Kate asked, holding nothing back. She knew nothing came without a price. Her 'spidey sense' was kicking in. He wouldn't call, or make an offer without gaining something he wanted.

"Ouch Katie, wait a minute while I pull the dagger out of my back."

"I'm serious Stan. I want the truth." Katie sighed, tapping the brakes as she approached a group of slow vehicles. _Damn fog. _Kate's mind wandered away from her conversation with Stan. _ I need to get to the shop before the contractors so I can make a punch list of stuff they need to do. _

"O.K. I think having a chick running a bike shop, and being successful, is something that America would like to see. You're young enough, attractive enough and interesting enough to add some spice to this idea. The producers are in love with the idea of having a woman compete against all the men." Stan was on a roll.

"Beep… Beep…Beep. You know what that noise is Stan?"

A moment of silence then, "no."

"My bullshit meter going off, what a line of crap Stan." Kate smiled when she heard Stan huff in the background.

"Of course I would get a cut as your manager." He admitted.

"I'm not into Women vs. Men. I don't want that angle." Kate liked being one of the guys, but didn't tout the whole women's rights linage. She preferred to let her work do the talking.

Stan cut in quickly. "No, no that's not what they're after either. The focus will be on the shops, the people and the competition. It just wouldn't hurt if one of the main players happened to be a woman."

"How much is your cut?"

"I would take thirty percent of your profit from the show." Stan added quickly. "And a hundred thousand bonus if you win".

"Twenty percent of the profit and fifty thousand if we win," Kate threw back at him.

Money had never been at the core of her motivation to do anything other than survive.

Not to mention she had hidden a butt load of money she'd pilfered from Max's business. She'd vowed to herself never to touch that dirty money. This might be a great way to fatten her savings account.

A girl had to do what she had to do. She had no clue how much managers made in this business. But she'd bet her last dollar Stan would rake her over the coals if he could. She would never let another man screw her over.

Stan huffed audibly, "Twenty Five percent and Seventy Five Thousand if you win."

Kate punched the accelerator and passed a slow moving truck. She still had a good 15 minute ride and she really wanted to get there first. The only saving grace was the contractor had to drive in the fog too.

"You better not be hosing me Stan. I'm 'gonna do some homework on your percentages". Kate tapped her fingers along the steering wheel giving it a little more thought.

"But for now I guess I'll take the deal."

"Yes!" A loud thump came across the speaker of her Sync system as Stan smacked his hand on his desk. "You won't regret this Katie!" Stan's choice of words made her cringe. She had too many regrets now, so he better be right.

"What kind of time frame are we talking about Stan?" She was already nervous about making such a big commitment. What would Doug and the boys at McKinney's say about her decision?

"You'd be in meetings with the producer next week. Shooting will start in a month."

Kate gripped the steering wheel tightly as a shot of indecision coursed through her. _What the hell did I just get myself into? _Her driving ambition to become a top notch paint artist had already brought trouble into her life. She hoped _that_ part of her life was the past.

It was time she started thinking of the future for once in her life. To stop looking over her shoulder at all the bad things that had happened. This was a perfect chance to get McKinney's in the national lime light. Besides, she desperately needed something to focus on, a new direction in her life.

"Stan, are you sure about this?"

"Ab-so-fucking-lutely! This is your chance for a big break. A way to put McKinney's into the hearts of America. I will be calling you back tomorrow. We need to have a meeting before you get together with the producers."

"A 'right Stan, catch you later then." She ended the call shaking her head. _Shit McKinney, you have a lot of stuff to get straight in a hurry._

McKinney's Auto Shop still wasn't up and running from the fire that Max and Kirill had set a few months ago. The damage had been extensive. She was working everyday with the insurance company and the moron contractor who was trying to hose Kate because she was a _girl_. He was lazy and sloppy, not a winning combination in her book.

Her latest business venture had been to open a second business in Paradise, called McKinney's Customs. It was strictly for her passion in paint and motorcycles. She was in the final process of finishing off the interior and waiting for her new sign. She would open to the public next week.

Katie sighed audibly, loud enough to fill the silence of the cab of her brand new F-150. Flipping on her turn signal she hung a left into McKinney's parking lot, swinging into her favorite spot along the building.

The fog was lifting. Sunshine began peeking through the low clouds, giving the parking lot an eerie glow as Katie opened the truck door and hopped down onto the pavement. She did a quick once over of the lot and building not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Her keys jingled as she searched for the right key to fit the new lock. Kate smiled as she heard the familiar rumble of Doug's old Chevy coming down the highway.

She slid the key in and turned the lock as a deep growl came from the other side. "Easy boy, I'm the only one who remembers to feed you." A series of deep throated yelps and soft barks escalated into scratching at the door.

"A 'right, I'm coming Sarg." She opened the door to a very large German Sheppard who was up on his back feet in a heartbeat planting his paws firmly on Kate's shoulders as he began licking her face enthusiastically.

Sarg was her totally clueless guard dog. He looked the part, and occasionally sounded it. However, he was so friendly he'd leave with anyone if they played with him, making him lousy at the whole guarding issue. But getting rid of him was totally out of the question.

Sarg was still in the awkward puppy stage, and though he already weighed in at over eighty pounds the vet figured he would finish out a few inches taller and about twenty pounds heavier. Kate had gotten a great deal on him because he had flunked out of 'watch dog school'.

The heavy metal door swung open, Sarg pushed off her to attack Doug, nearly shoving Kate to the floor in his excitement.

"Sarg! Sit!" Doug held a coffee up away from the exuberant dog. He sat grudgingly with his butt wiggling as his tail beat a staccato rhythm on the cement.

"You paid way too much for this mutt Katie."

Smiling because she knew Doug loved that dog as much as she did, "I got a steal on him. Besides he's a pure bred, and it was _your_ idea."

Doug SeVille was as close to an older brother as one could get. He'd been there for Kate through thick and thin. She shifted her attention from the dog to Doug's face. He had dark hair, worn in a short cut, with a strong five o'clock shadow covering his strong jaw line. He was classically handsome, with a smile that could melt hearts.

"You look tired. Wife and the kids good?" Doug had married his childhood sweetheart Sarah. They had two kids, the _white picket fence_ and menagerie of pets. She'd always been a little envious of his 'normal' life, wishing she could be more like him.

"Up most of the night with Connor," He sighed and ran his hand through his short hair.

"Oh," _one of the many reasons on my list of why I don't want kids_. "I hope he's alright?"

"Yeah, just an ear infection, he wanted to be held and rocked. I figured I would give Sarah a break."

A pang of something Kate couldn't identify shot through her. It wasn't like she'd ever imagined herself with a bunch of kids. And with her horrible track record she'd never dreamed of getting married. But the thought of being with someone you loved, who would do the everyday things like stay up with a sick kid, struck a chord deep within her.

Kate ignored the feeling, flashing Doug with a big smile, "you da man".

"I try."

"Let's take a quick walk through the shop and make some notes for the contractor." Kate was hoping to give Doug full responsibility of the McKinney's here in Hilt. She had paperwork tucked into her backpack for him to become a full fledged partner. She was going to spring it on him today as a surprise. It would free her up for the new shop in Paradise, and as fate would have it, the show that Stan had called about earlier.

"Way ahead of you brat," he flashed a smile as he grabbed a clipboard from the desk in the office. It was fun to tease her with his childhood nickname for her.

"Let's see your list." Kate was pleased that he'd already done what was needed and had a few items on the list she had missed.

Doug would make a great owner/manager for McKinney's.

She watched him work his way through the shop explaining the list and his ideas. He stood six foot two, and had broad shoulders that proved he'd done his share of work. He carried himself with ease, long sure strides giving off a sense of power that many men couldn't achieve.

Even Sarg followed him in adoration, waiting for the occasional pat on the head. _I know how you feel boy. _Doug was her rock.

Kate listened with half an ear, knowing he was on top of things as always. Her mind was racing with ideas for the shop in Paradise and the new opportunity that Fields had called about earlier.

They walked past the office when a flashback to the day she was kidnapped slammed into her. She could see Soup being shot, lying in a pool of blood, the angry flames shooting up the walls of the shop. _She had to get to him, help him._

"Hellooooo…earth to Katie," Doug waved the clip board in front of her face.

"Shit, sorry. I'm a little distracted this morning."

That was a major understatement.

Doug watched Katie's face for a few brief seconds letting her gain her composure back. She still carried the scars of what the Russian had done to her. He did his best to watch over her without smothering her. He'd felt helpless as to how to help her after she'd gotten away from him, guilty because he had not protected her.

Feeling powerless just pissed him off.

Grabbing her elbow he steered her towards the office, "let's make some coffee."

They settled into a couple of comfortable chairs.

"Doug I've got a couple of things to run over with you while we have a spare minute."

"Shoot." He put his boots up on the desk and crossed his hands behind his head, tilting the chair back and closing his eyes.

"I want to make you a full partner in McKinney's Autos."

Doug's hands came down as he leveled his ice blue gaze onto Kate. "You want me to be a partner? I can't buy into this business. I don't have that kind of money."

"I'm not askin' you to buy in. I'm offering you a full stake in the profits from now on. You would be in full control of this shop, of the auto end of things."

Doug was speechless.

Kate got up and paced, her arms motioning as she continued, "I will be opening the new shop in Paradise and concentrating on making it work. I want you to have this place." Her voice faltered, "You deserve it, you were like the son Dad never had."

She didn't add that being here made all the bad memories rush to the surface. She knew it would get better with time, but for now it was all she could do to be in this space. Max's taunts vibrated in her head. Visions of him sitting behind that desk while Kirill subdued her, danced in front of her face.

_No. Don't let that bastard reach you from the grave Kate_. She viciously shoved the memory away, turning to face Doug.

"I don't know what to say", his voice reflected the emotion her offer had brought forth.

Kate reached into her pack and pulled out the folder of letters from her lawyer, dropping them on the desk in front of Doug. _Please do this for me. I love you like a brother._

"Read it today, just sign were the sticky flags are and mail it. There is a self addressed envelope with the postage all included. I'll have the copies mailed to you." She'd already put all her signatures on the pages.

"Shit Kate. I never expected this. It's too much." He pushed the papers back at her.

She knew from experience that Doug could be the epitome of stubborn, and had expected this answer. She withdrew another envelope from her bag and dropped it on top of the papers.

The letter was from her. It said things about how she felt Doug would make a great owner. How he was already a great manager. Things about how much she trusted him and wanted the best for him and his family, that he was her only family.

Things she would never be able to say to him without breaking down.

Things that she should have told Doug years ago.

She'd realized after her last 'fubared' experience that if you loved someone you should let them know. One never knew what tomorrow could bring. She just hadn't gotten a handle of her emotions enough to sit down and tell him in person.

"Read that after I leave. Run it by Sarah. Call me with your answer later after you've had a chance to think about it." She picked up her pack and grabbed her keys. She needed to leave before she really made a mush-fest out of the conversation.

Her emotions were way out of control lately.

"Hey, wait." Doug shot around the desk trying to cut off Kate's escape. It was obvious she was upset and fighting not to cry. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No!" Kate struggled to get away, turning and pushing against Doug's grip. Fear and adrenaline pulsed through her. Memories of Kirill attacking her in this space forced its way into her brain.

"Let go of me, p-please," she pleaded with him her voice breaking with emotion. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

He released her immediately when he realized he'd startled her.

Kate swiped forcefully at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her distress. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin concentrating on Doug's face. _It's only Doug. It's only Doug_. She repeated the mantra in her head until the fear receded.

"I'm sorry Brat. I didn't mean to upset you." Doug reached out gently and pulled her stiff shaking body close into a soft hug. He stroked her hair and rested his chin on top of her head.

Kate felt herself being pulled into a hug. She hadn't really let anyone hold her except for Tig after the bar fight the other night. She felt her body relax, knowing Doug would never hurt her.

_Is this what safe feels like? _Kate knew that Doug and Soup had been watching over her since she'd made it back home, yet it had been a struggle to relax and not feel threatened. She'd determined sleep was overrated, nightmares kept her up most of the night. Alcohol had become a band-aid, when she really needed a few good hours of sleep she drank herself into oblivion.

Thank God for Stoli and Miller Light.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to step back away from Doug. If she stayed there much longer she'd never want him to let go. Scrubbing her face with her hands she turned away, hiding her embarrassment. She never wanted anyone to know how hard she was trying to hold herself together.

She felt stretched out and brittle, ready to fall into a million pieces.

"Sorry," her voice wavered. She cleared it, coughing as she reached for her pack and keys. Better to leave now than have to explain it to Doug. Feeling guilty she pushed by him towards the door, Sarg hot on her heels begging for attention.

"Katie, I just wanted to help." He threw his arms up in frustration_. She's so lost_.

"Sarg, stay." She paused at the door her back still facing Doug.

The words she really wanted to say jammed up in the back of Kate's throat nearly choking her. Tears threatened again_. Damn it McKinney get a grip._

"I will call you later, I've more news to share with you," _but I can't be here anymore_. She felt the familiar coldness creeping into her body, the shakes riding the chills. She had to get out now before the panic attack took hold. Her stomach flipped threatening to bring up last night's liquid dinner.

She shot out the door, slamming it behind her and ran around the corner of the building just in time to throw up. She held her hands above her leaning into the building as the waves of nausea eased. She heard the door to the shop open and Doug's footsteps approaching.

"Here," he held out a bottle of water to Kate.

She accepted the bottle without meeting his gaze, taking a swig and spitting it out. She felt weak and wrung out but at least her stomach felt better. She peeked sideways at Doug feeling his anger roll off him in waves.

He stood legs spread out, arms crossed over his broad chest. His blue eyes boring a hole straight through Kate. She knew she would have to go through him to get to her truck, and he wasn't going to budge.

Well hell.

He raised his right hand and pointed to a picnic table under a shade tree across the parking lot.

"You. Sit."

They walked across the parking lot in what felt like a mile hike to the table. Kate sat on the top of the table Indian style. There was no avoiding the 'talk' she was going to get from him. Might as well get comfortable.

The fresh air was revitalizing her, clearing her head. She didn't feel suffocated like she did in the shop. She took a long drink of her water and finally looked at Doug in the eyes.

It nearly undid her.

His face was lined in worry. His eyes had softened and he looked close to tears, his adams apple kept bobbing up and down as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Will you consider getting help?"

_Well shit Doug, don't hold anything back_.

She played dumb, "help for what?"

Anger flashed in his eyes. _It's better than your pity_. Kate held his gaze trying to act bored. Inside she was sick and tired of thinking about the 'event'. The 'event' that had been Maximus. When he'd discovered her and turned her world upside down.

Again.

She was done with starting over. This time she wasn't gonna run away. This time she'd pick up the pieces and make things right. Somehow she'd get through this. But she'd be damned if she would run to some shrink. She was just a little rough around the edges. She wasn't desperate.

Yet.

"Look," he took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know exactly what Max did to you." He stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"But it doesn't take much imagination to fill in the pieces of the puzzle."

Kate looked down at the ground studying an ant carrying a piece of a leaf twice its size. Anything to not look at Doug.

"I survived that Son of a Bitch. End of story." Her voice came out flat and cold.

Doug scuffed the ground with the toe of his boot. His voice cracked with strain as he continued. "I feel like I've failed you. I told your Dad on his death bed I would protect his little girl." He snorted softly, "some protector."

"Don't Doug. I am the only one responsible for the mess that is my life. I made some really bad choices and now I'm paying for them." She looked at him, willing him to believe she wouldn't, couldn't blame him for the pain she was in now.

"I don't know how to help you." His eyes searched her face. "Please," he pleaded with her. "Tell me what I can do for you."

Kate held his gaze as tears spilled down her face. She didn't want his pity. Didn't want him knowing everything that had happened and carrying that burden for the rest of his life. Better to leave him guessing than to hear the gruesome details.

She swallowed hard, swiping angrily at tears she didn't want to shed.

"You can't fix this, just let it be."

"Well Shit." Doug bowed his head blowing out a heavy breath. He looked up like he was going to say something more then stopped. He turned away and slowly walked back towards the shop with his hands in his pockets, head hung low.

_Good job Kate. You handled that well_. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Her faced burned with shame at how she'd treated the one person who'd always been there for her. She got down slowly from the top of the picnic table, retrieved her stuff from the ground and headed to her truck.

This was shaping up to be one hell-of-a day.

….

Tig waited on Juice to finish tapping on his laptop, wishing the 'Chapel' had more than a gigantic red wood table and chairs crammed into fifteen foot of space so he could get up and pace. But the room had been constructed specifically for SAMCRO to hold private meetings within their clubhouse. It had just enough room for the members to sit around the table and discuss their business.

Juice finished closing a file he'd opened while the rest of the 'Brothers' had been talking about the recent events which had the Mother Charter in an uproar. He propped his elbow on the edge of the table and rested his chin on his thumb listening to the conversation ebb and flow around him. None of this was any good. Sack was dead. Able was missing.

"Opinions?" Clay looked around the table.

Clay had several but preferred to hear his men out first. He turned to Jax, his stepson and Abel's dad, who also served as the clubs Vice President.

Jax's chest barely moved with a breath. Blonde hair hung to his shoulders, still damp from showering. He scratched at his beard covered chin, his guarded gaze staring off out the window. Sack's death and Abel's kidnapping weighed on all of them, but had shaken Jax to his core.

Doubt's followed his thoughts. Doubts about being the VP for the Son's. Doubts about being a father. Doubts about dragging Tara into a world he felt she didn't belong in.

Regrets for decisions made without thought of the future.

Fear for his son crippled him.

"We need to reach out to everyone possible for information on Cameron." His gaze traveled the faces surrounding him at the table. "Someone knows where he took Abel. He couldn't do this alone."

Juice spoke softly, tapping his computer. "I have sent out emails to all our club associates, including the Son's in Belfast." He pinched his nose sighing, "I haven't received any information that is useful yet."

Clay looked at Tig, "any _useful_ information out of the meet at Lodi?"

Tig ran his hand through his hair. He felt bad for the kid, he really did. He'd be crazy if someone had taken his girls. Though on a side note he wished someone would off his crazy ex.

He wanted Cameron's head on a pike for killing Sack and taking an innocent child. They would find him, and when they did he hoped Clay would give Tig a little time along with the Irish prick. Though he doubted there would be much left after Jax was done with him. He'd tangled with Jax before and knew first hand that he had an explosive rage deep down inside of him. He knew the quiet brooding Jax would only hold out for so long.

He met Clay's patient stare, "we got the name of an informant who might have something useful."

Jax shot out of his seat. "Let's go."

Tig's hand shot out, "hold on, it's complicated."

Jax leaned across the table and glared at Tig. "So let's hear it."

"The guy is a police informant too. We have to work with a Lodi cop, let him spill to the cop." Tig leaned back into his chair and gave Jax a cold stare.

Clay leaned into the table, "How many guys we need to send and when?"

"Two of our boys will meet the cop at the local peep show in Lodi, this afternoon 2:00 o'clock." Tig laid his hands flat on the table and rolled his shoulders, the beginning of a tension headache was settling in his neck.

"I go, and Opie." Jax looked at Opie to confirm he would go with him. Opie nodded a yes to Jax.

"Alright," Clay paused and drew a deep breath. "Next order of business is Sacks funeral." He looked around the table at his crew.

"I just wanted to let everyone in on the fact that I felt it would be appropriate to have a cut made for him. We would have patched him in, and he died protecting my grandson, he deserves to wear that cut." His voice cracked as he turned his chair sideways and stared hard at the wall to compose himself.

He nodded to Tig who pulled out the cut from beneath the table.

Tig took his time and laid it out carefully, running his hands over the name on the patch. Damn it hurt when you lost a brother. He'd been a great kid with lots of promise. _What a damn waste_.

A silence filled the room, each man remembering Sack in their own way.

Juice's computer beeped. He opened the email with curiosity. It was from Ivan, the Russian intelligence guy who helped save Kate McKinney. He tried to trace the location, something he did with all his emails, but this one was encrypted. _That's strange_. He opened the email which simply stated, 'need a meeting with Clay and Kate McKinney today, life and death.' He'd left a cell number to be reached at to arrange the meet.

"Ummm…" Juice in his usual fashion tried to get past the awkward silence of the Chapel. "Clay…I just got an email from that Russian dude who brought Kate here. He's asking for a meeting with you…says its life and death." Juice finished with his cockeyed grin, rubbing his hands together. _This should be interesting._

"Is that so." Clay was clearly annoyed. "When does he want this meeting?"

"Today." Juice added quickly, almost forgetting. "And he wants Kate McKinney here."

Clay glared at Juice, "anything else?"

"Ummm. No."

"Set it up." Clay paused and looked at Tig. "I want you here for that meeting." He pointed his large index finger at Tig and flashed his cynical smile. "You go get your girlfriend and be back here for this meeting."

Juice put his full attention into dialing the number Ivan provided.

Tig rocked back in his chair, holding his hands up. "Awe, common Clay. Kate's not gonna like bein ordered around. I haven't even talked to her in a couple of days."

Clays shrugged his shoulders, really smiling this time. "Not my problem. Go get her." Secretly he loved the fact that Kate made Tig crazy. He wished his SAA would man up and just get serious with her. She was one hell of a looker and had brains to go with it. She knew what the club was all about and accepted Tig's role in it.

That alone made her priceless in his eyes.

Now if he could just push Tig in the right direction.

Juice cleared his throat, not wanting to break into the conversation between Clay and Tig.

"What Retard?" Tig smiled giving Juice his full attention.

Juice frowned, glancing quickly between Tig and Clay. He hated when Trager teased him like that, he never knew what to say, how far he could go with it.

"He will be here in an hour. And….there's more. He wants you to get Gemma out of town now. The Feds went back on their word and are coming for her.

Clay slammed his fist on the table.

"Godammit!"

He motioned for Tig to give him the pre paid. He opened it dialing Unser, Charming's chief of police.

"Listen carefully, I need you to pick up Gemma and get her out of Charming. The fed's are gonna move on her for killing Stahl."

Clay paused grimacing on the phone.

"Just head North, I will call later with a location for you that will be Son's protected."

He flashed his caustic smile, "Just get her the fuck outta Charming, I don't care if you have to cuff her to get her to go."

He flipped the phone shut, running his hands over his temples. The shit just kept piling up.

He took a deep breath, "We got one more piece of business."

He pointed to a piece of paper on the table in front of him.

"We have a request from Soup to transfer from our Oregon charter to Charming. Any discussion before we vote?" Clay looked at all the men around his table, judging their reactions.

Bobby spoke up, tapping the table. "We could use the extra man power, Soups as good as any."

No one voiced an objection. They waited for Clay to call a vote.

He raised his right hand in the air. "All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Soup is in," Clay smiled and motioned to Juice. "Call him and give him the news."

The gavel slammed onto the wooden disc, indicating the meeting was adjourned. The Son's all stood and headed out into the clubhouse. Their faces set in grim lines. Being a member of the Mother charter had its own set of challenges for each member. Some days were good, some days were shit.

Today fell somewhere in the middle for Tig.

He headed out of the club house and flipped his phone open. He hit number sixty nine and the call button, smiling at his private joke. 'Dialing Whiskey' flashed on his screen as the call went through to Kate.

He leaned up against his Dyna, lighting a cigarette and using his shoulder to hold the phone while he waited for Kate to answer. He wasn't sure she would. Things had been busy the last couple of days and they hadn't really had time to see each other. Sending texts back and forth had been the extent of their relationship since the bar fight.

His shit still wasn't straight on where they were at.

The phone rang a couple of times_. Common Kate, answer the call. _He was preparing himself mentally to leave a voice mail when he heard her voice come through.

"Hi," she paused taking a deep breath. "What's up Tig?"

Kate strove to sound normal, like seeing his call hadn't set off an internal debate. _Answer or not_ _to answer_. She really just wanted to be left alone after her morning with Doug. She'd felt like a heel when she'd upset him and left.

In the end curiosity had won out. Tig usually didn't call unless something was up. With Sacks death and Abels kidnapping she knew things at the clubhouse had to be in an uproar.

"Hey Katie," Tig sighed. It felt good to hear her voice. "I need you to do something."

"Ummm…hold on." Kate balanced her box of supplies on her hip as she searched her key ring for the new lock on the shop in Paradise. _Gotcha_, she slid the key into the slot and turned. The door lock clicked and she swung open the door, walking to the counter and dropping the box on the counter.

"Sorry, what was it you need?" She propped the phone against her shoulder and sorted the pile of mail on the counter.

"For you to pay attention!" Tig's voice grew in volume as his patience waned.

Silence met him on the other end of the phone line.

Kate held the phone away from her ear, tempted to hang it up_. What the hell?_ "You want to talk? Talk. But take your cranky ass attitude and stuff it! You caught me walking in to my shop with my arms full of crap."

"My bad, I'm _sorry_." He tried to sound sincere. She was right, he was cranky. "I need an about an hour of your time today. Can you _please _swing by the club right now?" Tig inwardly cringed waiting for hurricane Kate to blow.

Kate longingly looked around her shop. She had paints to open and store, air brush equipment to set up and an office to put together. She tilted her head back, ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

He had said sorry and please. Something was seriously up.

"Sure, I'm in Paradise at my new shop. I will be there in twenty minutes. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah. I'll explain when you get here." Tig knew she'd figure that he couldn't talk about what was going on over the phone.

Kate replied, "I'm on my way," and hung up the phone.

Tig took a long drag off his cigarette and pinched his nose, willing his tension headache to go away.

It had already been a long day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Really?" Kate yelled at the idiot in the car in front of her as she hit the brakes and swerved. "You're gonna pull that little puddle jumper out in front of my truck without even looking?" She gunned her truck and passed the car looking at the driver. They were oblivious that they had done anything wrong. She shook her head in disgust.

_I should have just went back to bed today._

Her phone rang, coming through the SYNC in her truck. She took a quick peek at the display on her dash board, noting it was Doug. She hit the phone symbol on her steering wheel and waited a few seconds before she spoke.

"Hey Dougie, what's up."

"Hi Brat. I signed the papers. They are in the mail."

"Thanks, I'm glad you took the offer."

"I uh, need a favor." Doug paused and took a deep breath. "I messed up. Its Sarah's birthday and I forgot."

Kate chuckled, smiling at the thought of Sarah making Doug sweat. "Uh ohh."

"Ya, major." A heavy sigh came through from Doug's end. "Can you watch the kids tonight?"

Kate hadn't seen that one coming and knew she could never turn him down. He rarely asked her for favors.

"Ummm…what time do you need me?"

"If you could be here around five it would be great. Oh, and I need you to spend the night. You know Sarah, she will only go away from the kids if you are the one who's with them."

"So," Kate paused thinking ahead. "I'd be dropping them off at school Tuesday morning, and you guys would be home in time to get them from school? I have a commitment tomorrow night that I can't miss."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Sure I can help you out." Kate loved spending time with the kids. Her day was already shot, so it really wasn't a big deal.

She put on her right hand turn signal, and pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot parking by the wall of the garage.

"Thanks Katie, you're seriously saving my life here."

"My pleasure, see you later." Kate hit the end button and turned off her truck.

She took a quick inventory of the lot. It was empty expect for Tig's and Clay's bikes. The shop was closed up tight, casting an eerie emptiness through Kate.

It felt off.

She shook herself, opening the truck door and walked towards the entrance to the clubhouse. She opened the door letting her eyes adjust to the darker interior as she walked into the large space of the club house.

She noticed how empty it felt. _Where is everyone?_

Tig came out of the Chapel with Clay walking towards Kate. He looked at her closely noting the dark circles under her eyes and how pale she was. _She still has that haunted look in her eyes._

Clay stopped in front of Kate putting his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for dropping by on such short notice. I appreciate everything you do for our club." He gave her a tired smile and stepped around her heading for the bar to grab a beer.

_Oh holy shit! What was that about? _Kate stood frozen like a deer in the headlights, not knowing how to react to the rare show of affection from Clay. He'd never said boo to her before.

She turned her head following Clay, her thoughts jumbled. _Was that like the kiss of death? Was she gonna wake up next to a horse head tomorrow? _

Kate turned back towards Tig and nearly jumped in surprise. He was standing directly in front of her, watching with an amused look on his face, invading her personal space. She backed up a couple of steps and gave him a confused look.

Tig reached into his cut pulling out his cigarettes. "Common, let's go have a smoke," he brushed past her on his way out the back door. He wanted a taste of her so bad it hurt, but not in front of Clay.

She hesitated, unsure of the look in Tig's eyes. She'd lost her confidence in being able to read him after 'the event'. Max had done a number on her in so many ways.

Tig looked back when he reached the door, "You coming?" He made his voice sound bored as he willed her to join him.

"Sure," Kate looked back at Clay who was opening his beer and dialing his phone. He didn't seem too concerned that they were going outside so she guessed it was ok.

Tig held the door open for Kate, leaning in close as she walked by catching her scent. He loved the way she smelled. Her body gave off hints of cinnamon and a sweet floral after thought. No one smelled like her. Hell no one tasted like her either.

When Kate turned sideways to look back at him, she caught him with a hint of a smile lingering on his face. He held her gaze for a few awkward seconds, the look disappearing. _Maybe I imagined it_. It always took Kate a few minutes alone with Tig to figure out his moods. His body vibrated with tension, the lines on his face seemed stronger, harsher today.

_He looks so _hard _today_.

He held out a cigarette for her, flicking his lighter for her, stealing another quick smell of her hair. _Ummm, more cinnamon and a touch of vanilla_.

Kate leaned in to the lighter and sucked in, catching the Marlboro red on fire. She took a deep drag, enjoying the quick rush of nicotine to her system. She stepped back and leaned into the building studying her cigarette as she fought the awkward feeling of not knowing what to say.

Tig took a deep inhale of his cigarette watching Kate. She was definitely uneasy. _Is it me? Am I the one she is afraid of? _He fought his cave man urges to just grab her and throw her over his shoulder. He wanted to take her back to his place and make her scream his name.

His duties as SAA meant that he would just have to fantasize about it for now.

It was a damn shame.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Tig waited for Kate to look at him.

She looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Sure. What's this all about?" She wanted to add. _Where is everybody? What happened to Sack? Where is Abel?_ She had so many questions but knew better than to ask. It was club business, and would stay inside the club.

Tig took another hit off his cigarette and rolled his neck and shoulders. _Goddamn headache_. "Your buddy, Ivan the Russian, sent Juice a cryptic message. He wanted to meet with you and Clay." He took another hit, rolling the cigarette between his fingers and thumb, "That's all I know." He tilted his head away from the smoke keeping eye contact with Kate so he could judge her reaction.

Kate felt a jolt of panic hit her. What could Ivan want with her? Why would he include Clay in the meeting, he'd had nothing to do with Max. Icy fingers gripped her neck and shoulders.

_And I thought today couldn't get any worse. _

Tig saw Kate's eyes widen in surprise, her pupils dilated with fear. He watched her struggle to maintain a strong façade. His gut clenched in reaction. He hated putting her back into the mix with the Russian. Even worse was going in blind, on such short notice with no hint of what he wanted with Katie.

Kate felt her hold on control slipping away. Her hands were shaking, she couldn't quite catch her breath and she felt light headed. She dropped the cigarette, leaned backwards into the wall placing her palms against the brick for support and slid down onto her ass. She pulled her legs up, folding in on herself and burying her head against her knees. She fought to breathe, to just hold on. It felt as though she might shake apart.

_They were giving her up to the Russians_?

"Awe shit, Katie?" Tig squatted down and grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand and pulled her chin up to see her face with his other hand.

"How could you give me up to the Russians?" she whispered as she met Tig's eyes. Her heart beat so rapidly she thought it might explode with her fear and from the pain of betrayal.

Tig looked into Kate's green eyes her pain tearing holes in his heart.

"That. Is. Not. Going. To. Happen." He spoke the words in short clipped syllables. He was incredulous that she thought he could, or would do that. He fought to contain his anger.

Kate fought to maintain what little control she had left. She looked into Tig's blue eyes and saw the flash of surprise register when she had spoken. _He wasn't lying to her. _

She drew in a shaky breath and to her surprise managed to sound somewhat normal when she replied. "Oh."

"A 'right, let's get something straight." Tig released her chin and used that hand to grab her other shoulder pulling her to her feet. He shook her shoulders in his frustration. "I will be there for the meeting. Neither I nor Clay would ever let Ivan threaten you or take you." He took a deep breath and shook her again just get his point across. "Are we clear?"

Kate didn't trust her voice so she shook her head yes.

He realized he was gripping her shoulders rather hard in his pissed off state. He released some of the pressure and pulled her into his chest hugging her to him. He held her head to him and rubbed small circles into her neck, his other hand at the small of her back.

She took a deep breath and let Tig comfort her, feeling stupid for thinking the worst. She drew in another deep breath and caught the familiar smell of leather and the distinctive sandalwood and spice of Tig. She melted into the hug relaxing. It was a revelation realizing that she still secretly feared the Russian Mob would come after her for what she had done to Max.

She leaned her head back and looked into Tig's ice blue gaze. What she found reflected in them made her heart skip a beat, as she realized his intentions in crystal clarity.

She'd missed that gaze.

Missed his kisses.

Tig lowered his mouth, covering her upturned lips.

She gasped, a soft sound of surprise.

He cupped her head, kissing her deeper, savoring the taste and feel. Just enough to let her know she was safe with him.

Her arms hooked around his back. She opened her mouth, slipping her tongue in to dance with his. How could she doubt how he felt about her? She thought he'd let Ivan come back into her life and mess with her?

He'd have to show her.

He slowed the kiss, preparing to end it.

She must have felt the change. All hesitation gone. Her fingers dug into his back. She kissed deeper and deeper, her mouth burned with pure sex.

Desire flamed across his skin. He wanted to feel her naked and damp. She went up on her toes, the motion rubbing her against his ready and willing erection. His body tightened at her response. Heat coiled inside him fast as a snake ready to strike. He held the target. His heartbeat tripled with craving her touch on his skin.

He fingered the hem of her sweatshirt, slipping his hand inside and under her shirt. He let his hand trail upward finding the lace of her bra.

Zoning in on her sweet breast.

"Ohhh," She groaned in pleasure. She turned to her right, giving him better access he made good use of by cupping the soft mound. He brushed his thumb across her beaded nipple.

She made a high sound of want that pressed him for more.

He leaned her back across his free arm, exposing the curve of her long neck. Burrowing his face between her sweatshirt and her neck he kissed his way down the curve.

Her breathing hitched. She rubbed her hips against his against his stretched-so full-he-ached erection. He sucked in hard, wanting to free the surge of heat dammed up inside, wanting to explode.

He wanted all of her. Naked and ready.

Not out here on the hard pavement.

Back at his place, where he could give her the full attention she deserved. He lifted his head from kissing her, forcing his mind back on task with brutal strength. They had a meeting with Ivan.

Shit. How had he let this happen? He had better control than this.

Operative word there appeared to be 'had'.

He eased his hand away from Kate's breast and pulled her shirt down to cover her breasts as he released her.

She stared at him through glazed eyes as though she still spun with the world and he lagged behind, falling out of orbit. He liked that look on her.

Tig heard the slam of a car door, "We've got company. Time to go back inside."

She blinked, glanced down between them to where his hands no longer held her. When she looked back up the fire in her eyes had nothing to do with lust. "What was that all about?"

Stupid decision-making, thanks to letting the wrong head take over. He needed to concentrate on the up-coming meeting with the Russian. "Just a kiss, Katie."

"Why did you kiss me?" Frustration burred her voice.

Toying with her hadn't been his intention, any more than torturing himself in the process. "We've got more important things to concentrate on right now. Like how I want you to let Clay and I lead this meet with Ivan."

"You kiss me like that and act like it was just another kiss?" She could freeze a hot coal with the look she was giving him now that said he was every bit the bastard she'd thought. "I am sick to death of you jerking me around, doing whatever you want, calling when it—"

"Listen to me." He latched on to each side of her sweatshirt and pulled her back to him, close enough to see each fine hair in her eyebrows when he leaned his head down. "I kissed you because I wanted to, just like I've wanted to since you came back from _him_. But if I did everything I wanted, you'd be naked right now and we'd be out here for hours."

That quieted her to the point where she was listening.

"I need you to let Clay and I handle the meeting. Don't answer anything unless we give you the go ahead." He looked closely at her. "Okay?"

She nodded her head yes, turning for the door.

Katie walked into the clubhouse on legs of rubber. She grimaced with each step which took her closer to Clay and Ivan. Tig must have sensed her trepidation grabbing her elbow gently and standing close to her.

She had weighed Tig's words out quickly on the way in. The worry she'd heard in his voice hadn't been for himself. He would face his own destiny without question, but he didn't like leaving her unprotected.

"Let's have this meeting in the Chapel" Clay motioned for everyone to head in that direction.

Ivan hesitated trying to make eye contact with Kate. Tig stepped in front of her on purpose, making it clear to Ivan he would have to go through him to approach her.

Ivan nodded curtly to Tig, "Nice to see you again brother."

Tig shook his hand, "Depends on what brings you here."

Kate entered the 'Chapel' and looked around at the inner sanctum with keen interest. Not many outsiders were brought into this hallowed hall. She ran her hands over the huge redwood table, admiring the artistic hand carving of the Reaper in the center of the table. The rest of the room looked remarkably normal, bordering on boring.

She sat down onto the hard seat of one of the chairs to the right of Tig. Clay sat at the head of the table, and Ivan directly across from her and Tig. She finally got up the nerve to really look at Ivan.

His face was set in grim lines. He looked older, and tired. The transition from undercover mobster back to Russian intelligence had obviously been hard on him.

Kate's curiosity was making her edgy. She shifted in her chair, clenching her hands together in her lap. Tig's hand shot out under the table grabbing her thigh. He gave her a look which said volumes. She took the hint and held still.

Ivan was the first to speak, his voice gritty, his accent clipped and heavy. "It is my understanding you have Gemma hidden. No?"

Kate held back her giggle, in her nervous state his typical Russian habit of ending a statement with a question tickled her funny bone. She'd always thought that was cute.

Clay nodded a curt yes.

"Tis good. My ability to help is seriously impeded at this point." Ivan sat back in his chair, running his hand through his hair.

Clay looked sharply at Ivan. "What do you mean impeded?"

"It seems during my extended stay with Max and my undercover role, the agency I worked under was…_what is word_…dismantled. He paused gathering the right words again. "I and several other agents were _misplaced_. It seems I have no real ties to the new regime." He leaned forward resting his arms on the table and looked at Clay, giving him a what-now look.

"How did you get the Intel that the feds were gonna come after Gemma?" Tig jumped into the conversation.

Ivan swung his turquoise eyes towards Tig. They flashed with intelligence. "I, in my ignorance, was working with the FBI, thinking I was being a team player." He laughed, a hollow noise with no real mirth. "When they ran my credentials and realized I was no longer a viable agent they arrested me."

"Sons of bitches." Clay vehemently stated.

"They began asking me for information about my involvement with the Russian Mob, going after their own agenda. It became apparent to me that they would continue to pursue Gemma. That is when I sent you the email." He smiled, but there was no warmth in it. "I borrowed one of the FBI's computers when they weren't paying attention."

Tig looked at Ivan, he was thinking it was possibly a set up with the feds. "How the hell you'd get out?"

"I played the game. They believe I will work with them, gather more evidence, and stay undercover." Ivan's face didn't give much away.

That statement didn't do much to make Tig feel any better about Ivan's loyalties. He watched Ivan's face for a reaction, "Why warn us about Gemma? What's in it for you?"

"Ah," Ivan shook his head. "You forget I heard Stahl admit killing Irish boy, and setting Gemma up for both murders. Tis simple really, I know the truth. The FBI is trying to cover it up to protect their agency. Stahl was a bad apple. They will try to use Gemma as a scapegoat."

"I thank you for the heads up brother." Clay rubbed his chin, thinking of how he would have to keep Gemma under the radar.

Ivan looked at Clay then Tig. He shrugged his shoulders, "I am sick of games, of the cloak and dagger."

Tig's mind was chewing up the information Ivan was giving them. "So will you keep working with the FBI?"

Ivan never hesitated with his answer. "Nyet. NO." He waived his hands to punctuate his feelings. "I was forgotten, left to fend for myself. Never will I give years of my life for this to happen again." He took a swig of his beer and looked out the window.

Kate studied the faces of the men surrounding her. Clay was lost in thought, probably about Gemma. Ivan was hiding his emotions, angry and hurting for his betrayal. Tig was still staring at Ivan, his internal thoughts his own.

She knew Tig had asked her not to talk unless directed, but damn it she really needed to understand why she was here. "Why did you ask me to come Ivan?"

Tig threw her a baleful glare, but didn't say anything.

Ivan turned and looked at her. His face softened, turquoise eyes stating more than his words ever could. "Two reasons." He stopped and smiled at Tig.

"First, I wanted to make sure you were ok. When I left you last I was concerned for you."

Tig sat ramrod straight in his chair, anger rolling off him in waves. "What the hell-"

Ivan continued, cutting Tig off. "Second, a warning of sorts." He paused looking at Tig square on. "The FBI knows there was a female shooter at the wharf that day. They don't know who it was. It is for certain if the law knows so does the Russian Mob."

"Well Fuck!" Tig knew what Ivan was saying. It was something that he'd been thinking a lot about lately. Kate could still be in danger.

Kate felt chills roll through her as the meaning of his words slammed home. Her worst fears might come true. The Russian mob would try to find Max's killer, exacting their own brand of justice.

As days went, this one was seriously FUBARED.

She got up and walked out into the clubhouse leaving them to their conversation. She grabbed a bottle of beer and settled on the couch waiting for Tig.

A few minutes later he came out of the Chapel grim faced, and sat next to her.

"Don't suppose you'd consider going into hiding with Gemma?" Tig asked her quietly.

"Nope," Kate replied with finality. She was putting her life back together, not running from it.

"I didn't think so." He laughed softly.

"I will be careful. I can take care of myself." _Hell, I took care of Max didn't I?_

Tig sat back into the couch and closed his eyes. There was no way of making her listen to reason. He'd just have to make sure he watched over her. Anger and fear for her rolled through him making him edgy. He pushed off the couch, walking to the bar and grabbing a beer.

Kate pulled herself together and followed Tig to the bar. She sat her empty bottle down and reached into her pocket pulling out her keys. "I have to go. I'm babysitting for Doug tonight. It's a long drive to Hilt."

"I will walk you out." Tig sat his beer down on the counter.

They walked out to her truck an awkward silence hung between them.

She felt Tig's anger, knew he was upset with her, but she couldn't give up on finding her life again. She had to push forward. She didn't expect him to understand or be happy about it.

Tig placed himself in front of her door, waiting for her to look at him. He reached into his cut and pulled a pre-pay phone out handing it to her. "This is for you. Don't trust your cell, ever. Call me on it. _Anytime_. Don't hesitate if you feel threatened." He paused for effect. "I want you to promise me you will call if you think you're in danger."

Kate took the pre pay and shoved it in her back pocket. "Ok, geesh."

"I'm not gonna fail at protecting you _again_."

Kate knew it had cost Tig to say that. She leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You've never failed me Tig."

Kate pushed past him opening her truck door and climbed in. She started it up, throwing it in reverse to back out of the parking spot. She stole a quick look at Tig as she put it in drive and drove past him. He was standing with his thumbs hooked in his pant pockets, a wicked little grin across his face.

_God Trager I wish I knew what you were thinking. _

Kate grabbed a can of sugar free Red Bull and poured it over her mound of ice and Stoli in a tall glass. The sweet smell of the red bull and the scent of raspberry from the Stoli tickled her nose. She went outside and sat on the top step of the porch on the front of the old farm house, sitting her drink and the baby monitor next to her.

She sat watching the bats flicker around the barn light gathering their dinners, stealing sips of her drink. It was slowly working its way into her system. She felt relaxed the first time in all day.

The oldest kids had all been fed, washed and prepared for school tomorrow before they had been tucked into bed. She had just finished rocking Connor to sleep and had tucked him into his crib minutes ago.

God how she loved that time with the baby, loved the scent of baby powder, loved the wet sloppy kisses Connor gave freely. Time with Doug and Sarah kids was always hectic, but so much fun. The problems came later when Kate was alone, the doubts and the longings would haunt her.

She'd had a lot of time to think about the meeting with Ivan on the drive to Hilt. It had come down to one simple theme. No more looking back, living in her past. If the Russians came for her, she'd deal with it and that would be that. She was not going to hide.

She had however made a vow to herself to keep the pre-pay on her at all times. If the Son's wanted to offer her protection she'd be smart enough to take it.

She lifted her glass to the sky and made a silent toast to Fate. _May you quite screwing with_ _mine_. She laughed out loud at her lame toast, and took a swig.

Headlights turned down the lane towards the farm house.

Kate figured it was Doug and Sarah coming home early. Sarah always had a hard time leaving the kids. She watched as the vehicle came into closer view and realized it wasn't them. Her stomach did a flip, her nerves on edge. She considered going into the farm house, but waited to make that call.

The older model Oldsmobile came to a stop next to her truck. She watched in fascination as Gemma excited the passenger side_. What the hell?_ Kate became even more perplexed when a man in a Son's cut stepped out from the driver's side. In the darkness it was hard to see who it was.

He moved into the light and Kate realized it was Tig. She hadn't recognized his silhouette because he'd gotten a haircut. It was trimmed up neatly, only a few inches long, just enough curl to give it a tousled look.

She sat in confused silence as Gemma strolled past.

"Hey Katie, mind if I make myself at home?" She didn't wait for Kate to respond, she just walked past her and let herself in.

"Sure—" Kate laughed and added to no one in particular. "Go right on in."

Tig looked as though he'd eaten a sour apple as he took the steps slowly. He pointed at the spot next to her on the top step, "that seat open?"

"Help yourself."

She watched him plop down onto his ass, resting his elbows on his knees, his head held in his hands. He reached out and snatched Kate's drink out of her hands, tilted it back and drained it. His face contorted, "Shit! How the hell do you _drink_ _that_?" He looked sideways at her, holding the glass out for her to take.

Kate smiled at Tig's antics. He was clearly not a happy camper. "Would you like something else? Like maybe the bottle?"

"Hell yeah."

She stood up with her empty glass and retrieved the Stoli bottle and a couple of cold beers from the fridge. Depositing them on the counter, she took a quick peek and found Gemma in the living room, stretched out on the couch with a throw and sipping on her own bottle. She ran upstairs and checked on the kids, tucking them into their covers and closing their doors.

Convinced that everyone was settled, she grabbed the alcohol and headed back outside. She sat down next to Tig, offering the bottle and his beer. He greedily took the bottle and tipped it back, finishing by wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

Kate watched as Tig tipped his dark head back with his eyes closed as he sighed in relief. He rolled his head and popped his knuckles. Then he laid back propped up by his elbows and stared up into the night sky.

"Ever feel like you don't have any fucking control of your life?" Tig asked Kate, his voice strained and low.

Kate reached over and took the bottle, taking a big swig of it as she thought about that question. It was a broad subject. You could look at it from so many angles. She decided to settle for a non committal answer, unsure of Tig's mood. "Ummm…sure." _All the time_.

Kate lit a cigarette and shared it with Tig, watching the flame from the lighter highlight his face in a golden glow. She noticed his face was still looking rough around the edges from his fight with Opie.

"Look...there." Tig pointed up into the inky sky at a falling star. Kate followed his finger and caught the streak heading down towards the horizon.

"You saw it first, make a wish." Kate smiled softly at Tig.

_I wish you could be mine_. Tig thought to himself. _Fat chance with my life style, _he ruefully added in afterthought.

Even though Kate had no idea why he'd shown up out of the blue, it felt oddly 'right' that they were sitting on a porch drinking and watching the stars. She'd learned to accept that life with Tig would be odd.

"A 'right." He took a deep drag off his cigarette. "You're probably wondering what the fuck is goin on." He sat up and turned towards her.

Kate nodded, knowing not to talk, just to listen.

"Unser got Gemma to a safe spot until we could hook up with her. Clay gave me the _honor_ of watching over her and getting her North to our safe house in Oregon." He'd clearly been sarcastic with his use of honor.

"I wanted to see you and tell you face to face, and realized you were on the way. If you think it's a problem we will hit the road."

"Do you think it's dangerous for the kids?"

Tig shook his head no, "no one has a clue where she is right now. I wouldn't put you or the kids in danger."

"Then it's fine."

"I don't know how long I will be gone Katie." He paused and watched her face as the news registered in her brain.

Kate kept her best poker face on for him. She'd known deep down Tig was guarding Gemma when they had shown up together, so the news wasn't a complete shock. It made perfect sense that if Clay couldn't protect her he would give her into his SAA's hands.

"I _get_ what's happening." She tried to keep all emotion out of voice. _Here we go again, miles away. We keep goin in circles and it's driving me crazy. _

_So far away._

"I'm not happy about this. I should be around to protect you in case the Russians make a move. "How can I say no to Clay? The club?" He grabbed the bottle taking another big hit.

Kate waited for Tig to look at her. "You don't have to choose Tig. I've never ever asked you too. We've been over this before. I know what you're involved with, who you are, what you do." She paused and gave him the don't-be-dense-look.

"Maybe I want something different for my life Kate." _I want you in it_, vibrated through his head.

She took a long look at him. His eyes showed the indecision that raged inside his head. She knew for him to feel like that was dangerous, it could get him or Gemma killed if he messed up. So she pushed back at him as brutally as she could.

"Alex Trager, you love who you are. SAMCRO is your life. Do not second guess that. They are your family, and you are their protector. You were born for this life."

She picked up the baby monitor listening intently. Connor's voice wailed through the monitor. She shrugged her shoulders at Tig, "sorry, he has an ear infection. I might be a while. Just make yourself at home." She turned quickly and hurried through the door into the house.

Tig followed her into the house and stopped in the kitchen to get another beer.

Kate reached Connors room and plucked him up out of the crib holding him close. He laid his head down with his sore ear covered by her sweatshirt and made a contented noise, snuggling closer. He tilted his head up, his big blue eyes wet with tears, and smiled. "Kayee."

"Shhh, it's all right Connor." He felt hot to her, his face was still red even though he wasn't crying anymore.

_Shit, he's got a fever_. _Now you're out of your league, what if he needs to_ _go_ _to the hospital_?

Panic soared through Kate. She couldn't let anything happen to the baby. She headed to the kitchen to get the children's Motrin that Sarah had set out with his ear drops, upset and scared.

Tig heard Kate coming down the stairs and waited for her to come into the kitchen. He was surprised to see a blonde baby in her arms. This must be Connor. Kate looked a little white around the gills and Connor was beginning to fuss again.

She stood in the middle of the kitchen and did a big circle. "Where did Sarah leave the medicine?" _Deep breath moron, it's not rocket science, you can do this_. She'd had help earlier. Morgan, Connor's eight year old sister had shown her how to give the baby his antibiotics.

Connor began screaming in earnest, pushing on Kate's chest.

Tig watched Kate's face and realized she could use a little back up. He walked over and reached out to Connor with his cell phone in hand.

"Hey buddy, come 're to Uncle Tig." He took Connor out of Kate's arms and began distracting him with the phone. Connor began to quiet down quickly. "Grab the ear-drops, they are over by the sink."

Kate hurried to find the medicine and tried to hide her nervousness with the baby from Tig. She read the box_. Two drops_ _four times a day_. She opened it and filled the dropper heading back to Tig and Connor.

Tig deftly held the baby in a football hold, letting Connor hang on to his phone. "K, put the drops in quick."

She managed to hit his ear with two drops. _Yes!_

"Now grab some Motrin, he's pretty hot."

Kate remembered that he got a full dropper of the liquid and filled it up. She turned toward Tig who had Connor neatly pinned in his arms and his head trapped. Connor was just getting ready to scream when Kate shoved the dropper in his open mouth, squirting the liquid towards his cheek. He had to swallow first, then he let out a whimper and made a funny face.

Tig relaxed his hold on Connor neatly placing him on his chest holding him in one arm. He slid off his leather from one arm, shifted Connor and did the same with his other arm, dropping it on the table. He laid Connor down on the table and started taking off his sleeper.

"We gotta cool him off. It will help bring the fever down, then he will settle."

Kate watched dumb founded as Tig calmly picked Connor back up and started pacing with him. He flashed Kate a quick smile, trying to make her feel more comfortable. _I feel so inadequate_. _Big bad Tigger handles a baby with ease. Who would have figured?_

"I'll make a juice bottle." Kate headed to the frig and grabbed the babies juice.

"Good idea, it'll keep him hydrated." _Man does this bring back memories_. Tig's chest ached with the thought of his girls. He'd spent his fair share of nights with them when they were sick. His ex was a cruel hearted bitch, never having the patience to be softhearted. It had been hard for Tig to leave his girls with her.

Tig took the bottle from Kate and headed towards the stairs, using common sense to find the nursery. He settled in the rocker and tucked Connor into his arms, giving him the bottle. Connor stared up into Tigs face, his eyes glazed over with fever. Tig smiled down at him making a face. Connors mouth turned up in a smile as he spit out the nipple snuggling up to Tig's chest.

Kate stood in the doorway mystified. She'd seen the softer side of Tig, but had never imagined him playing with a baby and rocking him to sleep. She wasn't certain she hadn't stepped into the twilight zone.

The day just got stranger and stranger.

Tig caught her spying, looked up and gave her sad smile. "He's settling down, and his fever is dropping. I will get him to bed. You look beyond tired, why don't you try to get some sleep."

Holding Connor had made him miss his girls, regrets haunting him.

Kate disappeared from the doorway quietly, grateful for the help.

She went down the hall to the master bed room and stripped down to her underwear and t-shirt collapsing on top of the comforter. Within minutes she was out cold.

Tig jumped in his sleep, then realized he had Connor on his chest sleeping soundly. He slowly got up and walked gently to the crib, laying the baby on his side and covering him with a light blanket. He touched the baby's chubby cheeks to check for a fever_. Nada, you're a trooper little man. Now let's go find a bed._

Tig walked groggily, making a pit-stop in the bathroom he passed, on his way to locating a place to crash. He reached the end of the hallway and peeked into what he figured was the master bed room. He stopped in the doorway looking at her.

Her hair was spread out forming a halo around her head. Her face was softened in sleep. Her long legs tucked up into her body, exposing her ass which was barely covered by some lacy underwear. His body immediately responded sending waves of desire through him.

_Should I bother her? _

Tig's internal debate waged until he decided he wasn't sure when he'd get a chance to be with her again. God knew how long he and Gemma would be on the run, keeping her safe_. I want Kate. It is that simple._

Not one to hold back, Tig closed the door gently behind him and climbed in next to Kate, intending to show her how much he wanted her, even if he didn't say it.


	25. Book 2 chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future.

If foul language _or explicit sexual content _ bothers you don't read any further.

Thanks to all the reviews from those of you who are following this story.

**Sapphires and Whiskey Book 2**

**Chapter 2: What You Get**

Tig woke up entwined with Kate, his arm lying across her hip pining her to the mattress. He felt her stretch beneath his hold, slowly coming awake. He felt rested and at peace even though they hadn't slept much during the night. _I wish I could wake up with you in my arms every morning_. Tig knew he had to get up and get moving. He and Gemma needed to reach the safe house in Oregon today.

Reality was a slap in the face.

Tig smacked Kate on her rump playfully and forced himself to swing his legs out of bed. He looked at his phone, noting it was only 6:30 a.m. as he checked for messages. The soft light that was filtering into the room would soon build into a beautiful sunny day.

If only his soul reflected the promise of the day.

The last couple of months had worn hard on Tig. It had all started with the accidental hit on Opie's wife Donna. Then the mess with Kate and the Russian Mob had piggy backed that FUBAR. Kate had been kidnapped, he'd gotten shot and the shit just kept piling on.

On the club level he was struggling too. Clay had shown doubts in his ability to be the SAA. He'd been fighting a major case of self doubt, and his performance had been spotty at best. The night at the Judges house had proven that.

He was having some serious thoughts about his life style and choices he'd made in the past. _What kind of future do I have_? He'd seen Clay and Gemma make a go of it, seeming to be happy. Yet he'd seen the other side of the coin with Piney, Chibs, Bobby and even himself.

_Did he want to grow old alone? _Did he dare reach for something that made him happy and content? Could he manage to keep the club and find a way to fill the void in his life?

Without a doubt, the only good thing to happen to him in a very long time had been Kate. And even their relationship was complicated. On one side of the coin, he wanted her, needed her in his life. She gave him balance, peace and hope. One the flip side of the coin was the reality that he was the SAA of the Son's. He wasn't a nice person; he'd done some wicked shit in his life. He was quite certain more bad stuff was in the future for him. His conscience told him he had no right to drag Kate into his fucked up existence. Hell she'd already been caught up in the Russian Mob and barely survived. His instincts were screaming at him to cut her loose for her own benefit. He'd lose another chunk of his soul to keep her safe.

When it came to Kate he felt like Jekyll and Hyde. He knew what he needed to do, yet just like last night, he couldn't make himself do it. On his way to the farm house with Gemma, he'd convinced himself to start cutting his ties to her. All it had taken was one look at Kate sitting on the porch steps. He'd gotten wrapped up in being with her and just couldn't push himself away. _She makes me fucking weak_.

He listened as Kate went through the morning ritual of getting ready, his heart heavy. Leaving today was going to be hard. He'd enjoyed the impromptu visit and his night with her, as much as he knew he shouldn't have done it. He scrubbed at his face as he got up and dressed. He'd catch a shower later at the safe-house. He needed to get moving and grab Gemma before the rest of the house woke up. No need to upset their routine.

In the hallway, a board full of random photographs caught Tigs attention as he walked towards the stairway. Moving in closer he studied the pictures that were tacked haphazardly over the surface. He smiled seeing pictures of Kate from toddler all the way to a recent photo of her sitting on Doug's porch.

He reached out and removed the push pin holding a snapshot of Kate. The pose was simple, zooming in on her face and shoulders. Her hair was down and softly curled around her neck and shoulders. She was smiling at the camera, her golden eyes glowing in the natural light surrounding her. _Fuck, she's amazing_.

Sliding the picture into a pocket inside his cut, he rearranged some of the photos on the board to hide the hole he'd created when he took the picture of Kate. _I might not be able to make her mine, but at least I'll have this much. _

Tig silently moved to the stairs and the smell of coffee greeted his nose. _Good, Gemma's up and moving. _He walked into the kitchen and found Gemma at the table reading a newspaper, drinking her coffee.

"Mornin', you manage any sleep?" He thought she looked tired and worn down.

"Some." She gave him the 'Gemma look'. The one where it looked like she'd read every thought you'd had in the last twenty four hours.

Tig quietly ignored her look. He'd had years of experience dealing with it. _He knew_ Gemma knew he and Kate had a thing going on, but it wasn't something he would talk about with her. He didn't discuss his personal shit with anyone as a rule.

"Soon as you're done with your coffee we need to go." He poured himself a small cup and headed to the porch for a smoke. He shoved all the random thoughts from this morning into the back of his mind putting his game face on.

He heard Kate come into the kitchen, listening as she and Gemma talked with each other. He took a sip of the coffee and hit his cigarette waiting for the caffeine and nicotine to work on his lethargic body.

The door to the porch swung open and he smelled cinnamon and sugar before he heard Kate's husky voice. "Morning," she slid in behind him and snuck a quick grab on his ass as paybacks for this morning's slap.

Tig kept his reaction to her scent and touch under control, even though he felt that rush of heat flow through his veins. They didn't have time for a quickie. _Too bad, you lose Tig_. He did have time to make her wish she hadn't have done that.

He snaked his arm out and neatly tucked it around her waist pulling her into him. "Mornin' Kate," he placed his coffee on the porch rail, and lowered his head meeting her lips.

The kiss started out as a tease, but swiftly built into more. His groin ached and he heard Kate make a soft sound born of desire. He took the kiss deeper, she tasted sweet and minty. In the back of his mind he knew he needed to be doing something other than kissing her on the porch…_Shit, Gemma, the safe-house in Oregon_.

_Down boy, you got shit to do_.

He broke off the kiss abruptly, "we have to go." _Better to end it with her angry at me, than her knowing it's hard for me to walk away this morning._

He turned away and headed into the kitchen to grab his phone and keys. Gemma met him at the counter with the newspaper opened to a particular page.

"Look," she pointed with a shaky hand to an obituary.

Tig scanned the page quickly and noticed it was a picture of an older woman. He read the name and figured out it was Gemma's mom. _Shit, this isn't good_. He looked up at her, reading her face, waiting to see how she was going to react.

"My Dad will need me. I am going home."

Tig knew when Gemma made up her mind there was no going back. "A 'right. I think we can manage a couple of days." _I hope the hell I can keep you safe, or Clay will have my ass_.

"I will call Clay and let him know where we are going." Gemma's hands fluttered, then she stuffed them into her pockets, trying to keep herself together. She headed out into the living room to grab her purse.

Tig turned and saw Kate standing in the entry to the kitchen. He gathered his stuff and walked towards the door. His face was set in hard lines, his eyes distant. "Thanks for letting us stay last night. I will call you on the pre-pay when I can." He stopped, hooked a thumb into his belt and watched Kate while he waited on Gemma. _I gotta play this cold, no tellin how long we will be gone. It's better this way. Gotta walk away, do what's right._

Kate stood stiffly, her back against the door jamb waiting for Tig and Gemma to leave. Reading Tig's body language had been easy. He'd put up his hard ass façade, being a dick. She'd known what would happen this morning, but it still stung. She couldn't identify the feelings coursing through her now, so she decided to just keep her mouth shut and try to figure it out later.

Instead of asking him when he'd be back, or being a complete bitch, she reached deep inside for something else to say. "Thanks for helping with Connor last night. It's not every day I have to deal with a sick toddler."

That comment had thrown Tig for a loop. It was hard to act like a dick when she wasn't biting. "It was nothing." Then he added his voice gruff. "Let's just keep that shit between us." _Last thing I need is the guys to hear about that._

"Sure," Kate pushed herself back, resting her head on the wall.

Tig took the few steps needed to reach Kate and put both his hands on the wall neatly boxing her in. He leveled his face within inches of hers, "if you need any help while I'm gone call Chibs or Bobby, they know about the meeting with Ivan."

He paused, taking a deep breath through his nose trying to gain some self control. _Why_ _did I step in so close with her_? _Fuck it._ He broke his hard ass routine long enough to lean in, giving Kate a kiss goodbye. "I'll call when I can, using the pre-pay, so if you don't recognize the number it's probably me." He turned abruptly and headed to the car, before he could fuck up some more in front of Gemma.

Kate put her hand up to her mouth, her hand lingering on a bemused smile. She was shocked that Tig had kissed her in front of Gemma. His hard ass routine _was_ just a front.

Gemma stopped in front of her, smirking at Kate's expression. "You sure you want that?" She made a sound of disgust and continued. "He's not normal."

Kate just looked at Gemma and shrugged, using sarcasm to hide her true feelings. "Really?"

Gemma closed her mouth into a tight line. "Thanks for letting us stay last night." Then she surprised Kate, pulling her into a fierce hug. Gemma let go, turned for the door and headed out to the car.

Kate followed onto the porch, watching them drive away, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She knew one thing for certain. She and Tig needed to work some kind of an understanding out. Dancing around one another and trying to hide their shit from everyone was getting old.

"So, I'd be involved in the filming of the show?" Doug looked at Kate and grinned, puffing out his chest and pumping his arm muscle up, as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yep," Katie giggled at his antics. He'd obviously come home in a good mood from his night out with Sarah. They'd gotten home about an hour ago, in time for Sarah to take Connor to his grandparents so she could make her shift at work, and for Kate to talk with Doug about the offer to film the show for the Discovery channel, before they headed into their shops.

"When will all this crazy Hollywood stuff start happening?"

"Not sure exactly when, I have a meeting with Stan tomorrow to get all the kinks worked out between us, and he will have the date for the meeting with the 'Big' execs from the show." Kate paused and gave Doug a serious question. "You think this is a good idea?

"Hell yeah, between the two of us we can build a mean bike, I will have Gary pick up some time as an assistant manager so I can help with the bike." His face mirrored the excitement in his voice. "It will be fun, and we will really put McKinney's on the map." _And it will help keep you busy so you can get your life back together, _Doug added silently in his head_._

"I was thinking of making some logos for shirts in the shop. The guys could wear them, and it will make us look a little more professional."

"Good idea, get 'em going before the filming starts."

"How soon until the shop in Hilt will be up and running?" Kate switched gears and waited for Doug's answer. She and Doug had been working hard to get the repairs finished from the fire.

"We will be up and running Monday. I have flyers and a notice in the paper about the grand re-opening at McKinney's. I am running a special on oil changes and tire rotations to drum up business, get everyone aware we are up and running again."

"Good idea. So who do you think would be good to take down to Paradise for the bike shop?"

"Definitely Mo and Riggs," Doug took a sip of his coffee. "Mo has the most experience and is in with all the manufacturers. He keeps up to date with the newest parts and can be creative. Riggs is an animal with machine work and welding."

"I was thinking the same thing. I hope they don't mind moving down towards Paradise."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I just talked to them the other day and they both said they'd love to move into the bike shop end of things." Doug smiled as he thought ahead to his next subject.

"So, any reason my washer is running?" Doug gave Kate the 'parent stare' that said he knew something had been up.

"Umm, I just figured I'd wash the sheets so Sarah wouldn't have to later." Kate felt her face burn with the heat of embarrassment and from lying to Doug.

Doug busted out laughing. "Uh, uh...not gonna work." He shook his long finger at her and wiggled his eyebrow. "I know the truth."

Kate didn't think he really did so she played along just to see for sure. "What truth?"

"Your face is beet red sweetheart. You never could lie to me." He paused and sucked in a breath trying not to laugh again. "I know Tig and Gemma stopped here last night."

"Ohh," she turned her face away to hide her smile_. Son-of-a-bitch! He knew all along_.

"Tig called me on his way just to be sure it was ok." Doug added as a consolation for her. He didn't want her to feel badly about seeing him last night. Secretly Doug was glad they had hooked up. He wanted her to get back to as much of 'normal' as she could after her nightmare with Max.

"Well hell, I should have known." She ground out in mock annoyance.

"No worries Kate. You're an adult. I want you to be happy."

"Gee thanks Doug." She stuck out her tongue reaching for her car keys. "Gotta go make a living," she got up from the kitchen table and headed out the door for her truck.

Kate pulled up the long drive towards her cabin. She'd been living there since she'd lost her place above the garage in the fire. She needed to pack a bag with clothes and toiletries. The plan was to crash at her shop in Paradise later after Sacks funeral.

Tonight was going to be rough.

Kate made the long trip from Hilt to her shop in Paradise lost in thought. She made a mental list of everything she needed to accomplish in the next week to get her shop up and running.

The top of her list was to set up the extra loft space at her new shop as an apartment. This drive was nuts. On good days it only took about an hour and a half to drive. On bad days it was a cluster-fuck of epic proportions.

She pulled into the lot of the building she bought for her new shop. The lot itself needed some work, and some security. She'd have to contact Juice to see who they'd contracted for their security at Teller-Morrow. _Note to self, add that to your list._

Walking into her new shop left Kate with myriad of emotions. First was the excited rush of 'this is mine.' Then the inevitable downer of 'shit I have a lot of work to do' followed. She decided to set up her office today and get everything operational. Then the next couple of days she'd work on getting advertisements set up, letting the locals know she was up and running.

Standing in the doorway to a large office she stood and visualized how she wanted the space to look. A small table with enough room for four chairs was needed. She wanted a wall of the latest high tech monitors to give presentations to clients. A sofa and some easy chairs would also fit nicely into the room. In the far corner Kate would set up her personal work station, computer and printer.

Kate pulled a crate up next to a box and made a quick sketch of the space and drew in her ideas so she could shop later today and fill the space. As she sketched her ideas out she made a list of what she needed.

She stuffed the list into her pocket and headed out into the shop area. It was a large rectangular building. One half was set up with shelving waiting on parts to start arriving. One area would hold her paint booth supplies and spare machine parts that usually needed replacing.

The far end of the shop held four bike lifts and was surrounded by machine tools and power equipment needed to build the bikes from scratch. She had four separate work stations, with all their own tools, just waiting for some employees to fill the void.

The last area was her baby. A state of the art paint booth system with several stalls, including a conveyer system to a drying unit. Her fingers itched to use it.

She just needed to add a desk in the front corner for a computer and work station for her manager to use to order parts and keep the shop in running order. _I hope Soup calls me back soon, I need to know if I can count on him or not._

She went through the door back out into the entrance. The shop had a counter keeping the customers in a waiting area unless they were admitted entrance through a steel door to the back. This was something Kate had included in her design on purpose. She looked around adding items to her list. Chairs for the waiting area, a table, a cart for a coffee station, and a fridge with water and pops for customers. A few silk plants would soften the space. Some lights and some art work would give it some charm.

She added a cash register to her list of electronic equipment when she talked to Juice.

Her phone buzzed breaking into her concentration. She checked the caller i.d. seeing it was from the sign company. She smiled and hit the send button. _Finally_. She spoke with the company and arranged delivery for this afternoon at 2:00 p.m. She couldn't wait to see the signs on the building and the sign on the pole at the road entrance.

With a couple hours to get her list accomplished she hit the road.

Kate pulled her truck into the Charming Funeral Home's full lot. It looked to be a large gathering of people for Sack's viewing. Half the lot was taken up by bikes, indicating all the chapters had come to pay their respects.

Stifling a yawn, she glanced into the rearview mirror and applied some fresh lip gloss, adjusting her hair which hung in loose curls past her shoulders. _God I am tired_. She had managed to get all the items she needed for her office delivered earlier, as well as the signs. It had been a full afternoon of unpacking and sorting through everything. She still had to put all the electronics together and hang up the monitors and TV's. _Maybe I can get Juice to come help me_.

She scanned the cars looking for Doug's truck and found it down a few isles from hers. _Good, someone to hang with_. Even though she liked the guys from the club she still felt awkward being around them. Tonight would be worse without Tig around. Even though they didn't act like a couple, the club knew they were 'connected' at the very least.

_Ok Kate, no more procrastinating, time to go say goodbye to Sack._

She took a deep breath and opened her door stepping out carefully in her black heels. She adjusted her outfit, rubbing out the wrinkles as best she could. She'd chosen a simple black sheath dress, the one she'd worn to her dad's funeral, and felt like she'd probably overdressed. _Oh well, don't worry about it_.

A large group of Son's stood outside the side entrance smoking and talking in hushed tones. She didn't recognize any of them, and noted their patches were from Oregon and Tacoma.

She felt their stares, and heard a few low whistles of appreciation.

For some reason it annoyed the hell out of her. She stopped and looked back in the direction of the comments, giving them an arched eyebrow of disdain.

An older man, with long fuzzy sideburns chuckled, "sorry, we were just enjoying the view is all. I'm sure Sack would've approved. No offense meant."

Kate lowered her hackles and gave him a sad smile as she headed into the funeral home. As she went through the door she spotted Doug, Soup and Chibs talking in the hallway.

She approached them quietly, accepting hugs from Doug, Soup then Chibs.

"Darlin, nice ta see ye." Chibs held on to her for a few extra seconds, as he spoke low and soft into her ear. She noted his face was drawn and pinched. _This has to be hard for him._ _After all he'd brought the kid in to be a prospect._

"I'm so sorry Chibs." Kate's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, her voice shook with emotion. She stepped back when he released her, not sure of what to say.

The awkward moment was broken when Clay, Bobby and Juice joined the group. She gave each of them a quick hug drawing back next to Doug. In an effort to get herself back under control she scanned the crowd. It was a mixture of club, locals and law enforcement. _What an odd assortment of people for a funeral._

Kate used this moment to pull Juice aside, "Hey can you help me out tomorrow? I need to set up my electronics and I was wondering if you could help with the security set up?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's on the plate with the club. But I will make time to come see you at some point tomorrow. I really want to help you out." He gave Kate his broad smile, "I'll text you as soon as I know what's goin on."

Kate leaned in and gave Juice a kick peck on the cheek. "Thanks. I will trade you for your help and design a new tank for your bike if you'd like."

Juice practically jumped up and down with his excitement. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, you think about what you want and I'll hook you up." Kate loved how enthusiastic Juice could be. He was one of her favorite guys from the club.

She excused herself from Juice and went in to the room where they had Sack laid out. She was pleasantly surprised to see a cut with Sacks name embroidered on the chest. The club had patched him in, honoring the prospect.

It was a touching acknowledgement to Sack and the sacrifice he'd made.

Her heart ached for Tara. Abel was missing and Sack had died in an effort to save the baby and Tara from the Irish gun runner. Kate knew firsthand what kind of guilt you could pile up on yourself when people around you got hurt or died.

She'd buried Wes. He'd died because of her.

Flashes of Tig being shot at the wharf ran through her mind. She'd gone crazy in her grief, thinking that Tig had died.

_What if that was Tig lying in that casket?_

Grisly memories from her captivity came rushing back into Kate's mind. Her heartbeat slammed in her chest as cold chills racked her body. She sank to her knees, folding in on herself fighting to breathe. _Oh god, not know. Get a grip McKinney_. She looked down at her shaking hands and saw blood. Max's voice echoed, asking her "why?" as he drew in his last breath.

Her head was buzzing, her vision going black.

"Katie," a deep familiar voice vibrated in her head. "Sweetheart, come on… look at me." Doug softly pleaded with her. He was on his knees in front of her holding her by her shoulders.

His voice drew her out of the images flashing through her mind. She lifted her head up and looked at Doug, concentrating on his face as she tried to breathe. She managed to croak, "g-get me out of here, I can't…stop…remembering." She grabbed at her head trying to make it stop.

Doug didn't waste any time. He scooped her up, and walked quickly through the crowd of onlookers, heading for the nearest exit. Soup and Juice followed on his heels to see if he needed help.

He hoped the fresh air would help her recover. She clung to his chest, her head buried, sobs racked her body. His heart wrenched for her as he made his way out into a little garden area to find some privacy. He found a cement bench, settling on it, holding her in his lap.

He stroked her back, "it's alright Katie, just let it out. No one can hear you out here."

After he'd said that Kate let loose and cried harder. Her emotions were tearing her apart. Slowly she quieted, a few hiccups followed as she relaxed against him. He looked over at Juice and Soup who were anxiously waiting a few feet away.

Juice spoke softly, "there is an empty room inside. Maybe we should take her in there?"

Doug shook his head no. "I'll take her home and keep an eye on her."

Kate turned and managed a weak smile, "uh…guys you can quit talking about me like I'm not here. I'm O.K. I just don't handle funeral homes very well. I will take myself home, thanks though_." I don't need a babysitter._

"You're not driving all the way to Hilt tonight." Soup added his two cents.

"Nope," Kate sat up wiping away at Doug's suit lapel trying to clean up her tears. "I'm going to the shop and working."

The three guys all exchanged looks, getting ready to argue with Kate.

"I'm fine, _now_. I'm just gonna get some fresh air, have a smoke and head out." _I can't go back in there. _She pushed up off the cement bench and straightened her dress. She wiped at her eyes, hoping her mascara hadn't made a huge mess.

Juice pulled a tissue out of his cut and handed it to Kate with a sheepish look. "I grabbed this earlier."

Kate accepted it without making a comment that would embarrass him, starting to walk towards the parking lot.

"I could use a smoke myself." Doug added with a conspiratorial wink at Soup who took the hint and started walking with Doug and Kate to the parking lot. He was going to make damn sure she was really ok before she took off.

"I better go back in." Juice looked at Kate, "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded a yes, not trusting her voice yet. She still felt shaky, but the cry had released a ton of pressure from her, making her feel better.

Doug and Soup followed her out to her truck. She opened the door and pulled out her pack and a lighter, sharing with the guys. Reaching down she pulled her heels off and threw them into the passenger side. _Don't know what I was thinking wearing those. _

Soup broke into the silence, looking at Kate, "that job offer still out there for me?"

"Hell yeah," her response was quick and definite.

"How 'bout I come by after this and help you at the shop. We can work out the details then."

Kate beamed at him, "sweet."

"Welcome to McKinneys. Glad to have you on board." Doug stuck out his hand to shake with Soup.

"Thanks man." Soup was excited to start working with Kate.

"Doug is a co-owner as of yesterday." Kate informed Soup so he'd understand how high up the ladder Doug sat.

"I'll be mostly in Hilt running the auto shop, but you might see me once in a while in the Paradise shop." He paused looking at his watch, "I gotta go, it's getting late and I still have to pick up the kids from Sarah's mom."

He stepped up to Kate and pulled her into a hug. "You alright?"

"I'm good now." Funny thing, she really was good. The cry had helped. "Go get the kids. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kate smiled and pushed him on his way.

She watched Doug pull out of the lot and caught a glimpse of a van nearly side swiping him. The van continued on towards the funeral home its engine roaring. _I wonder who the hell would drive like that down a side street. _

"Uh…Soup?" Kate's voice held an urgent note, getting his attention quickly.

"Shit! Get down!" Soup saw the open door on the van just as shots rang out. He dove to cover Kate, keeping his head up to follow the progress of the van and reaching for his revolver all at the same time.

"Stay down." He pushed on her back to make sure she got the message. He quickly got up to his knees, staying down behind a car and fired off a few quick rounds towards the van.

Kate heard what sounded like a machine gun going off, then multiple hand guns firing in return. Voices yelling out around her as pandemonium broke loose. A loud 'phuffed' sounded above her followed by a 'ping'. She angled her head up towards her truck and saw a bullet hole in the front left wheel well. _Shit! That was too close for comfort._

For a brief moment everything went quiet. Kate rose to her knees and peeked over the edge of the car with Soup. She saw the van speeding off, a man lying in the road dressed in all black. _He must have fallen out of the van. _

She watched in horror as Hale stepped out into the path of the van, shooting at it trying to make it stop. The van never slowed, hitting him full force. It sped away, leaving his broken body in its wake. Disbelief flooded her as she looked sideways towards Soup.

He looked in her direction at the same time seeing the shock he was feeling reflecting in her eyes. He reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking at her closely. "Are you a 'right? Did you get hit?"

"I'm fine." She knew the reality of the situation hadn't hit home yet. But for now she really was fine.

"No Jax!" Clay's voice boomed across the parking lot.

Kate and Soup swung their heads around to the scene in front of them. Jax was beating the guy who'd fallen out of the van into pulp. Clay and some of the others were pulling him off as they watched.

Her gaze took in the rest of the scene. A blond woman sat on the ground holding a young boy, blood covering them both. She was sobbing and yelling that someone had shot him. A few other people had taken hits as well. People were milling around trying to help others, or just in shock.

_Oh my god_, realization hit Kate like a baseball bat. _A rival was sending a message to SAMCRO at the funeral. _She sat back onto the ground and leaned against her tire. She sighed, knowing the ramifications of this move would echo for months within the club.

Soup loomed above her, pacing like a caged tiger, running his hands through his hair. "Kate, I have to go see what Clay wants done, but I don't want to leave you alone." He stopped and looked down at her worried etched in his face.

Kate considered her options, but figured the police would hold everyone for a while anyway. "I'm coming to help." She stood up and pushed the horror of what had happened back. _It is getting too easy to deal with this shit, that's scary, which is a thought for later_. Reaching into her truck she found her shoes and slipped them back on. "Come on. Let's go see what we can do."

It was a couple of hours before everything calmed down. They ended up going back to the clubhouse so she could help Tara triage some of the Son's who'd taken hits.

Soup found Kate working on Kozik, who'd gotten grazed by a bullet along his ribs. He walked up to them, "Clay wants me to escort you home, and to keep an eye out on you for a few days."

Kate nodded an affirmation, concentrating on the wound in front of her.

Kozik hissed as Kate ran peroxide over the open wound. She'd known who he was from the beginning. She wondered if he remembered who she was, smiling as she remembered the bar fight. Being a little rougher than necessary she scrubbed at the wound. _Asshole. _

"Christ! Leave some of my skin behind would ya?" He grunted in pain and cussed under his breath. At that point he took a long look at who was working on him. He started at her high heels and ended with her face. Recognition and disbelief lit his face, "you!"

"Just let me finish." She grabbed the large piece of gauze and taped it in place over his wound, being a little gentler this time.

She rubbed her temples. A killer headache was already firmly entrenched, making her stomach less than happy and her vision a little hazy.

"Here take these." Tara handed her a couple of Tylenol, understanding in her eyes. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Sure, no problem."

Kozik pulled his shirt on grimacing when he stretched the wound. He grabbed his cut, slipping it on and stopped next to Kate. He invaded her personal space, just staring at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. His bright blue eyes bored into her, his chin held high.

Kate wouldn't back up and give him the satisfaction of intimidating her. She took a step to his right and bumped her shoulder into him. "'Scuse me," she hissed as she tried to get past him.

"Whoa. You ain't getting off that easy Kaatttiiee." He exaggerated her name as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her back towards him. He just couldn't help himself, messing with Trager's woman while he was off playing guard to Gemma was too damn fun. Besides, she had a just-fuck-me-pouty-mouth that begged to be kissed, and a haughty attitude that made him crazy.

He leaned down and grabbed her head on each side lowering his mouth on to hers greedily stealing a kiss. He heard her make an indignant noise, and felt her trying to pull her head back. He brutally held on, punishing her for her rough treatment of him earlier. Damned if she didn't taste sweet. Her mouth _was_ heaven.

Kate pushed against Kozik's chest trying her hardest to break away from him. She felt like twenty pound weakling, he wouldn't budge. She went limp in his arms, pretending to enjoy the kiss, planning her next move.

Kozik felt her quit fighting. _She must be enjoying this_. He deepened the kiss slipping her his tongue.

Mere seconds after his tongue invaded her mouth she bit down as hard as she could. At the same time she lifted her knee into his groin with as much power as she muster from a standing position. She was rewarded with a loud grunt as he released her.

She pushed hard against his chest shoving him backwards as he clutched his groin. He went down like a sack of potatoes into a fetal position cupping his offended balls.

"YOU COCKY SON-OF-A-BITCH! Don't you EVER touch me like that AGAIN!" In her rage she stepped towards him and kicked him in the ribs. She tasted blood in her mouth, so she spit that out at him too.

At this point Soup had gotten over the shock of what was happening and stepped in to diffuse the situation. He positioned himself in front of Kate, cutting her off from making contact with Kozik any further, herding her away from him.

Kozik rolled onto his knees and forced himself to his feet. He glared at Kate, thinking fast on how he could save face in front of all the guys. He wiped off his clothes, rolled his shoulders and adjusted his coat, saying loud enough for Kate to hear, "I was just trying to show her my appreciation." A loud coarse laugh followed the declaration.

_Fuck him. Tig was right. He's a dick head and he's not gonna get off that easy_. Slick as a greased pig, Kate pivoted around Soup sliding his bowie knife out of its sleeve on her way by. She carried it partially hidden, handle in her palm, blade next to her forearm making her way towards Kozik. _It's been a long fucking day ass-hole; I'm not in the mood!_

Chibs shot away from the bar sick and tired of Kozik's shit. _His antics are the last thing I need tonight._

Simultaneously Soup realized what she'd done he reached out and snagged Kate's arm.

She hissed at Soup. "Let me go!"

Chibs reached Kozik pointing a finger at him. "Ya know you've crossed the line bruther. Shut you're blatherin mouth and leave 'er alone." He turned in time to see Soup struggling to contain Kate. _Christ she's got his knife_.

He purposefully strode towards them and grabbed Kate's wrist, making her release the knife. It clattered to the floor.

Chibs made a 'whist' sound and shook his head at Soup. "Better take care not to let that happen again bruther." Soup picked up his knife and shoved it back into its sheath, turning beet red with embarrassment.

Kate turned towards Chibs rubbing her sore wrist. She was furious that Chibs had intercepted her. Her vision went red, as her ability to think straight went out the window. She gave him a feral smile that was all teeth and no warmth. "Stay out of it."

Watching Kate's eyes and facial expression gave Chibs the clues he needed to understand she was gone. Making an executive decision, he bent down and picked Kate up, slinging her over his shoulder. She grunted as he knocked the wind out of her but she kicked wildly trying to get him to drop her.

He smacked her on the ass, trying to get her attention. "Behave ye wild hellion. I ain't 'gonna hurt ye." He carried her past a group of amused men towards the rear exit door, kicking it open as he took her outside to cool off.

Finally catching enough air to yell she screeched, "Chibs! Seriously, put me down!"

_Fine. _ He dropped her unceremoniously onto her ass. "Enuff, it's over Darlin'!"

Kate jumped up, rearranged her dress as she rubbed her sore ass. She took a few minutes and caught her breath as she paced back in forth in front of Chibs who was purposefully blocking the door.

She was embarrassed that Kozik had taken advantage of her in front of everyone in the club. His little stunt had proven too much for her to handle, even though it had been fairly harmless. She'd completely lost it, her mind had shut down and she'd lost her temper. _God, how long will it take for me to get past this shit?_

Adding to her embarrassment was the fact that Chibs had man handled her. Throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carrying her outside in front of a large group of people was very disconcerting.

The only consolation was the fact that she had gotten the best of the ass-hole by biting his tongue and kneeing him in the nuts. Her face lit up in pleasure over that memory.

Chibs watched her pacing, and rubbing her ass. He was trying really hard not to laugh at her antics. He saw a wicked grin cross her face, "och, Katie. I dunna like the look on yer face right now. Whatever you're plannin' let it go darlin'." He gave her a grin and shook his head in amusement at her behavior.

Kate stopped pacing and couldn't help but smile along with Chibs. "I am still mad at you for dumping me over your shoulder and carrying me out in front of everyone."

Chibs shrugged his shoulders, he wouldn't apologize. He'd promised Tig to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. He wasn't sure how far this was gonna go with Kozik…yet. "T'was necessary."

Kate's heart thudded against her chest, he anger returning. "Wait a minute, you act like I wanted him to kiss me in front of everyone."

Chibs shook his head, "no, no that's not why I grabbed ye out of there. I wasna sure what Koz wud do in retaliation to ye kickin him in the bullocks in front of all o them." He sighed, he was bone tired and didn't need this shit right now.

Kate looked Chibs, and realized he looked tired and worn down. She remembered then what this night had meant for him. "OK, I get why you did what you did." She looked away, "but what will stop him from trying that shit again with me?"

Chibs moved quietly towards her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders, waiting for her to make eye contact with him before he spoke. "Don't worry lass, he will'na touch ye again. I will make sure o' that." _When Tig hears about this there will be hell ta pay, that's for certain._

"I'm OK, I want to go in, grab my keys and get the hell out of here." Kate walked towards the door as Chibs held it open for her. _I still have a ton of things to get done at the shop._

She swept in past the large group of people gathered in the clubhouse. Several of them made comments about her like she wasn't even there. She bit her tongue, in deference to Chibs and the reason everyone was here.

Heading to the door she realized she'd have to pass by Kozik and a group of the Son's. She straightened her back, kept her chin up and tried not to sway in her heels. They were killing her feet.

She heard Kozik's voice carry over the crowd. "Night Princess."

Kate never missed a step, she just raised her left hand above her head and gave him the one finger salute, as she continued towards the door. Laughter from all directions followed her. She refused to turn around and acknowledge the jerk.

She made it to her truck and realized Soup was hot on her heels.

"I will follow you."

"Soup it's late, you don't have to."

"Yes I do. Orders from Clay," he gave her his lopsided grin as he buckled his helmet.

"I don't need a babysitter," she mumbled to herself.

Soup gave her a serious stare, "we don't know who organized that drive-by. Until we figure it out, all of us are on alert. You're a part of the club, _unofficially_."

Tired to the marrow of her bones, Kate quit trying to argue. Maybe Clay did have a point. It would be nice to have Soup with her in case something else did go down.

_God I miss Tig. _

"So you're an official Redwood member now?"

Soup had a smile reaching from ear to ear. His face mirrored how happy he was. "Yeah, the guys voted to accept my transfer yesterday."

"How's that going to affect you working here?" she was confused about where he fit in with the club and how he could hold down a full time job working for her.

"Clay and I spoke at length. I told him I wanted to be a part of your garage, that you'd offered me a great position." He paused taking a swig of his beer. They'd bought a six pack to share as they hashed out all the kinks in the job department. "He told me to take the job. I didn't have to be on site at the club twenty-four-seven. I would be on call for emergencies if you'd accept that."

Kate took some time thinking through his terms. "I think it would be best to train you as a paint guy who could help me. I can teach you what you don't know, and you can start doing your own designs and art work too."

"I'd like that."

"I will have to hire someone else to be an on-site manager though. I need someone in that position who can give me their full attention and not be called away at any given moment."

"Yeah, I get that. It's all good."

"I expect notification when you're not going to be able to make it in." She looked at Soup and watched him digest the offer.

"Deal."

"Let's not waste any time," Kate smiled as she got up, smacking Soup on the back. "Let's get the paint put away and organized while we drink the rest of our six-pack. She headed out of her office towards the back of the shop.

Soup watched as Kate showed him how she wanted everything organized. He was amazed at her stamina. It had been a long night with the shooting at the funeral and all the aftermath. She'd pitched in, done her part and was still going. He on the other hand was ready to pass the fuck out.

"Kate, uh…can't this wait till tomorrow?" He ran his hand through his long hair rubbing the back of his neck.

Kate stopped and looked at her phone. _Shit! It's one o'clock already?_ "Oh…sorry, I got carried away."

"I'm supposed to escort you home, and stay as a guard until Clay says the threat is gone. So where are we heading?"

"I am setting up the storage loft as my apartment, and figured I would crash there tonight." She tapped her foot in thought. "You can crash in the office tonight, just move the boxes off the couch in there."

"That will work." He turned to head back towards the office.

"Soup?" Kate waited for him to turn around and look at her. "I sleep with a loaded gun. No surprises, Okay?"

Soup shook his head, "got it." _Christ, even after all the crazy shit I've been through I don't_ _need to sleep with a gun._ He knew Max had done a number on her, she just never really let anyone see how much damage he'd done. _ Her break down at the funeral home had to have been more than just Sacks death. _

He was beginning to understand little things about her. It dawned on him why she had kept busy tonight. The shooting had brought back the violence, the memories of her kidnapping. Making it real again. She was staying busy to survive.

Kate stood still, watching Soup look at her as he digested the fact she slept with a loaded gun. His shock wore off, and led to the inevitable look of pity. She wasn't having any of that.

"Don't Soup. Don't look at me like that. I don't want your fucking pity." Her voice shook with emotion. She turned and walked with her back stiff and her head held high. _Just make it to the door. I won't let him see me cry again, once tonight is enough._

She made it into the stairwell slamming the door behind her and locking it from the inside. She plopped down onto the second step and fought for control, wiping the tears from her eyes. Her chest ached, as she fought for control, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Her phone went off in her back pocket. Shit, who the fuck would be textin' me at this hour? She pulled her phone out and looked at the screen through the tears streaming down her face.

'Call me, NOW.' The number came across as unlisted. _Of course it's from Tig._

_Good news travels fast. _Kate assumed Tig had heard about the drive by_. Your just gonna have to wait, there's a bottle of Raspberry Stoli with my name on it. _The weight of the day was finally crashing down on her. The same old doubts and worries were working their way back into her head.

Making her way slowly up the stairs she stopped at her door resting her head on the metal letting the coldness seep into her aching head. With a weary heart she went in, flipping on the fluorescent lights as she passed by the switch.

She stopped and looked around at the chaos that was her apartment. She'd gotten furniture delivered earlier. It sat in disarray, some boxes still unopened. The only thing she'd managed to set up had been her bed and a night stand. _Thank God I got that done earlier_.

Locating her box of groceries she pulled out the Stoli and twisted off the cap. She took a big swig, letting the burn of the alcohol warm her from the inside out. She walked over and switched on a lamp next to the bed and sat the bottle down.

Undressing as she walked around, she found her bottle of Tylenol shaking out a couple and downing them with a bottle of water from earlier. She slid out of her clothes, leaving them where they fell, and grabbed her favorite sleep shirt, a teller-morrow shirt she'd borrowed from Tig and never returned.

Flipping off the overhead lights she walked back over to her pile of clothes and found her phone and her I-pod. A missed call and a new message from Tig had arrived. _Shit Tig! Give me a friggin break_. Kate groaned and took another swig out of the bottle then turned her attention to her phone.

His text read, 'I know your awake, I just talked to Soup. Quit ignoring me.'

Instead of calling him, Kate dropped her I-pod into the slot on her radio and set the music to shuffle. She downed another gulp of the Stoli finally feeling like she was getting something that resembled a buzz going on. She felt her muscles beginning to relax, and the familiar 'numb' was taking hold.

Propping her pillows up to the head board she pulled the comforter up over her legs. Her phone buzzed again. She looked at the new text and smiled.

'KATE!' His impatience was amusing her.

She looked at the first text with his number in it and dialed. His phone only rang once before he answered.

"Bout time," his voice was low and gravelly.

"Helllooo Captain Impatience." Kate giggled at her joke. She hit speakerphone, so she could talk without having to hold her phone, setting it on the table next to her.

"Nice." Tig sighed so loud Kate heard him. _I bet he's pinching his nose right now. _Kate giggled again_. Oh shit was that out loud? _

"I heard about what happened at Sack's funeral. Are you A 'right? _She sounds like she's drunk_. His voice sounded annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"Yes, I'm fine." She tried not to sound annoyed. _Not like you were here to do anything_ _about it...again. Ohhh shit, am I really angry about that_? Kate concentrated on that thought, forgetting about her conversation with Tig. Was she? _I guess maybe I am a little pissed off about_ _him not being there, physically or figuratively_. Their relationship was a mystery to her. And now he was calling. _Why? _

Tigs voice broke into her mental musings, "…keep an eye out."

"Keep my eye on what?" _Oops, I totally missed what he said_. She took another swig of her vodka, preparing for the blast from Tig.

She heard a disgusted hiss from the speaker, "Kate! Will you fuckin pay attention?"

She giggled again, finding his frustration funny. _At least I'm not the only one frustrated tonight. Serves you right, _"Sorry..._please_ repeat what you said," she tried to sound sincere.

Tigs reply came out in short clipped precision. "I said I wanted you to be careful. Clay isn't sure who is behind the drive-by. I want you to keep your eyes open, and watch for anything different." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Take it easy on Soup and let him keep an eye on you."

"I will." Kate meant that with all her heart. She would accept the protection that SAMCRO could offer. She'd be a fool not to.

Tig couldn't hide the surprise he felt from her answer. _I thought she'd fight this_. "You will?"

"I said I would. Don't be dense." Kate huffed at his tone.

Silence.

"I wish I could have been there to say goodbye to the kid." Tig's voice had gone softer. This was the first time he'd mentioned Kip to her.

"It was a great turnout. They had his cut displayed on the casket. That was a wonderful thing for you guys to do." Kate felt like if she could tell him about how it went, that it might help him deal with not being there.

Tig changed the subject. "We are with Gemma's Dad at his place. Things are a little rough right now. The old codger is a little daffy, Gemma's got her hands full trying to help him understand his wife is gone, and he will have to go to a nursing home where they can care for him."

"Oh, that's rough." She'd gone through the loss of her dad a few years ago. Watching a parent disintegrate in front of your eyes was an excruciating experience.

"I'm goin' out of my mind. I should be in Charming, the club needs me. Instead I'm stuck watching over Gemma and her crazy dad." Tig's voice grew heated again.

"Clay trusts you to keep her safe."

"I feel like I'm being punished."

Kate sniggered again. The Vodka was making her relaxed. "Ummm hmmm." _Maybe you are. Clay must have been really pissed about you confessing to Opie. And about you growing a pair, disagreeing with his way of handling things lately. _

"What are you doing?" His voice sounded sad, wistful.

"Sitting on my bed, drinking Vodka, and talking to you." _Duh!_

"Nice, I'm drinking too." She heard his low rumble of soft laughter, then the slosh of a bottle.

"It's been a long day. I needed help relaxing." _To keep the nightmares at bay for a few hours, _she thought ruefully_. _She knew from experience that the breakdown at the funeral home was the warning that her brain was on overload, and she would run the gamete of memories in her sleep. The Vodka would give her a few blessed hours of blackness before she faced the music.

"I get it."

Kate played with the hem of his shirt, missing him, needing him, hating that she felt that way. Before she could stop the words from slipping out, "Tig? How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Don-know. I fucking hope it's over soon."

Kate smiled; Tig must be getting a good drunk on too. His words were beginning to slur, and he sounded so annoyed. Her inner bubble was broken, letting her thoughts out randomly, much to her horror, "I'm wearing you're Teller-Morrow shirt." _Shit, why did I tell him that?_

"What else are you wearing?" His voice was thick and low.

"A pair of lacey undies." Kate used her silkiest voice and laid it on thick. _Make him suffer_, _so he knows what he's missing_. If her instincts were right he was thinking about sex as much as she was.

She heard the sharp intake of his breath and the unmistakable slosh of the bottle as he took another swig. Her body, the traitor that it was, flushed with heat at the memory of Tigs hands in places she loved.

"Katie," Tig's deep voice vibrated through her. "You're killin' me."

She laughed softly, "What are you wearing?" Two could play this game.

"I'm sittin' outside in some 'garden of eden' with my bottle and my smokes, talkin to you." His voice oozed heat.

"I miss your touch Tig_." God, how I hate that simple truth. I don't want to need someone as much as I need you. Please don't hurt me, don't push me away. _

His voice strained, "touch yourself for me, as I tell you what to do."

_Oh shit! He wants me to do what? _Suddenly Kate was unsure of the game she'd started_. _She took another swig of her Vodka, stalling for time to make her decision.

Tig's soft laughter set the bait. "What, are you scared?"

"No!" She answered too quickly. _Shit! Now you're in you idiot_. She hit the bottle again, and lay back onto the bed. _Maybe you will like this, just give it a try. Why not_?

"Good," he purred. "I'm rubbing your left breast, in little circular motions."

_Oh, shit_. Her breast instantly heated, her nipple stiffened in response.

"Now I'm pinching you're nipple, and rubbing my palm over it, alternating between the two motions." His voice was thick and heavy, pulsing in her blood.

Kate gave in to the sensation, closing her eyes and picturing Tig hovering above her. She felt her breasts tingle, and grow heavy with anticipation. _Oh, this is nice_. Heat began spiraling in the pit of her stomach.

"My hand is trailing down your stomach. God I love the feel of your skin, hot and smooth beneath my touch. I'm on fire for you. My dick is as hard as a rock." His voice tightened, straining for control.

Her hand mirrored his words, shaking from the vision of him stiff and hard.

"My fingers have found the silky softness of your underwear. I am rubbing against your mound in small circles. The feel of the silk is making me crazy."

Her body tightened in response to his words, and her touch. She ached for more.

She heard him hiss, as the sound of his zipper begin undone came through the speaker. "My hand is forcing your underwear down and off your long lean legs."

"Mmmm," a soft long moan escaped from Kate.

"My hand is cupping your mound; my middle finger is penetrating your hot wet folds as my thumb's caressing you from the outside, while my finger rubs against your clit." Tigs voice was tight and hoarse as he talked softly to Kate through the phone.

Kate gave herself over to the moment, and mimicked Tig's words realizing that she was incredibly turned on. Her body was responding with swirls of heat and the intense pangs of wanting…something she couldn't quite grasp.

"Oh Shit, don't stop…sooooo close…"

"Shhh easy baby, I'm right here…and you're not alone…my other hand is bringing me right along with you." She heard him take a deep breath, "I can feel the heat from you in my palm, my fingers are wet and slick with your juices as I plunge them into you."

Kate gave one last push with her hand and imagined Tig plunging into her. Her hips rocked up, and she felt the heat rush through her body spiraling out. Her muscles shook with the need, her body tuned into the heat in the pit of her stomach. "Oh fuck…fuck…yessss." Her release hit her, a moment of coiling heat, followed by an explosion. It left her gasping for air, warm in its wake.

Somehow, through her haze of pleasure, Kate heard Tig join her, his familiar grunt sending shivers down her spine.

Kate lay comfortably in her bed, strangely content. The alcohol covering any feelings of modesty she might otherwise feel. "Well Tig, that was interesting. I'm gonna pass out…" a large yawn stopped her in mid sentence… "Now."

"G-night, sweet dreams." His deep voice held a hint of laughter and stirred her enough to smile in her sleep.

"Love you Tig." She murmured, unaware he was still on the line and could hear her. The song playing on her Ipod filled the silence.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems_

_When lies become the truth_

_That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Lady Antebellum_


	26. Book 2 Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future.

If foul language _or explicit sexual content _ bothers you don't read any further.

Thanks to all the reviews from those of you who are following this story.

**Sapphires and Whiskey Book 2**

**Chapter 3: Bones**

The sunlight streaming into the room made it difficult to sleep in. Added to that was the lumpiest damn mattress he'd ever slept on. As Tig came awake he remembered where exactly he was. On the run with Gemma, until they figured out what they were gonna do about her mess with the feds. They were stuck at her Dad's place until they could get him moved to a nursing home.

Problem was he was bored and pissed that he'd been given the guard Gemma duty. She'd already caused problems insisting that they came here. In his mind it was the first place he'd look for someone on the run. Not too smart. He'd made it known how he felt until he was blue in the face. But Gemma was Gemma. You did what she wanted, period.

He rolled over and looked at the old alarm clock. _Fuck, it's only 8:15? I really wanted to get some more shut eye. _Last night he'd gotten shit faced. He'd been upset that he'd missed Sack's funeral. Then the call from Clay about the drive-by had solidified his anger at being on this shit detail. He should have been there, and definitely should be there today when they were getting intelligence on who did it.

Getting drunk hadn't accomplished much, and probably had done more damage than he'd intended. Pinching his nose he groaned at the memory of what he'd done last night on the phone with Kate. _You're supposed to be distancing yourself from Kate nimrod. Not calling her and having phone sex. _Not to mention the fact that she'd been drunk also, and at the end of their escapade she'd admitted out loud that she loved him_. Problem was I liked hearing that from her. Makes it that much harder to do what I gotta do._

He'd known for a while that she meant more to him than he'd ever admit. She was who he ran to when shit got so thick he couldn't breathe. She fit his life style, understood who he was and accepted him for who he was. Her quiet, simple approach to their relationship had made it easy for Tig to fall.

The problem was he didn't want her to be hurt physically, or mentally, because of him and who he was. It wasn't just because of the club. He knew sooner or later he'd hurt her on a personal basis. His track record was riddled with fuck ups. So he'd made a promise to himself as he'd thought about the situation on the drive north. He would break it off with Kate before things spiraled out of control and they would both end up getting burned.

Yeah, it had sounded like a great plan twenty-four hours ago.

_So now what do I do? I need a plan. Something even I can't fuck up_. He smiled as he thought of a fool proof plan that would make Kate hate him. It was perfect. Except for the fact he was definitely in love with her.

What he hadn't bargained for is how bad it hurt to think about it.

XXXX

Kate woke up slowly, singing along in her head, to the song playing on her IPod.

What goes around comes around

Feel it breathin' down heavy on you

You made that bed you're layin on

Deeds that you have done, now you can't undo

You've got bones in your closet

You've got ghosts in your town

Ain't no doubt, dear they're gonna come out

They're waiting for the sun to go down

You can't hide from your demons

Feel them all lurking around

You're runnin' scared

'Cause you know they're out there

They're waiting for the sun to go down

It's a long and hard row to hoe

When seeds that you sow

Grow by the wicked moon

Be sure your sins will find you out

Your past will hunt you down

And return to tell on you

You've got bones in your closet

You've got ghosts in your town

Ain't no doubt, dear they're gonna come out

They're waiting for the sun to go down

You can't hide from your demons

Feel them all lurking around

Your're runnin' scared

'Cause you know they're out there

They're waiting for the sun to go down

Oh, it stands to reason

Every dog will have his day

Your day is leaving

Better hold on tight

Here comes the night

You've got bones in your closet

You've got ghosts in your town

Ain't no doubt, dear they're gonna come out

They're waiting for the sun to go down

You can't hide from your demons

Feel them all luring around

Yeah they've got you runnin'

You're runnin' scared

'Cause you know they're out there

They're waitin for the sun to go down

They're waitin for the sun to go down

What goes around comes around

Feel it breathin' down heavy on you.

Little Big Town

Stretching out her arms above her she moaned in appreciation of the new mattress. _At least it's comfortable even if I have nightmares all night long. _Memories of Max, Wes, the Mayans, and Tig haunted her dreams until it all made a jumbled mess.

She opened her eyes slowly to a bright light shinning down on her. _Shit, I fell asleep_ _with the lamp on_. She reached over to turn it off, and saw the opened bottle of Stoli. It had quite a dent taken out of it. _Damn Kate, no wonder why your head hurts and your eyes feel like sandpaper_.

Heat crept up her face as she remembered what she'd done last night on the phone with Tig. "Oh God," she cried, covering her face with her hands.

Never in her life would she have thought about doing anything like that. He'd caught her on the way to a good drunk. She wasn't completely sure exactly how it had all gone down. She did remember having an incredible orgasm and drifting off to a contented sleep_. You know alcohol makes you do stupid shit. Honestly Kate, will you ever learn?_

I should have never called him back_. _

Her main purpose in getting drunk last night had been to forget about Sack's funeral and the drive-by. It had brought back all the memories of Max. It was still suffocating. The memories of what used to be still cut her to the bone. She hated being in such a paralyzing place. Alcohol gave her a way to at least be numb.

Knowing that the numb would only last as long as the alcohol did, wasn't stopping her from getting drunk almost every night. At least it kept the nightmares at bay for a few blissful hours.

She picked up her phone and checked the time. It was pushing 9:00 a.m. Making herself get out of bed she picked out a kick ass outfit for her meeting with Stan later and headed into the makeshift bathroom to get ready.

An hour later she stood in front of the full length mirror leaning against the wall and adjusted her belt. She wanted to make an impression at the meeting today for the show. She turned, looking closely at the reflection. She liked how the black boot cut jeans hugged her hips and upper thighs flaring out at the bottom over her Harley boots. The effect worked nicely to make her legs look even longer. She had a gray v-neck t-shirt tucked into her jeans. A black leather belt with a flashy silver buckle gave the outfit a little extra zing. To add the finishing touches she wore a black jean jacket adorned with silver studs and rhinestones.

She wore her hair curled, and pulled up into a loose ponytail. Curly tendrils escaped around her face softening the look. She'd added more makeup than she normally wore, taking extra care with her eyes. She used the soft smoky look that Jessie had shown her how to do, making her green eyes sparkle.

Grabbing her Vera Wang perfume off the table she sprit zed herself generously. _Ummm I love this shit. _Finishing off the ensemble with some silver jewelry she felt ready to take on Stan and the meeting.

She took one last look in the mirror_. Damn Kate, you clean up nice._

Kate opened the door to the main floor and was pleasantly surprised to see Soup was already hard at work putting away the paint, and breaking down boxes. He'd made an impressive dent.

He stopped working and looked over at Kate. Giving a low whistle and wagging his eyebrows he messed with Kate. Then he grinned at her like a little kid heading over to see her.

She twirled around. "You think this is ok? I wasn't sure what to wear."

Soup decided to mess with her a little. He stood with one hand on his hip the other hand on the side of his face with the index finger covering his lips. He tapped his boot. "Hmmm, let's see." He gave her a wink, "I think it works, not to snooty, but not trashy either."

Kate laughed and fake punched him on his shoulder.

"You've been busy," Kate smiled at his comment as she looked around the shop.

"Yeah, I woke up early," he shrugged his large shoulders. His six foot four frame was lanky, but strong. He had a mess of curly hair he wore long. Usually it was pulled back in a queue. His fair features and light strawberry blonde hair gave credence to his Scottish roots, as did his real name. Ian Campbell, a.k.a. 'Soup' as he was dubbed by the Son's.

Kate had known of him through her Dad. He'd brought his bike in for repairs and such for years to the old McKinneys, while he'd been riding with the Oregon SOA chapter. He would do odd stints of work to pay off his debt. He had been there as a guard when Max had taken her, ending up with a bullet in his shoulder for his trouble.

Kate still felt guilty about the bullet, but thankful he'd lived.

"My meeting is today at 4:00 p.m. with Stan and the directors for this show on Discovery. I have no idea how late it will run. I will make you a list of stuff I'd like you to get done. See how much you can do but don't work past 5:00."

Soup digested that information, a plan forming in his mind. He knew the club would be searching for info on who was responsible for the drive-by but he hoped he could talk Juice and maybe a few of the other guys into coming over later to get everything set up and operational. He'd already talked to Doug, who was bringing Mo and Riggs down today. They'd be picking up Kate's latest project, which was sitting in storage, as a surprise to her.

"A 'right. No problem. Knock 'em out at the meeting." He would keep the impromptu help to himself for the moment in case it didn't work out.

Kate reached into her purse and pulled out a couple of key rings. She handed Soup one, "here, these are to the front door and the loading dock door around back."

"Wonderin, what's that side room over there gonna be?" Soup pointed to the far wall, which had a large room under the loft area above it.

"I figured it would make a great break room. It's got electrical set up to hook up a stove and a fridge." Kate shrugged her shoulders, "wasn't on the top of my list to get the place up and running."

"Cool. That'll work out nice."

"I'm gonna go work on that list," Kate headed out to the front towards what would end up being her office.

She'd gotten the list accomplished and shared it with Soup. She was working on unpacking the cash register when the front door alarm went off_. What the hell? I'm not expecting any deliveries today_. Glancing at her blank computer screens she wished her security system was up and running.

Soup appeared in the door to the office, "let me answer it."

It didn't slip past Kate that he had his pistol in his hand. Her stomach did an odd little flip, she'd forgotten that Soup was also there to protect her. _The drive-by…club association. God this sucks._

Opening the door slowly, standing off to the side with his pistol held high and hidden by the wall, Soup looked carefully outside. "Ivan, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with Kate," he pushed his way through the door not waiting for Soup to invite him in.

"Sure, come right in," sarcasm dripped from Soups voice. "She's in her office."

She'd heard the whole conversation from her office, so wasn't surprised when Ivan barged his way into her office, closing the door behind him.

Soup opened it, clearly not happy.

"It's ok Soup. Close it." Kate hoped she was right.

Soup didn't look happy, scowling at Kate as he shut the door.

"Kate," he smiled at her inclining his head in his usual fashion.

"Ivan," Kate looked him over, noting he looked much better than the last time she'd seen him. Today he wore a black silk suit, over a maroon dress shirt, worn open, with no tie. His blond hair was getting long. He had it slicked back off his high forehead, making his strong cheekbones stand out. His piercing blue eyes watched her studying him. _God, I'd love to draw him, he has magnificent bones_. _Honestly he's not attractive in a super model way, but he has 'something'._

He raised an eyebrow as she studied him, "Sorry to drop in unannounced. However this couldn't wait." She got caught up listening to his Russian accent and missed his serious overtone.

"What's up?" Kate went back to work unpacking the cash register.

"Kate, stop for a minute. This is important." He walked towards her and put his hand on top of the box.

Kate looked up at Ivan, not liking the cold hard look on his face.

"I must ask you to do something..." his accent got heavier as he paused. "Something I would never ask of you unless it was very important." His gaze never broke hers, making her very wary.

"What," Kate's brain was on overload trying to guess what he was going to ask her.

"You knew the Russian Mob would probably figure out who you were, and link you to Max's murder." His voice was soft, trying to ease her into the uncomfortable discussion.

Kate's body reacted before her brain did. Chills skittered down her spine. She hugged herself, trying not to shake. "Oh, shit."

"Kate," Ivan reached out and gently lifted her face to look at him. "I am trying to protect you. Please trust in me, I have plan." His English became broken as he reacted to her distress. Ivan had feelings for Kate he'd never followed through on, making what he had to do today difficult. He hated dragging her back into contact with the Russian Mob.

He'd been with Russian Intelligence. Going deep undercover, he'd worked as Maximus Davidov's right hand man. He'd helped Kate escape after she'd killed Max, and when he'd gone to the authorities he'd learned that in the mess that was mother Russia, he'd been forgotten about. He no longer worked for his government. The FBI considered him rouge with no official ties.

His world had changed overnight. He no longer knew what he believed in. He couldn't go home to Russia, he had nothing there. The Mob did not know he'd been undercover. With little options, and a jaded view on life he'd gone the only place he knew.

Ivan had signed on with the oldest most powerful Russian Mob bosses on American soil.

Gathering her wits, she took a deep breath, "What the hell is going on? A plan for what?"

"The highest ranking Russian Mob boss is here in Los Angeles. His name is Vladimir Konstantinov, he was Max's…what you call it…godfather." Ivan watched Kate's reaction. "He has spoken with me about Max."

"So, it's natural that he'd want to know what happened to Max." Kate read between the lines. Then the fear really hit her. "What did you tell him Ivan?" Kate took a step back.

"Nothing to tie you to his death," Ivan spoke quickly, hating the fear in Kate's face. Hating how she was backing away from him like he was the devil himself. "He knew you were involved with Max, but did not understand what Max had done to you." _I watched it, and it tore me up_.

"So why are you here if he doesn't think I had anything to do with Max's death?" Kate hugged herself, trying hard not to crumble from the inside out. She was afraid. She knew firsthand how ruthless the Russian Mob could be.

Ivan took a deep breath as he pulled off his suit jacket laying it carefully across a box. He started undoing his shirt button by button, setting it on top of the suit jacket. He hated doing this, but she deserved the truth. He pulled his white tank top off adding it to the pile of clothes.

He stood still as death and let Kate look her fill. Not everyone got to see what was normally hidden under his clothing. His chest and arms were covered in various tattoos. She knew what they meant, she'd seen similar ones on Max, but for some reason it seemed Ivan was trying to tell her something, so she waited.

Ivan nodded and pointed to a large mural of a church. "This is my religion." He pointed to some words printed in a language she didn't recognize. "These words say 'eye for an eye'." He stopped and looked at Kate, his eyes hard. Ivan waved his hand at several more, "all these tattoos tell a story." He paused looking into her eyes.

Kate's quiet voice pierced the silence of the room. "I know." She saw the spider-webs on his elbows, those meant he'd killed.

"In the beginning my story was fabricated with tattoos. They were given to me to create a different life. It was to help me blend in when I was placed in jail with Max when I went undercover." His voice was strained, bitter. "But then the lies became the truth, and over time new tattoos have been received." He turned his right arm out to show her.

She saw the fresh ink on his inner forearm. Pointing to it she asked, "that one?" It was a row of three stars colored in red.

"I belong to Konstantinov now." His eyes locked on hers, his pain and confusion breaking her heart. "I am one of his soldiers, though since I was Max's right hand man I am a lieutenant in rank. Thus the three stars."

Digesting what he'd just told her made Kate's knees weak. Here, standing in front of her was a very dangerous man. She'd always known that, but when he'd confessed to be an undercover cop her guard had dropped. She'd just assumed he'd always be on that side of the fence.

Now all bets were off.

She really didn't know this man. How far would he go to move up the ranks?

He smirked covering up his pain. Ivan hated watching the truth of what he'd done play across Kate's face. He'd grown to respect her during her interim with Max. He'd seen a woman of incredible strength. A woman who was smart and street savvy. A woman who wasn't afraid to take steps to save herself, even if it meant getting bloody. He respected her strength.

She was a woman worth all the Rubles in the world. His heart ached with want. He'd kill to have such a woman love him.

_Tis_ _Good, she understands what I've done. _

He slowly got dressed, giving her time to recover.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why are you really here?" Kate whispered, afraid to hear the answer.

"I was questioned about what happened because I was Max's second. I had to tell him everything, no lies, except who shot Max. For that I laid the blame on Stahl." Ivan ran a hand through his hair, stalling.

"And?" He was making her crazy, dancing around the answer.

"He put out an order to have you brought to him. He wants to meet you. Ask you questions. Get information from you about Max's business."

"Me? He put an '_order_' out on me? Is that like a hit?" Kate was incredulous.

"Neyt, NO! Not a hit," Ivan waved his hands. "But…if I don't bring you back as I promised…he will send _others_ for you."

"And…" Kate waved her hand at Ivan. "You get goody points with the new boss for bringing me in." Sarcasm dripped from Kate's voice. _He doesn't give a shit about me. He's protecting his position with the Mob. _

Ivan's head was spinning. Didn't she realize he'd done this to protect her? He could take her to Konstantinov under his protection. He alone could keep his dogs off her. If anyone else had come for her he was sure it would have gotten ugly. She would have fought and probably ended up hurt. _How do I make her understand?_

"Kate, I think you misunderstand." Ivan moved in closer, hurting from the choices he'd had to make, wanting to give her comfort, wanting her. "Come here." He pulled her close into his embrace. "I will not let them hurt you."

Before she could register the fact her was pulling her into a hug, she found herself enveloped in his strong arms. She felt his heartbeat against her ear as she rested her head on his chest. He smelled wonderful, his expensive cologne penetrating her thoughts, throwing her off balance.

His hand moved up her back and rubbed her neck. He leaned down towards her face and angled her head towards him. His lips brushed hers tentatively, taking a small taste. She was too stunned to fight.

She melted into his arms, lost in the moment. A nagging thought broke into the haze. _Stop this Kate…What the hell are you doing? _She pushed Ivan away, flustered and indignant. Upset with herself for falling so easily into his arms.

"Please Ivan…stop!" Confused and embarrassed Kate turned away from him. _Way to go Kate, you're so completely ignorant you never saw that one coming_. She ran her hands through her hair stalling for time to gather her wits.

Ivan had the nerve to give her a crooked smile. "Seemed like you were enjoying yourself, but what do I know?"

_Holy shit, he's right_. She shoved that thought far back into her brain and forged ahead.

"We need to finish this conversation."

"If you go and meet with him willingly, give him any information you may have and most of the money I know you 'misplaced', I think he will leave you alone after that." _At least I hope he will_.

"Really?" She gave a nervous laugh knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

Ivan threw in the last punch. "We need to go today. I was given twenty four hours to bring you in."

Kate shook her head, looking at her watch. It was pushing 10:00 a.m. The drive to L.A. would take around three and a half hours. She could squeeze in the meeting before her meeting with Stan if Ivan could insure they'd be able to leave.

"I have a big meeting in Hollywood at 4:00. If you can guarantee I will be allowed to go my merry way after I _'share'_ with your boss then we need to get moving. The meeting will have to be around 1:00."

He pulled out his cell phone and began speaking Russian. He smiled, all teeth and no warmth. "Let's go."

"I need to grab some stuff. Hold on, it will take me five minutes." Kate pushed past him heading up stairs to find her memory stick with all the crap she had on Max. She formulated a plan on what to give the Mob and how much of the money she'd pilfered she would share with them. If it meant they would leave her alone than she would play nice.

Soup was waiting for her when she came downstairs. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving with Ivan. I'll be back after my meeting with Stan. Text me if there is a problem." She surprised Soup by leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

She and Ivan headed outside, Kate heading towards her truck.

"No, you will ride with me." Ivan steered her towards an amazing black Mustang Saline, fully loaded with a Roush Racing kit.

"I have stuff to do after the meeting Ivan." Kate dug in her heels.

"I will take you where ever you need to go. I will be your protection." He gave her a little shove in the direction of his car.

Indecision racked her. She remembered the drive-by and realized having Ivan around could work to her advantage. "Ok, thanks." _Bonus for you Kate, you get to ride in this beast of a car._

XXXX

"Yeah, I think I can get a few of the guys to help out. We should be able to get away for a few hours tonight." Juice did a mental check of everything that he needed to accomplish with the guys.

"That would be great Brother. I'd love to have this place all set up when she walks through the doors. She's always doing for everyone else, be nice to do for her." Soup smiled thinking he might actually get to surprise Kate by having the shop all put together, and her security up and running by the time she got back from her meeting.

"Cool, see you later man." Juice flipped his phone shut and joined the group collected in the club house. _Soup is right, we owe her_.

XXXX

The ride to L.A. had been long and quiet. Neither she nor Ivan had made small talk. That had been fine by Kate. She'd used the time to search her soul about her 'thing' with Tig. She couldn't call it a relationship. It was more like a friends-with-benefits thing.

A relationship required admitting to one another _exactly_ how you felt about the other person. Kate had said she cared but had never really said to what extent her feelings went. He'd never really said much either. It was like one person was waiting for the other to take that first leap of faith.

Kate hadn't been sure how long it would take her to feel comfortable being intimate with a man again after Max. With Tig it hadn't proved to be an issue, which had been a relief for her. What did that mean?

How did she feel around other men? She'd been revolted and pissed when Koz had stolen that kiss last night, no denying how that had made her feel. It had brought out all the old fear of not having any control over the situation, reminding her of Max.

Her reaction to Ivan had been unexpected. She'd never seen any evidence of Ivan being attracted to her, until he'd kissed her. In the wake of the surprise she'd kissed him, and enjoyed it. She'd been curious, and had to admit she had liked it.

She knew several things for certain. The whole white wedding and kids were not in her future, and she was cool with that. However, she did crave a meaningful relationship with someone who wasn't afraid to commit to said relationship. At this point it was doubtful Tig fit into that description, and to be honest with herself, he probably never would.

She couldn't deny her feelings for Tig ran deep, caught somewhere between love and lust. And that was just how she felt.

Caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place.

Tig was a complicated guy underneath his SOA persona.

_So Kate. What have you figured out on this long ride? Nothing, nada, you're wheels keep spinning and you get nowhere. So I guess the best thing I can do is just hang on and see where the bucking bull lands me._

The black Mustang pulled into the lot of what looked to be a run-down repair garage. Several older model tow trucks were parked alongside the building and a few cars were sitting off to one side. To all appearances it was just an everyday run-of-the-mill business.

Appearances could be deceiving.

Ivan parked his car next to the building and looked over at Kate. "I don't have to tell you how to handle yourself, you learned with Max." He paused, "let me lead the conversation, I know Vladimir, his ways."

A major case of nerves was currently messing with Kate. She didn't trust herself to talk, so she just shook her head in agreement, and gave Ivan a wan smile. She grabbed her flash drive and shoved it into her pocket.

They entered through a side door, immediately a man in a suit approached them. Kate had to stifle a giggle, as he looked like Mr. Clean. His huge bald head sat on a set of massive shoulders, connected to a broad rib cage. From there his waist narrowed, to a modest set of short legs. She figured on good days he might be six foot. He nodded to Ivan, "comrade. This is the woman?" He walked towards Kate and reached out.

Ivan cut him off before he could touch her. "Da, she is clean, no weapons. No one is to touch her." His posture and tone made it clear he was serious.

Mr. Clean nodded and stepped back.

Ivan grabbed her elbow and led her towards the back of the shop to a steel door. This time two men guarded the door, she labeled them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. They were obviously twins, the only difference being the color of their dress shirts under their impeccable black silk suits. _Man these boys like nice suits._

Dee, on the right, stood as though someone had stuffed a rod up his ass. She'd bet her last dollar that he was pushing six foot four. He wore his dirty blonde hair down to his shoulders and slicked back. He had a touch of hair under his lower lip, leaving the rest of his face clean. His deep set brown eyes held no warmth in them.

Dum, on the left, stood in the same exact position. _Must be hereditary_. He was exactly the same height and wore his hair the same length, though to give him some credit his hair wasn't as slick as Dee's. He wore slightly more facial hair with a full fu-man-chu. His eyes were the color of honey, and they lingered just a little too long on her for her tastes. He lifted a heavy eyebrow and smiled at her. The smile held no warmth, and she felt like a shark was circling her.

Ivan looked at 'Dee' giving him a short nod, "Raphael."

Kate thought, _oh goodie, Tweedle Dee is a mutant ninja turtle_. She smiled at him, lost in her private joke.

Raphael looked at her and raised his eyebrow. _Just like 'Dum'…ha, ha_.

Kate knew there was nothing funny about this meeting, or these men. When she was nervous it was natural for her to crack jokes. She just couldn't stop herself. She took a deep breath to settle her nerves.

She heard Ivan continue talking to Raphael. "I have meeting with Vlad." His voice was thick with his Russian accent. He stood relaxed, and seemed to be bored. _Wow, he's so good at this_.

Kate relaxed her hands from tight fists opening and closing them to restore feeling. Trying to appear as unconcerned as Ivan did.

Raphael nodded to Tweedle Dum, who knocked on the door. A muffled voice came through from the other side. Kate listened carefully. She'd picked up a little Russian over the years. She knew the man had said 'enter'.

The door was allowed to open fully and Ivan ushered Kate into a large office.

The first thing Kate saw was a man she assumed was Vladamir. His presence commanded the room, even as he sat behind a huge cherry desk. Standing, he walked around the desk to greet Ivan and Kate. His smile seemed genuine and his eyes glinted with what Kate thought was pleasure at seeing Ivan. He pulled Ivan into a bear hug, patting him heavily on his shoulder.

Vladimir had a shock of pure white hair cut closely to his head. It was long enough to show a natural curl, and very thick. He wore a full beard, though it was clipped and worn short. His heavy eyebrows hovered over his deep set gray eyes. His deep dark weathered complexion, as though he'd spent most of his life working outside, made his eyes sparkle.

He moved his six foot frame with ease, making it hard to tell exactly how old he really was. His body still held clues to how fit he'd been in his youth. He wore a short sleeve dress shirt which was fitted and tucked in neatly. It showed off his trim figure. For an older man he'd aged extremely well or he worked out on a regular basis.

Ivan returned the hug and kissed the older man lightly on each cheek. He also seemed to be enjoying seeing the older man. Ivan pulled himself out of the embrace and motioned towards Kate.

"Vladimir, this is Kate."

Vladimir turned toward Kate and made no attempt to hide the fact that he was studying her. His face gave nothing away, as he reached out and took her hands into his. He smiled warmly, and lifted her right hand towards his mouth kissing the back of her hand. His grip was strong, but not harsh, and his kiss was quick and gentle. Some little voice in the back of her head was screaming you know this guy, figure it out Kate!

He was beyond charming.

_Oh, be careful Kate. He is not what he seems._

Kate gave him a warm smile back. It was hard not to take an instant liking to this man_._

"Kate, please feel free to call me Vlad." His voice was smooth as silk. A deep bass, which vibrated as he spoke. He released her hands and motioned to a corner of his office which held a sofa and several comfortable chairs arranged around a large coffee table. "Let's sit and discuss our business as friends."

He led the way, gesturing to a man who'd been standing against the wall in the shadows_. _Hissudden movement startled Kate_. Shit_ _Kate, pay attention to the details, don't let him lull you into forgetting how powerful he really is._

"Dimitri, grab us a bottle and some glasses, would you?" The man nodded and began preparing a tray. Vlad stopped and smiled at Kate, "forgive me. It has been a long time since I have entertained a lovely young woman such as you. Perhaps you would prefer tea?"

Kate smiled back, "no I would actually enjoy a glass of Vodka, thank you."

His deep laughter rolled through the room. "Ah, I do enjoy a woman who will drink Vodka. She reminds me of my Sasha." His voice held a note of sadness at the mention of her name. "You were quite right Ivan, she is a rare one. You should take care with her."

Kate, her back stiff, shot a quick look out of the side of her eyes at Ivan. _Just what had he told Vladimir about_ _their relationship_? With no other option she played along for now.

Ivan followed the old man, sending a look at Kate with a slight nod in the direction of the sofa. Kate headed in that direction and settled into the comfortable leather. She accepted a glass of vodka from Dimitri. Taking a sip, she sat back waiting for the old man to get down to business.

Vlad sat and looked at Kate for what seemed an eternity. She held his gaze, not showing him how unsettling his actions were to her. Finally he shook himself from thought and began the conversation. "Ivan and I have talked many hours about what Max did to you."

"I see." _Not really._

"Max was always my favorite. He wasn't always a good boy, but he was a ruthless business man." He paused and looked away, gathering his thoughts. "I wish to be frank with you."

Kate sipped her vodka and nodded at him.

"You have information about Max's contacts, business arrangements, and bank accounts. I want that information." His eyes narrowed, watching Kate for her reaction.

"And what will I get in return for giving you this valuable information?" Kate locked eyes with him, never showing him any of the fear that what churning in her gut.

Vladimir shot a look of disbelief to Ivan. Ivan responded with a shrug of his shoulders, a smile and spoke Russian to him. Kate caught only a small portion of what had been said. Something along the lines of 'I warned you she would not give in easily."

He turned giving Kate a toothy smile. "You will be considered a '_friend_' of Vladimir Konstantinov," his voice held a note of superiority, as though that was the best gift she'd ever receive.

And in this instance maybe it was.

"I want nothing more." She smiled at him, hoping she'd said the right thing.

He smiled warmly at her, "excellent."

"I will need a computer to load the information to." Kate took another swallow of the Vodka, it was helping her relax.

Vlad looked over at Dimitri, "see that she has everything necessary. You will work with her and tell me when everything is complete."

Dimitri gave her a blank stare, "This way." His voice was thick with his accent.

Kate sat down her drink and got up to follow him. He was a thin short man. With dark stringy hair and dark eyes that sat to close together, he reminded her of a Weasel. He led her to a desk on the opposite side of the room. His hands flew over the key board sitting in front of a large flat screen monitor. "Tis ready. I watch."

"Fine," Kate pushed him away from the seat. "Give me a little room please."

He moved back a few steps, keeping an eye on her as she worked.

"I am formatting this flash drive to work on your computer. All the information is set up in folders." She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Dimitri to make sure her was following her.

"Da. Go on."

"So this folder is labeled contacts, this one is sources, this one is all his bank accounts…you get the idea." Her fingers danced on the keyboard as she went through the information and opened multiple windows proving to Dimitri that the information was all there.

Vlad's voice came from across the room. "Exactly how much money was Max worth?

Kate replied immediately, "There are several accounts. They all add up to several million, easy."

She finished typing and pushed away from the table. "It's all there," pointing to the computer.

Dimitri sat down and immediately began working on the files.

Kate walked away and headed back to the couch and her drink. She took another sip, the butterflies in her stomach eased_. So far so good_.

Vlad watched Dimitri working. He waited for conformation.

Dimitri nodded, "It is verified."

Vlad sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of his face as he looked at Kate. "How do I know you did not make copies?"

"I want nothing from Max. He kidnapped me," she moved forward to the front of the couch and looked into the old man's eyes before she continued. _Make him believe_. "He did things to me that I will never forget."

She wiped at her eyes with shaking hands. It wasn't hard to act upset, being here, with these men had brought it all back. She'd been shoving it to the back of her brain, so she just let a little out to the surface, enough to make Vladimir believe.

"I don't _need_ or _want _anything of his. I have my own business, my own life." He'd never know about the small amount she'd given SAMCRO. "A life that Max brutally ripped me out of."

He nodded, "I know everything about your past with Max in New York. How his father helped you leave him. Everything." He sighed, "there were no secrets between my brother and I. He knew Max handled you badly." His face lit briefly with his memories. "He told me he wished things had been different, he liked you." Then he looked at Kate the memories gone, his eyes clear. "As I do."

Kate sat back, blown away by his declaration. She remembered that day with Max's father clearly. _He was Victor's brother?_ "You don't resemble him."

He laughed, "No, I look like my Mothers people. Victor took after my father, the old prick."

Kate drank some more Vodka and stole a glance at Ivan. He'd polished off his drink long ago, and was watching the whole conversation as though it was boring him. He met Kate's eyes and gave her a short nod and a wink_. Okay Kate, just keep it together for a little longer_.

Vladimir stood, "Ivan explained you took time out of a busy schedule to appease this old man. I will not keep you any longer."

Ivan stood and motioned to Kate to do the same. He gave Vladimir another hug, patting him on the shoulder and speaking Russian to him once more. It was a familiar farewell that Kate had heard him use with Max.

Vladimir turned to Kate and held her face between his hands lifting her head to look into his face. "Thank you for killing that ATF bitch. I know that somewhere in your heart you cared for Max, even after what he did to you." He kissed her on the cheek and releasing her. "You ever need for anything I insist you come to me."

"Thank you Vladimir. It's been a pleasure doing _business_ with you." She smiled, stepped forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I will remember to come to you if I have need of anything." She stepped back hoping she hadn't gone too far.

Ivan stepped forward and grabbed her elbow gently steering her towards the door.

Vladimir's voice shook with suppressed laughter, "Oh Ivan, you have your hands full with that one. I wish you luck." He drew in a raspy breathe and added before they made the door, "bring her by the restaurant some night, I would like that very much."

Ivan squeezed her elbow, a silent message to stay quiet. Kate knew better than to react and kept walking as Ivan looked over his shoulder and replied. "Da. I will, Vlad. I will."

They walked past Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, standing at attention next to the door. Kate kept her eyes ahead of her ignoring the leers from both men. She felt Ivan tense, and saw him give both men a feral stare.

Mr. Clean met them at the door and opened it for them.

As soon as she heard the door shut she ripped her arm out of Ivan's grip and wheeled on him. "What exactly did you tell Vladimir about us Ivan?"

Ivan kept walking to the mustang, leaving Kate standing alone. "Not here. Get in, there are cameras."

"Of course," _how stupid of me_. She turned and headed to the car.

As soon as the mustang cleared the parking lot Ivan held his hand up. "Let me explain."

"Oh, please do." Kate's voice came out smooth as silk.

"I told him I was your protector. That I had grown to like you when you were with Max." He took a breath, watching in his mirror for anyone following them. "I said I'd like to make you mine, but I was giving you time to get over what had happened." _All of it is true, I would like to make you mine._

"So that kiss? What was that Ivan?" Kate turned sideways in the seat. She wanted to see his face.

Ivan whipped the car into a parking lot of an abandoned building and threw it into park. He opened his car door and got out running his hands through his hair, pacing as he gathered his composure. He was wound up tight as a drum. The meeting had worn on his last nerve, though he had to admit it had gone well.

He needed to handle Kate like an unbroken filly. She was wild and unpredictable, and tended to shy away from contact. He'd planned on working on her slowly, letting her get used to him being around.

The kiss had been an accident, though she'd kissed just as he'd imagined she would. When you broke through her defenses she responded wholeheartedly. That small glimpse into what it could be would keep him coming back for more.

He continued pacing, working off some of his nervous energy. Noticing that Kate was leaning up against the car watching him he stopped and looked at her. She'd handled herself with an amazing amount of constraint and had followed Vlad's leads. _She would make an excellent undercover agent_.

"I will not lie to you," his accent was heavy, giving away how much this meant to him. "I felt as though my hands were tied when you were caught in Max's lair. I was undercover, and could not help you escape without blowing my cover." He sighed heavily, "Then you took matters into your own hands. I did what I could to help you."

"But…" Ivan held his hand up.

"Neyt…let me finish. I find many qualities in you, besides the fact you are attractive, that are endearing to me. You're strength, perseverance, intelligence and wit are just a few. Then there is the undeniable fact you have a certain…something…. You're a fire I can't resist."

He'd closed the difference between them as he'd confessed how he felt, like a lion stalking his prey. His blue eyes met hers. He read her confusion, and plunged ahead.

"I know what Max did to you. I would never treat you as he did, though it must be hard not to link me to his behavior." He paused, wanting to touch her but knowing it would break her silence. "I took you to The Son's of Anarchy that day because I had nowhere else to take you. I knew they would help you, though I hated giving you over to them."

"Ivan," Kate knew it was costing him to confess this to her. She just didn't know what to say. It had taken her by surprise to hear this coming from Ivan. On top of that add in that she'd just faced someone who could make her disappear from the face of the earth with the snap of his fingers had left her unsure.

His face was mere inches from Kate, her scent making him crazy. He dug deep for the fortitude not to steal another kiss. "I know you are with Trager. So how I feel does not make a difference," he shrugged trying to brush it off. "It is reason I stole that kiss earlier. I am the moth, you are the flame." His voice was thick with his accent.

_God does he realize how sexy his voice is_? Kate held his gaze for a few seconds and took her time choosing what she hoped were the right words. "Ivan I owe you my life. Right now I'm a mess. I am seeing Tig, however I'm not sure exactly where we stand at the moment."

She paused, trying to decide whether or not to say the rest. Throwing caution to the wind she added, "Never in a thousand years could you remind me of Max. I do not hold you responsible for his sins."

Ivan's head dropped as he looked at the ground. "For that I am grateful."

"I think you're smart, ruthless and honorable. Throw all that in together and add loyal to the top of the list. I don't blame you for choosing to work for Vladimir. You were forgotten, left to your own devices. It is all you know, what your good at." She smiled at him, his face showed how amazed he was at her confession. "If things were different, I'd like to get to know you better."

Ivan looked at her for a few seconds, flashing a brilliant smile. "I will settle for friends right now. But understand. I will be here if you ever want to 'get to know me better'."

"Friends is a great place to start." Kate smiled back at him.

Heading back towards the driver's door he asked, "Where is meeting?"

XXXXX

Stan waited impatiently in the foyer of the TV studios building. He hated waiting. He glowered at his cell phone, noting they only had 15 minutes before they needed to be upstairs for the formal meeting with the big wig execs. He needed at least 10 minutes of that time alone with Kate to get her to sign papers for him.

His assistant Marty was waiting in a small office down the hall with everything laid out and ready to sign. Now all he needed was Kate McKinney. He was quite certain she'd be worth the work. This show was a high priority for this network.

_Finally!_ He spotted Kate approaching through the main doors. _What the hell? Did she bring a lawyer with her? _

He forced a smile onto his face and met her half way. "Kate!" Stan pulled her into a light superficial hug. He released her and looked sideways at Ivan. "And who did you bring?"

Ivan answered before Kate could. "I am her bodyguard."

Kate laughed, "this is Ivan, Ivan this is Stan."

"Right then," Stan waved his arm towards a hallway, eager to get going. "We don't have a lot of time, I have a few quick items you need to sign for me. Then we will head up stairs for the meeting."

Kate looked at Ivan and rolled her eyes. Ivan smirked and said under his breath for only Kate to hear. "Can I kill him?"

"A necessary evil, Ivan, a necessary evil." She wondered if she'd made a deal with the devil.

They followed Stan into the small room and sat down at a small table. He pushed a stack of papers at Kate. "This is our contract, it makes me your official manager."

"Wow, been nice to be able to read this before the meeting today. What's the rush Stan?" Kate leveled him with a look, ignoring the stack of papers. Did she really need a manager?

"Kate, it's the terms we spoke about over the phone a few days ago." Stan had the audacity to look hurt.

She'd had enough. It was time to set shit straight. "Look Stan, I've only met you once, at that party in Hollywood when I took that tank job for your buddy. I don't know you, I don't trust you, hell I'm not even sure if I like you." She heard Ivan snicker. "Get over it." _There that wasn't so hard to say._ "I'll pay you for today, after I read these and have my lawyer check it out, we will see where we stand."

She pulled out her check book and looked at Stan waiting for a number.

Stan sighed and sat back into his chair. "Alright, give me three hundred for today." He looked at his assistant Marty, "pick that shit up and fax it to Kate later."

Kate handed her check to Stan, "the fax number is on the check."

They pushed away from the table and headed up to the meeting.

XXXX

Ivan looked over at Kate. They were almost back to Charming after a very long day in L.A. Two meetings later, and untold hours of being polite and civil to a pack of hyenas left him in a serious need of a drink.

"You're quiet. Wishing you did not make the commitment for the show?"

"No." Kate shook her head and continued. "I think the show is going to be awesome. I do have second thoughts about Stan."

"He is Weasel." Ivan agreed.

"I don't know anyone else."

"I will look into it…Vlad has many contacts." Ivan pulled the mustang into the parking lot slowly, amazed at all the cars and bikes parked out front.

"Will you look at that…why are there so many cars and bikes in my lot?" Kate sat forward as they pulled in.

"Let me go in and see what is happening. You stay here."

"No it's ok, I know those bikes."

"Sons?"

"Yeah," w_hat the hell is going on?_

Kate walked in the front doors and stopped dead in her tracks. The waiting room was finished! Her chairs, art work, rugs and plants were arranged neatly. The fridge was setting on the cart as well as the coffee maker. Resting on the counter was her cash register, lit and apparently set up. She looked to her left and found a keypad for the security system instead of bare wires.

Quickly she made her way to the steel door to get behind the counter. She went through to the other door that led to the offices and back work rooms. Music and loud male's voices and laughter came through the open door to the work area.

As she passed by her office she took a quick peek in. "Holy Shit!" Again it was all put together. Tables and chairs, rugs and art work arranged in the way she'd drawn out. Monitors lined the presentation center and her desk was finished. A wall of security monitors were in view from her desk. It was better than she had imagined it.

She noticed a speaker system was hooked up to the bare wires that had hung from the walls. That's where the music was spilling out from.

"Someone has been busy. This is very nice Kate." Ivan waited for her to move further.

"It's amazing." She headed through the next door to the back work rooms.

The first thing she saw was her Dad's old bike sitting on a lift in the last bay. Parts lay scattered around it. Doug and Soup were looking at a part on the work table when Doug realized they had company. He looked up and smiled at Kate.

"Oh my God!" Kate flew across the distance and jumped up in the air as she tackled Doug. "This rocks!"

Doug grinned at her enthusiasm, he hadn't seen her so happy in months. "This was all Soup. He made the calls and got us all here to help."

She let go of Doug and turned giving Soup an outrageous hug as well. "Oh Ian, this is so unexpected."

He hung on, not sure how to handle the praise. "No problem boss."

"She needs a lot of work," Doug patted the old bike.

"Yes she does. I have an idea for her out in the show room for when she is completely restored. I won't be riding her." Kate ran her hands over the rusted fender, picturing her Dad riding it.

Hearing loud laughter and several familiar voices Kate pointed in the direction of the break room. "What's going on in there?"

"A not so friendly game of Texas hold 'em is what's happening. We already got knocked out." Soup whined as he picked up a wrench.

Doug saw Ivan lurking in the background by the front desk. "Why is he here?"

"I will tell you later. He is here as my friend." Her tone made it clear not to make an issue of him being around.

Doug raised his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders. "Your call."

Kate walked towards the poker game, motioning for Ivan to join her. As she walked through the door she was amazed to see Juice, Bobby, Chibs, Kozik, Happy, Chuckie, Rigg's and Mo sitting around a huge oval table. They were drinking and the taunts were flowing. It looked like the last two players, Chibs and Happy were all in against each other and the flop was coming. Everyone's attention was on Juice who was dealing.

The flop gave Chibs the winning hand. Boos and Cheers were forth coming. Even Mo and Riggs were interacting with the Son's and having a great time. Kate smiled, _this is my fucked up family. I couldn't ask for better. _Bobby looked up and must have read her thoughts. He winked at her and nodded his head, as he gave her a warm smile.

After the commotion of the last hand settled down Kate started pouring shots of whiskey for everyone. Doug and Soup had joined the group as well.

"Hey!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention, looking at each and every one of them before she finished her thought. "I am amazed at the incredible job you guys did pulling this place together." She used her sleeve to wipe away tears she couldn't stop from flowing. "Thank you all so much." She raised her glass, "to friends."

They all threw back their shots and grinning like fools as they slammed their glasses down on the table.

"Fifty bucks buy in for the next game guys." Bobby looked up at Kate. "There's plenty of room for You and Ivan to join in.

"I'm in." Ivan reached into his wallet and dropped a 100 dollar bill onto the table. "I'm putting Kate in too."

"Aye Katie, I've got ye an open seat next ta me." Chips slapped his hand on a folding chair.

"Let's play." Sitting next to Chibs, she accepted a cold beer from Happy. "Thanks."

Kate sat back and enjoyed the cards, the alcohol and the conversations. It was a real chance to study the guys, and did she get an eyeful.

She learned that Chibs was an excellent Hold 'Em player, he didn't have any obvious tells, and was an excellent strategist. On the other end of the spectrum was Juice. He had tells, and they hurt his odds at pulling off bluffs, which he loved to do. Happy was a quiet player, though when he stayed you knew he had a good hand, she hadn't seen him bluff once. Soup, Koz and Bobby were just getting fucked up and playing for fun, hard to get reads off that.

She'd played poker with Doug, Mo and Riggs before, so she didn't have to study them too much. Ivan was up there with Chibs, he kept a very straight face, and she hadn't found a tell on him yet.

Conversation ran the gamut from Abels kidnapping and Gemma being on the lamb. The club was working on ways to find the baby, and had used the extra money Kate had 'donated' recently to keep the pressure on the streets for Intel.

"So Kate, Soup was telling us you are 'gonna be a star." Bobby threw that comment out to her after he'd gone all in to Ivan and lost.

"It's a new show on Discovery. It will be about five bikes shops building an 'ultimate' bike. We will have two months to build it. Then we will take it to Vegas for the last show which will be taped there. The crowd will vote for the winner."

"OOOhhh, you gonna pose naked with the bike when it's done?" Koz sneered at Kate. He was still sore from the kick in the crotch she'd gotten in.

He was rewarded with a smack upside the head from Happy. "Behave asshole."

"Ouch, shit Hap!" He voiced his displeasure at being smoked.

She smiled at their antics, amazed that Koz hadn't bothered her with his comment. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Man Tigger is gonna be one lucky man." Juice winked at Kate.

Kate smiled and played along. He wasn't here, and she hadn't heard a word all day from him. She'd sent him several texts, no replies had come back_. Fuck 'em_.

Several shots and multiple beers later it was down to the last four players. Everyone had stuck around watching and talking. The party was in full swing. Several of the girls from Cara Cara had shown up and were sitting with their favorite Sons. Music blared in the background, as voices and laughter added to the commotion.

As the game ebbed down to the ending, many of the guys had taken the Cara Cara girls off to places unknown. Kate decided she didn't want to know anyway. Everyone was beyond drunk to the point of passing out wherever they landed. She hoped no one would try to drive anywhere.

Looking around she found at least three guys already passed out. Mo had laid his head on the table and was snoring. Soup had passed out on the futon, Doug next to him. Chibs and Happy were drunk but hanging on as they were the last ones left in the game. Juice was getting a lap dance in the corner from one of the girls.

She made eye contact with Ivan, who sat drinking Vodka out of the bottle. He was glassy eyed, but seemed fairly functional at this point. He gave her a feral smile. _Oh, boy. What the hell is that all about?_

She stood and had to wait for the room to right itself_. Damn, you are really drunk_. Her intention had been to pull some of the heavy weight all purpose throws off the shelf for the guys to use as blankets. She kicked off her boots, finding it easier to walk that way and made her way out into the main work area, finding the blankets on a supply shelf.

She walked past a snoring Bobby, he'd fallen asleep on a lift with one of the girls. She opened a blanket and laid it across him, tucking him in. Chibs stumbled out of the break room with a smile across his face pocketing a wad of cash.

She handed him a blanket. "There is a futon in the office. It's all yours."

He stopped and planted a wet kiss on her. His voice was thick with his Scottish accent, "Thank-ye darlin."

She made it back into the break room and found Happy had decided to sleep on the table. She threw a blanket over him, and over Doug and Soup on the futon. Juice was nowhere to be seen, nor Ivan. She shrugged her shoulders and decided she needed to head up stairs before she passed out too.

She turned the corner and headed to the stair well leading to the loft. Ivan strolled out of the shadow along the wall, following her silently. Kate opened the door with her key and turned around to set the lock, running straight into Ivan.

"Aack! Jesus you scared the shit out of me."

Ivan had already shut the door behind him, turning the dead bolt.

"What are you doing?" He had that I'm the Lion and you're my prey look going on again. She backed up several steps until she hit solid wall. _Oh shit!_

He didn't talk, he just kept closing the distance between them. She looked around in the inky darkness, the only light was the red glare coming off the exit sign. His face was smooth, with a hint of a smile. But his eyes, reflecting the red glow made her shiver.

She should run. Now.

But her legs wouldn't budge. Instead she wondered what those sculpted lips would feel like brushing her mouth, her skin. What would he taste like? _Stop it Kate_.

_Too late. _He placed both his hands on the wall next to her head. His body crowded against hers, pining her to the wall. He froze looking intently into her eyes.

"I want to taste the Vodka on your lips Kate."

_Umm…ok…I mean…No!_ She screamed in her head just as his lips landed on hers. This was no soft searching lazy kiss. This was a full on assault, and damned if her body wasn't responding with a resounding _yes_!.

She gave as good as she got. Drunk enough to have lost any inhibitions, her brain was two steps behind her libido. They stood straining to deepen the kiss. Somehow she'd wrapped her long legs around his and he was pushing his erection up against her hip.

Somewhere deep in her brain a little voice was yelling at her. _Hellooo! This is not a smart move Kate! STOP! _She brought both of her hands up against his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

"Stop!"

Ivan backed away, looking at Kate with lust filled eyes that glowed red in the light. "I just want to give you a night of pleasure." He smiled, and backed up, holding his hands up. "But if you say no, then I will stop."

"No. This, us…" she waved her hands at him, "can't happen."

"Maybe not tonight. But someday perhaps". He gestured in a sweeping arc, "where is Trager Kate?" He added with a lift of his eyebrow. "Why do you stay loyal to him?" He'd thrown out those questions, knowing she wouldn't answer, but at least he'd get her thinking.

Kate slid along the wall, past Ivan to door. In a soft pleading voice she whispered, "please leave."

He walked slowly, looking at Kate the whole time. "Good night."

She slammed the door and took off running up the stairs, suddenly sober. She opened her door and stood inside leaning up against the door. Her hand went to her lips. They felt fuller, slightly bruised and tingled when she touched them.

_Kate what the hell are you doing_? _Messing with fire, you stupid girl._


	27. Book 2 Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future.

If foul language _or explicit sexual content _ bothers you don't read any further.

Thanks to all the reviews from those of you who are following this story. Please keep them coming, as they are the fuel to continue writing this story.

**Sapphires and Whiskey Book 2**

**Chapter 4: Undo It**

Kate woke up slowly as a dull throb played a staccato rhythm in her head. She rubbed her face trying to make the cobwebs go away. Stretching like a cat she groaned as her body rebelled. _Why do I do this to myself?_

Making her way to the bathroom was sketchy in the dark room. She had to navigate boxes that she had yet to unpack. The only light was filtering in through the bathrooms small window. The sun was shining happily beyond the frosted pane, insisting with its brightness, that Kate needed to do something productive today.

She just wasn't sure what.

She took her time, taking a long hot soak in the shower. The water worked wonders on her headache and sore muscles. She sorted through her foggy memories of last night and was pretty sure she'd kissed Ivan _again_. _What the hell is getting into you McKinney? Are you crazy?_

Using the quiet moments under the steady stream of hot water, she did some serious soul searching. Why had she let Ivan kiss her again? She knew if he'd been discouraged by her he would have never done that again. In all honesty she had wanted him to kiss her. She had felt deserted, angry at Tig for not answering her texts all day.

All she had wanted to do was feel close to him. They couldn't see each other as long as Gemma was on the run. The truth hit her like a brick. She _was_ angry. She and Tig had taken huge steps in figuring out what they were about, then suddenly he was gone and he was being a dick again.

Ivan had been about proving to herself that she didn't need Tig. Problem was she wasn't buying it. In the light of day with no alcohol and a clear head it was painfully obvious she missed Tig. Ivan was attractive. No doubt about it. But Tig had burrowed a place into her heart.

_Face it Kate, you love the asshole._

The thought was enough to make Kate sick to her stomach, literally. She stood with her hands on the wall and threw up till nothing came out. Eventually the water began turning cold, so she reluctantly turned the knobs and got out of the shower.

She wrapped her long hair in a towel then dried off with another. Losing all the alcohol from the night before had helped. Her headache was easing and her stomach was much happier. She searched through her boxes of clothes, and picked a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Dressing quickly with a plan in mind, she grabbed her purse and headed out to find some food. Suddenly she was ravenous. _I think I will go see Anna and Pete. I miss her, and maybe she can help me_ _get my head on straight._

XXXX

Tig walked into the kitchen and saw Gemma talking to her dad's nurse. _She's all right, and I do_ _love my Latino women_. He stopped and rested against the counter, giving the old man's nurse a long leisurely look. _A 'right Tig it's time to put your plan into action big boy. _

He sauntered up to her and got real close into her personal space. She turned sideways looking at him, then giving him a small smile. "Mornin, once you get Nate settled I was wondering if you had some time to give me a backrub. I think I tore this muscle." He shifted his shoulders mimicking a sore back, making a face of pain.

Gemma, watching Tig make a move on the young nurse, choked on her coffee. Deciding she didn't want to hear the rest she rolled her eyes at Tig as she walked by him muttering under her breath, "…figures."

"Oh," she batted her big brown eyes up at Tig. "Sure."

Tig flashed a smile as he leaned in close to her ear, "I'll meet you in the spare room, say fifteen minutes?" He didn't wait for a reply. Instead he went to make sure he had some condoms stashed in his wallet.

He waited pacing the small bedroom. _Don't turn back now Tig. You're doin' what is right._ She arrived a few minutes later. Tig didn't waste any time getting down to business, wanting to get it over with. His body was willing but his head kept getting in the way. _Who would have thought I'd have a problem doin' this Guatemalan hottie? Just do it Tig, it's just sex asshole, you're not marryin' her._

After that final tirade in his head he was warming up to her, getting a good rhythm goin' on. He heard the door open behind them_. What the hell?_

"Rose?" He heard Nate's voice crack.

_Shit!_

Just as Tig turned to talk to the old man he caught a glimpse of an old shot gun. As soon as it registered in his head he felt the slam of a bullet into his left shoulder, and the sound of the gun going off. _Fuck!_

At this point Tig heard the commotion around him, but was concentrating on not passing out. He heard Nate talking, sounding confused. Tig realized what had happened. _He thought the nurse was Rose_, _Gemma's mom_.

"Dad!" Gemma's voice broke the confusion. "Give me the gun." She looked at the scene in front of her, seeing Tig was shot but not seriously.

"Crazy old coot shot me." Tig stated, in a little shock over what had happened.

"What have I done?" Nate asked with a shaky voice, realizing he'd done something wrong.

"Well Shit!" Gemma took her dad outside away from the confusion and tried to help him understand what had happened as gently as she could. She settled him in the garden and returned to the house to straighten the mess out.

She found Tig sitting on the mattress with his jeans on and no shirt. He looked a little white around the gills. _Serves him right, can't keep his dick in his pants_. She smirked at him as she stood in the doorway. "Did the nurse take a look at it?"

"Nah, she says she's a caretaker. Not a nurse. She wouldn't even look at it." He turned his head hard to the left and stole a look at the back of his shoulder where the bullet went in. "You're gonna have to dig it out. You know I can't go to the ER."

Gemma shuddered at the thought. _I draw the line at digging out bullets. _"I'll call Tara. Have her come fix you up."

"A 'right," he winced as the pain started hitting him. "Got any drugs for the pain around here?"

"I'll see what I can find." _Godamn pain in the ass_, _what the hell are you up to? Your 'gonna do this when you finally found someone like Kate? Idiot men! _It hit Gemma then. _He's doing this to drive her away. He's either scared, or thinks it's the right thing to do. Huh! Not if I can help it. _She smiled, aplan was already forming_. I'm not gonna let you ruin the one good thing you got goin._

Looking in her parent's bathroom cabinet she found her Moms old Vikadin prescription. She walked down the hallway to the spare room. Stopping in the doorway she rattled the bottle, throwing it to Tig when he looked up. "Here, these should help."

"Nice," he grinned up at her.

She glared at him and walked away.

"What?" Tig called after Gemma.

On her way to the kitchen she walked into an ambush from the nurse. The little bitch had the shotgun pointed at Gemma. "What," Gemma gave her snide look. "You think you're gonna take me in for the reward?" She could smell the fear coming off the nurse.

"You're worth fifty thousand dollars. Hell ya, I'm takin' you in."

Gemma walked straight at her. "What, you gonna shoot me?" Making a quick move she disarmed the nurse and held her at gun point. "Don't think I won't shoot you." She herded the woman downstairs and tied her up with duck tape. _What a fucking morning_.

Heading back up the stairs she used the pre-pay to call Tara.

"Hello?" Tara answered the call tentatively, not recognizing the phone number.

"Hey, this is Gemma."

"Oh, is everything ok?

"Not really. Are you at work?" Gemma asked trying to be patient.

"No, I'm off for a couple of days. Why?"

"I have a situation. I'm at my Dad's place. Can you bring your kit with you and head up here a.s.a.p.?"

"Ummm…sure."

"It's a long drive, why don't you get Kate to ride along? That way you'll have some company. Tell her I insisted if you have to."

"Oooo K."

"I will text you the address and directions."

Tara hung up the cell phone and stared at it_. What the hell_? Not that it mattered. When Gemma asked you to do something you did it. _Besides, I'm not working, and I want to help. Jax can kiss my ass._

XXXX

Kate drove into the packed lot of Pete's Diner and parked her F150. _Wow they are hopping this morning._ She walked in and sat at the bar. Pete was working behind the counter. A look of surprise lit his face when he realized who he was handing a menu to. He gave her a big smile. "Kate! It's a wonderful surprise to see you."

"Hello Pete. Just give me the special." She handed the menu back to him smiling in return.

"You bet. It'll be right up." He turned and gave the order to the cook, then shuffled towards the door in the back. No sooner than he had disappeared Anna busted through the doors and came around the counter to give Kate a hug.

She held Kate's head between her small hands, "let me look at you." Her dark brown eyes searched her face then her body. "Come, you must come with me."

"Anna, let the woman eat first. Look how skinny she gets!" Pete admonished his wife. Sometimes his wife got carried away with her 'visions' and forgot people came here to eat.

"Yes, yes, eat. Then we will talk, you and I." The small Romanian woman looked the same as the last time Kate had seen her. She had her dark black hair pulled back into a loose bun, and was dressed immaculately. Energy bounded off her in waves.

Pete sat a huge plate of food in front of Kate. "Now you eat. Don't let that pest of a woman disturb you." He winked at her.

Anna sat on the stool next to Kate just to piss her husband off. "Psst, go away old man." She waved him away with a smile.

Kate dug in, and listened while Anna talked.

"I was so worried about you and Alex." She paused putting her hand on Kate's arm. "We talked with Alex days after you were taken. I felt positively awful looking into his eyes and knowing we could do nothing. My cards would not talk to me." She shook her head in disgust.

She continued while Kate ate. "It has been weeks since we heard you were ok. I was hoping Alex would have thought to tell us something. But he is busy man. Men! They are such pains." She laughed at her own joke. Kate smiled agreeing with her.

She pushed her plate away and wiped her mouth. _Man that was good._ "You are good to Alex. Did you know he'd been shot?"

"No!" Anna's face blanched, "he is ok?"

Kate hadn't meant to startle the older woman, she felt bad. "Yes, he is now."

"Tell me."

"You know I was kidnapped by a Russian?"

"Yes, Alex knew that much. Just not how to find you," Anna shook her head.

"The Russian who took me set up Alex to kill him," she paused taking a deep breath, "and forced me to watch."

Anna sat in a trance holding on to Kate's hands. Kate sat patiently waiting for Anna to snap out of her spell.

"So traumatic, you're still not healed." Kate tried to draw her hands back but Anna held on tight. "No don't fight me, I want to help." The old woman's eyes looked into Kate's. _What can she see inside of me?_ Anna stood up, not releasing Kate's hands and pulled her towards the back room. "Come."

They went through the hall into the familiar room that Anna had given her last reading to Kate in. Everything she had warned Kate about that day had come true.

Chills ran down her spine. _Do I want to know this? Will it matter?_

Kate dug in her heels at the threshold to Anna's 'work' room. "Anna, I don't know if I want you to do a reading_._"

Anna stepped past her and sat behind a table looking at Kate. "Please, just sit and talk with me. I will not make you do anything you don't want to do."

Kate entered reluctantly and sat down as Anna made them both a cup of tea. Anna handed her a cup and saucer, Kate smelled it reluctantly. She normally didn't like tea but this had a stick of cinnamon in it and actually smelled good. She took a small sip to be polite and realized it was actually quite good. _Amazing_.

"You're aura is off…it is as if someone else's lurks above yours."

"Anna…"

She cut Kate off. "Are you having trouble sleeping? Nightmares?"

"How did you…" Kate stopped trying not to get sucked in. "Please you promised, I don't want this," she started to get up.

"Sit. Humor this old woman." Anna's voice held a hint of steel, her eyes flashed.

Kate's manners kick in. She stayed.

Anna's lips were pursed in thought. She rummaged around in a box full of things Kate didn't want to identify. _Was that a bone_?

Holding a small green velvet bag Anna began humming some sort of chant. She lit a candle, and poured out some salt in a small circle placing the candle in the middle as she did the chant. She picked up some incense and burned it in the flame, fanning the smoke in all directions.

Kate didn't recognize the scent, but it was pleasant.

Anna took a jewel nugget out of the box and waved it in the smoke. It was a beautiful orange color. She chanted some more in a language that Kate figured might be Germanic in origin, dropping the nugget into the pouch.

Anna saw Kate watching so she described the objects as she cleansed them in the smoke and dropped them into the bag. "Amber."

Kate leaned forward in her chair checking out the rest of the things as she chanted and moved them through the smoke. Anna added a very small bone, "bone, best you don't know what kind." A clear stone was next, "Crystal." She poured a powder into her palm running it over the flame, "mixed herbs." The last item looked like another jewel still in the rough form, "jade".

Once she finished filling the bag she wrapped a leather cord around the top and tied it closed. She finished the chant running the bag through the smoke one more time.

Anna startled Kate when she looked up at her when she finished. Her eyes were a strange color, lighter and slightly opaque. Anna took Kate's hands and ran them through the smoke, then dropped the velvet bag into her right palm.

In a frighteningly raspy voice that was not all Anna, "take this and put it under your pillow at night. It will protect your dreams."

"Uh…oooo k." Kate was more than a little shaken by this insight into Anna's talents.

Anna blew out the candle. She wiped the salt off the table into a small bowl and placed it on a shelf behind her. When she turned around Kate was relieved to see her eyes had returned to their warm brown color.

Sitting down once again Kate noticed Anna's hands were shaking.

Concerned Kate leaned forward studying her. "Are you alright Anna?"

After a big swig of her tea she smiled at Kate. "I am fine. That spell required more energy than I thought it would."

"Spell? You mean like you're a witch?"

"Oh child, your face is precious." Anna laughed a warm tinkle of noise. "I guess I am a witch of sorts. What some would consider a white witch."

Kate digested that bit of information as she asked Anna about the bag in her hands. "What is exactly is this for?"

"It is a guardian charm. Your aura is off. The pattern your aura weaves, tells me you are having nightmares." She smiled at Kate. "It isn't hard to see you're not sleeping well dear, you should try a little extra coverage under your eyes."

Kate automatically reached up with her hands and rubbed under her eyes. "Yeah, it's been a little rough lately." She looked dubiously at the velvet bag in her hands. _Oh what the hell, what could it hurt?_

Anna reached over and grabbed Kate's empty tea cup. She looked down into the bottom of her cup and studied the tea leaves. Her facial expression intent she glanced up at Kate, "Oh dear."

"Anna. That was a dirty trick. I told you no readings today."

"Forgive me. Old habits are hard to break."

Kate couldn't fight her curiosity, though she was afraid to hear what Anna thought. "Ok, so what did you read in my leaves?"

"Were you present when someone was killed violently?"

_Oh shit! How would she be able to tell that? Will she know if I lie_?

"You're hesitation is all the answer I need." Anna shook her head. "Now I understand the need for the guardian charm. You're being 'haunted' for a lack of a better word."

"This charm," Kate held up the bag between her finger and thumb letting it dangle. "It will help?"

"Yes." Anna held up her hand, pointing a long boney index finger at Kate. "However, you must face your worst fears, and forgive yourself for wrongs you think you have committed." She held up the cup, "the leaves show inner turmoil and indecision over past events. Forgiveness is the key."

"Right." Kate was shocked that Anna had picked up what had been eating away at her soul. She had bones in her closet that she needed to examine and exorcise. She'd been shoving them back into the recesses of her mind for far too long. If Kate wanted peace she was going to have to face them.

Anna patted Kate's hand, "my charm will help, but it will not cure what ails you. That lays in you, my dear."

Kate pushed away from the table and shoved the bag into her purse. "Thanks Anna, as usual you have seen right through me."

"I hope I helped you child." Anna pulled her into a fierce hug. "Kate…" She paused, waiting for Kate to look at her. "Remember anything worth having is never easy. You will be put to a test, reach deep inside yourself for the answer."

_Well shit. She went and did it again. _"Anna, why is it you always leave me with a puzzle?"

"It's like the old saying. You can lead a horse to water…"

"But you can't make it drink." Kate finished her sentence and smiled at Anna. _It's for me to find my way. Not for her to show me._ "I get it."

On her way out she stopped and to give Pete a hug goodbye.

"Don't be a stranger. You come see us more often."

"I will."

Kate stopped standing next to her truck to steal a quick cigarette and to think about what Anna had told her_. I am basically being haunted, and I am going to be tested again. Why is it I can't just have a boring life?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. noting it was from Tara_. That's strange. We don't really talk unless something for the club comes up. _Little fissures of unease skittered down Kate's spine. _What now?_

"Hey Tara, what's up?"

"Hi Kate…I uh, need to ask a favor of you." Tara sounded reluctant, and just a little bit put off. _Definitely not herself._

Kate liked her, and had grown to think of Tara as a friend. She never turned down friends. "Sure, shoot."

"Will you ride with me to take some medical supplies to Gemma? It's kind of a long ride, and I thought it might be nice to have some company."

_Wow, that was a load of crap…but I will play along and see where this leads_. "Uh, sure."

"I will pick you up from your new shop, it's on the way. See you in half an hour?"

"That works." Kate flipped her phone shut and shook her head. _Welcome to the twilight zone, this should be interesting._

XXX

"Hey," Kate threw her oversize purse into the backseat of Tara's car. It was filled with a change of clothes, and her toothbrush. One never knew what would happen on a road trip.

Tara smiled hesitantly at her and threw the car into drive. "Thanks for coming on such short notice."

"Look I'm not gonna lie. This is weird. What's really going on?"

"This is all I know…" Tara looked over at Kate as is to say 'really'. "Gemma called me about an hour ago, asking me to grab the medical kit and come to her Dad's place." She paused drawing a shaky breath and looking at Kate again. "She also made it an order to bring you along."

_Ahh, the old we do what Gemma says routine_. She'd heard Tig use that line more than once. "What is the medical emergency?"

"I honestly don't know, she never said." Tara's voice gave away her frustration. Kate believed her.

"Why am I along?"

"Again, I don't know."

"Do you always jump without asking questions?" Kate wanted to pull those words back as soon as she'd said them. It had come out all wrong.

"No." Tara's voice came out hurt. "Okay, she caught me off guard this morning. I didn't think to ask about the medical kit, and I didn't know what to think about having to bring you." She smiled, more to herself than to Kate. "I had an argument with Jax last night. This seemed like a good way to say 'fuck you'."

"Nice." _So Tara has some spine, who knew?_

"So, can I ask you a personal question?" Tara kept her eyes on the road.

"Depends, will I be able to ask one of you?" _Let's play a little give and take_.

"That's fair." She tapped on the steering wheel, lost in her thoughts.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" Kate reached for the knob, not waiting for an answer. She found it was already on a country channel which suited her just fine for now.

"I know you and Tig have a thing going on. _What _do you see in him?" Tara sounded embarrassed, but not mean. Like she truly couldn't understand what drew Kate and him together.

Kate giggled. "Ya, I know. Right?" She took her time, thinking about what did draw her to Tig. "You have to understand, I met him under a whole set of different circumstances." _Like, I killed a Mayan to save him. _Tara could never know that truth.

"That's right. You helped him after a bad spill on a run." Tara looked out the window, humming softly to the song on the radio.

"The Tig I met the first couple of days I knew him was different. "_Alex_," she used his first name on purpose, "was sweet, funny, and sad. …_Human_… He had this gorgeous set of blue eyes, and a liquid silver smile." Kate was lost in the memories of those first couple of days.

"_Human_ is not a word that one thinks of when they think of Tig." Tara sounded incredulous that Kate had even said it. "Psychotic, mean and unpredictable are more of the adjectives that come to mind."

Kate felt her face heat with anger. She chose her next words carefully, not letting on how much that had pissed her off. "There is a hell of a lot more to him than the skin he has to show for the club." She paused taking a big breath. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same about Jax. He comes across as the brooding spoiled Prince. However..." she held up her palm when Tara turned about to say something. "I am sure behind closed doors there is a whole different person that you see. Our personal experiences with them shape our perception of them."

Tara pulled her hair back out of her eyes looking at Kate with a smile. "Touché."

"I'm no angel Tara. I've done things, seen things that even I have a hard time believing. I know Tig is no angel. He is the SAA of a bad ass biker club who deals in guns." Kate paused, thinking about what she had been through, wishing she could tell Tara all of it. Would she feel better? "In a very weird way we _fit_." Kate added quietly, "and I think I'm falling in love with him."

"You don't want that?"

"I'm not sure I know what love is. I haven't always had the most conventional experiences with men."

"I know what you mean." Tara saw the look of 'yeah right' written on Kate's face adding, "I moved from Chicago to get away from a stalker."

"Really? Is that over?" Kate was surprised that she'd told her that.

"Yes, Jax ran him off." _I can't tell her we killed him_.

"I thought you and Jax had been together since High School."

"I left, trying to find myself, to get away from Charming, the club, and I guess Jax_." I'm glad I became a doctor, no regrets there._

"But you came back here, to Jax and everything he represents." Kate knew what it was like to come home, trying to run from things that were bigger and badder than you.

"At first no, I was just trying to get out of a horrible situation. My Dad had recently passed, so I moved back into his house. I didn't look up Jax, actually I avoided him. But it was difficult because I was Abel's doctor. We were thrown together. When we started talking he figured out the whole stalker issue."

"We have a lot in common. I ran home to get away from someone too, although I didn't have a man to run to. My Dad had also passed, so I took over the family business."

It was quiet for a while as Tara and Kate were lost in their thoughts. Finally Tara continued, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so quick to judge Tig, or you're attraction to him. I guess he does such a good job at being Tig, you forget that Alex is in there too."

"So, you and Jax are together again?"

"I don't know anything anymore." She hesitated, looking at Kate with the saddest expression. "Can this conversation stay between the two of us?"

"God I hope so, I've told you stuff I would never admit to anyone else." Kate giggled.

"Things have been off since Abel was kidnapped."

"Yeah, that's understandable."

"I think Jax blames me for not stopping Cameron." Tara slowed the car and pulled it off to the side of the road. "Maybe he is right." _I froze. Sac died, and Cameron took Abel_.

"Tara, Cameron held all the cards in that deal. You would have ended up dead like Sac if you would have tried to stop him. He was crazy." Kate turned sideways in the car reaching over to rub Tara's shoulders. She was bent forward with her hands gripping the steering wheel, her head down, silent sobs racking her body. _Geesh Kate, guess you aren't the only one wrestling with demons._

"Jax is blinded by the fact that he wasn't there to protect his son. He'd lashing out and you're caught in the cross fire. It's not fair, but you have to know that. Deep down you know that." Kate reassured her, wanting to help her so badly.

Tara sucked in a deep breath and angrily wiped away the tears from her face. "I walked in on Jax and Ima yesterday morning." She whispered as she looked at Kate. "It worked, I'm done."

Kate didn't see that one coming. _Shit, the mother-fucker!_ "Oh Tara."

Tara gave her a weak smile. "Yeah. I packed up all my stuff from his house and moved back into my place. He didn't stop me. Didn't even try."

Kate's head was spinning, trying to make sense out of what she was going through. She knew Jax loved her. They had that spark, that 'something'. Kate thought she knew what was wrong. _Jax is running scared, unsure of himself and his life. He lost Abel, he doesn't want Tara to get hurt._

"Tara," Kate waited for her to look up. "Do you love Jax?"

"Yes," a whisper.

"Don't let him push you away. He's lost, confused and unsure. You have to be strong enough to stick it out if you really want him."

"I don't know if I can. I'm not strong like you."

"Yes you are. I know you are."

"Thanks, for listening and understanding." Tara got back onto the freeway, heading north towards Gemma's place.

"It's all good. It's nice having someone to talk to who knows the life."

"Yeah," Tara giggled. "The Sista's of SAMCRO."

Kate laughed along with her adding, "Yeah, our theme song should be Bad Girls, Bad Girls," Kate sang out the tune from Bad Boys. "Whatcha you 'gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they fuck with you?"

Laughter filled the car, and before they knew it they were relaxed and enjoying the ride. Tara cranked up the volume on the radio and both started singing along with Miranda Lambert's "Kerosene".

I'm waitin' on the sun to set 'cause yesterday ain't over yet

I started smokin' cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess

Dusty roads ain't made for walkin', spinnin tires ain't made for stoppin'

I'm givin' up on love 'cause love's given up on me

I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad

Life ain't hard but it's too long livin' like some country song

Trade the truth in for a lie, cheatin' really ain't a crime

I'm givin' up on love 'cause love's given up on me.

Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene

Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach 'em what they need to learn, ha

Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'

Well I'm givin' up on love 'cause love's given up on me

Now I don't hate the one who left, you can't hate someone who's dead

He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun

I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name

Well I'm givin' up on love 'cause love's given up on me

Wll I'm givin' up on love, hey love's given up on me

Kerosene Miranda Lambert

_Well isn't this an interesting ride? I would have never guessed that Tara and I could have a real conversation. She isn't as stuck up as she comes across. _Kate sat reflecting, signing to the music and watching the scenery as they drove the rest of the way to Gemma's dad's place. They settled into that comfortable silence, not needing to talk, rather just 'being'.

Sooner than Kate would have guessed, they pulled into a subdivision as Tara followed a map she'd printed. The road wound up a small mountainside filled with sprawling yards and older large homes. Eventually they pulled into the driveway and followed it along to the house nestled among large trees and gorgeous landscaping.

"Wow." Tara breathed as she parked her car next to an older Lincoln.

"You ain't kiddin'." Kate looked at the older brick and adobe ranch. It was large and beautiful.

"Here goes nothin'." Tara opened the back door and pulled out a large medical kit. "Remember, Gemma doesn't know about Abel yet. Jax and Clay decided to keep it from her so she would stay hidden."

"Mums the word." _I don't want that responsibility._

Gemma met them outside in the large atrium leading to the front door. She'd been having a smoke and had seen them pull up. She gave both girls a brief smile. "Thanks for coming."

They followed Gemma as she led them to the kitchen. The house was warm and comfortable, modestly decorated. _Lived in_.It hit Kate that she'd never really had a _home_. She'd always just found a space and made it work for her. It wasn't the same.

"Well let's get this over with shall we?" Gemma herded Tara down a hallway looking back over her shoulder at Kate. "Make yourself a cup of coffee, it's still warm".

Kate shrugged her shoulders, "whatever." _Gemma sure is wound up_.

Kate paced the kitchen trying not to be nosy and go looking for Tig. She hadn't seen any signs of him being around when they walked in. Gemma had been acting strange and started barking orders so fast that Kate had decided not to push the issue. _Something is off. Where the hell is he?_

She finally settled in at the kitchen table with a glass of water. She picked up the newspaper and started reading the comics. She heard a loud noise. T_hat sounds like a car door. _Curious, she turned and peeked out the window watching as the old Lincoln drove down the driveway. _Hmmm, that's strange_. With a shrug of her shoulders she went back to reading the comics.

Gemma came back down the hallway and into the kitchen. She made a mug of coffee and walked out. "Be right back."

_Ok, what the hell is up with her? _

Kate went back to her cartoons. She heard the click of the door down the hallway and saw Tara come out with her kit. She watched as Tara came into the kitchen and setting her kit on the floor in the corner out of the way. Skirting the table and Kate she went towards the waste basket and threw a bag of bloody gauze away. Tara walked to the sink and washed her hands for a very long time. _She looks upset._

Kate waited patiently as Tara made herself a mug of coffee. _Wonder what the hell happened? Who is hurt and bleeding in that room?_ Suspicion bloomed in Kate's mind, like a light bulb had flicked on. _This has something to do with Tig._

Tara sat down at the table and leaned back into the chair holding the mug in both hands as though she couldn't get warm.

Kate wasn't much for beating around the bush and asked quietly. "Is he ok?"

Tara kept her chin down and looked at Kate with troubled eyes. She took her time answering as if searching for the right words. _Fuck! How could I have not seen this?_ Kate's mind raced with possibilities. "Yes, he is fine. I'm sorry Kate, I had.."

Kate looked at Tara waiting for a longer explanation as the door down the hallway opened and Tig came out. He made his way towards the kitchen. Kate watched him closely trying to figure out why Tara had had to patch him up. She thought maybe he was holding his left shoulder a little funny, but couldn't be sure.

She met his eyes when he stopped in the archway to the kitchen, obviously stunned that Kate was there. He didn't look happy to see her. In fact he looked positively pissed. His eyes went from Kate to Tara. She watched as he raised an eyebrow at Tara. Tara gave him a slight shake of her head no_. Oh, really?_

Gemma busted up the awkward moment running in and looking frantically at Tig. "Nate's not in the garden where I left him. I can't find him anywhere."

"Shit, a 'right, he's got to be here somewhere. Let's all just look around the house." Tig avoided looking in Kate's direction.

Kate assumed Nate was Gemma's dad. "I'll take a walk around the property."

Tara picked up her keys. "I'll drive down the road and see if he's walking."

When Kate returned Gemma and Tig were talking in the kitchen as Gemma paced.

"Shit Tig, where would he go?" Her voiced was laced in worry and anger. _Anger at whom? _Kate froze in the hallway listening to the conversation, feeling guilty, but curious, knowing if she walked in on them they would stop talking. "If you and that Guatemalan bitch of a nurse hadn't decided to play doctor he wouldn't have freaked out and shot you."

_Nate shot Tig? Playing Doctor_? Gemma's words echoed in Kate's brain as she realized what she'd really meant. _Son-of-a-bitch!_

"Hey!" Tigs voice sounded off, as if he was embarrassed. "How was I supposed to know that Nate would walk in on us doin the nasty?" He gave a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Gemma, we'll find him, he can't have gotten far."

Kate leaned her back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, taking big gulps of air. _Hold your shit together Kate, finding Nate is first. _She ruthlessly shoved the sick feeling back down her throat and walked into the kitchen.

Gemma shot her a look that said 'I know you heard that, but don't you say a flippin word right now.' Tig's head snapped around, seeing her but not meeting her eyes. _Coward._

"Why _are_ you here? Tig asked her bluntly.

"Ask Gemma, 'cause I have no clue." Tig gave her a funny look as Kate smiled sweetly at them both. _Was this your plan Gemma? Make Tara bring me along so I could find out Tig was messing around? _

She wanted to scream at Gemma, rail at Tig. _How could you be so cold? Why are you doing this to me? _Instead she walked over to the window, looking down the driveway.

"Oh shit!" It occurred to her as she remembered the old Lincoln driving away. "I saw a Lincoln go down the driveway earlier." Kate looked at Gemma and saw pure fear etched on her face.

Kate watched as Tara pulled into the driveway. She had been staring out the window trying not to look at Tig, or think about what he'd done. _What a clusterfuck this day has proven to be_.

Tig walked over to Gemma, "I'll take Tara's cutlass and see if I can find him. You stay put."

"Try the church, I'll make some phone calls and see if he went to a friends." Gemma seemed fortified now that she had a purpose.

Gemma gave a grim look to Tara and Kate. "Common, let's go ask the nurse if she has any ideas about where Nate is." She headed to a door in the hallway leading to the kitchen.

Kate was shocked to see it led to the basement. "Why are we going down here?"

Gemma stopped and looked back at them both with a look that would freeze hell. "The little bitch decided she was going to turn me in for the bounty money. I had to take care of her."

Tara gave Kate a wide eyed astonished glance. Kate just shrugged her shoulders. _This could be interesting. _They got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her duck taped to a rolling office chair. She looked at them with wide frantic eyes that darted back and forth between the three of them.

Gemma reached forward and yanked the duck tape off her mouth in a harsh motion. When the nurse yelped in pain Gemma just smiled grimly. "Shut up. No one can hear you if you try to scream, so don't bother."

"You gonna kill me?" She spat out with surprising venom. She wasn't acting afraid, more like pissed off.

"Only if you make it necessary, don't do anything stupid." Gemma shot back.

Tara and Kate stood shoulder to shoulder behind Gemma watching the scene play out. _This is nuts, I thought I'd seen it all. _

"Nate took off, any idea where he might go?" Gemma loomed over her.

"No."

"Come on, you spend a lot of time with my dad. He's missing. You want that on your resume?" Gemma leaned in real close.

"I didn't lose him. You did." She let loose with a wad of spit, nailing Gemma in the face.

_Oh shit! _

Gemma reacted instantly winding up and hitting the nurse with a wicked right hook. "You little slut!"

Tara yelped, "Gemma!" The violence in Gemma's reaction startled her.

Kate pulled Gemma back. "This isn't going to help. She doesn't know shit." Kate herded Gemma back up stairs. "Come on, let's make those calls."

Tara followed, grabbing her kit and going back down to tend to the nurse. Gemma had cut her face with her ring. The doctor in her was kicking in, she had someone to heal.

Gemma made a few quick calls and got nowhere. Her dad wasn't with any of his friends, he wasn't at the church. Kate left her pacing the kitchen as she found her way down the hallway to use the bathroom.

Kate froze in the act of buttoning her jeans when she heard a loud thump. She waited, but no other noises followed, so she just figured it was one of those noises that came with old houses. She opened the door and heard a commotion in the direction of the kitchen.

She headed down the hallway, "You better know how to use that if you're 'gonna threaten me with it." _Gemma's voice_.

More shuffling followed by a grunt as Kate turned the corner into the kitchen. She saw Gemma shove the nurse into the wall, and then the gleam of the knife as it drove home into the woman's chest. Several questions flew through Kate's head as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

_How the hell did she get loose? Where did the knife come from? Where the hell is Tara?_

"Well shit." Gemma looked at Kate and held her eyes judging Kate's reaction. "I warned her." She looked down dispassionately at the prone body on the floor. "Serves the little bitch right."

At that precise moment Tara made her way through the doorway that led downstairs. Her hair was all over the place and she was clutching side of her face with her right hand. She saw the nurse on the floor with the knife sticking out of her chest, her face giving away her indecision. She knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse.

Tara looked up her face blank, "she's dead."

_Yep, dead as a doornail_. Kate walked over and helped Tara to the table. She grabbed a frozen bag of peas and held them over the goose egg on her forehead. Gemma found a blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

Kate watched Tara, noting how out of it she appeared. "What did she hit you with?"

"Oxygen tank." Tara winced, like talking hurt.

"Ouch." Kate watched as she turned three shades of green.

Suddenly Tara lurched out of her chair and made a bee line for the kitchen sink, promptly throwing up. _Yeah, seeing people killed did that shit to you_.

Tig chose this moment to make his reappearance. Taking one long look at all the players he shook his head in disgust. Looking from Gemma to Kate then at Tara he finally said, "I am gone for twenty lousy minutes and you can't stay out of trouble? Really?" His voiced dripped disgust and sarcasm.

Gemma was broking no mutiny at this point. "Stuff it Tig. She got what she deserved."

Kate chimed in with her two cents. "Exactly. She came at Gemma with the knife. Her fault." She pointed down at the nurse. She couldn't help herself and smiled at Tig as she thought, _you hit that? Really? _She almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of the situation.

Tig was momentarily put off by Kate's vicious smile. It was all teeth and no warmth. He shifted uncomfortably. "A 'right. We gotta get this mess cleaned up." He stole a quick look at Tara. "You ok Doc?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I need you girls to drag her downstairs for now. I will clean up the blood and the knife with Clorox." Tig started barking orders. No one argued.

Tig made quick work of cleaning up and joined the women downstairs. "We need to get rid of everything." He looked at Gemma with his droll stare.

Gemma agreed, "It needs to be done quickly, before people start looking for her. We never saw her after she left from her shift…" She looked at Tara and Kate to make her point.

"No problem here." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

Tara hesitated but gave Gemma a nod, "Ok."

Tig spoke up, taking control of the situation. "I know somebody who does this shit for a living. But he will want cash."

Gemma gave him a hopeful glance. "How much we talkin?"

Tig grimaced, "'gotta be around two grand."

"Huh, how we supposed to come up with that kind of money? I have maybe three hundred with me."

"I got two hundred I can put in." Tig ground out.

"I can throw in a couple hundred." Kate looked at Tara.

"I only have about one hundred in cash on me." Tara shrugged her shoulders.

After a few moments of silence Tig decided, "I will call him and see if he will accept goods to add to the cash. You know, stuff from the house?" He looked at Gemma for permission.

"Fine, make the call." She agreed.

They all headed upstairs, leaving the basement and the body behind.

Tara and Gemma were discussing nursing home options for her dad. Tig was on the phone setting up the disposal of the body. Kate heard the slam of a car door. _Nate_.

"Gemma, I think your dad is back" Kate broke into their discussion.

Gemma flew out the door and met him outside. Kate watched as she led her dad around back into the garden.

Tig came into the kitchen and announced, "The _Cleaner_ will be here in a couple of hours. He took the deal."

"Tara and I are taking Dad to the nursing home. We will be back soon." Gemma looked at Tig and adjusted her ball cap.

"Don't like you goin out, but I guess it'll be o.k." Tig pinched his nose in frustration. _What a cluster fuck._

"I need some air," Kate looked at Tara, ignoring Tig and brushed past him on her way out the front door. She needed some place to think, away from Tig and this absurd situation.

She found a simple secluded veranda off the front of the house and settled onto part of the stone wall, leaning up against a pillar. It was surrounded by three walls about four foot in height. Vines, roses and all sorts of plants that Kate couldn't identify crowded the space and filled the air with the soft notes of nectar. The peacefulness of the garden soothed her frayed nerves.

_Why did Gemma set me up?_ Kate tried to analyze the situation from different perspectives. _A: She hates me and expects me to flip out, make a scene and tell Tig go-fuck-yourself. B: She likes_ _me and wanted me to know what was happening, and to somehow make sense out of it all. _Kate realized one thing with a certainty, Nate running away, and Gemma's accidental killing of the nurse, had thrown a huge monkey wrench into it all.

Her mind kept spinning around, confusion and hurt clouding her brain. _Why did Tig sleep with_ _the nurse?_ She knew he'd grown distant in the past week, events pushing them apart. But she'd never imagined he would walk away from her. They'd shared too much of each other's pain to be so cavalier.

She knew him, knew the real Alex. _Think Kate, why would he do this?_

With a sudden burst of clarity as her heart pounded with adrenaline, she hopped down off the ledge and paced the small courtyard. _He is scared!_ She knew it with a certainty. Hadn't she said the same thing to Tara this morning about Jax? _He's got some cockeyed thoughts bouncing around in his head about me, him and the whole biker thing. Guess I better get it into his thick head that I don't scare easily, and he's gonna have to man up. _

She settled back onto the ledge and plucked a rose, holding it to her nose. The scent brought back a pleasant memory of a persistent rose bush that had been next to the back porch of her childhood home. She'd asked her dad once why he left it there since all the other flowers in the small bed had long since died. His answer had been simple. "You're momma planted that damn bush, and though it's grown wild I can't bring myself to get rid of it." From that day on Kate had made it a point to trim and take care of the rose bush, and it had bloomed its heart out in return. She leaned her head back and smiled lost in the memory.

She heard the sliding door open but refused to look at Tig. Even though she thought she knew why he was doing this the pain was to fresh and she was hurt, she needed time to think and accept.

"Why did you come Kate?" Tig sounded pissed. She heard his lighter strike and smelled the cigarette as he took a long drag.

_Wanted to see you_. "I already told you. Gemma. You gotta problem take it up with her." She continued looking out over the yard, watching a swallow dipping and swooping as it ate insects.

She heard Tig take a few steps towards her then pull up and turn away towards the far side of the garden. "Things need to cool off between us." His voice sounded tight, as if he was straining to make his vocal cords work.

"Ya, I'm getting that." Kate bit off sarcastically. She was hurting but would never let him know how badly.

"It was a bad idea to let things go this far between us." A loud sigh escaped Tig. "I should have stopped it a long time ago."

"Just go the fuck away. Ok Tig?" Kate's voice was filled with venom. "I told you, I…GET…IT!" She continued to stare out across the lawn, refusing to look at him. _I will not cry in front of him. _She bit the inside of her lip to keep her composure.

"Katie…I…"

Kate's hand shot up palm facing out. "Not here, not now Tig."

She heard Tig rub out his cigarette, his deep gravelly voice hissed. "Fine!"

The sliding door opened and closed leaving Kate alone again.

She dropped her head against her knees and let the tears come.

XXXXX

Kate sat at the kitchen table working on a list of ideas for the show bike, while waiting for Tara and Gemma to get back from the nursing home.

"Mind if I join you?" Tara approached the table slowly.

Kate looked at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me." Tara pulled her hair back behind her ears and leaned down to sniff a beautiful pink rose lying on the table.

"Nope, I realize Gemma set this up. I just don't know why."

"Gemma is…" Tara paused and snorted. "Gemma has her own agenda. She will let you know when she is ready."

"Figured as much."

"Yeah," Tara paused looking over to Kate. "I know how this thing with Tig feels. You gave me some really good advice, and I'm thinking it applies to you too."

"It's possible. I have some soul searching to do." Kate caught the sound of bike heading up the street. She looked out the window and watched as it made its way down the driveway. _Hmmm, not a Son, must be 'the cleaner'_.

Tara stepped up next to her and they watched the biker dismount and undo his helmet and gloves. "That's the cleaner?"

"Guess so," Kate grinned at Tara. "Gotta see this," she headed out of the kitchen towards the entry way, with Tara hot on her heels.

XXXX

Kate stood off to the side with Tara and watched Tig invite the "Cleaner" in. The man was old and haggard looking, with gray stringy hair that was on the long side. His dark brown eyes were shrewd and calculating as he took in the scene, touching briefly on Gemma, Tara and then Kate.

Tig seemed oddly excited, and after brief introduction he led him towards the basement so he could get to work. Kate and Tara followed them into the basement, intrigued with this strange situation.

She watched as he studied the dead woman, stretched out on a lawn chair. He cocked his head in thought, then started grabbing her in different places. _Checking for how stiff the body is_? She nearly laughed out loud as he felt up her boobs_. Wow, like those needed measured? _She stole a quick look at Tig and Gemma who exchanged glances. Gemma's face mirrored her thoughts, but Tig just smiled and shrugged his shoulders as if he understood completely.

The cleaner stopped, turning quickly with a strange light in his eyes. "I will need a very distinct list of things fulfilled in order to do this job."

"A 'right. Name it."

As he started telling Tig what he needed Kate stole a glance at Tara and nodded that they might want to exit. She definitely didn't need to see what he had in mind. _Better left to the pros_.

Tara looked at Kate when they reached the top of the stairs. "I am ready to get the hell out of here."

"The sooner, the better."

Gemma startled them both. "You two be careful on the ride home. I want a phone call when you get in safe." She looked at Tara waiting for her to acknowledge her request. "Sorry you had to be involved in this mess." Gemma swept her hands towards the basement with a wry grin.

Kate kept her mouth shut. Now wasn't the time to stand up to Gemma over what she had pulled with Tig. There would be time for that later, after she'd had a chance to get over leaving her dad in a nursing home. Kate could wait.

Gemma pulled them both into a fierce hug. "I can't wait for this to be over so I can hold Abel again. You take good care of him."

Kate sucked in her breath, watching Tara closely. _Oh shit! _

Much to Kate's relief Tara handled the comment without a hitch, hiding any reaction she might have had. She smiled at Gemma, heading out the door.

The ride back to Paradise was quiet. The radio filled the silence of the car. Neither one felt like making small talk, so a comfortable silence ensued.

Kate laughed to herself. _Another fucked up day ala SAMCRO. The scary part is I'm used to it._

Tara looked sideways at her. "What?"

"Oh, just thinking that life is never boring when your involved with the Son's of Anarchy."

"Oh." Tara thought that was possibly the biggest understatement she'd ever heard.

_Reviews please….please…please…_

_Stay tuned for more chapters._


	28. Book 2 Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am in no way a part of or in ownership of anything related to the Sons of Anarchy or the Characters. I am not trying to make money now or in the future.

If foul language _or explicit sexual content _bothers you don't read any further.

Thanks to all the reviews from those of you who are following this story. Please keep them coming, as they are the fuel to continue writing this story.

**Sapphires and Whiskey Book 2**

**Chapter 5: The Catalyst**

Tig bent over the side of the ford focus, ducking under the hood setting the battery in place. He was signing along to the Linkin Park song on the radio under his breath.

'_Waiting for the end to come, _

_Wishin' I had strength to stand_.

_This is not what I had planned,_

_It's out of my control.'_

The rumble of motorcycle drowned out the music, curious he pushed out from under the hood and straightened up, holding the wrench he'd been using to install a car battery watching as an unfamiliar bike turned into the Teller Morrow lot. He was basically in charge of the shop at this point due to Gemma being in the hospital, so he was keeping a close eye on the place.

Shaking his head he tried to dispel the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Visions of last night had danced in his head all morning. They'd ridden into the lot of Teller Morrow just in time to watch Gemma collapse. _What a fucking mess_.

His mind snapped back to the moment as he continued watching the lone rider, admiring the brand new Harley low rider with a kick ass paint job. They didn't have a cut on, so it wasn't a club member. As they parked he saw a nicely formed feminine leg reach for the pavement. He waited, admiring a view of her ass, as she pulled her gloves off, and tucked them neatly into her saddle bags. _Shit_, _I know that ass_. She took off her black helmet, undoing a loose ponytail and let her brown hair tumble free over her leather coat. _Katie._

Tig looked to his right and realized he wasn't the only one enjoying the show. "Hey Fuckwad! What you lookin' at?" He yelled over at Kozik.

Kozik shrugged his shoulders, and grinned at Tig. "What? I was admirin' her ride."

"Fuck you were." Everything in Tig screamed _MINE_, even though he and Kate hadn't spoken since he'd done that nurse. _And it hurt like hell_. Since that day he'd come to realize that maybe he should've thought out that brilliant plan a little more. There was no getting her out of his system.

Tig hated himself for what he'd done, even though he still felt that she should be with someone else, someone who could offer her a better life. As he waded his way through unfamiliar territory within his mind, he stood staring at her, lost in his thoughts.

Piney stuck his head out of the office to see why Tig and Kozik were going at it _this _time. He grinned as he noted the scene playing out before him. Tig was slack jawed, watching Kate as she parked her bike. Kozik had honed in on Tig's hesitation and was heading out to talk to Kate. _No doubt just to get Tig fired up. Hell, I can't miss this opportunity either. _He limped over to Tig standing next to him and stared at Kate as well_. This out to be entertaining_.

"What you lookin' at?" Piney asked innocently as he smacked Tig hard on the back.

Tig jumped in surprise. "Jesus!"

"That Kozik's old woman?," Piney continued acting as though he didn't know who she was.

"What?" _What the fuck is he doing? _ A distracted Tig handed Piney his wrench and walked away towards Kate and Kozik, leaving him chortling in amusement.

"…nice fucking paint job. Wow that is amazing how they made the mushroom cloud show skulls, and it looks like water. And the fuckin' sky looks like space. Damn! It must've cost you some big bucks." Kozik had walked a circle around the bike and stopped in front of Kate.

"I did the paint work and the design. It's a representation of the ocean bleeding into the sky, from a favorite song of mine. You do know I own my own shop." Kate spoke patiently as though she was speaking to a small child. _Maybe he will just leave me alone if I act like a_ _complete bitch_.

He ran his hand through his hair and gave her his patented smile. "That's right! You painted Tigs 'Purple People Eater'." Kozik laughed at his own joke.

Kate glared at him, groaning inwardly. She couldn't help rising to the bait. "It is Midnight Purple, one of my shops original colors. Besides, all the artwork covers most of the color. " She stepped around the bike putting it between them, watching as Tig walked toward them with fire in his eyes.

"Whatever, purple is purple, but the art work on his tank _is_ kick ass." Kozik grinned at her again enjoying pissing her off.

"Fuck off Dormin." Tig stepped up into Kozik's chest and bumped him.

Kate stood and watched as the two men stood toe to toe. She had yet to figure out why Tig was so cold to Kozik, and why Kozik always seemed to egg Tig on.

Koz's face held the plastered on patented smirk, his eyes boring into Tig's as he thought about his options. His faced flashed a wicked smile and looked innocent as he raised his hands in a supplicating motion. "Sure thing Tig. 'S funny tho, just last night you were saying that you and her were finished. You could f…"

Tig's body coiled in on itself as his eyes threw ice daggers at Koz. His fist shot out connecting with Kozik's chin in a vicious undercut that caught him off guard, effectively silencing him. Keeping his body in Kozik's personal space, Tig took several steps forward. He followed as Kozik stumbled backwards and worked on keeping his balance. Blood welled on Kozik's lower lip but he defiantly held his head up and stared back at Tig, his eyes haunted. He wiped at the blood absently, laughing as he shot Kate a look and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're gonna shut the fuck up, and walk away." Tig bit out as he struggled to calm down.

Kozik's eyes flashed, then he took a deep breath and waved his hands flat. "A 'right. I got work to do anyway." He gave a loud laugh, winked at Kate and turned away heading back to the garage.

Kate watched while Tig and Kozik had their little pissing match. _Well what do you know_, _he still cares. And what the hell is the deal between them anyway?_ She waited as Tig gathered his composure, grabbing the folder out of her saddlebags that she'd brought over to give Gemma. She wanted to give her information on the paint shop and hopefully set up a reciprocal sort of arrangement. Then she was gonna get in Gemma's face about the stunt she'd pulled yesterday.

She realized he was waiting for her to say something. "I came to see Gemma." She waived her folder. "Not you." Their 'conversation' could wait. They damn sure were gonna have one, but not in the middle of Teller Morrow's lot.

"Shit Katie." _She doesn't know_. Tig ran his hand through his hair as he thought of what to say. "Gemma's… in the hospital."

"Oh." Tig watched her face as the information sunk in.

"Is…what happened?"

"She uh, she came home last night while we were taking care of some business. She wanted to see Abel, and then she planned on turning herself in. She had her mind made up." Tig paused and pinched his nose. "We were right behind her, knowing she didn't know the truth about Abel. We pulled into the lot as she was on the phone, and watched as she collapsed."

"She ok?"

"She's stable now. She has a heart condition, and hadn't been taking her meds. The call was from Ireland…about Abel, and she just couldn't handle the stress." Tig looked away, trying to reign in his emotions, last thing he wanted to do was show Kate how much he was worried.

Kate watched as Tig told her about what was happening. He was truly upset. Kate knew he and Gemma had a close relationship. He was hurting. Without a second thought she stepped around the bike and walked up to him pulling him into a hug. He stiffened at first, then accepted her comfort as she rubbed the back of his neck in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry Alex."

_Alex, does she know how her using my real name makes me feel?_ His thoughts were a jumbled mess, as she rubbed his neck and melted his foul mood. _Aw God, she smells so fucking good_. He took control of the embrace and brought his hands up framing her face, turning her face up towards him. Her hazel eyes turned up to meet his heated gaze, losing himself he murmured "whiskey", lost in their depths. The pads of his thumbs rubbed the back of her neck as he leaned into her, meeting her lips. _Soft, taste's so amazing_. _Why was I walking away from her? _ He heard a soft moan escape from Kate as he deepened the kiss.

Kate wanted to give in to his kiss and enjoy the moment but her anger with him squashed any warm fuzzy feelings she was getting. She forced herself to end the kiss slugging him in the chest several times as she shoved away from him. "Why didn't you call and tell me last night?" She gave him an accusing look. "Really Tig. No matter what is going on between us you should have called me. You're such an…an _asshole._"

"Sorry." He even managed to look sorry, giving her his big blue eyes. He waved his hands, "I really didn't think you'd answer my calls right now."

"You could've left a message, called Soup or Dougie…somebody, anybody." She was still upset. Gemma was a friend as well as the closest thing to a mother figure Kate had had in a long time.

"Shit Katie." Tig looped his left thumb through his belt loop and ran his other hand through his hair in frustration. "You're right ok?" He paused pinning her with his gaze. "It's just; well there's been a lot of stuff to deal with. Club stuff, and now I am kinda in charge here with Piney."

"You suck Tig. Really." Kate wasn't ready to let him off the hook that easy.

"Katie, we need to _talk_." Tig pinched his nose and fought the urge to pull her into his arms. Her obvious distress made him feel even worse for not following his instincts last night and going to her. He needed to tell her the truth and apologize about the nurse thing as well.

Kate sensed his indecision. _Not now, not here_, _I've got a lot to say to you big boy_. "Come see me later, any time at the shop." She refused to meet his eyes, knowing his gaze could make her change her mind. _I need to hold my ground on this_. She shoved the folder at Tig's chest. "This is info on the new business. I'd appreciate any paint jobs you guys could throw my way, of course I will send any car repairs your way. We are officially open."

Tig watched as she pulled her hair back into a loose pony and donned her helmet. She grabbed her riding gloves and sunglasses meticulously putting them on. She watched as he moved in front of her bike grabbing her handlebars. She saddled up, firing up her bike, looking at him over the rim of her sunglasses. He went to say something and she revved the motor to drown out his words.

"Move Tig."

He continued to stare at her for a few tense seconds then stepped aside. "A 'right, I will see you later at the shop."

Kate raised her chin and stared at him through her dark sunglasses, shrugging her shoulders. "I'll be there." _All day, and you won't show up_. She eased her clutch in and tapped it into first gear, gunning the engine as she roared out of the lot.

Piney walked up and stood shoulder to shoulder with Tig. He watched Tig closely as he stood watching Kate drive away. Tig shook his head and pinched his nose, letting a large huff out. Piney smacked Tig hard on his shoulder, "Damn, when you gonna get smart boy? She's perfect for you."

Tig turned and looked sideways at Piney. He was a cantankerous 'original' member who'd made a royal mess of his personal life. _He's givin' me advice_? "I dunno man. She's pissed off with me right now, not really speaking to me." _And I deserve it, _I am_ such an asshole_.

Piney scratch his nose and huffed. "One thing I learned in this long life, you can't figure what women are thinkin. It's best to just say what you're feelin and find out where she stands." He gave a harsh laugh, "a woman sure is nicer to stay warm with at night than a whiskey bottle and an oxygen tank". He added in a quiet voice. "I blew it with Opie's mom. There are things I would'a done differently."

"U-huh," Tig grimaced as he realized if he wasn't careful he'd end up being just like Piney, old and alone. He knew about regrets with past women in his life, knew he'd made some monumental mistakes. For the life of him he couldn't ever recall feeling this way over any woman, even the one he'd made his girls with. _I can't fuck this one up_.

He dropped the folder absently on the desk and headed back to the car battery he'd been installing. _I got all day to think of what I want to say to her. This time, for once in my life, I'm gonna get it right. _

XXX

"Okay everyone smile!"

_Oh how I hate posing for pictures_. Kate kept the smile plastered on her face as she stayed sandwiched between Doug and Soup. She hissed keeping her smile in place, "I will get even with you for this Doug."

"Now Katie, this is for the business so just suck it up and keep smiling." He rubbed her shoulder trying to sooth her frayed nerves. He knew the past couples of hours had been pushing her limit of playing nice.

_Click_, the flash made her see white spots.

"Okay, Ms. McKinney that should do it."

The guys scattered leaving Kate to deal with the young overzealous reporter. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as she reached out to shake his hand. "Thanks Mike, I'm sure your article will be very thorough." _It better be after two hours with you_.

"It was my pleasure. The article will run in tomorrow's morning addition." He shook her hand, his face blossoming once again.

"Common, I'll walk you out." Kate herded him towards the front door following him outside intending to grab a quick smoke. Lord knew she needed to chill.

She waved halfheartedly as the kid drove away. _Oh thank God! _She pulled a cigarette out and walked over to the building leaning againstthe brick wall as she lit it.She leaned her head back and rubbed the sore muscles in her neck.

She took a long drag, thinking that the rest of the week would prove to be just as taxing. The film crew for "The Show" would be rolling in tomorrow. It was going to be hard getting used to having them around the shop all day. They would even be doing some amount of taping outside of the shop too. The producers called it "filling in". The hard part would be acting like they weren't there.

Hitting her cigarette one last time she made mental notes for her evening plans. Doug, Soup and her would spend the evening working on an idea board for the bike they would build for the show. They'd have 3 short weeks in which to build it and transport it to Vegas for the finale. She and Doug had thrown around ideas, but hadn't really found "the one". So tonight they were going to figure it out.

She ground out the butt under her boot, making a mental note to get a smoke eater for outside. She didn't want a bunch of butts littering the ground out by her front door.

Kate locked the front door behind her, flipping the 'closed' sign out. She put in the code for the security system and shut off the lights to her showroom. She walked by the old Indian that they had just finished restoring today, lightly running her hands down the saddle. It was nice having a piece of her Dad resting in her own place. The shop was complete, and she was ready to start a new chapter in her career, hoping to make a real go of the artistic end of paint business.

She gave the seat one last pat and headed back towards the break room to grab some grub and some coffee. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of food, making Kate realize she hadn't eaten since breakfast. _No wonder I have a king size headache._

"So did you get rid of boy wonder?" Doug smiled and winked at her. "He sure had a major crush on you."

Soup joined in on the teasing, "yeah every time you talked to him he turned beet red."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kate blew off their remarks in hopes of dropping the subject. It had been painfully obvious, Kate had worked hard to be nice, but not encourage him.

"I can't wait to see the article. Wonder if he will print the picture of your ass he took?" Soup winked at Doug, waiting for Kate's reaction.

She didn't disappoint him. "My ass would look better than my face." She patted it for emphasis. "It's a nice ass."

It was Soups turn to turn red. "I've never noticed." He coughed, then broke out laughing.

"Ok, ideas for the bike?" Kate looked at the guys. "I will write our thoughts down, just start talking, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. We can weed out the good stuff after we brainstorm."

XXX

Tig walked slowly ahead of Unser as he was herded into the small cell. "I want my phone call."

"Yeah, yeah. Get in there." Unser slammed the door shut behind Tig. "You really did it this time Trager. It's not just the local P.D. that you led on your merry goose chase. You involved the feds this time too. The charges are gonna pile up."

Tig gave Unser a role of his shoulders, "What? I didn't do anything wrong." He used the most grating voice he could muster. _Fuck you Unser, you're a traitorous little bitch_. It seemed that the long standing friendship between SAMCRO and the Chief was over.

"Where is Gemma, Tig? I could maybe get some charges cleared if you cooperate." Unser looked at Trager.

Tig walked slowly up to the bars, never breaking eye contact with him. "Go fuck yourself. I'm not a rat, never will be."

"Enjoy your stay, don't know when that phone call will happen." Unser replied hotly. It bothered him that he'd had to accept a friendship with Jacob Hale, Charming's new Mayor. It had placed him in a serious rock and a hard place with the Son's. He hated getting in bed with Hale, but the bastard had some serious clout.

Unser shook his head. His so called retirement hadn't happened. He'd just ruined a long time friendship with Gemma. He'd hated having to go after Gemma, hated pulling his gun on them and forcing the current situation. Some days it just didn't pay to get out of bed.

Tig turned his back on Unser in disgust, taking a couple of steps and collapsing onto the bed. He threw his arm over his eyes, propped up his feet on the end bar crossing them at the ankles and promptly blocked out the fact he was stuck in jail, while everyone else got on a cargo plane headed for Ireland. _Can't fucking_ _believe I am got left behind._ _I should be there protecting Clay._

_XXX_

Kate turned off all the shop lights and headed upstairs to her loft. She opened the door and stood in the doorway looking at all the boxes and the cluster fuck that was her current living conditions. _I really need to look for a place nearby, this isn't going to work_. The problem was there just wasn't a ton of options in Paradise.

She headed to the kitchenette and pulled a sugar free red bull out, grabbed her favorite Vodka, a glass and some ice making her favorite drink. She lifted the drink to the ceiling and made a mock salute, "Here's to you Trager, I knew you wouldn't show up tonight." _And I'm drinking red bull! _She smiled at her private joke, knowing Tig always rode her about drinking the energy drink.

Kate absently began straightening the kitchen up, and emptied several boxes of supplies, finding places for them in the cupboards. She put her IPod in its dock and turned it up, dancing and singing as she worked.

Her mind kept working around the issues with her and Tig. She loved him, it was that simple. No matter how much she circled around the idea of loving him she couldn't find a way out. She was tired of dancing around, playing games. She just wanted someone to come home to at the end of a long day. A man who could be a steady common element in her life. She would confess to Tig how she felt and if he couldn't handle the truth then she'd figure out how to move on. _No more wasting time._

Knowing that Tig was a major player in the Son's didn't scare her off. She knew what the life meant, knew Tig took chances with his life and stood for some hard core ideas that not everyone could believe in. None of that mattered to her. She'd grown up with a father who'd 'been there and done that'. Maybe that was why she was drawn to Tig, to his differences and similarities.

The more she thought about his lame attempt to drive her off with the dead nurse, the less it seemed to matter. She wasn't as mad about _her _as she was at him for making a decision to sabotage their budding relationship, without talking to Kate about what was really wrong. They had seemed so close to making something real. He'd flat out chickened out. _Big Bad Tig had gotten scurred_.

Several hours later, lots of Vodka and Red Bull and tons of empty boxes, had Kate standing in the middle of her spotlessly clean and organized loft. She twirled in a large circle feeling a sense of accomplishment for getting everything done, but she still didn't feel like it fit. The fact was Kate wanted a real home, and someone to share it with.

The sad part was it was never further from reach.

She grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a large hit knowing she'd need to be really drunk to fall asleep tonight. Her brain just wouldn't shut down. Thoughts of Tig had turned her brain to a broken record, replaying the same thoughts over and over.

She grabbed her phone and sent a drunken text to him, angry that he'd not come over like he'd said he would, and didn't think enough to send a text or a call her way to beg off. She typed scowling at the QWERTY board wishing the keys would hold still, "WTF? You said we needed to talk." She punched the send button, threw her phone at the pillow, rolled over and went to sleep.

XXX

Tig was in a horrible mood. Spending a miserable night on a lumpy smelly mattress had done nothing to improve it. He'd gotten his call in to Piney late last night explaining what had gone down and for him to get the lawyers involved so "he could get the hell out of this goddamn jail as soon as possible". The old man had informed Tig he was way ahead of him and he'd known what Tig had done. All was good and the 'birds were away'.

Tig figured that the 'birds' referred to the group of Son's, including Gemma, that had gotten on a cargo plane arranged by Oswald. Knowing that he'd helped get them on their way to Ireland, a step closer to finding Jax's boy, had made him feel like he'd accomplished something with his 'tow truck joy ride'. He'd successfully drawn the police away from Gemma, Jax and Clay. The only drawback was he got left behind.

He was upset that he'd not been able to contact Katie. He'd fully intended to see her yesterday and try to work out the 'kinks' before he would hop on the plane for Ireland. But fate had a funny way of fucking things up. He was pretty sure that he was on strike two, first the nurse, then with last night's no show he'd have some serious ass kissing to do with her.

His time in the jail had given him some somber time to think, and to realize he wanted a real relationship with Kate. His last stunt, with the nurse and not being able to get Kate out of his head, had proven to him that he was stuck on her. He didn't _need_ the mindless one night stands anymore, hell he didn't _want_ them. She was what he craved. Now he had to figure out how he could justify them as a couple. He had to come to grips with what seemed too good to be true. Good stuff like Kate just didn't happen to him.

Hearing the door to the holding tank squeak open he watched as Unser approached the doors with his keys in hand.

"Let's go Trager you're out. Somebody actually posted bail for your sorry ass."

Tig gave him a cold smile, "What, you gonna miss me Wayne?" Tig gave a loud coarse laugh, "I thought we could go hang out together and be best friends."

Unser tilted his head sideways at Tig, giving him a look of disbelief. "You're seriously deranged, you know that don't you?" He led Tig out into the main office area of the station.

Tig was more than a little shocked when he saw Katie standing in front of a desk signing some paperwork. She looked up and gave him the high eyebrow with a small smirk. _What the hell?_

"I called Piney and told him you'd need a ride, seeins how you don't have a license." Unser gladly informed Tig.

"Whoa! I don't have a what? Are you fuckin' kidding me?" Tig stopped and looked at Unser for an explanation.

"What did you expect Trager? You led multiple police cars on a hundred mile an hour goose chase into another county. You won't see your license for at least two years." Unser smiled at Tig, enjoying the moment way too much.

Tig exploded "That's such bullshit!" He turned and gave Unser a hard stare, "awe common man, this ain't right. I gotta work! How am I supposed to ride?"

"Take it up with the Judge, until then I'd better not see you behind the wheel or on your bike." He pointed to a desk, "your personal stuff is over there, stop and see Brenda for it."

Tig stopped and collected the brown envelope looking briefly inside to check the contents. He signed the paperwork for it and slammed the pen down on the desk.

Turning he looked directly at Kate smiling, "Thanks for comin." He stopped in front of her, the single thought that she's _mine _rumbled through Tig's head_._ He couldn't stop himself from lifting her chin up and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. He dropped his forehead against hers and murmured "Let's get outta this hole." _I can't believe she came for me._

Kate walked quickly out into the bright sunny parking lot leading Tig towards her F-150. She couldn't believe Tig had kissed her in public, showing her affection. _Something is different with Tig_.

Once they got into the cab Tig broke into the envelope and pulled out his sunglasses, sighing as he slipped them on. He carefully placed all his rings back onto the correct fingers and slid his wallet into the inside vest pocket. Once he was done he stole a look at Kate.

She had slipped on her sunglasses and was gunning the truck laying rubber at the exit of the police station lot. _That's my girl, _ Tig caught himself grinning at her like a fool. He quickly hid his smile and sat back as she drove.

Kate had caught Tig grinning at her like an idiot when she peeled out of the lot. It just felt good to be a little bad. She smiled and looked over at him. He was reading messages on his cell phone.

"Where to?" Kate was in no hurry to get back to the shop. Doug was busy showing the filming crew around, she was happy to let him handle that.

"I'm starving. Pete and Anna's?" Tig gave her a hopeful look.

"I could eat." Kate stayed quiet, she wanted Tig to lead this conversation. He'd been the one to say they needed to talk. She was curious as to what he'd wanted, and it wasn't a stretch to keep acting like she was mad at him.

"Piney called you to come get me?"

"Yep, said they were short at the shop and Kozik was getting the tow truck out of the impound."

Tig huffed as he thought, _you sneaky old bastard, short my ass_. Whatever, he was gonna role

with it. "Appreciate it Katie, I know you're busy with the new business and all."

Kate shrugged in indifference, saying as little as possible trying to stay mad at him. "So-k."

"How much was bail?"

"Enough that if you jump I will enjoy torturing you in ways you could never imagine". Katie lowered her glasses down her nose and looked at Tig over the rims. "Really."

Tig grinned at that thought, gracing her with a full blown ice melting grin. A vision of Kate with handcuffs flashed through his head. "Honey, I might enjoy that."

"Doubtful," though Kate couldn't help but smirk at the sexual innuendo.

"I don't plan on jumping bail, but if I did I'd make it up to you." Tig looked out his window.

"I don't care about the money." It had come out of her secret stash left over from her time with Max. She truly didn't care. Though Tig didn't need to know that, he had no idea she'd embezzled the money or had made her little trip with Ivan to turn over the information and money she had stolen from Max. She didn't think he'd be very understanding of her doing anything with Ivan, let alone meeting with the Russian Mob on a voluntary basis.

Tig pulled off his sunglasses and pinched his nose, laying his head back with his eyes shut. "What a goddamn mess this is."

"Piney filled me in. It was one of my conditions of paying your bail and picking you up. He seemed more than happy to spill." Kate paused, braking at a light. "Tig, if you were gonna go to Ireland were you going to tell me?"

"Yes, I'd planned on it." He sighed, shifting in his seat. "Shit fell apart in a hurry."

Kate made a hard right into the parking lot of the diner. Tig hopped out as soon as she threw it in park, forcing Kate to follow him into the diner.

Tig purposefully chose an empty booth against the far wall away from everyone else. He wanted privacy for the conversation he intended to have with her.

Anna rushed the table, "ah, my two favorite people." She patted Tig on the shoulder and leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek. She reached over and put her hand on Kate's giving her a warm smile. "You are sleeping better? Yes?"

Tig gave Kate a look of surprise. Kate ignored his look and hurried to change the subject. She didn't want Tig to hear about their last discussion. "Anna, can we get some menus? Tig is just _starving_." She smiled sweetly at Anna.

Catching Kate's hint Anna stepped over to the other booth and took the menus off the table, returning and handing them to Tig and Kate. "I saw the article on your new business Kate. I have a great _feeling_ that it will prosper."

"What article?" Tig looked at Anna and Kate in confusion.

"Oh you didn't see the paper this morning?" Anna gave Tig a look of wonder. "I will bring you one dear." Turning and flitting away Anna began to hum under her breath.

"I wonder if she would call you dear if she knew you spent the night in jail?" Kate jabbed at Tig, still sore about everything that had been happening.

Tig sat back and gave Kate a long serious stare. "Trouble sleeping Kate?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders and wouldn't commit to an answer. She wasn't about to admit she was still reeling from Max.

Anna reappeared saving Kate. "Your coffees and a paper." She handed Tig the paper opened to the article. "Ready to order?"

"I'll take the special." Tig gave Anna a smile and a wink.

"The same for me thanks."

Anna smiled, "I'll leave you two to chat."

Tig picked up the newspaper laying it flat on the table. Kate couldn't hide her curiosity and leaned over to look at the pictures while he read the article. She read the headline, _Paradise Welcomes_ _its Newest Business Owner_. _That's me!_

Tig looked up at her grinning. "This is a real nice article. It will be great advertisement for your shop."

Kate folded it up to keep and read later. "Thanks."

"A 'right, I've been doing a lot of thinking." Tig played with the spoon on the table. Suddenly he was nervous and self conscious.

"Yeah a night in jail would give you time for that." Kate was holding onto her anger like a security blanket. She wasn't going to make this easy for him.

He looked away, trying to keep his anger in check. "Just listen," he turned back towards Kate and looked into her eyes.

"Ok." She decided to swallow her inner bitch and give him a break, considering he had spent the night in jail and hadn't purposefully messed up.

He pinched his nose, and took a deep breath. "This isn't easy. I've been a fool mistreating you." _There I said it_. "I had my own misconstrued ideas about why we shouldn't be together."

Kate felt a surge of excitement course through her. _Did I really hear him right?_ She hugged herself, rocking back into the soft seat. She didn't know what to say, how to react. So she just sat back and listened.

Watching Kate's body language nearly undid Tig. She was holding onto herself, leaning back into the booth holding his gaze defiantly with her luminous yellow green eyes. His heart stuttered as he realized how fragile she must be on the inside even though she always gave off her "I'm tough" side. He gave her a tentative smile trying to reassure her.

"My life, with the Son's, is dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. I thought I could protect you if I drove you away." He sighed, his eyes locking onto hers. "I don't feel like I deserve someone like you. I've been in other relationships, and they all turned to shit, for whatever reasons, which were most likely my fault."

She'd held out long enough. Sitting up and giving Tig a hard stare she bit out. "First of all, I know what the life is all about. I can deal with it. I've been through enough in my own life that makes your argument look pretty weak." She paused, looked out the window trying to hold back tears. When she got upset it was really hard to hold them back. _I will not cry in front of him_. "Secondly," she searched for the right words her anger building with the incredulous thought that he wasn't good enough for her. "You don't deserve someone like _me_? WHAT THE _FUCK_ DOES THAT MEAN?" Her voice traveled throughout the small diner, everyone turned and looked in their direction.

_Well that didn't come out right_. "Easy Katie," Tig purred trying to calm her down. He looked quickly around the diner and saw everyone staring at their table. He glared back at them.

"Oh screw you Tig, easy my ASS! You finally decide to talk to me about some serious shit and we are in the middle of the diner. SO NOT MY FAULT!" She jumped up and ran out into the parking lot, heading to her truck, trying to get a handle on her emotions.

Tig stormed after her. "Wait. Katie, Godammit will you wait!"

She stopped next to her truck and turned around. She held her hand up palm out making him wait to say anything. "You don't deserve ME? You are fucking crazy! I am no better than you." She stuck her index finger so hard into his chest that he took a step back. She kept poking his chest stepping towards him as he back pedaled. "Let me remind you how fucked up my life has been. Remember Max? Remember Wes? Anyone I've ever been involved with has died a violent death! Anyone I've dared to love, given myself to dies. I am the kiss of death Alex." The last words were punctuated with a slap on his chest. Tig was slammed up against the jeep next to her truck. The heat died out of her voice as she wiped tears angrily away. "I don't want you to die too."

"I'm not going anywhere. I am not that easy to get rid of. Max tried and failed." He pulled her into his arms tucking her into his chest, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed her neck and back. He held her loosely, trying to help her calm down. _Damn she carries around a lot of guilt over their deaths._

Kate pulled out of his embrace and looked away. "I am so fucked up in the head right now. I don't know what to do, if I should take another chance. My heart screams for you, my head is still pissed at you for that…that woman." She took a step sideways, trying to get away from Tig. "I am so fucking confused."

"I know this is not the best place to talk, but I needed to tell you before I talked myself out of it. Let me finish what I wanted to say, _please._" He grabbed her by the shoulders, not letting her leave.

Kate looked at him with a look of total devastation on her face. His stomach did a strange flip, seeing her hurting like this was killing him.

"Alex, please." He was killing her, she was trying so hard not to break down in front of him, or rage at him about what he'd done.

"Katie I…I care about you."

She scoffed looking up at him, crossing her arms. "You sure have a funny way of showing it Alex."

"Yeah, well..." He paused running his hand through his hair, knowing she was referring to the nurse. "I was running scared, trying to push you away. I was trying to do what I saw as the right thing. Problem was, the whole time, I was…you know…I was thinking of you, seeing your face." He pinched his nose, "I didn't even finish the deed Katie. I got shot before we sealed the deal."

Katie was wavering, her anger at him dissipating with the visual of Nate barging in on them and shooting him. She hid her smirk behind her hand. _Hard to be mad when she is dead._

"Can you forgive me?" Tig lifted her chin, meeting her eyes.

Kate thought about her near miss with Ivan. She hadn't gone as far as Alex but she did understand his logic. _Dammit! _"Yes." She watched as Tig's face lit into a big smile so she quickly added. "But only because I can see your twisted logic in this."

"I want to try and make this work between us. I just don't know how this shit is supposed to work." He leaned in and trapped her against the truck. His lips met hers, softly at first then with more pressure as if he was unsure of how she would react.

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her waiting for her to say something…anything.

"Alex, I care about you too." She wasn't ready to admit out loud that she was in love with him. "If we do this…this 'thing', then I have a few stipulations."

He gave her a lazy grin. Rules were good. He needed the structure they offered. Plus he had a few of his own ideas to add to her list. "Can we go back inside and go over them while we eat our breakfast?"

Her anger diffused quickly, lost in his smile. _He's too damn sexy, and he knows how to use that_ _smile_. She patted him on his belly, "can't have you starving now can we?"

Walking side by side back into the diner, they used the quiet moment to catch their breath and absorb their confessions.

They sat back down just as Anna dropped off the steaming plates of food. She didn't say a word, just smiled and walked away.

Kate took a quick bite of bacon, talking as she chewed. "Ok, rule number one. No lies, no secrets we hide nothing from each other, total disclosure. Even about club stuff. Any infraction of this rule is a deal breaker." She gave him a long look judging his reaction.

He hesitated. This had caught him off guard. In all his previous relationships he'd had a strict policy about his women not knowing anything about club business. He took a couple bites of food thinking through her request. _Maybe this was a good idea_, _maybe this was why things had always fallen_ _apart before_. "A 'right."

"This is a completely monogamous relationship. Even on club runs and at parties, I don't share."

No hesitation on his part this time. "Done, and the same goes for you. No more Ivan." He watched the flash of recognition cross her face. "Yeah, Soup told me he's been sniffing around. You two spent a whole day together not too long ago."

Kate shrugged her shoulders, looking at Tig with a smirk on her face. "You weren't the only one trying to forget and move on." She concentrated on looking at her plate, eating some more food trying to cover up her reaction. He could never find out the truth about that day, and since it was before the 'agreement' it wasn't part of the deal. "Agreed," she paused and then added. "I have one more condition. We give it two weeks and we reevaluate our relationship. It's a big step for both of us."

"If that's what you want, but I don't have any doubts Katie. You're what I want." Tig gave her a feral grin. "I have a few stipulations of my own."

_Oh this ought to be interesting_, "ok."

He quickly polished off his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin, shoving his plate towards the edge of the table. "You move in with me at my house. If we've only got two weeks to figure out if we 'fit' I figure we should do the whole live together part also."

"Oh." Kate couldn't hide her shock. She hadn't really considered that part of it yet. "All right."

"Starting tonight," he took her hands and rubbed her wrists. "We got a lot of catching up to do."

Kate felt her pulse race in anticipation. She'd missed Alex's touch. Missed his warm laughter and his biting sarcasm, then it hit her. Did he know how much she craved a home? Someone to come home to after a long day at work?

If this didn't work out it would destroy her. A small part of her wanted to say 'deal off' and run.

Tig had watched her facial expressions, and caught the shadow that had flitted across her face. "What Katie? What is it?"

She hesitated, a lie on her lips. She remembered their truth pact and grimaced. "I'm scared."

Tig had known she had made a choice, so he met her half way. "Me too, I guess that puts us on equal ground. We can muddle through this together."

"Alex, are you sure this is the direction you want to go?"

"I've thought a lot about this Kate. I've seen what Clay and Gemma have, actually been a little jealous of them. I see…no I _feel _like you are meant for me. If I don't do this I will always wonder if I let the one chance I had at happiness slip through my fingers." His eyes held hers, never wavering.

Kate's heart stuttered, she'd waited so long to hear him say these words she was afraid she was dreaming. She wasn't completely sure she should be jumping into any relationship right now. She was still dealing with the aftershocks of what she'd been through with Max. It was strange. She just _knew_ that she was going to be ok with Alex. It wouldn't always be a smooth ride, but she was comfortable with him like she'd never been with anyone in her life. He _did_ fit.

"Alex…I feel like you _fit_." _God, I sound so corny_. "It's like I've known you _before, _as strange as that sounds_." _ She pushed her plate away, her appetite gone. "I want to do this, but I am so fucked up right now, I'm still reeling from the 'Max' thing. I am telling you ahead of time that I am not easy to live with. I'm moody, and I don't always sleep well, I haven't shared a space with someone in a long time. I don't even know where I stand on the whole live together issue, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"All I ask is that you give it a try. If something bothers you, doesn't feel right, you say something so we can talk about it. I will do the same." He stopped pulling his phone out as it vibrated.

He grimaced, flipping open the phone. "Talk to me." He pinched his nose and took a deep breath looking at the ceiling. "Don't get your panties in an uproar. I'll be back in a while, till then just answer the phones and call Piney if you need anything." He flipped the phone shut and sat it down on the table.

Kate gave him a smirk and raised her eyebrows. "Trouble at Teller-Morrow?"

"Nah, just Chuckie, he's like a rat terrier, nippin' and barkin' at your heels." Tig waved Anna over. "Need our bill sweetheart." He gave her his 'nice' smile.

Anna looked down and saw Tig's plate was emptied, Kate's was barely touched. "Katie, was there something wrong with your food? I will have Pete fix you something different."

"No Anna, really. The food was excellent as always. I just didn't have much of an appetite." Kate smiled at Anna.

Anna looked at Tig. "You're money is no good here. I still owe you a few extra meals for the work you did on our car Tig." She leaned in and gave Tig a peck on his cheek. Then leaned across and giving Kate a long hug, whispering in her ear as she held on, "You two are meant to be. Fight for him."

They headed out to the parking lot towards Kate's truck, "where am I taking you?"

"Teller-Morrow, thanks." He slipped his sunglasses into place and settled into the passenger seat. _This sucks, fucking pigs taking my license._

"How you getting home tonight?"

"I'm riding."

"Uh, I hate to point this out, you don't have a license."

"No shit. Fuck 'em. Don't worry about it."

Kate just smiled and shook her head. "You are such a baaad boy Tig."

"Nah, I'm saving the bad boy for later." He looked at her and smiled.

Kate shivered in anticipation. The thought of spending the night in Tig's arms, in Tig's bed thrilled her. "Oh."

"Our deal starts tonight Katie. Bring some stuff around with you tonight."

She gulped, _this is so twilight zone_. "I'm not sure when I will be done at the shop today. It's getting crazy shooting for the show, and building this bike. My hours are likely going to be long and fucked up."

"That's a 'right. I understand. We can just stay in touch and work it out." Tig rubbed his hands in anticipation a plan forming in his mind of how he could make tonight special for Kate. He wanted to make her feel at home, take away some of the uncertainty he knew she was feeling. He wanted to prove to her he was serious about her and his commitment to them.

"Sure, that works." She drew in a deep breath_. No hyperventilating in front of him_. _Why am I so nervous?_

"What's the theme for the bike?" Tig caught on she was close to shutting down on him, so he changed the subject.

"Oh, it's gonna be based on the "everyday" riders bike. Not a crotch-rocket or a super stretched out fantasy bike that no one can ride or use. The theme is going to be "American Made". It will have art work with anything I can tie into the theme that works. I want it to be a tribute to the everyday hard working American. The military, the oil workers, the farmers, the fishing boats, the steel workers, and the auto workers… I want it to be special, tricked out with all the bells and whistles and a smack down paint job. We are working on some custom pieces that will be functional, but fit into the design seamlessly."

"Good call, sticking to your strength. Going with your artwork in the paint job will put it over the top."

"That's exactly what Doug and Soup said. I may not win, but I will get attention to my business showing off what we can do."

"How's the judging work?"

"It will be on display at the Hard Rock Hotel during "bike week" in Vegas. People will get to vote for their favorite. So it's like a people's choice award."

"Nice. You spending the whole week in Vegas?"

"Yep. It's part of the contract with the show. We have three weeks as of today. Then it goes on display and we do promos for the show all week." Kate looked over at Tig, noticing his body language had gotten stiff and he seemed agitated. "Is there a problem?"

He blew a breath out, and looked out the window. "No." He shook himself, trying to get past the jealous thoughts that had flooded him. Kate was gonna be a big hit, he knew she had no idea how she affected people around her. He didn't want anyone looking at her, talking about her, making moves on her. It was gonna be a test. He was excited for her, but couldn't shake the feeling that this show was going to change her life.

He couldn't help but wonder, would he still fit into it?

Kate pulled into the parking lot at Teller-Morrow and realized how weird the lot looked with all the bikes lined up, and no one milling around. The club house was dark, and only the garage was open with a few guys working on a couple of cars. It was creepy quiet.

Tig looked at her, leaning across the truck and gave her a soft kiss full of promise for later. Kate leaned into him, savoring how good it felt now that Tig wasn't trying to hide their being together.

She heard a loud cat whistle, and felt Tig's muffled groan. He turned from her, "godammit K_ozik_!" Tig bellowed out his window. He looked at Kate sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll beat the shit outta him for that."

Kate just laughed, "it's ok Tig, he's just messing around with you. Can't we just ignore it?"

"No way, any excuse to beat on him is good by me." Tig gave her a wolfish grin.

"What is up between you two?"

Tig grabbed the door handle, "it's a long story, from a long time ago, I will tell you later." He opened the truck door and got out of the truck heading straight for Kozik.

Kate gave put the truck in gear and headed back to her shop. Her mind was already switching into bike mode. She took the time to call Soup and see how many of the parts had started coming in. She had a few stops to make then some serious work was gonna start happening. Her mind and body hummed with excitement over the new bike and the opportunities the show promised.

_Time to take make my life what I want it to be_.

XXX

It was pushing 10:00 p.m. before Kate gave up on her design ideas and closed up her shop. The camera crew had wrapped up around 8:00 and the shop was quiet. She was oddly at peace as she climbed the steps to the loft apartment. She needed to pack a few things to take to Tig's place tonight. A few changes of clothes and her personal necessities went into a small bag. She threw a couple of red bulls into the bag and a bottle of Stoli. _Never can be too prepared_, _need my night time liquid courage._

Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. She looked at the caller i.d. and smiled as she saw it was Tig. He had texted her earlier saying he'd be on club business and it might run late. She flipped her phone open and hit ok to read the text. _'On my way. Will stop by and escort you. There is trouble, don't want you by yourself. I will explain when I get there.'_

Kate's mind raced as she replied to the text. She sent a simple 'ok'. _What the fuck is going on that Tig feels like he has to escort me? _Her unease made her check to be sure her small hand gun was in her purse and loaded. Then she went to her night stand and pulled out her "Pig sticker" that her dad had given her years ago. She attached the leather holder to her belt loop and secured the knife. She wasn't going to get caught unawares again.

She headed downstairs and on a whim decided to ride over to Tigs. By the time she grabbed the keys to her bike and loaded the stuff into her saddlebags she heard him roar into the parking lot. She opened the bay door as Tig parked his bike just outside.

He grinned at her, nodding in approval that she'd chosen to ride.

Kate rolled her bike outside, putting down the kick stand and dismounted heading over to the bay door pulling it shut and locking it from the outside. She shoved the big heavy key ring into her saddlebags.

"Commere'" Tig patted his leg, his blue eyes twinkling in the glow of the security light. Kate walked over slowly, unsure of the playful Tig. She squealed in surprise when he pulled her onto his lap and stole a mind numbing kiss.

She melted, all thoughts coming to a screeching halt as her body came alive. She reacted to him, to his gentle assault, on a cellular level. Her pulse skyrocketed, her nerve endings tingled to life. Heat began building in her as she rubbed her chest into Tig trying to get closer to him. _God I've missed him. _

Tig had begun the kiss as a playful greeting. He hadn't been prepared for the onslaught of Kate's taste or the way she responded to him, fully, openly. _Christ, she's killin' me_. He turned hard as a rock in mere seconds as she rubbed into him.

He reluctantly broke the kiss watching the dreamy eyed way Kate looked at him. He supported her neck, his hand gently rubbing and she gave him a warm liquid smile. His cock jumped in anticipation, as his blood roared through his veins. He shook himself and lifted her off his lap. _Tig, get your shit together, can't be hangin around out here, get her home where it's safe._

"Love to keep that up, but we gotta roll. I will explain everything once we get back to the house." He grudginly lifted her off his lap. He gave her ass a slap as she walked away towards her bike. "If we run into any trouble, you let me handle it." He watched her closely, knowing she'd try to do something instead of going to safety. "Katie? I mean it. Promise me."

She threw Tig a look over her shoulder.

"Sorry Tig, no can do. You know I don't roll like that." Shivering, missing Tig's body heat, she put her helmet on, donned her leather jacket and gloves, and straddled her bike.

"God-dam-it Katie! _I_ will protect _you_. You don't have to worry when you're with me." Tig blew out a harsh breath knowing she wouldn't see it that way. She'd had to protect herself so much in the past.

She looked up her eyes shooting daggers. "I will only promise you to defer to your lead. I will not leave you behind, _ever_." Kate gave Tig a sickingly sweet smile and blew him a kiss. She laughed out loud as she watched him put his helmet on muttering under his breath about stubborn mules.

Tig frowned at her, "this discussion isn't over."

Kate fired up her bike, effectively ending the discussion and pulled out of the lot forcing Tig to catch up to her.

Fresh air blasted Kate in the face, her blood rushed in response. The thrill of the danger in just riding at night, and the speed made a heady combination. Her hands were shaking as she fought the chills. Her whole body shook, as anticipation warred with fear of the unknown. The chills grew in intensity until she had to clench her jaw tight_. What the hell is wrong with me?_ She knew she wasn't afraid, for once in her life she was heading in the direction she wanted to go. So why couldn't she stop shaking?

Tig ground his teeth, swallowing his frustration over Kate's headstrong ways. He relaxed, savoring the rush he got from punching the throttle and the response of the engine as it roared beneath him. He passed Kate, taking a position slightly in front of her on her left. He felt a burst of pride that she really was an excellent rider, mirroring his movements with ease and skill. Not many women could handle riding like she did, and normally they didn't encourage their 'old women' to ride. Knowing Kate was entrenched in the business and had ridden her whole life had made Tig realize he would have to view her riding in a different light. Surprisingly it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He enjoyed having her beside him, sharing the night. He kept his eyes trained on the road and the surroundings, he didn't think anyone would try anything with him around, but he wasn't going to underestimate anyone. Tara was missing. Someone out there had it out for SAMCRO and was using the women to make a point.

He pulled down his street and throttled down so he would disturb his few neighbors on the old dirt road. He turned into the driveway to his house and pulled up to his garage hitting the button on his remote garage opener. They killed the bikes and 'walked' them into position in the garage. He shut the door and they both dismounted.

Kate tried to hide the shake of her hands, and kept her mouth firmly clenched so he wouldn't hear her teeth clatter_. This is ridiculous_. She silently laughed at herself. _You act like you're on your first date. Jesus Katie, get a grip._ She hung her coat, helmet and gloves on her bike.

Something was telling Kate that tonight was special.

She wanted, no _needed,_ to get it right.

Tig walked to the side door and used his key to open the door. He looked back at Kate who seemed glued to the garage floor. She was looking at him, resembling a deer in the headlights. _She looks scared._

"Hey, you a 'right?" He watched as she shivered and rubbed her arms like she was cold.

Kate physically shook herself. "Just got chilled on the ride." She grabbed the stuff out of her saddle bags and walked towards Tig, following him into the kitchen.

Tig struggled to give Kate time to acclimate before he drug her off to the bedroom like some caveman. Having her here, in his house felt so right. "Make yourself at home, such as it is. I haven't had much time to set things straight." He opened the fridge, grabbing them a beer and handed one to Kate. "So, I know it ain't much…"

Kate walked through the kitchen listening to Tig ramble. She smiled as she realized, _he is nervous too_. She twisted the cap off the bottle and took a gulp of liquid courage as she headed into the rest of the house checking it out. _Home…_the thought startled Kate, but felt right. _This feels like home_.

She stopped in the living room and looked out the sliding glass door towards the woods. A creek meandered through the back of the property, and two deer stood a few feet onto his property eating grass. _So peaceful_.

Kate felt Tig move in behind her, and caught the scent of leather, sandalwood and musk that was 'him'. She felt the air stir behind her before she felt him. He wrapped his arms loosely around her hips, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her body trembled in response as she leaned back into him.

"…I'm still working on fixing it up." She heard him finish.

"It's perfect Tig." Her voice was low and soft, followed by a sigh.

He nuzzled her neck, the soft puffs of his breath warming her neck. His hands roamed up under her t-shirt, his palms working across her mid section under her crossed arms. She continued leaning into him trying to suck some heat off his body as her teeth chattered loudly.

"What the hell Katie? You a 'right?" Tig turned her into him enveloping her in his embrace in an effort to warm her. "Want me to start a fire?"

Kate didn't trust her voice, and had her mouth clamped tightly shut. She shook her head yes and pulled out of his embrace. Mortified, she managed to squeak out, "I forgot something," and headed back into the kitchen.

She took a few extra moments to settle herself down, and grabbed her bottle of Stoli from the bag on the counter. She chugged a swallow of liquid courage and let the heat settle into her muscles. She grabbed some pretzels from the counter and headed back into the living room carrying her bottle.

A fire was beginning to take hold in the fire place. She stood and watched the golden light play off of Tig's face. He sat on one end of the couch with his legs propped up on the old worn coffee table, his head laid back and his eyes closed. Taking her time, she let her eyes wander over his reclining body. She noticed the new bruises on his face and a small cut above his eye. He looked worn down, and had dark circles under his eyes. Obviously whatever the club business had been he'd taken some more knocks. She shook her head wondering if he thought of his bruises as trophies. He never complained about them.

She walked over quietly, setting the alcohol down on the table.

Tig looked up and smiled at her as he leaned forward to take a drink of the Stoli. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sat down next to him and turned as she reached over to touch his cut above his eye.

"Ouch!" He played with her, but sat still letting her look at it.

Kate laughed, knowing he'd been messing with her. He hadn't even flinched when she'd touched it. It was only a surface scratch and was already healing. "What happened?"

Tig hesitated, until he remembered their deal. _Shit, this was going to be hard getting used to. _"I went for a few rounds with Kozik in the ring."

"Oh". She thought about that for a few seconds, "the one outside at Teller-Morrow?" Kate asked.

"Nah", he waved her off, "the gym downtown." He watched Kate's brain working and held up his hand before she could throw out twenty more questions. "We are helping the owner out. Seems Nathan Hale is buying up all the property in that location and is trying to bring in a new business. He's been threatening him, even shoving Darby down his throat to convince him to sell."

"Who's Darby?"

"Our local skin heads fearless leader." Tig shrugged his shoulders. Darby wasn't a huge threat to them, more like an annoyance. He knew Hale had chosen Darby because the racial hatred would give double incentive to the old Jewish man to sell. Funny thing was it had just made him more stubborn and pissed off. Tig liked him, and the Son's had been involved in protecting his business for a while.

"So you and Kozik had to box why?" Kate's voice gave away her confusion.

"Cause he thought he could beat me in the ring. And he wants me to change my mind about voting him in with the mother chapter." Tig smiled, "he looks a lot worse than me."

Kate digested that bit of information. It would explain why Koz had been hanging around Charming. But she still didn't know why Tig hated him so vehemently. "With everyone gone to Ireland, aren't you a few guys short in SAMCRO?"

"Yeah, loosing Sac didn't help. We voted Happy in a few days ago. We also have three new Prospects we just added." He shook his head, looking doubtful. "Remains to be seen how they work out."

"So wouldn't having a transfer guy like Kozik be advantageous for the club?"

Tig flinched at her comment, turning towards her with a sneer. "Not you too!"

"What?" She didn't back down. "Explain to me why not? What happened between you two that was so bad you don't want him in the Charming charter?"

He blew out a frustrated breath, pinching his nose. "It's personal." He ground out as he pushed up off the couch. "Of all people, I never figured you'd give him your support."

Kate watched him pace, realizing Tig looked hurt that she'd questioned his reasons. "I don't like him. He's rude, overbearing and I don't trust him. All of that doesn't mean he wouldn't be good for the club."

She watched as Tig walked into the kitchen. When he came back out he had a photo in his hand. Sitting back down next to Kate he looked at the photo running his index finger over it. He caught himself, stopped and handed the photo to Kate.

She took the photo carefully noting how old the picture was. The edges were worn, as though it had been looked at often. She smiled, seeing a young Tig in his Son's cut, lying back on an old sofa with a large German Sheppard pinning him down, licking his face. She flipped the photo over and read the hand writing on the back. _My girl Missy_. _He was angry with Kozik over a dog?_

"She's beautiful," Kate handed the photo back to Tig.

He took the photo and touched it again as if petting her. "Missy was my baby. I rescued her as a puppy from some asshole who owed the club. She'd been abused. Best damn dog I ever had." Tig left out the fact that he'd personally killed the fuckwad that had abused the dog.

She thought of her own German Sheppard named Tank. He was adorable, loving and a complete failure as a guard dog. He'd been staying with Doug and his family so long she hadn't wanted to take him away from the kids.

"Did you know Kozik used to be with the Redwood Charter?"

Kate shook her head no.

"We used to be tight. Real fuckin' tight," Tig's voice ended on a sigh. He sat the photo on the coffee table and picked up the bottle of Stoli.

She really wasn't surprised by that admission. She'd seen how Kozik had seemed hurt by Tig's anger. It seemed like he'd been pushing at Tig just to get a reaction out of him, to make him talk to him even if it was in anger. _They had been best friends_. _What the hell had happened?_

Tig took another swig, handing the bottle to Kate so she could take a hit. He sat back into the couch and ran his hand through his hair. "I left Missy with Kozik for a couple of days when I had to make a run for the club." Tig's eyes flashed with pain and anger. "He…" Tig took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "She got hit by a fucking car."

_Oh, that sucks_! Her heart ached for him. Kate new better than to say anything right away, she let him get his emotions under control. Tig may be the big bad SSA for the club, but she new under that gruff exterior he was a very complex man. Love, affection and loyalty would be given to those who'd earned it. If you let him down, like Kozik obviously had, then you'd be outside of Tig's 'circle of trust'.

"How can I trust him Kate?" Tig looked at her his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Kate played with her beer bottle, thinking about the situation between them. She could only imagine how far Tig had gone off the reservation when he'd come home to find out that his dog had died because Kozik had let something happen to her. "I'm sorry about her Tig. Thanks for telling me the truth." _I'd be pissed too_.

They sat for a few more moments in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Tig was trying to figure out how to break the news about Tara to Kate. Kate was busy trying to figure out how to help Tig and Kozik heal their friendship.

"I need a smoke, wanna join me?" Tig got up and headed towards the sliding doors to the back patio.

He threw his pack onto the plastic table and lit up.

Kate joined him watching the same two deer grazing next to the woods at the far end of his property. She listened as the wind rustled through the leaves of the trees, and smiled when an owl hooted off in the distance.

"Tig, what happened today to make you come escort me home?"

He closed his eyes briefly and turned towards her not sure how to break the news. "Tara went missing today."

"What?" Kate's exclamation spooked the deer and they shot off into the forest.

"She and her boss from the hospital are both missing." Tig rubbed his eyes.

"And you're just now telling me this?" She paced, furious at being so out of the loop again.

"We looked into it right away. Charming P.D. found her car empty on the side of the road on route 24, naturally Unser called the shop to see if we'd seen her." Tig waved his hands in frustration.

"No one saw anything. My guess is someone with a beef for SAMCRO took her. We hope to hear something tomorrow."

"Jesus Tig. Does Jax know?" What a kick in the ass. His son Abel was kidnapped and stolen away to Ireland, and now Tara had gone missing.

"No. Piney and I want to try and handle this and get her back before Jax finds out. He doesn't need any more on his plate." He looked at Kate with a stern don't question this decision with me look.

"I want to help."

"No. I don't want you involved. It's probably gonna get sticky." Tig grabbed Kate by the shoulders and held her in place. "Katie, you have your own thing goin on right now…"

Kate interrupted him, "Tig she is my friend, you can't expect me not to want to help."

"Let the club handle it Katie!" Tig's voice rose as he shook her to make his point.

Kate broke his hold on her and pushed at him with her hands making her point. "I AM NOT GOING TO JUST SIT BACK ON THIS ONE!"

Tig held his ground, throwing his cigarette down, and yelled back. "THE FUCK YOUR NOT!"

She looked at Tig with tears rolling down her face. Memories of Max and how she'd been kidnapped slamming into her. "WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND TIG?" Her voice broke as she fought the fear and pain from the memories. With haunted eyes she looked up at him. "You of all people should know how I feel about this." She wiped angrily at the tears. "_I've _been where she is. I know what she is going through." She whirled away from him needing space.

Tig stood motionless, stunned by her words. _What an ass I am, not understanding how she would react._

She walked towards the far corner of the patio into the shadows. "No one came for me Tig," her voice traveled softly through the night. She knew the only reason she'd survived was because she'd known Max from before. She'd been hardened from past experience. Tara didn't have that luxury. Kate wondered if she could be strong enough to help herself.

_No one came for me_. Her words cut him like a knife. He walked silently towards her into the shadows.

She moved away from him leaning up against the brick crossing her arms in front of her, her head held high looking off into the darkness. Tig stopped in front of her, sensing she didn't want to be touched. He looped his thumbs into his front pockets so he wouldn't reach for her. It hurt him to think of everything she'd suffered at the hands of Max. _I let her down_.

"I'm sorry Katie, I tried so fucking hard to find you."

His voice was a strangled whisper that brushed up against her skin. Chills racked her body as the night air enveloped her. As angry as she was at him she ached for his touch.

_Oh my god! I didn't realize I was angry with him for not finding me_.

She looked over at Tig. His face was set in hard lines, his blues eyes glittered in the darkness. Pain rolled off him in waves. She could feel his emotions swirl as he watched her.

Kate's breath caught in her chest as her body reacted to his confession. Her breasts felt heavy and full, her nipples hardened in response.

She sighed, "I know." Deep down in her heart she knew it had driven him crazy not being the one to save her from Max.

_I need to let this go_. She looked up and got lost in his eyes. Her breath came in short little puffs and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Tig's cock hardened as he watched Kate lick her full lips. _God If only they were on me. _He felt the fire spread through his veins as his blood pumped harder in anticipation. He kept his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kate to make the first move. He hoped she'd get distracted enough to drop the discussion about Tara. He didn't want her involved. Period.

Kate felt him move closer, her body swayed towards him wanting to taste his lips. _Wait! _She pulled back to the wall and took a deep breath to steady her rampant hormones. "Alex, stop it. I can't concentrate when you crowd me like that." She moved sideways, "We're all the hope Tara has. The cops will never figure it out soon enough."

Tig huffed in frustration. "You're like a dog working a bone Kate."

She decided to try and play dirty to get her way giving him her best pout. Her big green eyes filled with unshed tears as her voice waivered, "Please Alex. Don't shut me out of this. I can help. Your short man power. I promise I won't do anything on my own."

Even though he knew Kate was playing him he couldn't stand his ground. "A 'right", he winced knowing he'd live to regret his words. "I will keep you involved. _If_ you can help with something I will consider it."

Kate grinned and held out her right pinky. "Pinky swear if you mean it."

Tig rolled his eyes and held out his right pinky. "You're whacked, you know that right?"

"That's why we go together." She smiled brightly at him and leaned in for a kiss.

His body exploded in response to her tentative exploration of his lips. He groaned, tired of waiting, _it's time to get reacquainted_. Stopping the kiss, he lifted Kate off her feet and threw her over his shoulder heading for the sliding door.

Kate's breath whooshed out of her as she squealed and squirmed. "Hey! Put me down!" When he didn't she smacked him on his ass.

He retaliated in kind, smacking her ass with a grin on his face. "Need a little foreplay Katie?" He laughed out loud and pinched her but for good measure.

"Ow! What the hell?" She complained as he continued through the house.

"Woman, I've held out long enough." He rumbled as he neared the bed. "I'm tired of talk. I finally have you here…" He dumped her onto the mattress and followed her, pinning her neatly.

"Alex!" Kate tried to get up as he pushed her down onto the mattress. "Oh…" His kiss seared her brain, rendering her mute. _I'm his_… She forgot all the thoughts that had her fussing and concentrated on returning his kiss giving as good as she got.

Tig's chest rumbled with satisfaction. _Feels so right_…was the last coherent thought as they got lost in each other.


End file.
